Idina Meets Elphaba
by BeautifullyWicked
Summary: This is where Elphaba comes to our world and meets the original "Elphaba" Idina Menzel and what happens after that. Story by members of witchesofoz. com
1. Chapter 1

Title: Idina Meets Elphaba

Summary: This is when Elphaba comes to our world from Oz and meets the original "Elphaba" Idina Menzel, and what happens from then on. (Know that in future chapters that Idina is **NOT** the main character and it tends to focus on different people as well.)

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: None of us own Wicked, the characters, the actresses or anything. We wish we did but we don't

Okay, so this is a fan fic that a lot of us have been writing together on witches of oz dot com (no spaces) . We have all really enjoyed it and thought we would share it with you so here it is!

Whoever wrote a section is credited before that section.

**clockworkgirl21**

Idina was running late for her audition. Crap. She struggled to get her shoes on and brush her hair at the same time. Finally, she threw the brush on the table, and focused her attention on her shoes. At the breakfast table, Taye looked at her over the newspaper. "You still here?"

"Yes, I am. Because I had to feed the dogs. YOU forgot to."

"Sorry, sorry."

Idina sighed. "Just nervous about my audition. I've got to be on my way!

Taye gave his lovely wife a quick kiss on the lips as she ran past him. She blew a kiss back as she walked out the door.

A few blocks later, Idina did a double take as she passed the bus stop. Oh, it was another Wicked fan. Someone in full green make-up, sitting waiting for the bus. She appreciated her fans, but this always amused her. The woman wasn't dressed in any costume from any act of the show, though. She was wearing a red dress. Fans usually wore the Act I blue blazer. She also noticed no one else seemed to be noticing this young woman. Yes, it was New York, so most people just ignored the insane on the streets, but they usually looked and snickered to themselves.

Idina jumped as the woman looked up at her. The woman stood up, and made her way twards Idina. As the woman got closer, Idina noticed something else. This girl's skin looked real. Even her professional make-up people never made Idina's make-up look THAT good! The woman stopped just inches from Idina. Again, no one even looked at the green woman. The woman sneered.

"I am the real Elphaba. I wish to have a word with you."

**GaLiNdAfIeD**

**An emerald-tinted hand glistened in the morning sun as the alleged "real" Elphaba reached out to Idina and pulled her aside, away from the usual crowd by the bus station. Idina's jaw hung open from shock, but just as quickly she regained her composure and her startled look turned to one of amusement. **

"Good one! You almost had me there for a moment. Now I'm very sorry, but I'm already late for an audition. I can give you a quick autograph if you want, but unfortunately that's all I can do for you right now," Idina laughed lightly as she pulled out a pen from her bag and waited for the green woman to give her some type of memorabilia to sign. However, the woman still stood there unmoving with a stern glare in her eyes. Feeling a bit creeped out by the unwavering stare, Idina slowly put the pen away again. Just then, the bus arrived and the doors swung open.

"Um...well I really must be going. It was nice meeting you...Oh, and by the way, you honestly should refer whoever did your makeup to the Wicked crew. It's flawless!" Idina waved a quick goodbye as she stepped onto the bus.

**Elphiethegood**

Elphaba watched the girl go, letting out a sigh of frustration. She'd sat there for over an hour for that? Muttering under her breath, Elphaba began walking down the street in which the bus had gone. Maybe by some miracle she'd run into Idina again.

Elphaba continued to walk down the street, ignoring the strange looks that people were shooting at her. This place, New York, was like the Emrald City, only everything wasn't green. Elphaba continued her walk down the street, until she saw Idina rushing inside a nearby building.

**Beautifullywicked**

Idina walked into the building still thinking about this "Elphaba" she just met. She tried to just focus on the audition coming up in a few minutes but for some reason this girl just kept popping up in her mind.

"Something wrong Idina?" the director said coming over to her.

"What?" she said startled, "oh no, just thinking about somethings"

"Okay, well you're up. Good luck!"

"Thanks.." she said getting up and walking into the audition room. _Okay Idina, focus now, forget it, she was just another fan_ but somehow she just couldn't get her out of her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Clockworkgirl21**

Auditions always made Idina nervous. She took in a breath, and slowly breathed out. Eyes closed, she opened her mouth to speak the first word of her monologue. But before any sound came out, she heard a voice say, "There you are! That was very rude, just leaving while I was talking to you!" Idina knew who it was before opening her eyes. The green woman, angry, stood by the double doors of the building. Everyone had turned around to look at her in shock. The director cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, for first auditions, we require you write something yourself. You can't do something from Wicked this time." The green woman narrowed her eyes. "I'm not auditioning, you idiot. I'm here to get Ms. Menzel. She rudely walked off as I was talking to her." The director got ready to phone for the police if he needed to. "Listen, lady, if you'd wait, Ms. Menzel will be available after she is done." He then whispered to the shocked Idina, "If you want me to, I'll call the police and get this lunatic out of here now." The green woman shouted, "I have something very important to tell all of you! I am the actual Elphaba, come here from Oz to deliver this important message!"

**beautifullywicked**

There was silence in the room, everyone was just staring at this green woman.

"Uh, Ms. um Ms. Elphaba then, if you want an autograph or something if you could just wait -"

"You idiot's! All I need is to talk to Ms. Menzel here and after I waited for over an hour, it's not exactly nice to just walk off." She said

"Well she does have Elphaba's temper" the director whispered to Idina

She smiled, "Let me handle this one for now." she said walking up to this woman. "I would be happy to talk to you, but if you could let me finish this audition, I'll gladly meet you for lunch in an hour."

Elphaba glared at her "Fine, but you better not be late. 12 o clock sharp." And she walked off.

Nobody moved for about 5 seconds when somebody said, "What the hell was that all about?"

"I have no idea" Idina said shaking her head, "no idea at all."

"If you want to postpone this audition that would okay considering the -"

"Oh no, it's fine. Now, where were we?" She said smiling but thinking to herself _Who is this person? From Oz? Yeah right... but there's just something about her.._

**_GaLiNdAfIeD_**

**It was exactly one hour and 10 minutes later, and Elphaba was sat at a small, circular table at Marie's Diner. She checked the clock hanging on the wall across from her for the 15th time, tappng her foot impatiently. **

"Ugh, what kind of place is this? Can't trust anyone around here," Elphaba murmured before getting up to leave the crowded diner. Just as she pushed in her chair, Idina burst through the door, breathing heavily.

"Sorry I'm late! The audition went on for longer than I expected," Idina said before striding over to the table. Elphaba crossed her arms sternly, then sat down with a 'hmph.'

"You obviously need to get your priorities straightened out. Now, as I was trying to tell you before-" Elphaba was cut off when a waiter stopped at their table.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" The waiter asked, notepad in hand. Elphaba sighed and rolled her eyes at all of the interuptions.

"Yes, I'll have a small coffee, thanks," Idina replied, remaining unaware of Elphaba's short temper.

"Ok, and anything for you?" The waiter turned to the green woman, trying to supress laughter. Elphaba glared and ignored the waiter, who automatically turned around to get the coffee.

"I don't have much time, you know. You can get coffee anytime you want, but I can't exactly go back and forth between worlds whenever I please."

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry, what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

**_clockworkgirl21_**

Elphaba took an irritated breath. "You still don't believe me, do you?" Idina smiled. "You come to me, saying you're the real Elphaba, a fictional character!" Elphie sighed, and watched as Idina's coffee was brought to her. The man asked, "Would you like anything else?" "Well, this is my lunch, so yes. I'd love a roast beef sandwich." Elphie slammed her fist down onto the table. "Is this roast beef made from a Cow?" The man stuttered. "Um, um, yes! What else would you make roast beef from?" Idina, remembering back from when she read the book the differences between a Cow and cow, decided to humor this strange woman. "Elphie, humans are the only creatures that talk around here. Except for a parrot, and they only mimic. They don't actually talk." Elphie settled down. The confused man left the table as quickly as he could. Elphie mumbled, "Probably is a Cow. It just stopped talking. Now you're going to eat her." Idina sighed. "I can't spend all day with you. I'm through being polite. You'd better explain yourself before I finish my sandwich. Because then I'm leaving." Elphaba straightened up. "Okay, okay. I come from Oz." "So you've said." "I stole the Wizard's hot air balloon to get here, because we need your help."


	3. Chapter 3

(Okay I know this is long but this is a great chapter, and it really sets the stage for the rest of the fic... )

**WickedlyDefyingGravity**

Idina just starred at Elphaba. She couldn't believe what she just heard. "Um, ok, you expect me to believe that YOU actually came here from a real so-called Oz by a balloon? I've met crazy fans, but lady, you're being a little bit overboard ridiculous. Am I on Punkd? Ashton, you can come out now! Seriously, this is getting-" Just then Elphaba slammed her hands on the table and made everyone in place look at their table. "YOU JUST DON'T GET IT, DO YOU? I'M SERIOUS! If you don't get serious right now, your absent minded stupidity can lead to a whole world getting vaporized ad DESTROYED! BE SERIOUS FOR ONE CLOCK TICK!!" yelled Elphaba, spit flying at Idina.

"Ok, yeah, I'll be serious. Wanna see me be serious? This is me seriously walking out the door. Honestly, Wicked fans are really getting annoying! Good bye miss "Elphaba", my compliments to your makeup artist, you should audition for Wicked, you have the anger! No please lady, LEAVE ME ALONE!!" yelled Idina, already red in face and extremely annoyed by the green fan and walked out the Diner muttering "should have extended my run in RENT but NOOOO I decided to play a green bch!".

"STOP! NO WAIT! MENZEL, STAY HERE! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE! YOU'LL BE SORRY!" Elphaba yelled after Idina.

"AAAAAH!" breathed out Elphaba, sitting down and hitting her hands against the table, knocking Idina's sandwich to the floor while everyone in the Diner either went out of the Diner or asked to be moved away from the crazy Wicked fan. Elphaba had her head on the table, growling and almost sobbing.

"It has to work...I must not fail my mission...I must not...I must not..." muttered Elphaba into her hands. "She wont listen to me eh? Well, then I'll have to go to plan B" snickered Elphaba. "She'll be sorry that she didn't believe Elphaba Thropp! It's time...I must finish my mission...plan B must and will work!" said Elphaba and stormed out of the Diner.

"Gggrrr" muttered a man at the exit. "The goodness of New York will be restored once this damn Wicked craze ends...I hope to god it closes soon."

He had no idea his wish would be granted thanks to plan B.

"Thanks George, I'll finish the high note section tomorrow" said Shoshana while walking out of the recording studio. Just then in front of her stood Elphaba. "Oh, um, hi, wow, haha, nice make up! A Wicked fan right? Well obviously, that's a stupid question, eh? haha, so you want my autograph?" asked Shoshana

"Are you Shoshana Bean?" asked Elphaba "Um, yes, yes i am, you want my-?" Shoshana wanted to say but was interrupted by Elphaba "Sorry, hate to do this, but, I must!"said Elphaba in a cool tone. "What are you- AAAAAAAHHHH!" screamed Shoshana. She was glowing a color that was a mixture of green and red and was covered in green lightning from head to toe and was shaking madly and the area around her was steaming and was slightly rising of the ground when BAAAAAAM. She was gone. All that was left where her sun glasses, purse, and demo CD, all steaming a creepy blue smoke.

"Well...35 more to go" said Elphaba smiling and laughing, walking off into the ally, vanishing into a light gold smoke

"Will that be all?" asked the cashier lady who just finished packing the artichokes, which were the among the many items Julia bought. "Yes that's it, thank you! I'm so glad your store opened in this area!" said Julia Murney, and walked out of the store. Just then, she encountered Elphaba. "OH! Oh, my, you gave me quite a scare there! Ha, you Wicked fans always know where we are, eh?" laughed Julia.

"You are Julia Murney?"asked Elphaba yet again in a cool voice. "Yes, i am, I'd think a Wicked fan would know who-AAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Julia, going through the same experience poor Shoshana had just gone through, steaming with smoke, glowing red and green, floating, covered in shocking green lighting and BAAAM. Was gone in a flash of green lightning, leaving nothing but a eary trail of red smoke, all that was left was her shopping back and spilled groceries steaming in a blue smoke while red sparks where shooting out of the broccoli and artichoke Julia bought... "This is too easy." snickered Elphaba, picking up the sparking artichoke and giving a bite..."mmmmm, this artichoke is steamed, my favorite" laughed Elphaba, vanishing in blue-gold smoke...

"OMG OMG! MOM! IT'S CARMEN! GET THE DAMN CAMERA OUT! CARMEEEEEEN!" screamed a fan at SD to her mother. "Hi! Did you enjoy the show?"asked Carmen Cusack. "YES! OMG YES! YOU ARE SO MUCH BETTER THAN EYE-DINA FROM THE SOUNDTRACK!"yelled the fan, making Carmen cringe "Um, yeah thanks, i guess...do come again..." said Carmen, signing the last Playbill and walking to her car "...not." she muttered under breathe, wrapping her scarf around her neck while she heard the same fan yelling "I LOVE YOU CARMEEEEEEN! MAKE A CD LIKE EYE-DINA!" in the distance, while she rolled her eyes, unlocking her car door and sitting down. "Phew." she sighed. "I knew i should have taken the offer to instead wait to take over after Eden and be in sunny LA, but NOOOOO i HAD to take the tour offer...oh well." she started the car, driving out of the parking lot, "Carmen Cusack?" asked a voice from the back seat. Carmen was on a red light, so she turned around and looked behind her. Elphaba was sitting in her car, giving her a evil looking grin. "Wow...i didn't have anything stronger than a Sprite! This being Wicked Famous thing is getting to my head just like Victoria said she would." said Carmen in a panicky tone. Elphaba saw a playbill next to her and looked in the cast page to see what the playbill Carmen looked like and compared her to the one driving the car, muttering something about "Should have stayed in London". Elphaba grinned her evil smile and said in her evil cool voice "Sorry about this" and Carmen turned back and looked at the green woman and said "What the f-?" but there was no one there. She turned back around and yelled! On her windshield was Elphaba, squatting down, her eyes glowing. "AAAAAAAAH!" yelled Carmen in pain while the inside of the car was glowing red and green. Elphaba hopped of the car and suddenly the inside of the car was buzzing with green lightning and Carmen's yell got louder and she lost control of the wheel and BAM the car shot into the air making 2 360 turns and hit an empty bus stop sign, bursting into blue flames, giving out green and red sparks and burning car parts flying out of the sky, steamed in blue smoke. "Oops...i feel like what Morrible did to Nessa! Oh well" smiled Elphaba,looking at the ground, seeing the playbill she looked at earlier burning in a blue/red smoke. She let out a laugh that seemed to echo forever, sending chills down the backs of the people running to the explosion site. Elphaba vanished in green/gold smoke, leaving the air ice old, that clashed awfully with the burning disaster that was once Carmen Cusack's car.

2 HOURS LATER

"6 down, more to go" laughed Elphaba, arriving in purple smoke next to a sign with weird symbols, spotting Hamada Megumi walking out of Benihana...

Elphaba was walking across the road and getting weird looks, almost being run down by a cart carrying roosters. It reminded her of the time that Fiyero once knocked her over. She walked up to Hamada who was opening a fortune cookie, laughing at the fortune. It said "You'll find yourself in danger unless you help someone" She turned around and saw the green girl standing in front of her. She was excited to see Elphaba, as in Japan there aren't many crazy fans who would do something like that. "Koneechiwa! Oya tama Erufaba!" said Hamada in an enthusiastic voice, taking out a sharpie marker that said "SHAPEE MAKA" "Sayonara!" said Elphaba grinning. "Hu? Soya huta no cheek chowmei-AAAAAAAAAH!" yelled Hamada, experiencing the same pain and shock that 6 other woman have experienced. And in the same green flash of lightning, she was gone, all that was left was the SHAPEE MAKA and burned fortune cookie and fortune slip, steaming blue smoke. Elphaba yawned, picking up the steaming fortune slip. "hmmm...it was right! These fortunes aren't BS! OOOO and it's steaming! I prefer steamed dumplings but oh well" she said and ate the slip and right away spitting it out. "I don't know how Dillamond could have ate this!"she said, and right away vanishing in gold smoke.

"Guten tag!AAAAAAAAAAH!" yelled Willemijn

"Oh hi, you me to sign-AAAAAAAAAh!" yelled Eden Espinosa

"Oh, that's a beautiful color of green, where-AAAAAAAH!" yelled Cassidy Janson

It went on and on...

11 hours later

"hmm, lets see, so far I've go Hamada Megumi, Carmen Cusack, Shoshana Bean, Julia Murney, Ana Gasteyer, Kristy Cates, Saycon Sengbloh, Brandi Chavonne Massey, Jenna Leigh Green,Maria Eberline, Shona White, Victoria Matlock, Julie Reiber, Coleen Sexton, Marcie Dodd, Donna Vivino, Merideth Kaye Clark, Dee Roscioli, Jennifer DiNoia, Dan'yelle Williamson, Kerry Ellis, Cassidy Janson, Ashleigh Gray, Hamada Megumi, Higuchi Asami, Willemijn Verkaik, Sabrina Weckerlin, and Roberta Valentini. I've got LA and NY to finish" said Elphaba in a very proud tone.

"Can i please go on stage? My mom will be so proud of me!" begged Teal Wicks while the cast was preparing to do One Short Day on Jay Leno. "I'm sorry, Caissie Levy is here, she's going on." "But Courtney is going on!"cried Teal "I'm in the ensemble Teal." said Courtney who was walking by fixing her wig and dress. "Can i go if i wear this extra costume?"asked Teal "Sure, just quickly, the cast is on in 10"said the Lady chewing on a cigar

"Thank you thank you. Now, please welcome our special guest stars, you know the show, you love it, lets welcome back the cast of Wicked performing yet again, One Short Day!"said Jay in a very excited fan girl voice

"One short day in the emerald city...one short day, in the emerald cityyyyyyyyyyy, emerald cityyyyyyyy! One short day, in the emerald city! One short day, full of so much to do! every way, that you look in the city, there's something exquisite, you'll want to visit, before he days through" sang the ensemble, very enthusiastically for the camera while Courntey and Teal where trying to over sing each other.

"There are buildings tall as quoxwood trees!" sang Caissie "Dress salons!" sand Megan, hopping out "Libraries!

Elphaba was sitting in the audience, crossing her arms and legs "Pathetic, Glinda and I never skipped like that in the damn green plastic city!" She got up, walking in front of the camera while cast was doing Wizomania

"Who's enthuse with hot air baloonies! Has all of Oz Honeymooning! ooooOOOOoooo, isn't he wonderful? Our wonderful wizard!"

"One short day in the-" the cast sang, Megan doing lots of booty shaking

"Courtney Corey? Teal Wicks? Caissie Levy?" screamed Elphaba over the singing. The 3 actresses looked at her, shaking there heads for her to go away. "Sorry about this, but i have to...DO THIS!" screamed Elphaba, making the studio lights explode and then Teal, Courtney, and Caissie where yelling, experiencing something over 20 other Elphabas just had. The whole cast was backing away, scarred, with Megan trying to pull Cassie down who was floating in mid air now but then was thrown back by a force no one saw, landing into a backup tripod for the studio camcorders. The 3 Elphabas were glowing green and red, shaking, floating, covered in green lightning while security was running in and BAM. They were gone in a green lightning flash, leaving blue smoke where they were floating. "Boy, this WAS a short day for them, eh?" laughed Elphaba, vanishing into gold smoke. This was all caught on camera, broad casted and sent to the FBI.

"I can't believe how LA likes to show off" said Chelsea Krombach who was looking at a TV with the Jay Leno disaster while putting on her Ozian wig. "They have crazy special effects!" said Lisa Brescia, standing by in case anything happened with Stephanie J. Block who was completing the scene where she mutilates the monkeys.

"This...WIIIICKED WIIIIITCH!" screamed Miriam

"Don't be afraid" said Annaleigh "I'm not," said Stephanie. "It's the wizard who should be afraid...OF ME!"

Elphaba was sitting in the audience "hmmm, she does have my anger spark! Why didn't this Shwartz guy keep her as the original?!" said Elphaba

The scene went on, and Elphaba couldn't wait for the end of the scene, since she would make her own grand entrance, and because Idina was in the audience with Winnie H.

"I really hope you get it, and you don't live to regret iiiiit! I hope you're happy in the eeeeeend! I hope...you're happy, my...friend..."

Elphaba smiled, and poofed into a smoke that was a color of the Gershwin seats.

"I'm the one you want! It's meeee!" "Elphie!" "It's MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! SO IF YOU CARE TO-" BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM. The middle of the stage exploded in a huge fire ball, sending the guards flying into the audience, making Annaleigh drop to the ground covering her head, Stephanie scarred to death about being stuck up there. Idina and Winnie stood up, mouths open. Out of the now fading fire ball on stage, stood Elphaba, looking around, smiling, still with her normal world clothes, but with her famous cape, now fluttering in the grey/red smoke. The ensemble and Lisa ran out, shocked by seeing half the stage gone and there being a fire surrounding Stephanie...no, that isn't her...that's someone also wearing green makeup! Or, is it her skin? "What the hell?" said someone from the ensemble until a booming voice, louder than the Wizard heads, echoed the voice from the green girl on stage, the one that wasn't in the lift.

"I told you didn't i! I told you Menzel that i would get you to help me! Now I'm getting my own ARMY to help me!" yelled Elphaba, making Idina almost cry in shock that that crazy green girl from the audition and diner would go this far...was she really from Oz or did she have expensive green makeup and Hollywood explosion effects? "I DID IT! I have taken every official woman who has portrayed me in this Oz damned thing you call a musical, although the one who's up there right now is pretty good..." said Elphaba, making SJB make a nervous laugh. "I caused all the recent explosions in your world, except the one that happened in the bathroom today, that was the woman in row L, she needs to lay off the enchilada! ANYWAYS! I'm the real Elphaba from Oz, and non of you can stop me! Yes, this is very cheesy what I'm saying now I'm am dead serious! I want cause them any harm! It's just that getting to Oz is painful." "Will you seriously not hurt them?" said Annaleigh "No i won't...but someone in Oz might, i can't guarantee there won't be a death, but, oh well, that's life! It's worth to get one of them killed because they will and must help me save Oz! Now, i have to go, I'm tired of being in this pathetic place, you all remind me of the Wizard and that little brat Dorothy! SEE YEA!"

And with that, Chelsea and Lisa started screaming in pain, glowing red and green, giving out a blue smoke, being covered in green lightning, floating and BAAAAM, with hundreds of audience yells, they were gone in a flash of green lightning, leaving just the blue smoke and Elphaba laughing. Then the ground started shaking and the lift was cracking out of the ground, and then Stephanie was yelling, and the whole lift and Stephanie where glowing a golden red and green and the whole place was covered in grey/blue some and the whole lift was giving out red sparks while it was covered in huge rays of green lightning and BAAAAAAAAAAAAM. The lift exploded and Stephanie was gone. Elphaba smiled, and suddenly, Idina let out a yell and flew to the stage without wanting too.

"Believe me now?" asked the green girl, her cape flying the smoke and fire "Yes, i do, alright, what do you want?" said Idina in a panicking voice. "Come with me...think of what we can do...together...unlimited, togeth- ok i REALLY need to get your damn play out of my mind! Seriously Menzel, come me with, i need your help. Just think of yourself as an actress/singer gone world hero!"said Elphaba "Alright...alright...I'll do it...but you gotta promise i won't get hurt!" said Idina

"I can't promise that." said Elphaba with a smile and in another huge ball of fire and green lightning, they vanished, leaving only blue smoke.

"Um...anyone in the audience a fan of Wicked and want to finish the show with us?" said Annaleigh in a nervous voice.

Elphaba's final plan would finally start


	4. Chapter 4

**clockworkgirl21**

Idina's eyes widdened as she found herself standing inside a hallway of the real Kiamo Ko. Elphaba threw off her cape, again in her red dress. It was dirty, as if she had been very busy within the last 24 hours. "Okay, Menzel. The Wizard plans to take over **your** world. Why, do you ask?" Idina shook her head. "At the moment, I don't care. I need to call Taye-" "SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME! The Wizard is going to take over your world, and if he can't, he'll destroy it. And do you know why? That terrible musical makes me out to be the good guy! Have you forgotten the title of your little musical? It's **WICKED!** I am evil down to my very bones! I've been bad since 1939! Then, in 2003, you and your terrible friends put together this story, very inaccurate, I must say, about how I'm not really evil! Have you even read Wicked?" "Yes, I have-" "Well, then! You see I'm a horror! I'm not as evil as the original Wizard of Oz book has me be, but I am every bit as mean as this Maguire book portrays! Ever since that musical came out, your world sees me as the nice one. Do you really think the Wizard can just let that be?" Idina chewed on her bottom lip. "I guess it wouldn't be in his best interests. If you're so evil, why are you bothering to save my world at all?" Elphaba ignored her question. "Okay, this is the plan."

**beautifullywicked**

Before Elphaba could continue with the plan Idina cut in, "WAIT!"

So shocked at Idina's outburst Elphaba actually stopped talking and looked at her. "Thank you! Now before we start on this grand plan... Number 1, Where is Eden, Kerry, Carmen, Shoshana and everybody else? Number 2, Is there any way we can contact our world? and Number 3, How much time do we have?" She took a breath, "finally, I got a complete sentence in!"

Elphaba sighed, "Fine come with me. Oh," she said turning around, "Don't get used to it... the complete sentence thing" but she smiled, "now come with me.

They walked down a lot of stairs and Idina was led into a separate room where she found all the other "Elphaba's"

"Idina!" Shoshana said getting up, "she got you too?" she asked motioning to Elphaba.

"Yeah" Kerry added "Where the heck are we, and who in the world is that, and what are we doing here?"

"Ok everybody, calm down... please" Idina said, "Please, trust me, but first nobody was hurt, right?"

There were a murmur of "yeses" and "yeahs" throughout the room.

"Good, now I know you won't believe me but please just listen..." Idina paused waiting for any objections. There were none so she continued, "This is the real Elphaba, like the real real real Elphaba and we're in Oz right now." She looked at Elphaba, "And I think our world is in trouble... because of Wicked."

"Because of Wicked?! What?!" Julia said, "What did we do?"

Idina noticed the outraged look in Elphaba's eyes, and continued before she had a chance to talk, "Well, we can go over that later, right?" she said giving Elphaba a glance trying to convey her message through her eyes.

Elphaba sighed, though she was still angry and said, "Ok," she paused, "But I need your guy's help, please it's for your own sake."

There were quite a few looks of disbelief on the faces of all of them...

**GaLiNdAfIeD**

Suddenly, loud laughter rang throughout the damp room, echoing off of the stone walls. Some of the women jumped, and everyone quickly turned towards the back of the room, trying to find the source of the laughter. There on the ground, sitting with her legs crossed, was a short, mousy-haired girl. None of her features were very striking, which was probably why she had gone unnoticed. Everyone in the room started looking at one another and whispering about the girl who looked not a day older than 16. She continued to laugh, eventually falling back and rolling around on the stone floor.

"What's so funny!" Elphaba finally asked in exasperation, annoyed by the shrill giggles that escaped from the girl's chapped lips. The girl finally gasped for breath, holding her side.  
"I know what this is! This is a good one!" she said, finally standing up and dusting herself off. She stood with a slight hunch, which made her seem even shorter. Everyone stared at her as if she was insane.  
"...What exactly is a 'good one?'" asked Stephanie, arms crossed. Her temper was quickly rising as she became more and more frustrated over being in a situation that she couldn't understand or control.  
"You know...this! I have to say, Steve did quite a great job with this. You guys almost had me fooled! How much did he have to pay you all to do this for him? Oo, and who is playing the 'real' Elphaba? She's an awesome actress! Is she going to be joining a Wicked cast soon?" The girl said, still not answering anyone's questions. At this point, everyone else was becoming either too confused or too angry to speak. A very tense silence followed before the girl decided to speak again.  
"So...where's Steve? I already know this is a prank...he doesn't need to hide anymore. Oh well, while we wait, can I get all of your autographs??" The girl said, but with a little less confidence. After another silence, confusion started to appear on her face.  
"Um...what's going on? Why isn't anyone saying anything? You all are here for my birthday...right?" The room filled with murmurs. And Idina turned to Elphaba.  
"Elphaba, who is that?! Why did you bring a child here?? If what you say is true, this is way too dangerous for a teenager!" Idina glared. Elphaba had been standing there shocked the entire time, mouth hanging open.  
"I didn't mean to...Something must have gone wrong!" Elphaba said more to herself than in reply to Idina's question. The anonymous girl's face slightly fell as she realized that this wasn't a birthday prank afterall.  
"Well...it's alright. Just send her back before something happens to her or her parents get worried!" Idina finally said.  
"No, wait! I don't want to go home! I was running away anyway...I might as well stay here. It's better than on the streets, right?" the girl cut in, a hint of pleading in her voice. Elphaba and Idina ignored her begging.  
"I don't think I can...Not now at least. There is some sort of spell over all of Oz that keeps minors from leaving it. I don't know why they do it...Some old story about how this munchkin accidentally stumbled upon your world, and when he came back he had boobs...I forgot what you guys call it - plastic surgery? Anyways, everyone panicked and killed the boy, and the leader of that time put some type of barrier between the two worlds." Everyone in the room burst out laughing except Elphaba. Only she knew how serious this was, and eventually Idina stopped as well.  
"So what are we going to do?" Idina asked. Elphaba glanced at the problematic child who had taken to pleading silently on her knees.

**beautifullywicked**

"Well, she has to stay... doesn't she?" Kerry asked, "I mean from what... um Elphaba is explaining, she kind of has to stay." she said walking over to the girl standing over her.

Elphaba looked up shaking her head "How could I have made such a stupid mistake!?" she paced back and forth.

"We can't just do anything about it now so lets just keep going" Idina said, "And are you sure all of you are alright? I mean, from all the yelling..."

"It hurt a little, but we're fine now... but don't worry about that, so what exactly is going on, I think some of us are still a little confused." Carmen said.

"Long story short, Elphaba needs our help, our world is in danger from the Wizard and we're going to stop it somehow I guess." Idina said looking around the room "I know it sounds unbelievable but can you just believe me?"

"Wait... so I'm... well we're actually in Oz? Like the real actual Oz?" The girl asked looking more scared now.

"Yes!! Sweet Oz! Why does nobody believe me!?" Elphaba asked anger flashing in her eyes. "Can't you tell I'm serious?"

The girl recoiled at Elphaba's outburst, "I'm - I'm sorry, it's just th - that I thought... well I just"

"It's ok," Kerry said, "We all thought that too, but yes we are in the real Oz. And I'm Kerry." she said extending her hand, "I don't think you ever told us your name."

"Oh, sorry" she said giving Kerry a half smile "I'm Elise" taking her hand and shaking it.

Elphaba gave an exasperated sigh, "Can you be friendly later and just listen to me for 5 minutes?"

Elise looked at Elphaba still a little frightened, "Sorry..." she said tentatively.

"Teenage girls and I never get along..." Elphaba muttered to herself, "Ok," she said now that she had everyone's attention. "First things first, I need you all green..." she said looking around, "Some of you already are... but the rest of you..."


	5. Chapter 5

(omigod... I'm so sorry for taking so long!! I've just been really really really busy, and I've was gone for a little... I know, I'm sorry!! well here's some more!!)

**musicalgirlforever**

"Some of us aren't green," Idina said looking at some of the girls who weren't green. "Here in Oz do you have the makeup that we use onstage as "Elphabas"?" Idina said to Elphaba who was staring at her.

"Makeup? I am the REAL Elphaba so I don't need green makeup...so that leaves us?" Elphaba said.

"Just wear the green glasses from the Emerald City then everything looks green," Kerry said, holding out a pair to Elphaba.

"Those are the glasses from the production," Idina said, looking at the pair Kerry was holding.

"All of you guys need to be green or the plan won't work!" Elphaba said storming around, "Don't they ever listen?" Elphaba muttered to herself.

**Beautifullywicked**

**Wait, wait, wait." Shoshana said, "okay? Just wait."**

Elphaba sighed, "What?" she said obviously frustrated.

"Before we make ourselves green, which I still don't know how you're going to do that, because I know if I tried to make myself green without a make-up artist it wouldn't go well."

Elphaba gave another exasperated sigh, "I'm a witch! Remember? You've all portrayed sometime or other and you forgot that little detail?"

"Okay, okay," Shoshana continued interrupting Elphaba before she could continue, "but what the heck are we gonna do once we're green anyway?"

All the women in the room looked to Elphaba

"Finally!" Elphaba said half smiling "Everybody's listening! But, like I said before, the Wizard is well, mad... because your freaking musical portrayed me as a good witch and him as a bad guy and he's pissed!"

"Why does he care if our world thinks you're good and he's bad? You guys live in Oz, so why the heck do you care about what we think?" asked Eden.

"He just does. Okay? He just does, and he's planning on getting revenge on your world for it."

"How?" Carmen asked

"That's the one thing I wish I knew, but Oz hates me and so does the Wizard so I have no way to find..."

"Glinda." Elise said quietly.

"What did you say girl?" Elphaba said looking at Elise.

Elise looked up to Elphaba bravely, "Use Glinda. She's your friend... right?"

"Well yes but I have no way..." Elphaba was cut off again

"Wait" Kerry said looking around smiling, "Of course. Can we make one more trip back to our world Elphaba?"

Elphaba slowly nodded and a look of realization crept onto her face.

"We can go back... grab Dianne or someone, well and we would need a dress, but then we could have her-"

"Find out what he's planning!" Elphaba finished for Kerry nodding, "Maybe your musical might just come in handy."

"The question in who?" Idina said.

"Well, if we need a dress too..." Stephanie said, "I was going to suggest Annaleigh but the Broadway show tonight is already over" she said looking at her watch.

"But the L.A. One is still going." Cassie said, "we could go grab Megan and maybe someone could go grab Annaleigh for a back-up just in case, but that way we can get Megan's wardrobe."

There was a murmur of agreement throughout the room

"It's settled then," Shoshana said, "I can go back and get Megan, and... Stephanie, you can go and get Annaleigh?"

"Yep..." Stephanie said, "but how?"

They looked at Elphaba who said, "You turned out smarter than I thought." she said directing the statement mostly at Elise, "Oh, but we leave like... THIS"

There was a puff of green smoke, a small yelp and Shoshana and Elphaba had vanished.

**musicalgirlforever**

**A bit later they arrived with Megan and Annaleigh...and some clothes.**

"Why do you need us here?" Annaleigh asked Elphaba.

"I told you the whole way here!" Elphaba said, sighing. "Weren't you listening?!" she said.

"So...now what?" Megan asked.

**Beautifullywicked**

**A very scared Annaleigh looked around, "What... am I dreaming?"**

"No sweetheart, you aren't," Stephanie said letting out a short laugh, "but don't worry, you're safe."

"Okay... but who is - Omigod... omigod it's... it's her!! Th-The lady who like kidnapped you!" she said starting to panic. "What's going on? And I thought the night was strange enough... with you all disappearing... a fan who had to finish the show... who did a very very very good job! I could totally see her on Broadway someday... her name was Holli. And now this... somebody please ex-"

"Annaleigh?" Victoria said

"Y-yeah?"

"You're rambling dear."

"Oh... uh sorry?" she gave an apologetic smile.

"Try not to get Elphaba mad," Victoria whispered quietly to her, "She... uh... has a short temper."

"Got it..." Annaleigh said nodding slowly.

"So" Megan said "ummm... we're in... Oz." It was both a statement and a question.

"YES, OH MY OZ!"

"Okay, okay! I believe you!" she said putting her hands up. "I just got here... and we... uh kind of need to be caught up!" Megan said nervously

"Well..." Idina said, "let's just say the Wizard's pissed at our world for saying he's bad and she's good so he's gonna ge revenge and we need one of you to go find out just how he's gonna do that." she said taking a breath. "Got it?"

"Sure..." Megan said

"So you're saying one of us," Annaleigh said motioning to herself and Megan, "has to dress up as Glinda... hence the dress... and go to the Wizard?"

"Yes!! Just like I was trying to tell you before!" Elphaba said pacing again, "Don't you ever listen!?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact we do... but" Megan said smiling, "Where's my bubble?"

**musicalgirlforever**

**"Uh...your bubble?" Elphaba asked. "Why would you need a bubble...we can walk you know?" she said.**

"But...in the musical...Glinda appears in a bubble..." Megan said. "Plus the good lady shouldn't walk to her next destination," she said.

"I found an oversized tire!" Idina said, picking up a tire that was in the shape of a bubble...but black. "All we would have to do is find some string and wrap it around the tire and uh..." she said, pacing back and forth, thinking.

"How are we suppose to fly in a tire?" Annaleigh asked, confused. "I mean tires DON'T fly!"

"Elphaba, we have a tiny problem...is it OK if the Glinda dress is sorta torn?" Idina asked

**FixatedOnVerdigris**

"Elphaba, we have a tiny problem...is it OK if the Glinda dress is sorta torn?" Idina asked.

Elphaba didn't appear to comprehend what Idina said at first, but then her guarded expression slowly turned into a severely annoyed one. "Why? Why would Glinda's dress be 'sorta torn'??"

Idina looked from the dress which was now in the corner, to Elphaba. From the dress to Elphaba again. Back and forth. "Umm… We had a few difficulties while coming back. And through those difficulties, one of the dresses was torn on the bottom."

Elphaba was silent for a few moments, then threw her hands up in the air. "WHAT? Well there goes a plan that just may have worked!" She continued quickly as Idina tried to jump back in. "Glinda would never allow one of her dresses to be ripped. She has a fit if there's any dirt on her clothing. Of COURSE it couldn't be ripped! NO!"

Megan, Annaleigh, and Eden were near the dress, and had been talking in hushed tones as Elphaba had been basically thrown a fit. Megan and Annaleigh had come up with an alternative while everybody else had been focused on the green woman, but now they didn't want to approach her.

Eden, who hadn't said anything throughout this whole thing, walked over to Elphaba, somewhat cautiously tapping her on the shoulder.

Elphaba flinched at the touch, whirling around. Her eyes narrowed when she saw it was Eden "What? I'm TRYING to work out how we're going to do this, if you don't mind!"

Eden blinked slowly, and began speaking. She didn't care if she wasn't listened to, Megan and Annaleigh's idea, however obvious it had been, was a good one. "Megan's dress was the one that was ripped. Use Annaleigh instead. She's up for it." At this, she glanced behind herself at Annaleigh, who nodded.

Turning back to Elphaba, Eden tilted her head to the side slightly. "And as to getting to the Emerald City, can't you just use that magic that you used to get us here again? Then we, or you and Annaleigh and Idina, whoever you choose to take, can just walk in." She stopped, watching Elphaba, waiting for a reaction.

(oh and Gabby95: it's Elise not Elsie... And I kind of just randomly chose the name...

longliveelphie: thank you! (from all of us) and he did do a good job of it... don't you think?

MaureenJohnson15: glad you like it! sorry that I didn't get this up sooner!

0verdigris0: you iz awesome... nuff said. lolz)


	6. Chapter 6

**beautifullywicked**

Everybody in the room held their breath waiting for Elphaba's reaction...  
A smile slowly crept onto her face, "you know..." she started, "that could actually work"  
Eden grinned, "Good!" she said, "but the bubble is kind of still an issue..." she said cautiously trying not upset Elphaba.  
"She's right," Elise said getting up from where she and Kerry were talking, "doesn't Glinda go evveerrryyywhhheerrreee by bubble?"  
"True," Elphaba said taking out a big leather book.  
"Omigod! Is that like the actual actual Grimmerie?" Annaleigh asked her eyes getting big.  
"Yes, it is." Elphaba said flipping through it.  
"Can I... Can I touch it?" she said extending her hand just the tiniest bit towards it.  
"No!" Elphaba said taking a step back.  
"Hey Annaleigh?" Megan called out from the other side of the room  
"Yeah?"  
"Get over here, we need to get you dressed, and accessorized!" Megan said, "Thank god that we carry make-up in our purses." she muttered to herself.  
While everyone was helping getting Annaleigh ready, nobody noticed when another person walked through the door.  
"Elphaba? What's going -" the person stopped mid sentence.  
"Sweet Oz! You weren't supposed to come down here!" Elphaba said clearly annoyed  
By now everybody was staring at this person.  
"OMIGOD! Are you... are you Fiyero??" Elise said in shock.  
Fiyero turned around, "Yes... nice to meet you and you are?"

**ElphabaFae**

All the actresses just stared at Fiyero. after about a minute, Stephanie spoke.  
"He looks like Sebastian."  
"you're right," Julia said.  
"okay, who is Sebastian?" Fiyero asked.  
"My husband," Stephanie responded, "he was you in Wicked the musical."  
"CAN WE PLEASE STOP WITH THE CHIT CHAT," Elphaba yelled, clearly getting annoyed.  
"Okay, Annaleigh's ready to go," Megan said. Elphaba looked towards Annaleigh.  
"Well, not as close as I'd like, but there's no way I am going to find an exact look alike," Elphaba said.  
"Elphaba, can you please tell me whats going on?" Fiyero asked, and then, while pointing to Stephanie, added, "and what does she mean when she says this Sebastian guy played me in Wicked, the musical?"

**beautifullywicked**

"Oh we'll talk about that later dear okay?" Elphaba said giving Fiyero a quick smile  
"Sure..." Fiyero said nodding, he turned around, "Oh my Oz, Glinda what are you doing here?!"  
Elphaba looked up from the Grimmerie, "Well maybe it is pretty close?" she said shrugging, "but then again this is Fiyero we're talking about... hm." she went on turning a page here and there.  
"Oh! I'm uhh I'm not Glinda... My name is Annaleigh, I played Glinda in the musical... in umm our world."  
Fiyero turned a slight shade of red, "Oh, ummm sorry!" he said giving Annaleigh an embarrassed smile.  
"Oh no worries!" Annaleigh said waving her hand, "I do the same thing all the time!" she said laughing  
"You can say that again!" Stephanie said quietly to herself  
"I heard that Stephanie!" Annaleigh said but she laughed.  
Even Elphaba smirked.  
"I think we all have," Kerry said walking up to Elise putting an arm around her.  
Elise looked up at Kerry, "When we go back... can I trade my big sister with you?" she said grinning.  
Kerry laughed at that, "you're too sweet."  
"I FOUND IT!" Elphaba exclaimed suddenly  
"What?" everybody in the room said at once.  
She started chanting.  
"Wha-what is she doing?" Elise asked nervously.  
"Ummm a spell maybe?" Kerry answered quietly.  
Elise nodded in return...  
and...  
Suddenly there was a bubble like thing in the middle of the room.  
"YES!!" Elphaba said, "It worked! It freaking worked!"  
Stephanie walked over to Kerry and Elise, "I don't think I'll ever see the Wicked Witch of the West this happy again in a long time..."  
They just nodded.  
"Ummmmm so do I just like... get in?" Annaleigh asked walking up to it and poking it, whereupon her hand went straight through the side of it.  
"Yep," Elphaba replied still quite happy with herself.  
Annaleigh very very carefully and cautiously stepped into and said, "Are you sure I just won't fall through this thing when it's floating...?"  
"Yes." Elphaba replied  
"Are you sure it won't just go... Pop!" she asked still nervous  
"Yes" Elphaba replied again.  
"Are you sure -"  
"I'm sure you'll be safe!" Elphaba said, "Okay??"

**ElphabaFae**

"Umm, we still haven't figured out how to make us green," Victoria said.  
"dang, forgot about that," Elphaba said.  
"Oh, I have some Mac Pro chromacake with me," Elise said. all eyes turned to her.  
"What are you talking about?" Elphaba asked.  
"Oh, thats the stuff that we use to make us green," Victoria said, then turned back to Elise. "you carry that around with you?"  
"Well, I just got it in the mail today, and I was so excited, I wanted to keep it with me," Elise said as she pulled out the chromacake.  
"okay. thats convenient," Elphaba said.  
"but, we don't have the make up people here," Idina said.  
"Then just put it on yourself or pair up and put it on each other," Elphaba said, "Honestly, do I have to think of Everything? it can't be that hard to put that stuff on."

**FixatedOnVerdigris**

Teal stood sandwiched between Courtney and Caissie. The three of them watched the conversation quietly, occasionally voicing a comment, although, as they didn't really want to be heard, the only people that did were the other two. Soon, however, Teal had a thought. She opened her mouth to speak up, but, changing her mind and not wishing to be yelled at by the green woman, she turned to Caissie and murmered it softly to her. Courtney overheard, and soon there was an audible murmer coming from where the three were.  
Elphaba heard, and whipped around once again, her eyes narrowing when she saw the three. "Didn't I get you all at that show? And YOU," she turned her head slightly, looking at Eden, "hadn't you been in that… What's the word…"  
"Cast." Elise piped up, then returned to her small conversation with Stephanie, Kerry, and Fiyero.  
Elphaba didn't seem to hear Elise, but she did use the word. "You'd all been in the same cast? OZ. I didn't realize you were all so dreadfully ANNOYING when I grabbed you. You're all just a bunch of snotty whiny GAlindas."  
Megan piped up at this. "Hey, I resent that comment!"  
Elphaba turned, fixing her with a cold stare. "It wasn't directed at you."  
Megan's mouth slowly turned into an 'O'. "Umm… Never mind, then." She then retreated over to Shoshana, sticking her tongue out at Elphaba once the green woman had turned back to face Teal, Caissie, and Courtney.  
Teal took a step forward, clearly not intimidated by the Witch. "Do you really need iall/i of us Green? A few already are, but do we really need any? You're the only green woman in Oz. If you need somebody to play Elphaba, Elphaba, why not you do it?" She tossed her hair over her shoulder, continuing. "And I don't think anybody, save Idina, MAYBE, knows how to put the makeup on. That's why we hire makeup artists." Having finished making her point, Teal stopped and watched Elphaba, with her jaw set, waiting for a reaction.

(thanks for all the comments everybody!! I'm/We're glad you're liking it!)


	7. Chapter 7

**ElphabaFae**

Elphaba was getting beyond aggravated at this point. Fiyero recognized this and went to the opposite side of the room. the others just stood there waiting while Elphaba took deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself down.

"yes, all of you need to be green. the more of me there are, the less likely I am to be killed," Elphaba said as calmly as she could. unfortunately, the others didn't exactly like this answer.

"Wait, the less likely YOU are to be killed? you mean you are willing to have us killed instead of yourself? are you crazy? do you think we are just going to put ourselves in harms way for you? we didn't even know you existed up until today," Shoshana said.

"Hello, water allergy," Elphaba said, "all of Oz believes that I can be killed with water, which is true. how ever, if you are hit with it, the green will just wash off, won't it? so really, I am the only one in harms way here."

"How can you be so sure they will use water?" Megan asked, trying to calm Shoshana down at the same time.

"Because they think thats the only way to really kill me. they think I can't be killed by normal methods," Elphaba said. she was making this up. she hoped the actresses would fall for it. she looked around her, and saw the actresses exchanging nervous glances.

"I still don't know about this," Shoshana said.

**beautifullywicked**

Annaleigh was still looking at the bubble strangely trying to decide if it was safe, "I'm still not so sure about this..." she said letting out a nervous giggle.

Elphaba turned around, "You've got to!" she said getting angry, "Or else we won't be able to do anything and this is for your own good... remember?"

Annaleigh looked around at everyone.

Stephanie quietly said to Fiyero, Kerry and Elise, "I'll be right back," as she walked over to where Annaleigh and the bubble were, "Hey." she said to her friend.

"Wha- oh hey." Annaleigh replied half smiling.

"You can do this!" Stephanie said, "Yes I know it's a bubble, and yes I know bubble's pop, but I would trust her on this one... " then she added quietly, "and yes I know, that Elphaba gets a little well say... she over reacts but I would trust her on this one..."

Annaleigh looked at Stephanie a little more confidently, "You sure..."

"I'm Positive." she sang, which made Annaleigh laugh.

"Okay," she said nodding and getting in, "so how do we get this thing to the Emerald City?"

There was a pause and POP she was gone.

Elphaba raised her eyebrows, "Well, I didn't know it would quite work like that, but it still worked."

"Okay, so back to the "Elphaba's" Eden said, "what exactly are you needing us to do anyway?"

"Be a distraction."

"You mean like bait?" Shoshana said.

"Well... not exactly." Elphaba said, "but if you really want me to put it that way, yes."

Shoshana just stared at her in shock.

"If nobody else can do it... I can" a voice said.

Elphaba whirled around to see who the speaker was. It was Elise.

"What!?" Kerry said looking at her, "No! No, no, no, no! I won't allow it!" she said shaking her head.

Elise sighed, "I mean, I'm stuck here anyway... aren't I?" she asked Elphaba, "you said something about minors not being able to return... right?"

"Yes... but even I won't allow that." Elphaba said.

"But somebody has to do it!" Elise continued.

"But that somebody is not going to be you!" Kerry exclaimed, "you could be killed!"

"Ok, calm down everyone," Teal said, "how about we just wait 'till we hear something back from Annaleigh, and then we'll decide."

Everyone seemed to agree with that... for now.

**elphie&nessa**

"Whoa!" Annaleigh exclaimed as she sped across a sea of green in the bubble Elphaba had conjured. It was not as smooth as the one at the Gershwin, she thought. However, as soon as she started to get used to it, the bubble began to descend, causing a shaky Annaleigh to grip the sides of it for dear life.

After a rough landing, Annaleigh cautiously stepped out of the bubble in front of a large, green castle. Around her, people, who she assumed were actual Ozians, began to form a circle around her, gawking open mouthed and pointing.

"Miss Glinda!" Several people shouted at once, while others simply ran up to her and bowed at her feet. Annaleigh was very confused.

"Um..hello! Everyone…" Annaleigh struggled for the next thing to say. How would the real Glinda act? "I would love to stay and chat, yes, but I um, have a very important meeting with the, um, Wizard? So if you would all be so kind as to keep moving along, I shall…remember it the next time we meet." As soon as the words left her mouth, she knew she hadn't said the right thing. What Good Witch tells her people to go away?

"Well, I mean…I'm very busy, and…" Think, Annaleigh, she told herself. "I…I have to go." Now that she had blown that, she blushed as she quickly made her way through the crowd of people to the door of the castle. After sending a silent prayer that the door would be open, she tried the handle, and to her surprised, opened the door without a problem.

After turning around to give everyone a smile and one last wave, to which the crowd applauded, she shut the door behind her, only to discover another door, this time without a handle. There was, however, a door knocker. Annaleigh went to reach for it, but stopped herself. What was she going to say? What was she even here for? Elphaba never covered any of that before zapping her out of…wherever she had been. She was supposed to find out what his plan was, a plan for…what? Annaleigh didn't want to, but it looked like she'd just have to wing it.

She grabbed the knocker and slammed it against the door three times. Her stomach churned.

"Who's there?" came a voice, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Uh…I'm Galinda Upland, of the Upper Uplands," she said, saying the first thing that came into her mind.

"Who?" came the voice again?

"Oh..um…blue dress," she muttered to herself. "Glinda the Good. I need to speak to-"

Annaleigh was cut short as the doors opened to reveal a long, rather dark hallway. No one spoke, including the mysterious voice. Unsure of what to do, she began to slowly walk down the hall as the doors she just came through closed again. Lanterns that Annaleigh had failed to notice before lit themselves along the walls, providing light for her to navigate through the twisting hall.

After walking for what seemed forever, Annaleigh reached yet another set of doors. As she approached them, they opened automatically. When she looked inside, she gasped. It was…stunning. And green. The walls were made out of green crystals, and a green chandelier hung from the extremely high ceiling.

She cautiously stepped into the room. As soon as she was inside, the back wall rotated 180 degrees to reveal a rather large head. It was just like in the musical. After staring at it for a few moments in complete awe, a stout man walked out from behind it. He smiled as he motioned for Annaleigh to come to him, and reached out for her hand. Annaleigh shakily offered her hand to him, and shook it.

"How good it is to see you, Miss Glinda. Although to be completely honest, I wasn't so sure you'd respond to my letter. I know your thing is 'doing good'", he said, making air quotes with his hands. Annaleigh was very confused. What was he talking about?

"Oh, well, your Ozness," she said slowly, as he beamed at what she assumed was his name. "I guess it's time for me to stray from my usual routine of things…?" She hoped she sounded convincing. The Wizard didn't seem to notice.

"Yes well, like I wrote to you, it would be one thing had those people gotten their facts straight and made Elphaba like she really is, evil. But, I will not tolerate anyone thinking I am anything other than I am. I'm the Wonderful Wizard of Oz! _Wonderful._ Now of course I do realize that blowing up Earth isn't exactly wonderful-for them, anyhow, but really, I don't see any other choice."

Annaleigh's jaw dropped to the floor. She was hoping she had misheard the Wizard. "Blow up the Earth? Don't you think that's a bit extreme?" she said, trying not to lose her self-control.

"Not at all, Miss Glinda. You see, they must pay for what they portray. Especially all those people who actually pretend to _be_ us."

"But they don't know that Oz _really_ exists," she argued, lying through her teeth. "They can't help it. I don't think they all deserve to…explode. Maybe we could just-"

"We could just what?" he asked, a sharp tone in his voice now. He did not appreciate being argued with. "And Miss Glinda…you look different. What did-"

Annaleigh had all of a sudden wished Ana was with her. She wasn't very quick on her feet. "Oh you know, plastic surgery. Does wonders! Now if you'll excuse me, I should be going. Left my bubble unattended. If there's anything I can do, let me know!" Annaleigh half spoke, half yelled to the Wizard as she turned around and ran as fast as her dress would let her out the doors before he could realize she was an imposter. The Wizard stood in the doorway confused.

"Well that was short," he muttered to himself. "Go find the Grimmerie! It's what I'll use to destroy the Earth!" he yelled after her. He let out an almost manic laugh before the doors closed, once again concealing his chambers.

Annaleigh was still charging full speed down the corridor in which she came, muttering to herself. "Ohhhh crap, this is not good. We're all gonna die. Elphaba is going to flip out. That is, if I can ever get back to where she is. Ohhhh crap."

She reached the set of doors in which the mysterious voice came from in record time. They opened for her, and she burst through the next set out into the Emerald City.

The crowd had dispersed, leaving her bubble hanging about a foot above Annaleigh's head. "Great. We're all going to die, and I have to catch my bubble."

The short woman hopped up and down several times, tried calling it, and even did her little gesture that she did during the show, trying to get it to lower with no luck. Running out of ideas, she had one last thought. Stepping about 20 feet away from the bubble, she started to run, hoping a running start would help her jump higher. As she jumped, her right hand managed to grab a hold on the bottom of the bubble. Hanging on for dear life, she grabbed on with her left hand just in time as the bubble, as if it had a mind of its own, began to move back in the direction that Annaleigh came from.

Terrified as she dangled from the bubble, she flew over buildings and trees. Leaving the green city behind, Annaleigh saw more and more trees and less and less buildings. Her arms were beginning to hurt and she was losing circulation in her fingers from gripping so hard when she saw a dark-looking castle in the distance. Without giving her enough time to even consider what it might be, the bubble popped, and both it and Annaleigh disappeared.

However, seconds later they appeared again, this time in the room she originally started in. Annaleigh landed in a heap as the bubble disappeared and she dropped to the floor. Stephanie ran over to her and helped her get up.

"Annaleigh! Annaleigh, are you alright? Here, lets brush you off…" Stephanie said.

Elphaba looked in Annaleigh's direction, picking herself off the floor where she had been studying one of the pages in the Grimmerie. All of the Elphabas, real and fake, plus Megan and Elise, circled around Annaleigh, waiting for her to speak.

"Yeah, yeah…I'm fine." she whispered, a little shook up.

"So," Dee prodded, "What did the Wizard say?"

(again, thanks for the comments, and I do admit that we were a little slow on getting the plot going, but it will pick up some speed soonish. :) )


	8. Chapter 8

**beautifullywicked**

Annaleigh looked around terrified as the news really started to sink in, "He -he sa-said tha-that... well that he was going to blow up the whole freaking earth!" she said looking around some more for people's reactions, "and... and he sa-said that he needed th-the Grimm-Grimmerie." she said her voice shaky.

"Shhh... it's ok dear." Stephanie said pulling her into a hug, "you did your job... you did a good job... shhhh it's okay!" she said comforting her very scared friend.

Meanwhile, Elphaba, the other "Elphaba's", Fiyero, Elise and Megan all looked at each other in shock.

"And he's mad at us for portraying him as evil!?" Carmen said shaking her head.

"Wha-what are we going to do?" asked a nervous Elise.

"The only thing I think we can do dear," Kerry said looking a little shook up herself.

"Which is what?" Elise asked.

"Fight him" Kerry said very matter-of-fact-ly, she looked around, "Well, what do you guys say?"

There were nods and "mhm's", "yeah's" and "yeses" heard throughout the room.

"Well," Elphaba said quieter than usual, "I didn't even think he would go that extreme."

"So, what was your plan for us?" Eden asked, "Whatever it is, I'm up for it... I want a home to go back to and we all have a lot of friends and family we want to save." she said.

"She's right" Dee said nodding, "And we better hurry, we don't know how much time we have"

"So Elphaba?" Caissie said, "What do we need to do?"

**elphie&nessa**

Elphaba began pacing back and forth. "Like I know! I thought he'd just, you know, throw a harmless meteor down there, or send another twister, not blow up the freakin' planet!"

"Well…" said Kristy, who had remained unusually quiet throughout the whole ordeal, "what if we-"

"I got it!" Elise exclaimed. Everyone looked at her. "Seriously, I do."

"We don't have time for childish plans here, we need something that will actually work! Kristy, is it? Keep going-"

"Hey!" Kerry cut in. "Just because she's younger doesn't mean she isn't smart."

"Yeah, let her talk." Kristy added. "I don't mind."

Elphaba threw her hands up in the air and then crossed them, tapping her foot impatiently.

Elise got up from her seat next to Kerry and stood in front of everyone. "Annaleigh said that the Wizard needs the Grimmerie in order to carry out his plan, so our main priority should be to keep him as far away from it as possible. The only one of us who actually knows how to use it would be you, Elphaba, so you should keep it with you at all times. Those who've played Elphaba are going to need to distract the Wizard and keep him on your tail and off Elphaba's. So what you guys are going to have to do is make sure the Wizard actually sees you, in the flesh, because as long as he's seeing a green girl, as of right now, he has no reason to believe that you aren't the real Elphaba with the real Grimmerie. So that's where Megan and Annaleigh come in. It's going to be their job to find out where the Wizard is going to be in the Emerald City to give one of our Elphaba doubles a chance to show themselves. Once the Wizard thinks he's seen "Elphaba", he'll go off in that direction looking for her. How is this going to stop the Wizard from blowing up the Earth, you ask? This buys Annaleigh more time to convince him not to. No offense Megan, but we can't show the Wizard two different Glindas. I still love you!" Elise broke into one of her fan girl moments. After seeing Elphaba roll her eyes in her direction, she continued.

"So. Annaleigh and Megan are going to need to strategize ways to make the Wizard come back to his senses…if he was ever there, and we need to get the rest of you green and in your costumes…which aren't here. Fiyero," she said, addressing the man standing off in a corner, "Is there anywhere you can take Elphaba, to keep her safe?

He looked up, surprised. "Uh…this is pretty much it."

"Don't you have another castle?" Elise asked?

Fiyero looked at her like she had three heads. "What are you talking about?"

"Never mind," Elise blushed. "Anyways. Elphaba will need to be safe, somehow."

Elise bit her lip, waiting for Elphaba's approval on her plan.

"Well, the details still need to be worked out, but I will admit, it's not a bad idea." Elphaba said slowly, tapping the side of her face with a long, emerald finger. "Apparently, Human children are _much_ smarter than the Ozian ones." She smirked.

"So Annaleigh and I will go work on our plan," Megan said, grabbing the still shaky girl's hand and leading her to a corner of the packed room.

"So Elphaba, how about that last trip to our world? I think we have a few things we need to get." Kerry turned to face the young girl. "And you, little missy," she said with a smile, "should be our team leader. Don't you think?" She asked all the other women. No one objected but Elphaba, of course.

"She can help plan this thing with me, okay? _With me_. Does that satisfy you all?" Everyone nodded, except for Elise, who was beaming.

"Then let's do this."

**GaLiNdAfIeD**

Back in the Emerald City, the _real_ Glinda the Good sat in front of her mirror, brushing her perfect, blonde hair. She was deep in thought as she stared mindlessly into her own cerulean blue eyes. She finished brushing away every tangle, and carefully applied an emerald hairpiece to hold her bangs back. She then started on her makeup, adding layers upon layers of makeup to her already flawless, porcelain skin.

As she finished touching up her lipstick, Glinda caught sight of a corner of what seemed to be a green envelope underneath a pile of newspapers. Headlines about the Witch's death flashed up at her as she pushed the stack off of the envelope. She opened it, and slowly unfolded the letter. It was scrawled messily across a slip of paper:

_Miss Glinda the Good_

__

I have recently discovered a horrible tragedy that must be taken care of immediately. In a message from one of Dorothy's granddaughters, it was explained to me that the world from which Dorothy originally came has turned against me and is now supporting the Wicked Witch. It seems that this world has indeed made some kind of musical about our world, making me out as corrupt and the Witch as good. As you can imagine, I can hardly allow this to happen. If word gets out, people can and will question my power. Something must be done, and I would like to recruit you as my right hand man woman. Please send word of your decision, though I already expect a wholehearted yes from you. I know that revenge isn't really in your job description...but let's not call it that. Let's call it...saving Oz from complete and utter chaos. Hope you are well.

_The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_

Glinda read through the letter once more, before folding it up again quickly and stuffing it back into the envelope. She rushed to get dressed, throwing on her signature blue gown. She didn't even care that one curl was out of place as she glanced into her mirror and ran out the door. Conjuring her bubble, she arrived outside of the Wizard's door moments later. She used the silver knocker like she had so many times before, and automatically stated "Glinda the Good" without even waiting for the voice to ask who it was. She sped through the doors and down the hallway, until she burst into the huge, domed room.

"Ah, hello Miss Glinda. Back so soon?" the Wizard said after regaining his composure from the sudden entrance. Glinda skipped the formalities and went straight to the point.

"What is this?" Glinda demanded, holding up the letter.

"Didn't we already discuss this yesterday?" the Wizard chuckled, "So have you brought back the Grimmerie?"

Glinda shot him a bewildered look and momentarily forgot about the letter, "Huh? Why would I have the Grimmerie??"

"I need it for my plan...remember? Glinda, Dear, are you feeling alright?" the Wizard said, approaching her and feeling her forehead.

Glinda swatted his hand away, "I'm perfectly fine! What is this plan you're talking about?" The Wizard's expression changed to one of exaggerated worry and he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Here, how about you take a short rest first and we can discuss this later. Don't be stubborn, Dear. I know you aren't feeling very well. Your face is flushed!" The Wizard gave her shoulder a quick squeeze before taking her by the arm to lead her to his guest quarters.

"No! I don't need to lie down! Just tell me what the heck you're talking about! What's with the letter? -and the Grimmerie??" Glinda roughly pulled her arm away and glared at the Wizard who sighed and crossed the room to sit down in an emerald throne.

"Alright. I will explain it to you once more, but we did already go over this yesterday-"

"But I wasn't even here yesterday! I was visiting relatives in the Uplands!" The Wizard wasn't as confident this time as he opened his mouth to respond, then closed it again in confusion. Suddenly it dawned on him.

"That...that WITCH! This must be the work of Elphaba...There's no other way. I of course knew she wasn't dead, but I figured she was smart enough to keep her nose from poking about again. I'll just have to take care of her for good this time...But how?" The Wizard muttered, more to himself than to Glinda.

**beautifullywicked**

"Okay... umm can Caissie and Teal, Stephanie and Lisa, Kerry and Cassidy , Carmen and Donna, Dee and Jennifer, and... oh just all the current Elphaba's and there stand by's come here please?" Elise said.

The all walked over and Teal asked, " How do you know all our names?"

Elise smiled, "Well, you see, I am kind of a big fan..." she trailed off.

Dee laughed, "Okay, so what's up?"

"Well," Elise continued, "We need dresses... umm I'm thinking the "Defying Gravity" one, not the Act II dress, make-up, brooms, ummm well for those of you wearing heels at the moment... you might want to get some shoes you can walk and run in..."

"What about the Grimmerie?" Kerry asked.

"You mean like the fake ones we use?" Lisa asked nodding, "Perfect"

"What about the make-up..." Shoshana asked from where her and Megan were helping Annaleigh get ready.

"Well, we're goinna have to put it on ourselves this time," Eden said laughing, "No matter how bad it looks."

"Oh God," Megan said laughing, "I would love to see Sho try and do her own make up."

"Hey!" Shoshana said lightly smaking her friend.

"Okay! Caissie, Teal? You know exactly what you need... right?" Elphaba asked.

They nodded in reply.

"Good, then..." there was a puff of green smoke and they were gone, "Stephanie, Lisa?"

"Yep," Stephanie replied. Another puff.

"Kerry, Cassidy?"

"You're gonna be okay?" Kerry asked Elise who smiled and nodded.

"Okay then... go." Once again, more green smoke.

Annaleigh was going over what she ws going to say, fixing her hair, re-doing her make-up, and debating what she was going to do about her broken heel, when she remembered something, "Omigod." she said suddenly.

"What?" Megan said looking at her worried.

"Omigod, omigod, omigod, omigod, omigod!" she cried.

By then everyone was looking at her and exchanging nervous glances.

"What's wrong?" Fiyero said looking nervously at her.

"Letter..." Annaleigh said growing very pale, "sent letter."

"Sent who a letter dear?" Victoria asked.

"Glinda... Wizard sent Glinda a letter, he thought I got it... omigod, Glinda got the real thing... she could've gone to the Wizard... OMIGOD!!" she exclaimed.

"Oh crap." Eden said.

"What are we going to do?" Annaleigh said asked starting to panick, "What if he figured out,-"

"Annaleigh." Megan said trying to calm her down.

"-I'm not the real Glinda? What if he-"

"Anna-"

"-knows what we're up to? What if-"

"ANNALEIGH!!" Megan yelled.

Annaleigh finally stopped and took a few deep breaths.

"Calm down sweetheart!" Megan said trying to reassure Annaleigh and herself, "We'll figure something out..."

Elphaba swore under her breath.

"Elphaba Thropp!" Kerry said returning in another puff of smoke, "mouth!"

Meanwhile, there were many more puffs with people reappearing, arms full of make-up, clothes, shoes, brooms and books.

"I think we got everything." Stephanie said dropping everything in a heap on the floor.

"So what's up?" Teal asked.

"Well," Elise said who was just as pale as Annaleigh by now, "We have a bit of a situation."

Once everything was explained there was a dead silence.

"So." Ashleigh said, "What are we going to do about this?"

It was Kerry who swore quietly this time.

"Kerry Ellis!" Elise exclaimed, "Mouth!"

"Sorry!" Kerry said, "I usually don't swear but..."

"Well, do we know for a fact that this has happened?" Carmen asked.

"No but knowing Glinda..." a look of distraught crossed Elphaba's face, "It probably has."

**Dreamer...**

Idina looked around the small room. Her mind was wandering - where was Taye? Was he wondering where she was? When would she get to go home? Would there be a home to go back to?  
Her eyes traveled to a small group in the corner, consisting of Kerry, Stephanie and the girl, Elise. _Wait - I shouldn't be the one worrying about going home - what about her? What was it Elphaba said…minors weren't allowed to travel out of Oz? How would Elise get home?_  
But...did she actually want to go home? Idina thought for a moment, trying to remember the girl's exact words upon hearing she might not be able to leave Oz. Hadn't she said that she was planning to run away anyway?  
Idina shook her head. Teenage girls were confusing. They were always wanting to run away for some reason or another, weren't they? Glancing back at the group, Idina smiled. Elise obviously felt comfortable with Kerry, and all the other women too. That was an incredible thing - especially if she was as big a fan she said she was. Most other fans would have fainted by now, being surrounded by so many of their idols.  
Turning the other direction, Idina saw Elphaba sitting alone with the Grimmerie, obviously deep in thought. After first learning the Elphaba was_ the_ Elphaba, Idina had been terrified. But after awhile…well, she actually wasn't that bad. More bark and less bite. The most fascinating bit was - she was green! You'd think Idina was used to it by now, seeing green people, but that was just makeup - this was the real thing. It was really pretty shade though - Elphaba herself was really pretty, even if she didn't think so.  
Suddenly Idina's thoughts were interrupted by a loud voice.  
"Alright - I have a plan!"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Yeah, none of us own anything of Wicked, the book, the musical, the characters or the actresses. We wish we did, but we don't.

**beautifullywicked**

_Elphaba?_ Glinda thought to herself, _she's... alive?_ "Ummm, I have to go," she suddenly said rushing back through the hallway through the door, "Sorry! I just have some... uh... things to get done quickly!" she said over her shoulder.

_Oh my Oz... Elphie's alive! My Elphie!_ she ran back to her room as fast as her heels could take her. And then in that split second she realized what the Wizard had just said, "Omioz, he's gonna... no! I can't let that happen!" she said out loud.

"Do you need something Your Goodness?" one of her servants asked her hearing the commotion.

"Oh no!" she said, "I'm fine!" then she added quietly, "Well not really..." She looked around the room trying to think of what she was going to do, _I've never been that good at thinking..._ she said feeling defeated, _But... but, I do know one thing_ she thought _I am never going to let him hurt Elphaba. That's one thing I won't allow... well, and having him blow up Earth, but for now, I just need to find Elphie._ She grabbed her wand and her purse and was off to get her bubble.

"Your Goodness!" someone cried as she exited the palace, and with that she had people surrounding her, calling her name, and bowing.

She usually didn't mind this, but she really needed to get going today, "Oh hello!" she said smiling towards them, "I would really love to stay and talk, but I have some important issues that need to be figured out!"she said waving, and with that she summonded her bubble.

_Um, if I were Elphie where would I be?_ She thought a moment, and then it hit her smack in the face. "Kiamo Ko!" she exclaimed a little to loudly.

"Your Goodness?" an onlooker said obviously confused by her statement.

"Oh! Um, I was just thinking out loud! Sorry!" She stepped in her bubble and was off.

As she traveled over the land of Oz, she finally saw what she was looking for and slowed down a little. When she landed and got out, she saw some sort of strange creature come out through the door, look at her with eyes wide in shock and run back in wings and all. _Wait! Wings!?_ "Yes!" she exclaimed in joy, "That was a flying monkey... now I'm sure she's here." she said walking towards the door. She tried opening it but it was locked, so she did the only thing there was to do.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

There was a silence so then she said, "Uh hello? Elphie? Um, if you're there, which for some reason I have a feeling you are," she added more to herself, "Well, it's um Glinda. Remember me? I was your best friend at Shiz... um... Oh who am I kidding?" she said giving up, "Elphaba would never let me in again after what happened."

"You know you're wrong." she heard a voice say behind her.

"Elphie?" she said whispering so it was barely audible.

"Yes Glinda, it's me."

Glinda turned around, "Oh Elphie!!" she exclaimed running back and embracing her green friend, "You're alive?! Oh Elphie it's so good to see you!" she started to cry into her friend's shoulder, "How could you do that to me? Leave me all alone? I was so scared Elphie, so worried!"

"I'm sorry my dear, but we thought it was better for you and safer for you not to know..."

Glinda looked up at her friend, "We?" she said skeptically.

"Yes, we." Elphaba said nodding, "Why don't you come in sweetheart?" she turned around motioning for her to follow.

Glinda smiled, "I missed you so much"

"As did I, as did I" she said embracing her friend again, "Now come, but... we have uhhh a few visitors, so don't be freaked out. They're all our friends."

**IdinaandI**

"Elphaba it is so great to see you after all of this time. I just can't believe -" Glinda said eagerly.

"Glinda, I hate to break up this reunion and I am happy to see you too, but I have some major business that I need to attend to. You've heard, right?" Elphaba said.

"Yes, I have and it is horrible. It truly is."

"Every single person working for that terrible man deserves to die," Elphaba said with her temper rising.

"Oh Elphie, don't say that," Glinda said not making eye contact with Elphaba.

"Why? Oh Glinda please don't tell me you're on their side!" Elphaba exclaimed.

Glinda spoke, choking on her words, "Elphaba...I have something I need to tell you."

"_I knew it. She **is** with them. She hasn't truly changed. There's no way she could resist that fortune and fame_" Elphaba thought. She looked at Glinda waiting for her to continue.

"Elphie, you probably won't believe me, but what I am about to tell you is true." Glinda stuttered.

Elphaba began to grow impatient and rolled her eyes. "Glinda, I have more important things to attend to so if you're going to keep beating around -"

"Your sister is alive!" Glinda said.

Elphaba said nothing and the room was completely silent.

"She is working for the Wizard in the Emerald City. She helped him, Madame Morrible, and myself plot her fake death. And she is the one who wants to blow up the earth. She's the true mastermind behind all these plans."

Tears welled up in Elphaba's eyes. She could not believe what she was hearing.

"Oh Elphie! I wanted to tell you. Truly I did, but I didn't know how. You must understand how difficult it was for me. And then you and Fiyero ran off together so quickly...and...the next time I saw you I never got the chance to-" Glinda couldn't contain herself. Her voice broke and she began to cry.

**beautifullywicked**

"Ne-Nessa?" Elphaba said pulling back and looking her friend in the eyes.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Elphie!" Glinda said between sobs, "I really am, but you must understand tha-"  
"No, no Glinda it's okay... I do," she said hugging her friend, "Why don't we go inside," she took Glinda's hand and started leading her towards the door, "But, uh, we have some uh, visitors."  
"Visitors?" Glinda asked with an uncertain look on her face, "But Elphie..."  
She smiled back at Glinda, "I know, you can trust them... you'll see, but they aren't well, normal Ozians. I'll put it that way."  
"Okay." Glinda replied still unsure of the situtions but, followed Elphaba inside and downstairs anyway.  
They got downstairs and opened the door to total chaos. There was Stephanie, Kerry and Fiyero trying to calm down a hyperventilating Annaleigh, with Elise fanning her off with one of the fake Grimmeries, Megan, Idina and Shoshana trying to put their make-up on the best they could, and all the other women trying to get clothes, make-up and shoes on while trying to figure out the plan.  
"Stay here a second, okay?" she said to a wide-eyed Glinda who replied with a quiet "su-sure."  
"Now," she paused, "What in Oz's name is going on in here?" she said louder to get everyone's attention.  
"Oh nothing really!" Elise said sarcastically, then said, "What does it look like is going on?! We're all kind of freaking out!!"  
"Well, you know you really don't have to," Elphaba said.  
"Wh-why not?" a very panicky Annaleigh said gripping onto Stephanie's shoulder so she wouldn't fall.  
"Well," she motioned to the doorway where Glinda was standing.  
"What? Omigod." Stephanie said.  
"Wait... is that..." Eden said looking up from what she was doing.  
"No way," Carmen said.  
And then "OH. MY. OZ." a wide eyed Elise said. "Are you like really... the real..." she paused, "Glinda?"  
"Yes, dear I am." she said smiling, "And who might you be?"  
"We-well, first let me say do you know how much trouble this saves us?" Elise said letting out a sigh of relief and a short laugh, "but I'm Elise, and well these are all people who have portrayed Elphaba in some point of time."  
Someone cleared her throat and Elise turned and then added, "Oh, and except for Megan and Annaleigh" she said pointing to the two blondes, "they played you!"  
Stephanie looked around smiling, "Well I think this solved a big problem for us!"  
"And what might that be?" Glinda asked.  
"Well, Annaleigh went and met up with the Wizard and then we were worried you would too and the Wizard would... wait" Stephanie said looking at Glinda's expression, "you did didn't you?"  
Glinda slowly nodded.  
"Oh damn..." Elphaba said looking at Glinda, "Annnddd..."  
"Well, he kind of figured it out."  
Elphaba swore again under her breath, where upon quite a few people looked up and all replied, "Elphaba!"  
"Sorry! Sorry!" she said, "and we have one other slight problem," she paused, "my sister is behind all of this."  
"What?" Fiyero said walking over to her, "but..."  
"I know, I know," she said leaning into him, "she's not dead, and she's behind... all of this."  
"So what do we do?" Idina asked.  
"Exactly what we were planning before... stop them."

**FixatedOnVerdigris**

Elphaba waited a few moments, fully expecting everybody to continue with what they were doing. She sighed a bit when she saw that they didn't understand. "_Exactly what we were planning **before**_." All at once, there was a small chorus of 'oh!' 'yea!' and 'oops's throughout the room as everybody continued what they were doing.

The only difference was Megan, Elise, and Annaleigh going outside. Annaleigh, although she had calmed down somewhat after seeing Glinda, was still upset and worried. Elise had suggested to Megan that they take her out for some fresh air, and now they were doing it.

Elphaba waited a few moments, watching the activity around herself. Most of the foreign actors were just following everybody else, not knowing what was going on. A few, however, who knew English were just as involved as everybody else.

After she was sure nobody would notice, Elphaba turned her back to everybody and walked out of the room. However, two pairs of eyes were on her retreating back.

Elphaba walked for a few minutes, just walked, until she came to an empty room. She walked in, confident she was alone. Standing in the center of the room, Elphaba looked at the walls, as though transfixed by them. She slowly wrapped her arms around herself to stop her emotions from peeking through.

Glinda, who had followed Elphaba, silently slipped into the room. Walking over to Elphaba, she spoke softly. "Elphie, you're trembling… again." She put her arms around Elphaba in a hug.

Elphaba, who had always hated contact of any sort, tensed up, then pushed her off. "I'm fine. Go away."

Glinda bit her lip. She obviously wasn't leaving. But she felt bad. "Elphie… I'm so sorry. I thought you should know before you found out the hard way…"

Elphaba kept her back to Glinda, and was silent.

Another voice was heard soonafter. Idina, halfway greenified, walked into the room. "Elphaba, you shouldn't hold a grudge. You have to admit, knowing now is a lot better than later." She waited alongside Glinda for Elphaba to speak.

There were several moments of silence, before Elphaba made a shooing motion at the two, keeping her back facing them. "Go. Away. Now." Her voice was flat, leaving no room for argument.

Glinda made a half-step to go up to Elphaba but, deciding against it, instead walked with Idina out of the room. They both knew that Elphaba really did need space after news like this.

Once they got back to the main hall, however, it almost instantly grew silent. Idina looked around curiously, then, realizing that they were expecting to be updated on what was going on, allowed a half smile to appear on her face. It was fake, but not noticeably so. "She's processing. This undoubtedly adds to how we will do this. Hurry up everybody, we don't have all day. Continue with what you were doing before."

Idina and Glinda went their separate ways as the crowd started working once again.

Shoshana sighed from where she had made no headway with her green makeup. Staring into the mirror, she mumbled quietly to herself, "I wonder if we could get Joe and Chris here…"

(Sorry for how long it took to update!! But again, thank you guys sooo much for all the comments!! Enjoy!!)


	10. Chapter 10

**beautifullywicked**

After about 30 more minutes of prep times everybody was finally ready, and about Elphaba's stood in front of Elphaba waiting for further instructions.  
"Wow," Elphaba said looking aroud, "Well, I think you look close enough..." she said nodding, "I mean you're all green, so that's good."  
"Some easier than others" Megan whispered to Shoshana standing next to her who elbowed her but laughed.  
"Okay everybody" Idina said, "Well, I think we went over this before, but we just basically really need to distract the Wizard... speaking of which, where's Glinda?" she asked looking around.  
"I'm right here!" Glinda said coming walking up to where Elphaba was, "I was looking for Elphaba..." she said letting out a nervous laugh.  
"Okay, well you need to go get your bubble and make sure the Wizard is in these places at these times," she continued handing her a list, "that's where all of us" she said motioning around her at all the actresses, "will be, okay?"  
"Well, I can try," Glinda said looking at it, "but he barely ever leaves that palace of his!"  
Elphaba smirked, "Just tell him I'll be there, and maybe he'll finally leave that rotten place for once."  
"Like I said, I can try, now I've got to go, so, well..." she paused, "stay safe... all of you, especially you," she said looking at her best friend, "I don't want to find you dead, it caused me enough trouble the first time." She gave Elphaba a hug and was off.  
Elphaba then continued, "Well, you really do have to remember though, Oz hates you." she said looking around.  
Victoria exchanged a nervous glance with Carmen, "So I'm thinking just show yourself enough for the Wizard to see you but not anyone else."  
"Exactly," Elphaba said, "And while you go off and do this, I will say that I'm not staying here."  
"What?" Fiyero asked, "What do you mean you're not staying here, Elphaba, it's not safe."  
She gave an exasperated sigh, "I know, but I really need to do this..." she trailed off.  
"Well I think we have this organized enough that you can go do whatever it is you're going to go do." Idina said even though she had a pretty good idea of where she was headed to.  
Elphaba then nodded and walked out of the room followed closely by Fiyero, "Where the heck do you think you're going?" he asked her as they walked up a flight of stairs to gather her things.  
She stayed silent for a moment then turned around and looked at him, "I'm going to go to Nessa." she said.  
"Nessa." Fiyero stated, "are you really sure you want to do this?"  
"I need to do this Fiyero, I don't know how else we're going to stop them, and she's my sister, she won't kill me the minute she sees me," she paused, "Well, hopefully she won't, but at first I thought I was just doing this to be nice and mainly for me just to defeat the Wizard, but now..." she said thinking, "now I really want to help them, I've grown to like them and I want to help them save their world, I mean I would die if I was over there and Oz got destroyed."  
Fiyero nodded, "Okay, I understand, but just... just be careful. I don't want to loose you."  
Elphaba gave him a sad smile and hugged him saying, "I don't want you to either,"

- - - - - - - -- -- -- -- --

Nessa Rose Thropp walked into her room looking around, _this place is really quiet now_ she thought to herself. She just got back from talking with the Wizard and learned her sister, her face hardened at the thought of her, her sister, who abandoned her with nothing, is alive. She hated her, she truly did, and now to learn that she was alive... Nessa shook her head at the thought when she heard a voice.  
"Well it seems the beautiful just get more beautiful while the green just get greener," Elphaba said quoting herself from their last encounter.  
Nessa screamed and turned, "Elphaba." she stated.  
"Nessa." she replied.  
"Go," she said to her sister with hatred in her voice, "Go before I kill you!" she yelled pointing to the door.  
"Nessa! Listen to me! Just give me a few minutes please." Elphaba said walking over to her sister putting a hand on her shoulder.  
Nessa jerked away glaring at her, "Why should I?" she said shaking her head, "after what you did to me? You left me, for the second time, you left me helpless and you expect me to be happy to see you?" she asked looking at her sister.  
Elphaba looked down then back up, "No, you're right, you have no reason to listen to me whatsoever, and you're right I did leave you... and I'm sorry Nessa! I really am, but we are sisters... so please."  
"No" she said backing away, "No, no we're not sisters. You are no sister of mine,"  
"Nessa please! Just listen to me," she paused looking her sister straight in the eyes, "I can see you hate me, that much is obvious but don't take it out on someone else's world!" she exclaimed.  
Nessa whirled around to face her sister, "How... what... where did you hear that?"  
"I have my sources, but Nessa, just think for a second will you?!"  
"No, no..." Nessa replied shaking her head, "Go, just... just get out, before I call the guards, just go..."  
"Nessa please," Elphaba said taking a step towards her.  
"No!!" Nessa screamed at her sister, "No!"  
Elphaba took her broom and stepped towards the window, "Just think though Nessa, think of all the innocent people you're going to be killing," she shook her head, "how could you do that?" and with that she was gone leaving a shaken Nessa Rose.

**GaLiNdAfIeD**

When Elphaba returned to the castle, she found that the plan was working smoothly so far. Fiyero reported that Shoshana had just made her appearance, and was being followed by the Wizard to the Gillikin that very moment. She was the very last Elphaba imposter, and so the weight of the world was literally on her shoulders. Meanwhile, the Grimmerie had been tucked away in one of the many vaults of Kiamo Ko. Now, all Elphaba had to do was wait...

It was nearly 2 hours later when Elphaba received the signal to start getting ready to leave. She quickly got together her broom, knapsack full of supplies, and a fake Grimmerie that one 'Elphaba' had been carrying before she was rudely whisked away to this magical land. Before leaving to complete the final part of the mission, she decided to find Fiyero to bid him a small farewell.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Fiyero questioned again, once Elphaba had found him.

"Yes, I'm sure, Fiyero! I'm not going to change my answer, no matter how many times you ask!"Elphaba responded, a little too harshly. Fiyero looked slightly hurt and Elphaba's face softened. "Look, I know you're afraid of losing me. But this is really important to me. Remember how I used to always try and save the Animals? I know that never worked out, and that I gave up on it years ago. But I miss being good, or at least trying to be. I miss being passionate about something and standing up for it! Saving this world...it reminds me of when I was young. I was naive, and that's why I never succeeded, but I'm not that young girl anymore. I can fend for myself, and I can do things the right way this time. You just have to trust me, Yero."

Fiyero only looked slightly convinced, but he eventually nodded and lightly kissed her forehead before walking away silently. Elphaba sighed and watched him leave. She wished he would understand. Elphaba stood there for a few more minutes, then bent down to pick up her bag and broom.

"I'm not who you think I am, Elphaba," said a voice from behind her, causing her to jump slightly. She slowly turned around, and the owner of the voice was revealed to her.

"Nessa..." Elphaba said, nearly paralyzed from shock.

"Yes, Elphaba. I came back. Now I'm not going to help you with your little scheme, or whatever you're planning, but I came to prove you wrong. I know that you've always thought of me as some helpless little girl that can't make her own decisions."

"No, I-" Elphaba interjected.

"Well, I don't expect you to admit it, of course," Nessarose continued,"but there really is no point in trying to hide it. Anyways, I'm not the confused younger sister that you see me as. I do know what I'm doing. When you left me for the second time...well, what else could I do? Was I to be left alone, friendless and hated by all of Munchkinland? I could never bear it, so I did the only thing I could do, join the Wizard and be admired by all of Oz, like Glinda. I admit that I did go slightly overboard with the faked death and all-"

"Slightly?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"But I was angry! What kind of person abandons her own sister?!" Elphaba looked down guiltily at this, "Exactly. But I want to tell you now that I never had the intention of helping the Wizard destroy another world. I kept up the appearance that I would help him because I didn't want to be kicked out and left alone again, but I was never actually going to follow through. I'm not as terrible a person as you think I am."

Elphaba genuinely smiled as Nessa's revelation sunk in. She almost hugged her sister before saying their goodbyes, and leaving to the Gillikin with a renewed fire burning in her eyes to defeat the Wizard of Oz.

**beautifullywicked**

As Elphaba was mounting her broom, getting ready to leave, Fiyero came running out of Kiamo Ko calling for her. "Elphaba!" he said catching his breath, "You need to... come back... inside."

"Why?" she asked getting kind of impatient and wanting to leave.

"Well, Stephanie, Victoria and Annaleigh just came up with a brilliant idea, and if it's going to work, we've got to hurry. So can you please come back in and listen to them?"

"Okay! Okay! I'm coming!" she said as Fiyero grabbed her arm and dragged her back inside and down the stairs.

"Omigod Elphie!" Annaleigh squeled when Elphaba walked in, "Oh, it is alright if I call you Elphie... right? Well anyway, we just came up with a completely brilliant plan!!"

Stephanie laughed at Elphaba's face at Annaleigh sudden outburst, "she's just having a Legally Blonde moment... don't worry."

"A what moment? Oh never mind. So, what is this "completely brilliant plan?"" she said immitating Annaleigh.

Victoria laughed, "Well," she stated, "we were thinking... you know how the Wizard want the Grimmerie?"

"Yeah..." Elphaba said.

"Well, we were thinking then if he wants it then we should just give it to him" Victoria finished.

"What? I'm not following you here," Elphaba said looking a little confused.

"Well Victoria doesn't mean like the actual real Grimmerie," Stephanie said motioning to the one Elphaba was holding, "she means..." she turned to pick something up, "something more along the lines of this," and she held out one of the fake Grimmeries.

"And then we were thinking," Annaleigh added, "maybe you could possibly like make it so all the spells backfire or something on the Wizard!" she said excitedly. "What do ya think?"

"I think..." Elphaba said pondering over the idea, "I think I really like the way you three think." she smiled, "and I know exactly how to make this happen, but I'll need that," she said pointing to the Grimmerie Stephanie was holding.

"It's all yours," she said gladly handing it over to her.

As Elphaba walked into a corner, she along with her own Grimmerie, opened both up looking at the fake one, "Eleka eleka... What it Oz?"

"Oh, it's um a song..." Eden said hearing Elphaba, "you know, from our musical?"

"Of course, sure." Elphaba said going back to flip through her Grimmerie and starting to chant something.

Fiyero walked over the the group watching Elphaba, "Hey there." he said smiling, "So I take it that it's going to work?" he asked looking around.

"Yep," Julia said nodding, "It is. But I do have one question... how are we gonna get it to him?" she asked.

"Well we just give it to him!" Fiyero said like it was no big deal.

"Well we can't just give it up without some sort of... well..." Ashleigh paused searching for the right word, "without some sort of struggle. That would be way to obvious." she said. "I mean, I don't think Elphaba would ever do that under normal conditions."

"She does have a point," Idina said walking over to them, "what we could do is let him catch us and put up a fight but let him have it." she said shrugging, "the fake one that is. And we'll just hope that he lets us go after he gets it."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Elphaba said.

**FixatedOnVerdigris**

Elphaba looked up from the fake Grimmerie and watched the surrounding people mildly, but if somebody had chosen to look into her eyes, they would have seen the wheels turning. The crowd of Elphabas, two G(a)lindas, and Fiyero merely waited, for they could all tell that orders were about to be given.

Sure enough, after a few moments, Elphaba spoke. "Alright, people who came up with this idea, and Glinda, you all come over here. The rest of you, go do something else."

Instantly, Stephanie, Victoria, Annaleigh, and Glinda were around Elphaba.

The Witch kept her eyes on the 'Grimmerie' for a few moments, then looked up, locking eyes with Victoria. "This is a real spell. Who came up with it?" There was bit of edge in her voice, a pinch of danger.

Victoria, sensing this, merely shrugged, and looked down.

Annaleigh, however, couldn't keep her mouth shut. "What's it do, Elphie?" She giggled slightly at the fact that she was addressing Elphaba, and not Stephanie.

Glinda glanced up at Annaleigh, but kept her mouth shut.

Elphaba merely clamped her lips together, shook her head, and continued reading.

After a short while, Elphaba began speaking again. "Alright, so this is what we'll do. Glinda, you'll have to act as though we've kidnapped you for speaking to the Wizard. I'll go over the details of your 'story' after this. Victoria, Annaleigh, and… forgot your name… Stephanie. You three are going to need to work with Glinda after I'm done and find a place, a time, and my story. It'll be like a play, except the Wizard and the potential guards won't know anything about it. So you three, go to that corner," she pointed, "and plan. Glinda'll join you shortly."

Stephanie, taking no offence to Elphaba forgetting her name, spoke up with a question. "And what will you be doing?" Her voice wasn't bitter or mocking, merely curious.

Elphaba looked back down to the fake Grimmerie. She walked to a table, picked up the real one, and walked back, both in her arms. "I'll just be copying some spells into the fake one. It's harder than it sounds, you actually have the easier job, so if I hear complaining…" She left it at that, letting them take the hint.

All four of them nodded, Victoria, Annaleigh, and Stephanie going to their assigned corner, and Glinda and Elphaba moving back to the table to plan.

_(OH MY GOSH! I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG!! MY SUMMER HAS TURNED CRAZY. YOU DON"T EVEN WANT TO KNOW! I WILL BE GONE FOR THE WEEK AT CAMP BUT AFTER THAT I PROMISE TO UPDATE A TON!! AGAIN SO SO SO SORRY! AND THANKS FOR THE COMMENTS) :)_


	11. Chapter 11

**FixatedOnVerdigris**

The Wizard sat in his throne room, lounging boredly on the large chair. He had seen neither hide nor hair of that Glinda woman. Such a shame, he was planning on talking to her about her odd behavior.

He slowly let his eyelids droop. Then, all of a sudden, he was jolted awake by the front doors slamming open. He blinked rapidly, sitting up straighter. Wha-?

Glinda was walking towards him, tear marks evident on her face.

The Wizard muffled a smirk, and got to his feet, instantly adapting to a father-like role. "My dear, what happened?"

Glinda had gotten surprisingly good at acting over the years. She wrapped her arms around herself, and looked at the Wizard as though terrified. "Elphaba kidnapped me, your Ozness. She made me tell about… about…" She broke off, as though unable to continue.

The Wizard frowned, and placed a hand on her arm.

Glinda innocently and inconspicuously took a step back before continuing with the agreed-upon plan. "She's coming here, your Ozness, to fight you."

The Wizard paused for a few moments, thinking. He then smiled slyly. "Then we'll meet them. Go to your rooms, Miss Glinda. I'll get everything ready."

Glinda nodded slowly, and then walked quickly away, only allowing herself to smile with satisfaction once she was safely in her rooms. It had worked. Now what she had to do, according to Elphaba, Idina, Victoria, and EVERYBODY else, she had to stay in her rooms, out of harm's way.

Exactly three days from the day the news was delivered, the Wizard and an elite group of Gale Force officers marched out of the city. They lined up in a formation near where the woman, Glinda, had said that Elphaba would appear from.

Soon enough, a dark shape was visible in the sky, and several more were on the ground. Elphaba, for it was she in the sky, swooped down, landing several yards away from the Wizard and the Gale Force. She held her broom in her left hand, and the Grimmerie was in her right, pressed tightly to herself. She glared with pure hatred at the Wizard, hate being the one thing she didn't have to fake.

Soon, many of the Elphabas, along with Annaleigh and Megan, stood behind Elphaba, but not in green makeup. Idina stepped forward, until she was next to the naturally green woman. It was now obvious that the actress was the witch's equal, a fact that the Wizard instantly noted.

Elise wasn't at this battleground of sorts, having been ordered to stay behind by and with Kerry. Everybody had agreed on keeping the girl out of whatever was to come, and as Kerry had grown fond of her, she had volunteered to stay back at Kiamo Ko.

The Wizard stepped forward, a fake smile on his face. "Well, Elphaba, I hope you realize your friend betrayed you."

Elphaba let herself get carried away in this pointless exchange. Her acting had also improved. She paused, as though in shock, before speaking up a bit loudly. "That matters not to me. What matters is your plans on destroying another world."

The Wizard's expression turned defensive. "My reasons are my own, and none of your business. Anyway, how did you figure that…" He seemed to take in the Elphaba and Glinda actresses for the first time. Then, a TRULY wicked smile crossed his face. "But you always did seem to love lost causes…"

He motioned to the Gale Force, who immediately split into two groups and began advancing towards Elphaba and the women. Elphaba thrust the Grimmerie into the hands of Idina and pushed her into the crowd, before stepping between the two groups, brandishing her broom and trying her best to live up to her stereotype.

The men hesitated, and then continued.

Elphaba bit her lip, and then threw her broom to the ground. She wouldn't be able to make them stop, but she could protect the women that were with her. As the Gale Force descended upon the Elphabas and Glindas from Earth, she began chanting a spell. The women all began to glow, as they had before, and then they disappeared.

Elphaba bent down to pick up her broom, biting her lip. But when she straightened, she found herself face-to-face with heck. Idina stood in the middle of the Gale Force men, held by the arms and hair, and had several guns pointed at her. She had a brave face on, but it wouldn't last long.

And the Wizard, standing beside her, had the 'Grimmerie' in his hands. He grinned evilly. "Check and mate. My game."

Elphaba looked around for a solution, but found none. Her eyes locked with Idina's for a split-second, but in that very short amount of time, they communicated. Idina mouthed a word. Elphaba nodded. As two men moved for her, Elphaba rose into the sky, mounted her broom, and sped back towards Kiamo Ko as fast as she could fly.

Which was fast.

Everybody residing in Kiamo Ko ran out into the courtyard as Elphaba landed. Seeing Fiyero, the green woman dropped her broom and collapsed into his arms, shaking her head mutely.

Fiyero looked down at her, concerned. "Fae…" He looked back up. "Back up, everybody!"

A few moments later, after Elphaba had calmed down, she stood back up and surveyed the crowd. "They took Idina…"

Immediately a chorus of 'oh no!'s, amongst other words started up.

Elphaba held up a hand, and it immediately grew silent. "But we'll get her back. We have inside help, remember. Glinda, and a few others who wish to remain nameless, at least for now. But we need to think. EVERYBODY who has EVER worked WITH Idina in that m… Wicked, come over here. Everybody else, make yourselves useful somewhere else. Elise… You just stick with Kerry. We might need your 'knowledge.'" But she didn't emphasize the quotes around knowledge, for she wasn't implying that Elise wasn't smart. Merely that the word hadn't been the best choice.

As people started organizing themselves, Elphaba turned back to Fiyero. They shared a knowingly look for a few moments, Elphaba shaking her head, and then she turned back to the crowd. "Let's get to work."

**WickedlyAsh**

Elphaba quickly gathered anyone who had worked with Idina in Wicked, hoping desperately that one would be able to answer the question that had been bothering her ever since her recent encounter with the Wizard. Once Megan, Shoshana, and the others had come together, Elphaba started to speak.

"Alright everyone…as you know, the Wizard has captured Idina, and I've been wond-"

"What will we do?" interrupted Megan in a frightened tone.

"Well I wanted to ask you all abo-"

"Glinda!" Shoshana immediately chimed in, "we can get Glinda to help us! She's on our side now, why don't we just get her to free Idina, the Wizard won't suspect her!"

Almost everyone listening to the conversation nodded in agreement.

"No, that's too risky" Elphaba stated. "Glinda is a very carefully placed ally, it's important that we keep her undercover as long as possible. Anyway, I was trying to say tha-"

"Well what about-" Megan started.

"Hush, will you!" Elphaba yelled. Once she finally had everyone's attention, she started again. "What I've been trying to tell you is that Idina mouthed something to me after she was captured, one word to which I can't decipher the meaning, and I'm hoping that one of you will."

The women all waited in complete silence, anticipating Idina's cryptic message.

Elphaba finally finished her statement, "Does the word 'tracksuit' mean anything to you?"

"The red tracksuit," Elise said quietly, yet without skipping a beat. Everyone turned to her with confused looks on their faces, so Elise sighed and continued. "You know, the red tracksuit from her last show! Idina was injured, so she came on stage at the end in her now-famous red tracksuit. Duh!"

"But why would Idina want us to know about a tracksuit she wore years ago?" Victoria asked, obviously as confused as everyone else in the room. Even Elise didn't have an answer to this question. Victoria continued, "So rather than sitting here in a dumbfounded silence, can I recommend that we send someone back to get this tracksuit? Maybe it will give us some kind of clue…"

-

When Stephanie and Annaleigh returned a short time later with the tracksuit, Elphaba quickly looked it over, not noticing anything of particular interest. However, when trying to clean out the pockets, something fell out and hit the floor with a loud clang.

Elphaba slowly picked up the object, turning it in her hand. "How is this possible?" she asked no one in particular. "How could Idina have gotten this?"

"Oh, that key? It was given to us on opening night" stated Eden matter-of-factly. When Elphaba didn't respond, Eden thought it wise to elaborate. "On opening night, cast members and fans often send gifts. That key charm was given to all the Elphabas and Glindas who opened the show. I have my own copy at home too."

Elphaba could not remove her eyes from the golden key, with the letters "OZ" clearly etched on the top. "This is not just a charm…who gave this to you?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know" replied Eden, "there was no note, so we just assumed it was from some fan or ensemble member…is it of any importance?"

"Yes," Elphaba hastily replied, "This is the key to the Wizard's palace and inner chambers….Idina is a genius! She must have noticed the same key hanging from the Wizard's neck when she was captured and recognized it! Well ladies, we now have an all-access pass to the Wizard's palace..now we just have to figure out how to avoid being caught…"

**beautifullytragic1**

"Could Dorothy come back?" Elise mumbled to Annaleigh.

"WHAT?" Asked Elphaba, "I didn't hear that? What'd you say?"

Elise smirked, "I was just saying, could Dorothy come back... I mean could a little girl cough land in Oz again and ask to see the Wizard because Glinda said he could help her?"

They all stood in silence looking at each other with Elphaba looking down.

"I don't think that would work. You see, we need to get to Idina, not the Wizard. We have the key, so we don't need to find a way inside. We just need in without being noticed." Elphaba looked up just to say this, "So I don't think it would be necessary."

Megan raised her hand, and Elphaba responded, "Yes?"

"Do you know any invisible spells?"

Elphaba smiled, "1. That's only in Harry Potter. 2. If it was invisible than how could I see it?" She retorted in a sarcastic way. Everyone but Elise and Megan smiled.

Elphaba started to pace back and forward, "What could we do to get it and be unnoticed..." She was talking to herself, "We need a secret weapon..."

"Elphie?" Shoshana interrupted, "Elphie? Could you make wings?"

Elphaba looked up, "What are you talking about?"

Shoshana continued, "Like the monkeys, the wings for the monkeys... you could do the levitation spell on some of us and we could fly there and then when we get there we could... enter noticed..." Her voice trailed off.

Elphaba had a sense of enlightenment on her face for the first time. The Levitation spell! "However, they wouldn't see us walking up." Elphaba said excitedly. "I can hover above the castle and you all can go get her, or at least 2 of you can. Once you get her out, I can take her on my broom. They won't know there is a problem if the 'green girl' isn't in the castle."

Elise walked up, "The... levitation... spell? Like where the monkeys grew wings? Like... can I get some? If I'm going to be in Oz forever then can I have wings?"

"I don't think so. It's too dangerous." Elphaba replied. "Is anyone against the idea?"

Everyone shook their heads and glanced around the room at everyone.

"Okay, let me think about the full plan including details... I'll be back soon." She walked out of the room and sat against the cold brick wall. Within 5 minutes she was back in the room where everyone was waiting.

"O...kay, everyone ready? Listen up!" Everyone walked closer to her, "Here's the plan. The 'Elphabas' will get wings- not Elise and not the 'Glindas'. So you will get the wings and I will be on my broom hovering over the castle awaiting the signal. You- the 'Elphabas'- will fly to the back of the castle. There is a door back there that is similar to the 'Employees Only' doors in your world. You will enter there and scatter to find Idina. I will give you all something that is like an 'electronic map' of the castle. If there is trouble you send a red signal and I will see where you are on my 'electronic map'. If you find her send a green signal. Once you find her, I will know where she is because you will send a green signal. I will then signal all the other 'Elphabas' to exit the castle, and the mission will be complete. Once I know where Idina is, I will fly to the nearest window and get her. We all will fly back here with Idina on my broom with me. Does anyone have any questions?"

No one made a comment or made any indication that they were confused. "Okay then."

"Everyone that is getting wings go stand over there. All that aren't stand behind me."

All of the 'Elphanas' stood where she asked them to and Elise snuck behind the group. Elphaba sat down and opened the Grimmerie.

"Ah may ah tay atum. ah may a tah tay may tu se say ta. Ah may ah tay atum. ah may a tah tay may tu se say ta."

Wings formed on the 'Elphabas' backs and once they all started to move away from the group Elphaba saw Elise curled on the ground with wings sprouting from her back. She was breathing but not moving until...

"AH!" She screatched. "I... HAVE... W..I..N..G..S...! WINGS!" Elise sat up.

Elphaba was furious, "I told you N..." He voice trailed off when she clearly saw Elise's hands. They were growing... fur. "Oh no! I knew something would happen! Why didn't you listen?"

Elise looked up at Elphaba, "What's wrong?" While she innocently said this everyone gasped .

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I am back from camp. It was fun, but now I have like 35 bug bite. :( But here's another update. Hope you all enjoy it and as always read and review! :)


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N #1: Haha this update is totally dedicated to JadeTakashi for reminding me to update this! :) The lily laid... :)**

**WickedlyAsh**

"Elise!" Kerry shrieked, "You've turned into a monkey!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Elise, but she quickly ran to a mirror and gasped at the sight of her own reflection.

"She's not a monkey, she's a Monkey, she can still talk!" Elphaba corrected Kerry. "Does anything hurt Elise, are you alright?"

"Oh I'm fine…EXCEPT THAT I'M A MONKEY" replied Elise sarcastically, "I'm not in pain or anything, but is this permanent?"

"I don't think so," said Elphaba with very little confidence, "I mean, you can't reverse a spell once it's been cast, but I'm sure we can sort it all out, I need to remove everyone's wings eventually anyway. But I'm afraid you'll have to stay that way while we complete our rescue mission, then I'll sort this out when we get back."

"Oh no problem, I'll just sit here…eating bananas…or is it only non-flying monkeys who eat bananas?" joked Elise.

Seeing that Elise still had her sense of humor, the group decided it would be alright to leave Elise in Megan's, Annaleigh's, and Fiyero's care while they went to rescue Idina. With that, the women began to flap their wings as Elphaba mounted her broomstick. "Now remember, shoot red if you're in trouble, and shoot green if you have Idina, then I will transport all of you back here." The Elphabas all nodded as they tested out their new appendages. "Now, let's fly!"

A short time later, Elphaba and the flying women approached the castle. They slowed to a hover before clearing the treeline, where Elphaba could pass out the maps and hand the key to Carmen. Quietly, the women flew towards the castle while Elphaba pulled out her own map to watch their progress. As Dee, Shoshana, and the rest entered the palace through a secret back entrance, Elphaba brought her gaze to the map, watching the grey dots cluster inside the door. Slowly the dots began to move and spread out, generally staying in pairs. Elphaba held her breathe, worrying that someone could get caught at any moment. Minutes passed with the grey dots moving slowly, none emitting any color. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, a dot from the east end of the palace turned green. Elphaba breathed a sigh of relief and began to cast the spell to transport everyone back to Fiyero and the others.

"Meleka a mey atum ah num ah de ma, meleka a mey atum ah num ah de ma, WHA?" Elphaba exclaimed as she finished the spell. Just as she chanted the spell's last syllable, a second dot turned green…one at the west end of the palace. She frantically tried to think of what to do, knowing very well that two people at opposite ends of the palace couldn't have found the same person. However, there was nothing Elphaba could do, since the spell was already taking effect. Within the blink of an eye, all the women were back with Fiyero, Elise, and the Glindas, the four with worried looks on their faces. At first the Elphabas began to congratulate themselves on a successful recovery mission. But slowly, people came to the same realization that Elphaba had noticed from the moment they had arrived…there were two Idinas standing in the room. Physically identical in every way, there was no way to tell the two apart, and the two immediately started pointing fingers.

"I'm the real Idina, she's a fake!" screamed the first Idina.

"She's lying, I'm Idina, don't you recognize me?" yelled the second.

Everyone's glance moved back and forth between the two, even their voices sounded identical. Before either of them could cause any damage, Fiyero grabbed onto the first Idina, while Victoria bravely grabbed onto the other.

"Oh no, how are there two Idina's?" cried Annaleigh, "how in the world will we ever tell them apart?"

Several of the women began yelling out suggestions, but Ana, who happened to be standing closest to Elphaba, said, "why don't we have them sing to determine the real Idina?"

"Good idea, let's have them sing to find the real Idina," Elphaba concurred.

"But not just anything," interjected Julia, "have them sing something from Wicked, only the real Idina should know the words. Ummm…Idina number one, sing something from Defying Gravity."

The Idina Fiyero was holding looked stunned for a moment, but eventually started, "Defying Gravity, Defying Gravity…." It was the right voice, but she clearly couldn't catch the lyrics or tune of the song Idina had made famous.

Julia continued, "Okay, Idina number two, sing something from The Wizard and I."

The Idina being held by Victoria, at a moment's notice, began belting, "And I'll stand there with the Wizard, feeling things I've never felt!"

"Yep, that's Idina," decided Eden, and everyone else quickly nodded in agreement. After Victoria released the true Idina, everyone slowly turned to stare at the imposter that Fiyero immediately tightened his grip on.

"Since the Wizard has no real power, this must have been the work of Madame Morrible, trying to find our hideout," decided Elphaba. "Fortunately, I think I have a spell that will reveal this imposter's true identity." As Elphaba searched for the correct spell, everyone continued to stare at the fake Idina, wondering who was in their presence….

**beautifullytragic1**

Elphaba began the spell and slowly the idenity was being revealed. The entire group was utterly shocked and no one knew how to react. Before them stood a short woman, in a purple knee length dress. She was looking downward-ashamed.

"What?! Whose side are you an?" Elphaba managed to say quietly.

"Just... just do whatever you are going to do to me. The wizard is catching on to your plans, so he had Morrible do this." The girl said. "They still think I am on their side. I am so sorr..."

"Fieryo!" She directed while shocked. "Come here." She then directed her comments to the girl shamefully standing in front of her, "I trusted you. I love you, but I can't risk anything." SHe directed her attention back to Fieryo saying, "Take her... please... to the cell. The one in the basement. Make sure she isn't too cold."

The girl glanced towards Elise, "WINGS!? You...! You! The... levitation spell? Again!? See Elphaba, all you do is cause problems. You never can do good, never have been, never will be!" By the time she finished this, Fieryo almost had her out the door.

"Elphaba! I am so glad you figured out the clue! I thought you never would." Idina said walking up to her. She put her hand on Elphaba's shoulder. Elphaba ignored this and instead looked at Idina saying, "Are there any more replicas of you?"

Idina, being caught off guard, looked at the floor. Everyone watched in silence, waiting for her answer. "I think, I think they don't have any more of me."

"Of you?" Elphaba fired back.

Idina was trying to find a way to tell her this. "Elphaba... Elphaba... I mean Elphie... there was, um, a replica of you too. I over heard the wizard's conversation. He wants 'you' to do all the dirty work. He wants the replica to do the dirty work."

All the actresses were dumbfounded- especially the 'Glindas', when Fieryo walked in.

"Elphaba, your sister is in the cell. Locked up, warm, and set to go. It's all taken care of..." Fieryo saw his wife's face. "What's," He circumspectly looked around the room. "What's wrong?"

Elphaba looked around. "Who else could it be? My sister is already done."

Idina closed her eyes, "I wish I could remember. Wait! Do... Do..r..th... DOROTHY! That makes sense! She can travel back and forth, she's old enough! She... Elphie... She has connections to both worlds!"

Elphaba fell into a sit. "If this is that... that annoying little jerk... we could have a huge problem. That problem... her link to both worlds. Anything, I repeat, ANYTHING could happen."

Fieryo looked confused, "Wait, what's wrong? What's happening? Elphaba? Idina? Someone? What is wrong?"

**ElphabaFae**

"So what are we going to do now?" Idina asked.

"We are going to have to stop Dorothy, or who ever is my double before more stuff is blamed on me," Elphaba said.

"But how? The wizard has already seen all of us." Shoshana said.

"good point," Elphaba responded.

"Wicked fans," Idina blurted out.

"What?"

"Think about it, there are people in our world who are beyond obsessed with Wicked and would freak if they found out Oz was real. They would love to help, I bet," Idina explained.

"One problem," Elphaba said, "that requires going back to your world, again, and then we have to try to find fans who would be willing to help."

"We could start with that Holli girl that replaced Stephanie when you took her. and she might know of others who would be willing to help," Annaleigh said.

"well, we have no other options at this point. Do we know where this Holli person is?"

"Well, she said she lived near Boston. Not exactly sure where, though."

"well, then, I guess I will just have to find her. Annaleigh, you come with me. you'll know her when you see her, right?"

"Yes. I think so but Boston is a big city. And she didn't actually live in Boston, she lived outside Boston. Some town. I forget what it was called. But she also said she worked in a restaurant named Friendly's. maybe we can find her by going there."

"well, then, that's our plan for now," Elphaba said, then she and Annaleigh disappeared.

"Okay, maybe we should go on the internet and find restaurant listings for friendly's. and then just visit all of those," Annaleigh said to Elphaba.

"What in Oz name is the internet?"

"Something you don't have in Oz. Come on. Any library has access to a computer," Annaleigh said, leading Elphaba into the library they had conveniently come across.

"I have never seen anything like this," Elphaba said as Annaleigh looked up locations for the resaurant on a computer.

"Okay, slight set back," Annaleigh said, "there are a lot of listings for Friendly's here. I don't know where to start."

"Well write them all down and we'll go to them all." Annaleigh printed out the list and the pair of them went looking.

"that's her," Annaleigh said when they got to the fourth one. The girl Annaleigh was pointint at was trying to lift an obviously heavy trash can to empty it into a dumpster.

"well, come on, then. Lets go talk to her," Elphaba said then walked towards Holli.

"What the heck?" Holli said when she saw Elphaba.

"Is you name Holli?" Elphaba asked. The girl nodded. "Oz needs your help."

"Okay, lady, who put you up to this. Jason, where are you. turn the camera off I am not falling for this," the girl said. Annaleigh chose this moment to come in.

"Holli, this isn't a joke. I thought it was at first too, but then Elphaba just zapped me into Oz."

"Uh huh. Annaleigh, I think that bubble is going to your head. You need a vacation."

"well, if you won't believe us, then I will just have to prove it to you," Elphaba said, then magic spelled Holli to Oz where every one was waiting.

"What the he—" Holli started, but then saw all the actresses who'd played Elphaba. "okay, I must be dreaming. This sort of thing only happens in dreams."

"This isn't a dream," Elphaba said, losing her patience.

"If this isn't a dream, then I am so going to lose my job."

"there are bigger problems than you losing you precious job," Elphaba said.

"Like what?"

"Like your whole planet getting blown up by the Wizard."

"Okay, now I know this is a dream. According to the book, the musical, and the Wizard of Oz, the Wizard went back to Kansas. Besides, he has no powers, I thought. Unless Madame Morrible helps him. but she was sent to prison. Well in the book, Elphaba killed her, but still."

"Would you stop rambling on and on. You are worse than that wretched little farm girl with her incessant crying. What you have read and seen isn't very accurate. Now will you help us or not," Elphaba said.

"What do you need?"

"Well, first we need more Wicked fans who might be willing to help. Know of any?"

"Yeah, just go onto the witches of Oz website."

"wait, you mean the website that has a thread that is center around my fingers?" Stephanie asked.

"That thread is closed now. But yeah, that's the site."

"We don't have time to go through so many people," Stephanie said, "think you could just name a few?"

--

**A/N: **Okay, so I know that some people might not like the idea of putting Wicked fans into this... but I think it worked out okay, and I was pretty hesitant about it at first. It'll make more sense with more updates I think. But the story line keeps moving forward. :)


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Okay... I feel horrible! I keep forgetting to update this! Gosh! Okay... just because I haven't updated this in what seems like forever, I will give you like 3 updates today... so read and review and I hope you like it! Sorry again for taking so long.

**FixatedOnVerdigris**

Holli nodded slowly, obviously thinking. "Alright, how many fans do you need to help you?"

Idina glanced over at Elphaba before answering this one. "Four is fine. With you that's five, and that's all we really need."

Holli began counting people off. "Then I'd have to say Kaylee, Mikayla, Carley, and Ellen. They're the first ones that popped into my head, so yea."

Elphaba nodded slowly. "Alright. But how to get them here?"

Holli shrugged. "I guess we'd have to go back to, like, Earth, and contact them and ask where they live. I'm sure they wouldn't mind you poofing them to Oz."

Elphaba gave Holli a look before nodding, barely resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "Fine. Come on, we'll get those four." She turned around, looking over the actresses. "Four of you, come with us. No way in Oz am I babysitting a bunch of kids."

Idina, Stephanie, Megan, and Willemijn moved over to Elphaba. Most of the actresses looked at the german Elphaba in mild shock. She merely shrugged her shoulders, "I can speak English and Dutch too. I was just letting you do your thing. But I want to help."

Elphaba stared at the german woman for a moment, before shrugging and turning away. "Alright, let's go." She cast the spell, and instantly, all six of them were gone.

Soon, they stood in yet another library, all behind Holli as she logged onto WoO and PMed every one of the previously mentioned fans. Luckily, they were all online at the time.

The first one to reply was Mikayla. Holli read off a location, and Elphaba and Stephanie instantly disappeared. Elphaba soon returned, just as Ellen replied, and insantly Elphaba and Megan disappeared. Elphaba returned once again, and then Idina and her disappeared to get Carley. Elphaba reappeared a few moments later, and she, Holli, and Willemijn all waited somewhat impatiently for Kaylee to reply.

Soon, though, she did, and Elphaba and Willemijn disappeared. Elphaba quickly returned, and she and Holli were transported back to Oz. After about half an hour had passed, enough time for the babysitters to convince the fans to come, Elphaba summoned them.

Instantly, the four actresses and the four fans stood in Oz, right in front of Elphaba, Holli, and everybody else at Kiamo Ko. The four fans, Carley, Ellen, Mikayla and Kaylee, all looked a bit shocked, but this quickly wore off as they took everything in.

Megan was exclaiming to Eden, who had walked over, about Ellen's accent. "Alright, now say 'MEGAN'. Megan! SAY IT!!" She was in full Galinda mode, bouncing slightly with excitement.

Ellen laughed slightly. "Mee-gan."

Megan instantly crushed the girl in a glomp-like hug. "Eden, I TOLD you it was adorable! Didn't I??"

Elphaba held up a hand to quiet the noise that had instantly occurred. "I'd like to explain everything, but I need silence."

Mikayla's jaw dropped. "Elphaba?? You're skin is REAL??"

The green woman paused, evidently annoyed. "Quiet, I believe I said."

Mikayla retreated back to Stephanie, and it instantly quieted. Whispering quietly to Stephanie, the girl glanced over at Elphaba to make sure they weren't heard. "IS that her real skin?"

Stephanie nodded, whispering back. "Yea, it is. She'll probably go over everything again to catch you up. But just listen." She then straightened, focusing on the green woman.

"Alright, let me explain exactly what we're going to do."

**Nicole**

_"Alright, let me explain exactly what we're going to do."_

Mikayla, who had opened her mouth to whisper yet another thing to Stephanie, shut it again hastily.

"We're going have to do something to prove that the Wizard needs to be 'removed from office'. I'm sure Glinda can help with that, and with all of you, we can confuse him enough to do something stupid. We can stop Dorothy after that, I guess. Or before. We'll figure out something."

"But you're considered wicked." The ruler of fanfictions was already going through plot lines in her head as she stood next to Willemijn. "Wouldn't anything he did be justified by that, for the whole 'removing from office' part?"

"That's where G-lin-da comes in." Elphaba spoke slowly, enunciating her words as if she were speaking to somebody slow. "She can turn the minds of the people."

"I hate to open my mouth, but…" All the heads in the room swiveled to look at Holli. "I've read fanfictions where they decide to chase her down the street for simply saying you weren't all that bad, never mind trying to change their views entirely. That could result in a very bloody or dead Glinda."

"She has a point." Megan nodded her head vigorously, the leftover effects of the hyperness she had obtained from listening to Ellen's accent still there. "I really wouldn't want to be chased by a bunch of fire wielding, pitchfork holding Munchkins."

Everybody was silent for a moment, and then the thought of that was just too much. Eden and Megan supported each other as they snickered so they didn't fall over, Ellen burst into silent giggles, Will and Kaylee snorted simultaneously before looking at the other and hooting with laughter, and the rest of the group started laughing as well.

Elphaba didn't find it amusing.

"Would you all just BE QUIET!"

The sound of the witch's voice echoing throughout the chamber, angry and very, very powerful, stopped just about everybody. Megan kept giggling for a second, then froze. "Um… okay, why did we all stop laughing?"

"Look, everybody, it's worth a shot. If it doe-"

"I have an idea." Carley finally spoke up, stepping into the center of the room where everybody could see her. "After the Wizard of Oz came out, the Wicked Witch of the West was the most hated character in the movies. After Wicked came out – the Broadway version, not the book - everybody began to fall in love with the misunderstood girl."

"I don't see what-" Elphaba was cut off by another Witches of Oz member.  
"I totally understand where you're going with this." Ellen's accent was heavy as she spoke up, stepping away from Megan and Eden to stand next to Carly.. "The minds of people can be changed really fast if you make them see by their choice, not if you tell them…"

"What does this have to do with stopping Dorothy and the Wizard?"

"It's so simple. Why didn't I think of it?" Kaylee grinned as she caught on, taking a huge step to join them in the center. "All we have to do is convince them you're the good guy, Elphaba. And how did we convince Earth?"

"WICKED!" Holli laughed as she leapt into the center with them. "I know where this is going now!!"

"Could somebody just explain what you guys are thinking about?" Idina stared at the group of fans in the center of the room that stood, eyes beaming as they looked around the room.

"I think I've got it!" Mikayla caught on – a bit belatedly. "But how do we stop Dorothy?" She stepped into the center, and the five girls formed a group huddle.

" 'I'll get you, my pretty, and your little dog, too!'"

"TOTO!" The other four jumped back at Holli's scream of delight at Kaylee's idea.

Elphaba placed a hand to her forehead. Maybe she should have let Earth explode. "Could somebody just please explain before I turn you all into flying monkeys like Elise?"

The five girls looked at each other and pushed Kaylee forward – since she had been the one to speak the infamous line from the Wizard of Oz, and seemed to be the best with words, with that whole 'master of fanfictions'.

"Well, we figure if somebody could find what happened to Toto – or at least find a dog like Toto – we can get to the weak part of Dorothy's heart. You can hold the dog hostage, but that would seem bad, so we can find the dog and put up lost dog sign posters or something…

"But, anyway, once we have Dorothy in our grasp, it's simple. Glinda hosts a party for the newest show – the show of how the Wizard is better or something. But when they get there, we put on Wicked…"

The room seemed rather silent all of a sudden as Kaylee stopped, looking past Elphaba to stare at the wall.

"Never mind," squeaked Holli.  
"It was a silly idea," muttered Mikayla, looking down at her shoes.  
"It would never work," Ellen said, her accent not so noticeable as her voice was softer.  
"Our whole speech was a waste of time." Carley wrung her hands together nervously as the silence from everybody else grew heavier.

"Well…"

**Beautifullywicked**

"You know..." Elphaba paused thinking, "I really hate admitting this, but you 5 have got a point"  
Kaylee and Mikayla's head shot up from the little conversation they were having, "We do?" they said in unison, with looks of disbelief on their faces.  
"Mhm," she said nodding.  
Ellen opened her mouth to say something, then closed it, and a look of uncertainty crossed her face, "But won't the Wizard or something find out, and well... you know." she said trailing off.  
"Well, the Wizard doesn't have to know does he?" Megan said still smiling at Ellen's accent.  
"Wouldn't someone tell him though?" Carley asked, "I mean, there are probably some people that are still loyal to him." she shrugged, "not that I mean any disrespect to you Megan!"  
"No worries... Carley, right?" she said smiling  
"Well if we're going to do this, how the heck are we going to go about it?" Holli asked.  
"How inconvienent would it be to take one more trip back to well, our world?" Mikayla asked thinking.  
Elphaba sighed in frustration, "I can get you back, but I'm not taking you... if someone else will..."  
"I'll go with her," Chelsea said getting up from where she was sitting, "I think I've met you before.. haven't I?" she asked.  
Mikayla's mouth dropped open, "You remember that?"  
"Just go will you?" Elphaba asked ready to cast the spell to send them back.  
"Wait!" Idina said before Elphaba did, "what were you planning on Mikayla?"  
"Well, you do have theatre's here right?" she asked  
"Yes, we do." Elphaba still unsure of what she was getting at.  
"Well, a friend of mine, Allen, he's also from WitchesofOz-"  
"How many are there of you on this website?" Elphaba asked  
"Uh, quite a bit!" Holli said letting out a short laugh  
"Allen... Wickedly Defying Gravity?" Kaylee asked thinking.  
"Yep, he's the one. Oh, and I was also thinking of our "master of ideas"" Mikayla said laughing a bit  
"Nicole!" Carley said smiling.  
All the "Elphaba's" plus Elphaba herself had very confused looks on their faces.  
Ellen saw this and explained that we had names for each other, and that Nicole was amazing at coming up with ideas, and Allen was very good at designing stuff, "Because we will need some sort of designer if we're going to try and well, have Wicked here in Oz."  
"True," Idina said nodding. She paused thinking some more, "if we're really going to do this... how the hell will we get a whole cast together?"  
"Well the two leads are here at least." Kaylee said, "right?"  
Willemijn laughed, "Very true,"  
Elphaba closed her eyes, "this has gotten way more complicated than I expected,"  
"Sooooo..." Mikayla said trying not to upset Elphaba, "do you think this might work?"  
"It might," Elphaba said, "I mean, it's worth a try," she smiled, "maybe that musical of yours wil come in handy after all."  
"Carley, you are a genius," Kaylee muttered to her fellow WoOer.  
"Why thank you!" she said smiling.  
"Well you and Chelsea better be going now," Elphaba said, "we don't have that much time remember?"  
"Yes, yes of course, but we need someone to grab Nicole too--"  
"We can go," Willemijn said volunteering herself and Kaylee.  
"Okay, sure, whatever, well there you go,"  
There was a puff of green smoke and they were gone.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Well I promised you guys another update today... and I'll probably do another one too... just because I'm REALLY behind... REALLY. So yeah... enjoy!

**Nicole**

There was a puff of green smoke and they were gone.

The teams of Will and Kaylee and Idina, Chelsea and Mikayla appeared in the center of New York City. (It is, after all, the center of the universe.)

Elphaba was already lounging on a bench near them.

"Um… why New York City?" Chelsea ventured the question first.

"Because, first off, herr darling husband is here." Elphaba said looking at Idina

"TAYE IS HERE!?"

"And we need somebody to play Fiyero, right?"

"Whereishewhereishewhereishe?" Idina's mouth ran a mile a minute. Seeing her husband again after such a long, weird, complicated, yet wonderful day would be wonderful. It could be wonderful. 'I really should stop singing other people's parts...'

"In the Gershwin Theater, giving a tour. To make things weirder, it's a bunch of Wicked fans he's giving it to. And in that group are a few members of Witches of Oz, so one of them might be your precious Nicole or Allen."

_A few moments later, in the theater…_

A babbling of voices could be heard, and Taye's voice rang out among them. "Quiet! Just be quiet for five minutes, please!"

"So that would be where Cheno flashed Norbert, and that would be where Idina came out in the jumpsuit, and that will be where Kerry Ellis will perform, and that would be where Shoshona did her thang, and-"

"Nicole." Mikayla and Kaylee grinned at each other. "Let's get her, shall we?"

Idina beamed. "I'll do it. HEY TAYE!"

From inside the Gershwin, where the group was perched on stage, Taye's head shot up. "Idina?"

"It's amazing how you can't keep a bunch of fangirls… and guys? Okay, guys… quiet for more than five minutes. Okay, more guys than girls. Wow." Chelsea said looking at the group.

The whole group was staring at Idina. Chelsea had been right when she said more guys than girls – the whole group was guys, minus two girls – one blonde that looked strangley like a Elphaba/Glinda mix (a real life Gelphie child, perhaps?) and a girl who looked about to faint at the sight of Idina.

"Idina. AWESOME!" The blonde, Nicole, grinned. "We should totally paint you green and have you and Taye perform for us. If only Cheno was here, we could re do an original Dancing through Life…"

"My name?" Of all the people to walk into the Gerswhin right now, nobody expected Cheno.  
"Daaaaaaaaaaaamn." A laugh followed the pronouncement as a guy pushed his way to the front. "It's Cheno!"

"Allen?" Mikayla started to laugh. "Is everybody here?"

"Um… yes? Why are you here is a better question, I suppose," Nicole said with a grin.

The girl who had been about to faint – Tiana – suddenly gasped. "I think I know why…"

"Wh-oh. ELPHABA! _I'd like to raise you high…_ Brain, stop. ELPHABA!"

The green woman blinked. "Um…"

"Are we going to Oz now? Oh, that would be soooo much fun." Nicole clapped her hands delightedly, ignoring the look of 'You're crazy' from Tiana.

"You're joking, right?" Allen rolled his eyes. "There's no way we're going to O-"

The whole theater was enveloped in a puff of green smoke.

_Welcome to Oz, Cheno, Taye, Tiana, Allen, Nicole, and everybody else standing there…_

"_I couldn't be happier…_" Nicole stared around at all of the cast members/Elphaba/the castle in general.

"AWESOME." Tiana beamed.

Allen stared around. "I like it."

"Okay, now, let me explain what's going on. Allen, supposedly you can act and are good at desiging, so you're here to help, and Nicole, you're the master of ideas, so you're here to help, Taye, you're here to play Fiyero, and the rest of you are here because we didn't have enough guys."

"And me?" Cheno's voice rang throughout the castle.

"OH!" Kaylee slapped her forehead. "This is perfect! We need a pair that's worked together before, and since Taye is playing Fiyero, the only Galinda he's worked with is Kristin!"

"That makes complete sense!"  
"So why are we putting on Wicked in Oz?" Allen patiently waited during Carley's explanation. "Oh. Cool. I CALL BOQ!"

"I call any small role!"

"I call Nessa!" Eden's voice rang throughout the air, and the rest of them turned to stare at her. "What? If I can't play Elphaba, I'll play Nessa…"

"Ooo, can I play Morrible?" Kaylee leapt up from chair.

"Pfanee!" "Shenshen!" Holli and Mikayla high fived each other.

"Do I get to play Chistery?" Elise grinned, sitting next to Kerry's feet. "It does make complete sense…"

"I support Elise as Chistery!" Kerry smiled at the fangirl. "She is an awesome flying monkey."

"KERRY CALLED ME AN AWESOME FLYING MONKEY!"

And so the casting began…

**Ellen**

Ellen glanced around at everyone from where she was sitting with Megan, Kaylee and Will grinning. "This is so exciting!" She said in her thick accent. She glanced around to see Allen. "Your recording us?" She asked laughing slightly and pointing at his camera.

"What? I record everything. You guys should know that!" He said as everyone laughed.

All the WoOers and Galindas and Elphabas all began to chatter excitedly.

Elphaba glanced around at everyone. "Okay people."The chatter continued. "Okay, lets get to work. Hello? QUIET!" Elphaba yelled.

Everyone stopped talking at once and turned to face Elphaba.  
"Okay, I get this is exciting for you all, but can we please get to work? We've got a lot to do and not much time if you plan on saving Earth" Elphie said

Everyone nodded furiously. "She's right" Kerry said nodding.

Eden looked around at everyone. "Um, guys, I think we're forgetting one tiny thing..." She said as everyone looked around at her. "Don't we need a director, and what about the orchestra..."

Kaylee turned to look at Nicole who was sitting next to her. "Well, your the ideas girl here" She said smiling.

Nicole looked around at everyone and spotted Ali sitting on a rock. "Ali, you directed that show once right?"

Ali stood up. "Yeah I did."

Nicole grinned. "Well there's our director. Not so sure about the orchestra but I'll think about it." She said nodding and looking around the room. She looked over at Ali. "Take it away Miss Director." She said smiling.

Ali looked around the room. "Okay, we still don't have a Wizard." She said glancing around. One of the guys from the group raised his hand.  
"Okay, Wizard done. Now I'm guessing we all know our lines?" She asked as everyone nodded in response.  
"Well why don't we just start at the beginning I guess." She looked over at Cheno." Okay, No One Mourns the Wicked. Kristin, and ensemble, I guess." She said pointing at Kristin and all of the WoO people and Galindas and Elphaba's. "Oh, witches mother and father?" She asked.

Julia raised her hand "Oh, me!" Megan looked over at Julia as if to say what? Julia glanced over at Megan and laughed. "What? I've always wondered what it would be like to play the witches mother." She said shrugging.

Everyone else except Elphie laughed while she looked on wishing they could hurry up.

Everyone stopped giggling and finally a witches father was chosen and rehearsals began.

**GaLiNdAfIeD**

"Elphie, now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project!" Cheno squealed from up on the crudely made stage. They hadn't been able to practice in one of the theaters, so had put together a makeshift stage as quickly as possible in Kiamo Ko's attic. At the moment, the new Wicked cast was running through the "Popular" scene.

Just as Idina said her line, Chistery flew through the window with an envelope in hand. He swiftly landed next to Elphaba, holding the letter out to her. (I don't know if the monkeys can talk in this story, so I'm going to assume they can)

"Miss Elphaba, the letter from Glinda's mailbox at the Palace," He stated, placing the letter in her hands.

"Finally! What took you so long?" Elphaba snapped. The rehearsals hadn't been going as well as planned. They had to keep starting and stopping because of stupid mistakes. If it wasn't one of the actors or actresses messing up their lines, it was a member of the stage crew closing the curtains too early, or the one-man orchestra starting the music too soon. On top of all of this, Elphaba had been sick every morning for the past few weeks, and was deeply annoyed by all of the questions and sympathetic looks she kept receiving. Elphaba snatched up the letter and ignored the emerald scribble of Glinda's name on the front as she tore open the envelope.

"Glinda!" Elphaba yelled, much louder than necessary, after scanning through the messy handwriting. "Glinda! Come here!"

"What is it, Elphie?" Glinda hurried over, trying not to trip over her dress.

"You must go. Immediately," Elphaba stated simply, then handed her the letter.

--

Glinda carefully made her way through the palace's halls, finally reaching the large chamber that the Wizard had requested she meet him in. She slowly turned the jeweled knob and peered inside.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked before stepping inside. The click of her heels echoed in the nearly empty room as she moved forward to where the Wizard stood in the center of the room.

"Ah, I see you got my letter on time then," He said, smiling slightly at the sight of her.

"Yes. What did you want to speak to me about?" The Wizard rose from his high-backed chair and strode over to her.

"Well, you have been quite faithful recently. Even after these difficult times, what with the Witch trying to ruin our plans and all. In fact, now that I think about it, you have always been my right-hand man, er...woman. And you have been doing wonderfully. After all of your hard work, I must repay you in some way to express my gratitution."

Glinda was partly surprised. She had been expecting some sort of punishment, thinking that he had found out about her helping Elphaba behind his back. "Oh...Well that's so very kind of you...But really, no need to thank me. It's my job, after all."

"Oh, my dear, but I must. So I decided that the least I could do was to move you up the ranks," the Wizard smiled expectantly, waiting for her reaction.

"But...Your Ozness...I'm already second only to you. You're not resigni-"

"Oh, no, dearest! Of course not. I still will rule all of Oz, but you really do deserve to have more fame and power. And what could give you more good publicity than becoming my wife?"

It took a beat for his last statement to sink in. She stood there blankly, then all of a sudden her jaw dropped and her glassy, blue eyes widened in shock. "W-What?"

"Yes, love, we are to marry. In a few moments, actually. I probably should have told you before, but I really wanted to surprise you. Surprised?" He asked innocently.

"Uh-yes!" Glinda was able to gasp out as she grew paler and paler by the minute.

"Oh, good. We hoped you'd be, Morrible and I," the Wizard grinned, "Now you will gain much from this arrangement. You will receive so much more fame and the people will love you even more, if that's possible. I also like to think of it as a bonus that you get to be with me..."

Finally Glinda's brain started working again, "Well...this is quite a...proposal! But really, I don't think I can, I mean-"

"Oh, my dear, of course you can. And you will. Guards!" the Wizard motioned to the guards and ordered them to take her to a nearby dressing room. Glinda's struggle to get away was futile, and in less than ten minutes, she was changed into a flowing, white wedding gown. The guards escorted her back into the chamber. It was now decorated with dozens of white roses, and there was a long white carpet rolled out. She went into shock as music started playing. There the Wizard stood, at the end of the aisle, grinning from ear to ear. Had she known that the Wizard did, in fact, know about her betrayal to him, she would've seen that the smile was not there out of happiness, but out of wicked satisfaction.

The guards continued to lead her down the aisle, but she no longer put up a struggle. Her body and mind had gone numb as she realized that there was no way out of this. After what seemed like a lifetime, she was standing right in front of the Wizard. The priest spoke painstakingly slow, but the Wizard was in no rush. He stood there patiently, loving the look of terror in Glinda's eyes. Finally the time came for him to say "I do," and he said it readily. When it came to Glinda's turn, though, she parted her lips, but no words would come out. He nodded slightly, trying to encourage her to say yes, but she could do nothing but stand there.

"Excuse us for one minute," the Wizard smiled at the priest before gently tugging Glinda to the side. He started to speak slowly with a smile still in place, but with venom dripping from every word, "Listen here. I know about your escapades behind my back. That's right, I know. How could I not? You went about it so flagrantly. Did you actually think you were being subtle when you disappeared for days at a time?"

He laughed cruelly, and Glinda tried to make up an excuse off the top of her head, however she had been born blonde for a reason. The Wizard continued, lowering his voice to a barely audible whisper, "I followed you to your hideout. I know exactly where it is. I have all of my men stationed around the castle at this very moment. With one word, all of your little friends will be dead. Is that what you want?"

Glinda fearfully shook her head no. What had she done??

"Then do. as. I. say." He tugged her back to the alter, showing the same gentleness as before, as if they had not been talking about murders and betrayal, but of where they would spend their honeymoon. The priest restarted, and this time when it got to Glinda's turn, she hesitantly said, "I do."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Here's yet another one! Please read and review!

**Beautifullywicked**

"No! No, no, no!" Ali said in frustration, "You're too early with the music... again"

Kaylee sighed, "Well the shows in just 2 hours, and we've made it through everything but the finale so, that's good... right?"

Megan nodded, "True, ummm but does anyone know where Glinda is right now?"

Elphaba got up from where she was sitting in the theatre, "I've been wondering the same thing, she should be here by now."

Just then Chistery flew in a window with a letter, "What are you doing here Chistery?" Elphaba asked looking at him, "aren't you supposed to be with Glin-" she stopped dead in her tracks when she opened the letter...

--

Glinda struggled trying to get free of the grasp that the guard had on her, but got nowhere. She wished, just for this once that she could have Elphaba's thinking skills. Just this once! The guard took her back into a room in the palace where there was a wedding dress laid out on a bed. After closing the door, the guard finally let go of her and motioned to the dress. "You should change." he said, not harshly, but almost like he was symathetic.

She smiled at him, looking at his name badge, "Thanks Rothferd" she looked over at a desk in the room and saw some paper and a pen and suddenly had an idea. She smiled sweetly at him, "Um would you mind if you left for a few minutes while I change? I promise I won't take long."

"I'm sorry Your Goodness, but I have strict orders to make sure that everything goes as planned," he said not moving from where she was at.

"Oh, of course of course." she nodded, "I should have known that, well do you think you could send in maybe one of the servant girls then to help me?"

"Of course Your Goodness," he said as he turned to open the door to call for one.

"Ahh Rothferd?" she asked, making him turn around, "do you think you could get Clara for me? I've gotten to know her a bit,"

He nodded, "Sure." He stepped outside for a moment and before you could say "please" Clara was there in the room.

"Oh Your Goodness!" she said smiling, "so good to see you again!"

Glinda smiled at the young girl, and then addressed the guard, "Would it be okay if you just stepped outside for a moment?"

He stood there a moment, thinking probably whether or not he could trust them, and then nodded and stepped outside, closing and locking the door.

Glinda closed her eyes and sat down on the bed with her head in her hands.

"Your Goodness!" Clara exclaimed, "Is something wrong?" she asked rushing over to her making sure she was all right.

"Oh, no Clara," she paused then said, "Yes actually. I'm getting married."

Clara looked at her strangely, "But that's wonderful!" she said looking confused.

"Well, I would think so too," she said looking over and weakly smiling at her, "but it's just the man I'm getting married to I don't love!"

"Oh," Clara said slowly, "I know it's not my place to ask..."

"No, no it's fine. The Wizard." Glinda replied flatly.

"What?" Clara said in shock, "I'm sorry, I mean... well, what I'm trying to say-" she stuttered.

"Oh no, it's quite all right. I couldn't agree more, but we only have a few minutes," Glinda said getting up and scribbling a quick note on a piece of paper and handing it to Clara. "Go out and there should be a flying monkey, yes a flying monkey" she repeated when she saw Clara's face, "outside the palace hiding somewhere, his name is Chistery. Tell him to bring this to Elphaba right away. Okay?" she asked looking at her making sure she understood.

"Sure," she replied, nodding, but still looking a little unsure as she turned to leave.  
"And Clara?" Glinda said adding one more thing.

"Yes?" She asked turning around.

"You can't tell anyone. No one, okay? People's lives are depending on this."

She nodded, "Okay." and she left.

Glinda sighed and walked over to the bed and started changing.

**WickedlyAsh**

Elphaba clutched the letter that Glinda had written only an hour earlier, but she feared that it was already too late. While trying not to interrupt rehearsals, Elphaba quietly called a few of the actresses over along with Fiyero, careful not to worry the teens who were currently putting all their effort into the nearing production.

"Listen," Elphaba said in a hushed tone, "we have a problem, I just got this note from Glinda." Everyone listened intently as Elphaba read Glinda's note aloud:  
_  
Elphaba,_

The Wizard is forcing me to marry him! The guards won't let me out of their sights, and I think the ceremony is about to begin! Help!

Glinda

Glinda had a tendency to be a long-winded person, so the shortness of the note only further proved how urgent the situation really was.

"Now, based on how long it took us to receive the letter, we may already be too late."

"OH NO!" Julia yelled, causing everyone in the production to look over at her awkwardly. "Ummm," she tried to recover, "I'm just trying to get into character."

The cast didn't immediately buy it, so Julia had to continue. "Well, the witch's mother is a complex role, you know? And I have to sound surprised when the baby comes out green! Don't judge!"

Although it was clear that not everyone was convinced, the cast slowly went back to what they were doing.

"How can all of this happen so quickly? Do people not need marriage licenses and things here?" Stephanie asked.

"I'm afraid not," Elphaba sighed.

"Even someone of such power, they can just go and get married?" Carmen offered.

"That's it!" Fiyero exclaimed, although he was careful not to grab the attention of the entire room. "As the leader of Oz, the Wizard needs permission from Oz's governing bodies to marry! If permission is denied, the wedding is annulled, it doesn't count!"

"Who are these governing bodies?" Kerry asked.

"Well, my father for starters," said Fiyero, "and I guess Nessa too, since she's the governor of Munchkinland, and three others…and a majority vote decides it."

"Well, I assume we'll have your father's vote, Fiyero. And last I checked, Nessa is still down in the basement, so I'm sure we can convince her to vote our way. We just need one more person to vote our way…" Kerry thought out loud.

"Boq," Elphaba whispered, so quietly that almost no one could hear her. "Boq is the ruler of the Meadowlands now! He would never want Glinda to marry anyone but him!"

"You're right!" exclaimed Stephanie, "in that case, we have the majority!"

"Now we just need to get the leaders together, and we'll go rescue Glinda!" Elphaba exclaimed, heading towards the basement before another word could be said.

**Beautifullywicked**

Elphaba silently watched all the cast members go back to rehersing (sp?) calming down a little from what Fiyero had said. She quietly walked to the back of the theatre and sat down thinking when Fiyero walked over to her noticing something was wrong.  
"What's wrong?" he asked sitting down next to her taking her hand.  
She inhaled deeply and unfolded the letter, "I didn't read all of it to them you know." she said quietly.  
"What do you mean?" he asked looking at her confused.  
She handed it to him and he looked at it, the whole thing.

Elphaba,

The Wizard is forcing me to marry him! The guards won't let me out of their sights, and I think the ceremony is about to begin! Help!

Also, there's one more thing. He knows. He knows everything Elphie, and he has guards outside this very moment ready to attack. Please don't do anything irrational. Stay safe, be careful and well I hope to see you soon.

Glinda

Fiyero looked at it, then looked over at Elphaba who was looking nervously back at him.

**Nicole**

Nicole, who had been waiting for her next part, had been watching Elphaba instead of talking to the Idinas and G(a)lindas that had been scattered around the room – when in doubt stare at the most magical being in the room, right?

And so, in turn, she had seen expression after expression cross Elphaba's normally composed face – worry, a bit of hatred, worry, shock, worry, and then that cold façade again.

She was halfway across the room, weaving in between everybody, before she realized she couldn't just tell Elphaba that she had been staring at her. A smile crossed her face, and she stepped in between Kerry and Elise before reaching Elphaba.

"Hey, Elphie?"

"I don't like to be called Elphie." The witch hastily stuffed the letter back into her pocket. Out of the corner of her eye, Fiyero took a step back. The blonde girl – Nicmole? Nicoal? Nicole? Something like that – was standing in front of her, grinning.

"Okay, Fae. Phaba. Um… anyway, is there any way I could step outside and get a bit of fresh air? So many people are making me a bit-"

"You'll stay here until we're ready to leave."

"But I-"

"No buts."

"Why did you seem so worried a second ago while you were looking at the letter? I would say it was for Glinda's welfare, but you were hating, too. And seemed a bit shocked…"

"You were watching me?"

"Um, yah. When in doubt, watch-"

"The green girl?"

"The most threatening thing in the room." She blinked, and Elphaba couldn't help but smile. She was threatening?

"But that doesn't answer my question, why the unnatural worried?"

"You're worried?" The only other green woman in the room walked up to them as the finale came on – again. "Julie's rehearsing for me, I needed a break…"

"Yeah, I'm worried we can't pull this off."

"No, 'dina, it's more than that. Something's wrong… and it involves that stupid letter Glinda sent."

"What about the letter?" Kerry and Elise, who had somehow managed to piggy back herself onto the back of Kerry, appeared behind Nicole.

Nicole raised an eyebrow at Elphaba. "Peer pressure, peer pressure, peer pressure, peer pressure…"

"They know what we're doing and they've surrounded the walls, okay?" Elphaba whirled around and glared at her love.

"I was never good at handling pressure…"

"I see that." Eyes icy, she turned back, eyeing Nicole. "You meddle where you aren't needed, and now you're getting everybody unnecessarily worried."

"It's not my fault you think you can handle everything when you can barely handle a broomstick."

Elphaba's hand swung to connect to where Nicole's face had been a moment before.

Where was Nicole?

Looking down, she saw the flying monkey-human-Elise thing sitting on her chest. "I just saved you from a horrible slap. I hope you're happy."

"I hope you're happy now." Nicole grinned.

"I hope you're happy how you've hurt your cause forever…" Kaylee chimed in.  
"I hope you think you're clever!" Idina laughed.

"I hope you're all happy… because we're surrounded by a bunch of Wizard's guards."

"Oh, the answer to getting out of this one is sooooo easy." Nicole's eyes sparkled as she propped herself up, playfully pushing Elise off of her chest. "All we have to do it…"

Elphaba glared at the girl as she started to explain her plan. Nobody had a right to be insane enough to taunt her…


	16. Chapter 16

A/N #1: Here's another one for you guys! I'm glad you're liking it!

**Nicole**

The Witches of Oz members sat in a circle – Nicole, Allen, Kaylee, Elise (her monkey wings and all), Mikayla, Tiana, Holli and the rest.

"Nicole. There is no way in all of any worlds that this could possibly work." Holli shook her head. "No way."

"Even if it did confuse them enough for Elise and the other freed monkeys to do their thing, they're trained guards." Mikayla sighed.

"Did Simba take on the hyenas and win? Didn't Elle teach Brusier to shop online? Didn't Mimi overcome her addictions? If they can do that, we can do this." Nicole crossed her arms. "And I won't take no for an answer, or I'll do it by myself."

"I'm in… it sounds far too much fun for me to resist." Elise grinned broadly. "AND I get to lead a pack of flying monkeys."

A tap on Allen's shoulder sent him jumping up. "The monkeys are ready, Nicole… I don't know why you want them, though. Why are you keeping me in the dark?"

The green witch stared down at them uneasily. She wasn't used to not being in charge, and it felt horrible, not knowing what was going to happen next.

"Because you'll interfere. Holli, Kaylee, everybody, you with me?"

"I guess so…" They all nodded quickly.

"Here's to those of us who like to defy gravity!"

--

"Sir, nothing's happened yet. Why-"

"For the last time, the Wizard stationed us around the castle because the Wicked Witch and a bunch of her wicked friends are inside. We wait until the wedding is over and BAM! We shoot the place up."

"Sir!"

"What, Ed, what is it?"  
"Sir, some girls just came out of the back door to the castle…"

"Well, bring them here. Perhaps with some hostages, the Witch will be more willing to come out, come out, wherever she is…"

"Yes, sir."

A few moments later, a group of girls stood, shifting their feet in front of the guard. Obvious discomfort and nervousness was running through them.

"Names, ladies, and occupations."

"I can't believe we're doing this…" Kaylee's muttering was cut off by Holli's elbow.

"I'm, oh geez, my name is Paulette, and I design hair." Holli's giggle at Kaylee's announcement was cut off by Kaylee's elbow this time 'bout.

"My name's Vivienne, guard in training." Mikayla stuck out her hand and grabbed the astonished guard's hand.

"Girls aren't-"

"My name's Brooke Wyndham, trainer," and Holli grinned maliciously. "And you could certainly be whipped into shape a bit."

"Look, all of you…"

"I'm Elle Woods." Nicole laughed. "And we just came out here to show our utmost support for what you're doing for our society. I mean, the things you all must go through!"

"Well, it is very rigourous-"

"I know! We were wondering, actually, if you all could escort us back to the city. We heard a prince once lived here and were wandering around, but we don't know the way back."

"Or could you at least point out the way?" From the back of the group, Tiana smiled shyly – and that did the trick.

The guard turned. "Guards, if you could escort these ladies to the end of the woods, I'm sure-"

"FIREEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Elise's cackle was accompanied from the hooting of a bunch of obviously amused monkeys…

And it rained crap.

The monkeys dropped the scats that had been collected in a decomposition pile on the unfortunate guard's heads.

Holli's giggling and Kaylee's stifled laughter weren't heard above Nicole's overdramatic scream. "THEY'RE BOMBS! THE EXPLODING THINGS! IF ONE HITS YOU, YOUR DEAD! RUN FOR THE FOREST!"

And amidst all the chaos…

The guards did exactly that.

**WickedlyAsh**

Holli, Kaylee, Mikayla, Nicole, Allen, and Tiana were high-fiving one another as they re-entered the castle, with Elise performing a victory dance with the other monkeys while flying overhead.

"That was great everyone, but we can't let our guard down just yet," Elphaba cautioned.

"What do you mean?" asked Tiana, "we had those guys running for their mommies!"

"Well my guess is that they'll be back, sooner rather than later," said Elphaba, bringing everyone's celebrating to an abrupt end.

Once she had complete silence, Elphaba continued, "Everyone, we have a lot to get done and very little time, so I suggest we split up and-"

"Split up?!" Annaleigh cried, obviously not a fan of the idea.

"Is there an echo in here?" Elphaba retorted with an annoyed tone. "Yes, we need to split up, because we have run out of time."

When she had everyone's complete attention, she began assigning jobs.

"Fiyero," Elphaba started, "I need you to find your father, and to collect Boq. Get them to the Wizard's palace as fast as you can, and explain everything to them on the way."

"Got it," Fiyero responded, giving her a brief hug before leaving the room.

"Okay, next. Idina, you seem to know where they're keeping my clone. You need to go back to the Wizard's Palace and find that clone, so I can find out their real identity. Take some others with you," Elphaba said, finishing her instructions to Idina.

Idina smiled and nodded. She immediately grabbed Taye for help, and also managed to recruit Stephanie, Shoshana, and Eden to help the effort before leaving the room.

"Oh, and if you find that stupid little dog running around, grab him too!" Elphaba called after Idina, obviously still having a particular hatred for that animal. Quickly, she composed herself and turned back to the waiting crowd. "Now…you, Ozian Witch people!"

"It's Witches of Oz," Nicole corrected.

"Whatever," Elphaba sighed, exasperated that people were bothering with the useless details, "I need you to get the Emerald City Theater ready for tonight's performance. You need to get all the sets, costumes, music, everything in place and ready to go. And keep rehearsing, this needs to be as flawless as possible!"

"Will-do Elphie!" Holli responded with a laugh, knowing the use of Elphaba's nickname would drive her crazy. But before Elphaba had time to respond, the WoO members had run from the room.

"Next, Carmen!" Elphaba yelled over to one of the actresses' names she actually remembered, "Go to the Emerald City, and find as many Ozians as you can. Tell them about a free show we're putting on tonight at the Emerald City Theater. Get that theater packed! And take the other actresses with you!"

"Sounds good, Elphaba," Carmen responded, and gathered all the actresses not already occupied with an assignment.

"Elise!" Elphaba called over to the transformed flying monkey. "I'm putting you in charge of all the flying monkeys. As a group, it's your job to transport everyone, we don't have enough time for them to walk! And once people have finished their jobs, bring them to the entrance to the Wizard's palace, we'll rendezvous there!"

"Okay, but what about you Elphaba? What are you going to do?" Elise inquired.

"I'll meet you all at the Wizard's Palace soon…but for now, I need to talk to Nessa," Elphaba finished quietly, obviously dreading the idea of facing her sister.

Although Elphaba was glad that everyone had obediently followed her instructions, she found it very eerie to find the castle suddenly empty. Knowing she didn't have much time, Elphaba walked to the spiral staircase leading down to the dark basement, and walked towards the cell holding Nessarose.

"Here, I brought you some food," Elphaba said, opening the door to bring Nessa a tray of food.

Nessa did not say thank you, but gave a nod of appreciation as she took the tray from Elphaba, and sat back down to eat.

"So, what is it you want?" Nessa asked abruptly. "Oh come on Elphaba," she responded to her sister's look of shock, "Fiyero has been bringing me all my food since I got here, I can tell you've been avoiding me. If you've come down yourself, you obviously want something."

"I want to understand why you sided with the Wizard, Nessa." Elphaba pleaded.

"Well, all I ever wanted was to be with Boq," Nessa answered truthfully. "The last time I had seen you, you ruined everything! You drove Boq away from me, Elphaba! You turned him to tin and scared him away!"

"You still love him, don't you?" Elphaba asked. "Even after he rejected you, even after he turned into tin…you still love him."

Nessa paused for quite a while before continuing, "The Wizard told me that he could help me if I helped him. He said that if I helped him with his plans, he would make Boq love me again…." Nessa couldn't continue, obviously on the verge of tears.

"I'm so sorry Nessa," Elphaba said genuinely, "but there may be a way I can help. You see, the governing bodies need to get together because the Wizard is trying to marry…."

Elphaba quickly explained the story to Nessa, finally finishing with, "…you are one of the governing bodies, Nessa, and so is Boq. Nessa, I can't guarantee how he'll react to seeing you, but I can reunite the two of you. Just promise us you'll vote against the marriage, and we'll bring you to Boq."

Nessa thought about it for a minute before finally conceding. "Fine," she said, "fine, I'll go. I'll vote the way you want me to, as long as you take me to Boq."

"It's a promise," Elphaba smiled. Then, with Nessa's consent, Elphaba used the Grimmerie to transport the pair to the Emerald City, hoping that she would find everyone's jobs completed upon arrival.

**GaLiNdAfIeD**

Elphaba appeared in front of the emerald gates of the Palace alongside Nessa. Moments later, Fiyero was dropped down in front of the two of them.

"Oh, sorry! But you were getting heavy!" Elise couldn't help but snicker slightly as she landed next to him gracefully.

"Fiyero! Perfect timing. So how did it go with your father? Where is he anyway?" Elphaba asked. She couldn't help but let a smile light up her features; things were finally going as planned. However, it was quickly replaced with worry as she noticed the look on Fiyero's face.

"What's wrong, 'Yero?"

"My father is dead," He simply stated.

"What? Oh, Fiyero, I'm so sorry!" Elphaba tried to show some compassion, but she was more worried about Glinda at this point.

"No, it's fine, Elphaba. We never were that close anyway...It's just that I'm worried about Glinda..." He looked down at the ground guiltily.

"Fiyero, it's not your fault...You did what you could. And I'm sure there must be some other way to save her," Elphaba rationalized.

"I hope so." Fiyero didn't bother to look up as he said this, and Elphaba knew that he was thinking the same thing as her:_Glinda could not be saved._

She grasped his hand tightly as they waited for the others to arrive in front of the Palace. One by one, they landed just as clumsily as Fiyero. Idina was the last person to arrive, a tied up green woman at her side.

"So? How did everything go?" Elphaba questioned once everyone formed a circle around her.

Kaylee was the first to speak, "The rest of us are at the theater now, and things are running smoothly. Everything is set up."

"And we were able to run through the whole thing without any mistakes!" Holli added in proudly. Kaylee elbowed her in the ribs.

"I was going to get to that!" Holli elbowed her back harder.

"Well I wanted to say something too!" They continued elbowing each other in the ribs more and more aggressively until finally Elphaba cut in, rolling her eyes in exasperation. However, they both snuck in one last shove.

"Ow!" They both cried at the same time.

"What now?" Elphaba yelled, glaring at the two of them.

"I think she broke my ribs!" Kaylee choked out, slightly hunched over.

Holli winced at the pain as she retorted, "Well what do you think you did to me?!"

A few people in the crowd starting panicking and rushed over to help them, but Elphaba showed no emotion and made no effort to help.

"What parts do you two play?" She spat out.

"Morrible and Shenshen," Idina answered automatically, paling as she spoke, "We don't have any extras to replace them!"

Elphaba nearly shook with anger as she barked out orders, "Must you always act like darn children? You little brats have caused me nothing but trouble! Elise, take them to the Oz Medical Center now! The rest of you, follow me. We will think of something later."

She angrily pushed past the gates and instead of simply knocking on the Palace doors, she took out her Grimmerie and started chanting quickly. Everyone stood behind her a few yards, afraid of her temper. This was a good decision on their part as the entire entrance blew up before their eyes. Elphaba ignored the frightened screams, and continued forward through the rubble, the others following her hesitantly.

She burst through a second set of double doors, and instantly saw Glinda struggling against the Wizard as he kissed the bride.

"Let her go!" she yelled. The Wizard jumped back, shocked that Elphaba stood in front of him, instead of being trapped by his guards at Kiamo Ko. However, he quickly composed himself.

"Ah, Elphaba, so nice of you to join us. I'm so sorry you missed the main event, but you made it just in time for the reception," He smirked.

"You can stop playing your little games now. It's over. You need to have a majority vote from the governing bodies to have your marriage recognized, and since there are only four now-"

"Ah, see, but that's where you are wrong. You see, I was deeply saddened when I heard the news of the King's death. But I realized that I had to move on, and so gave the title to someone else. You may remember her, actually. Does the name Madame Morrible ring a bell?" He grinned evilly as she walked out from the shadows alongside a blonde woman, who looked strangely like an older version of Glinda.

"Glad to see you, Miss Elphaba," Morrible put on a fake smile as she made her way over to the Wizard.

"I don't know how to express my gratitution for bringing the other governing bodies to me as well. We may commence the voting at once, now that all of them are here. Gather around, all of you." He beckoned to Nessa, Boq, the blonde woman and Elphaba's clone, and they all joined him and Madame Morrible in the center of the room, though Nessa and Boq weren't so willing.

"Now before we begin, let us remove that hideous disguise, shall we? Morrible, may you do the honors?" the Wizard said. Morrible nodded graciously before making a few gestures and pointing toward the clone. Within seconds, the green faded away, the hair lightened to a chestnut brown, and the bone structure morphed until the facial features weren't so sharp and menacing. There stood a grown up Dorothy Gale. A slight murmur filled the room until the Wizard spoke again.

"All in favor of the anullment of the marriage between Glinda and I, say I." Boq and Nessa were the only ones to speak up and the Wizard's grin broadened. Glinda looked at the blonde woman, shocked.

"Mother! How can you do this to me-" Glinda cried.

"Now now, Dearest. You know I only want what's best for you. If you marry the Wizard, you will be the most powerful young woman in the history of Oz! As Glinda the Good, you had no power. You were only an image. But now you may do whatever you wish! Isn't that what you want?"

The Wizard didn't wait for Glinda's tearful response, and continued with the voting.

"All in favor of the recognition of the marriage between Glinda and I, say I." Morrible, Dorothy and Glinda's mother all replied in unison.

As Fiyero, Boq, Nessa and the others all helplessly watched the horrors unfold, the Wizard's voice rang out mockingly, "Fair is fair."

Had Elphaba not been green, the others would have noticed her face turning a violent shade of crimson as her hands clenched into fists.

"You will regret messing with a pregnant woman!" She finally exploded, and the walls shook from the power of her voice. The room immediately quieted, and her statement even wiped the smirk off of the Wizard's face and stopped Glinda mid-cry. However, she was blinded with fury and took no notice to the stares. Instead, she flipped through her Grimmerie and before anyone could stop her, she was gone in an emerald green flash.

--

A/N #2: Greengirl16: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it! And so sorry for not updating sooner!

Drakoleses: Haha, yeah, even us (the writers) while updating this get confused too.. lol, but I'm glad you enjoy it!

Nicki: YOU ARE AWESOME! 'nuff said! Yep, Nicole, you're great :) You're character and you're writing skills!

BTW... you probably figured this out.. maybe, but I'm beautifullywicked, and I'm Mikayla :)

THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE COMMENTS!!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hope you guys enjoy!!

**Nicole**

"Oh, this really truly sucks,  
this really truly sucks,  
Glinda's married,  
Elphie's gone,  
This really truly sucks…"

"Nicole, shut up." Idina shot a glare at the girl who was singing under her breath before chewing on her lip. What to do, what to do…

"Anybody know where the he-wait a second." A smile was spreading rapidly over Tiana's face. "The Wizard made a mistake!"

"I what?" The man blinked from his spot next to his unwilling bride, turning to raise an eyebrow at the group of girls.

"Omigod, Ti, you're positively absolutely riiiiiiight!" Nicole beamed at the girl. "I caught on first, I win."

"Shut up, Nicole. Tiana, what are you talking about?" Ignoring the blonde girl's pout for being told to shut up twice in under ten seconds, Idina stared at Tiana.

"If I'm right, then it was with giving the title to Morrible. Right?" Allen smiled broadly, and suddenly Idina caught on.

"The Wizard, is it not right that it was Fiyero's father, the King, who died?"

"Died is one way to put it, but yes, and we were over that. Now, if you excuse me, I have a re-"

"And is it also true," Elise said, leaping up onto Idina's shoulder, "That, by common law, the King's heir is traditionally the one to take over, not the leader of a representative body?"

"What does this have to do with anything!?" Morrible's matter of fact statement caused them all to stay still for a minute.

"I shouldn't have had the sugar before I left, it's kicking in now," muttered Nicole as she took two steps closer to Morrible. "And I'm about to do something stupid."

"All of this legal jargon is amounting to the fact that you aren't the leader, Fiyero is. And, if I'm correct, which I believe I am, Fiyero would be voting for the annulment of the marriage, not for the marriage."

Elise wasn't there to save her from the slap from Morrible.

"Unfortunately for you, my dear, he didn't name a designated heir, so therefore, the kingdom is mine."

"It's not yours to rule." Nicole's head swung up, half of it decidedly red. "It's 'Yero's, because he's the only surviving heir right now, unless you're saying that a man younger than you gave birth to you. Heck, the oldest man alive couldn't have given birth to you. By the way, you hit like a baby." And her leg shot out and kicked the extremely large Madame Morrible in the shin before she turned and darted for the door.

"Got to go, Tiana, you know the lines of Shen Shen, Allen, care to dress up for the b… the thing following me?" Laughing, she darted out of the palace doors, Morrible close behind, already muttering under her breath.

"And now we lose another one, but… wait… since Morrible didn't argue, Fiyero, I guess you're King now?" Idina raised an eyebrow at the man – who seemed not to have heard a bit of the conversation.

_Elphaba's pregnant!?_

**beautifullywicked**

"Uh, Fiyero?" Idina asked again when he didn't respond the first time.

_Elphaba is pregnant?_ he asked himself again, but his thoughts were interupted by someone poking him in the side, "Ow- what?" he asked looking around. _Oh yeah... Glinda._

"So Fiyero, since you're now the other ruling power in Oz, what do you say?" Tiana said smiling knowing what the answer will be.

He looked straight at the Wizard and took a step towards him. "Over my dead body," he said shaking his head.

All the cheers of the WoOers, actresses and monkeys were quickly cut off my the Wizard who said, "that was a bad thing to say," and he motioned to the guards to raise their weapons. "I am still the Wizard of Oz." His grip tightened on Glinda.

Glinda looked over at the Wizard with a perplexed look on her face, "Who cares?" she said, "majority rules, therefore, I am no longer married to you," and she took that ring off and threw it to who knows where. Glinda then took her free hand and slapped him for all that it was worth.

He turned back to face her with a hand on his cheek. "Don't you dare do that again young lady," and he hit her.

Annaleigh's mouth dropped open as she looked in shock to Glinda. Returning her gaze to the Wizard, she took a step forward. "You did not just do that," she said with a look in her eye so fierce that even the Wizard took a step back from the blonde, but before Annaleigh could say anything else they all disappeared, with Glinda, in a puff of green smoke.

They found themselves back on the stage of the Emerald City Theatre, all of them quite surprised but somewhat relieved at the turn of events.

Ellen looked around the room with a confused look on her face, "Where is Tiana and Mikayla?" she asked, "I thought they were with us?"

"Yeah.." Stephanie added taking a look around, "Chelsea and Lisa aren't here either."

"Oh they should be back soon," Elphaba said, whereupon they all looked to find her sitting, obviously in thought, in the middle of the theatre. "I sent them back to Earth to get all the needed props, costumes, and whatever else you guys use." she said.

"Speaking of which," Kristin said, cautiously taking a step forward, "Um, well how will we get costumes to fit us? Because, well I am somewhat smaller than most," she said nervously giggling.

Elphaba didn't respond. She seemed to be waiting for something.

"Oh!" Glinda suddenly exclaimed, "I can do that!" she said smiling. "You know I did learn a couple things at Shiz."

"If you could even call it a couple," Elphaba said mumbled under her breath so no one could hear her.

Suddenly, Mikayla, Tiana, Chelsea and Lisa appeared with a couple clothing racks, more make-up, a few boxes full of props, and the mechanical bubble. "Thank goodness this was your night off!" Mikayla said setting down a box full of witch hunting tools, "I think that's everything," she said smiling. "Well that better be everything," she muttered to herself.

Everybody was now grabbing clothes, trying things on, getting make-up on and resizing clothes. It was chaos up on stage. Especially with Allen, Fiyero and Taye trying to figure out how to hook the bubble out. After the mishap in the Emerald City they didn't want to risk anything during the performance with the one Elphaba conjured up.

Idina took a quick break from reapplying her green, for the second time today and went and sat down next to Elphaba. "Hi" she said quietly.

"What? Oh. Hey," Elphaba replied calmer than usual.

"You okay?" Idina asked eying her closely.

"Yeah, just a little stressed," she said motioning up to the stage. "How do you guys do this 8 times a week?"

Idina laughed, "crazy isn't it? But somehow we survive."

**WickedlyAsh**

Idina's and Elphaba's conversation was cut short when they heard the main theater doors quickly open and shut. Everyone looked over to see Carmen, Holli, Kaylee, and Elise out of breath, running towards the group on stage.

"Holli, Kaylee, are you guys alright?" Shoshana asked.

"Yea, we're fine, just no more elbowing for a couple weeks!" Kaylee laughed.

Carmen quickly interrupted the conversation, for she had important news, "I think the entire Emerald City is outside!" she exclaimed, "everyone is here to see the show!"

The group all began gossiping quietly, but everyone talking in unison caused an immense amount of noise, which quickly brought Elphaba to her wits end.

"QUIET!" she yelled, angered by the lack of focus.

"Elphaba, calm down," Fiyero said, walking towards her, "think of the baby," he added quietly as he placed his hand on her stomach.

"I'm fine," she insisted, getting the group together. "Okay everyone, is everything ready? Actors? Costumes? Good, get into your places. Carmen, let them in!"

Carmen swung the main front doors open and was nearly trampled by the crowd that quickly filed into the theater, trying to grab the best seats in the house. Within five minutes, all the seats in the theater were filled, and people were even standing in the back of the theater, ready to watch the free show.

While everyone was backstage getting ready, Tiana and Holli took the opportunity to peek through the curtain, sharing laughs about the hilarious outfits the citizens wore, specifically the large and outrageous hats, causing many of the audience to be unable to see around each other. But the two quickly became distracted as they heard heavy footprints running behind them, and turned to see Taye sprinting towards Elphaba.

"Um, Elphaba?" Taye approached her cautiously.

"What? Why aren't you in costume yet?!" Elphaba demanded.

"Well, we have a problem," he sighed.

"What now?" Elphaba sighed.

"Idina and Kristin are locked in their dressing room."

"Oh is that all?" Elphaba sighed. She walked back to where the main dressing room was, glared at Dorothy as she sat tied up in the backstage hallway, and stood in front of the doorway. Elphaba quickly chanted a spell she knew from memory, then tried the door. To her surprised, the door still wouldn't budge.

"Well that's strange," Elphaba wondered out loud, "that should have worked." She tried the spell again, but again met no luck. Elphaba sighed, "This door has been magically locked, probably Madame Morrible's doing."

"Oh no, what do we do?" Annaleigh gasped, having overheard the conversation as she passed in the hallway.

"Well, that key we used to rescue Idina, that key should work on any door in Oz. We just need the key, where is it?" Elphaba asked the group.

She was met with complete silence, with the exception of some muffled laughing. Elphaba went to find the source and found herself face-to-face with Dorothy Gale.

"What the hades did you do with our key?" Elphaba demanded.

"Elphaba Thropp!" Kerry yelled, "mouth!"

"Not now, this is important!" Elphaba retorted, and returned her attention to Dorothy. "If you want to keep those pigtails my pretty, you best tell me what you did with our key."

"Well," Dorothy sniggered, "to paraphrase you…you got me, but you forgot to get my little dog too."

Elphaba cursed again, having clearly figured out where the key had gone.

"Elphaba, mouth!" Kerry repeated.

"Sorry," Elphaba apologized this time, "but that dumb little dog has our key, and we can't start the show without it!"

Bark, bark, they heard behind them, and everyone turned to see a small dog with a key tied around his neck.

"Run Toto, run!" Dorothy yelled, and the dog immediately ran up the nearby flight of stairs.

"Get 'em!" Elphaba yelled, and most the group immediately followed after the dog.

It took nearly ten minutes for the group to locate the dog again, as he had somehow managed to climb onto one of the walkways situated high above the stage.

"Okay, let's corner him," Ellen suggested, and everyone nodded in unison. With that, Nicole approached Toto from one side of the walkway, Mikayla from the other, and with Elise hovering overhead. The walkway was quite unbalanced, as any movement caused the girls stop and regain their balance. Nicole tried to stand up, and nearly fell off the walkway, only able to stabilize herself with help from Elise. Mikayla saw that Toto was about to escape while Nicole was distracted, so she lunged at the dog with all her might.

"Gotcha!" she said triumphantly as she grabbed onto Toto, refusing to loosen her grip. However, she immediately felt the walkway start to tip, and she felt herself falling down towards the stage. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact.

"Ahhhhhh, wha?" Mikayla exclaimed, as she noticed that she had not in fact hit the ground. She opened her eyes to find herself securely fastened inside a bubble that Glinda had instantaneously conjured. The bubble slowly floated down towards the ground, popping as she safely reached the floor.

"Phew, thanks Glinda!" Mikayla smiled, quickly handing the dog over to Elphaba. Grabbing the key that was hanging from his neck, Elphaba ran back to the dressing room and was successfully able to unlock the door.

"Thanks!" Idina exclaimed, "I was getting claustrophobic in there!"

"Yea, what happened?" Kristin asked.

"No time for questions, it's time for the show!" Allen exclaimed, "everyone needs to get in their places!"

Everyone quickly ran to their starting spots on the stage, and took a deep breath as the curtain started to rise.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I am so sorry about not updating! Gosh, I've so busy, I really am sorry! I will do my best to get a few up today!!

**beautifullywicked**

Glinda looked tentatively at the anxious crowd from stage left. _How am I going to do this? _she asked herself, and for the first time, she was nervous. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly when she noticed something moving out of the corner of her eye and turned to see two girls standing next to her. "Oh hey Nicole! Hi Mikayla!" she said smiling over at the two girls in costume and waiting for the start of the show.

"Hey," they said in unison smiling at her encouragingly. they both peeked out to look at how many people are there and Nicole's mouth dropped, "there is a TON of people out there," she said nervously, "how the heck are we gonna do this?" she asked.

"Oh you'll be fine," Glinda said reassuring her, "just pretend they aren't there. Pretend that this is just rehearsal and we're performing for Elphaba and Fiyero," she said, "You'll be fine." she said again, "trust me".

They nodded at her smiling, a little more confident. "Where are they anyway?" Mikayla asked, "I mean Elphie and Yero."

"I don't know," Glinda said shrugging, "but I'm sure they're fine." She took another deep breath to calm herself down and prepared to go onstage, "Now it's me who's nervous," she muttered to herself thinking no one heard her.

"Oh don't worry Glinda!" Tiana said walking up to join them, "you're used to this! You'll probably be the best out of all of us!" she said laughing slightly.

"Thanks Tiana," she said smiling, "Wish me luck!"

"Good luck Glinda!" Mikayla said grinning.

"Yeah! You'll be awesome!" Nicole added matching Mikayla's smile.

"Thank you girls," she said giving the three of them a quick smile and walked on stage. The crowd immediately fell silent when they saw her, with her wand and tiara and looking as good as ever. She took a deep breath and addressed the crowd. "Good evening my fellow Ozians," she started off smiling at them, "I am so glad you all could make it here tonight!" she looked offstage to all the cast smiling at her. "Well," she said continuing, "We have prepared a very special show for you tonight." she paused. "This, well," she struggled to find the right words, "this is a story of Elphaba Thropp, or as most of you know her as, The Wicked Witch of the West."

There was a sudden commotion in the crowd, and a few audible gasps could be heard.

"But, but before you make any judgments" Glinda continued calming the crowd a little, "the one thing I ask of you is to watch the show with an open mind, please."

The crowd calmed down a little, but they were all still very unsure on what was going to happen, but the lights dimmed, the curtain rose, the play button was pushed, and the show began.

Tiana waited in stage left for her cue in 'What Is This Feeling' She noticed the crowd was loosening up a little bit. They laughed at the right times, and especially after Idina said her line, "blonde". She smiled, becoming a little less nervous herself, but then everything started to go wrong.

**WickedlyAsh**

Tiana watched Idina and Kristin from offstage, waiting for her cue and listening to the women exchange insults regarding their mutual loathing.

"For your face!"

"Your voice!!"

"Your clothing!!"

Even after seeing the show so many times, she couldn't help but laugh at the women's comedic timing. _This idea was genius,_ Tiana thought,_ we'll be sure to win over the Ozians after this show!_ However, Tiana quickly wiped the smile off her face as she prepared to come onstage, trying to look hateful towards Idina.

Ellen, Nicole, Tiana, and the other ensemble members ran onstage at the appropriate time, singing, "Dear Galinda you are just too good! How do you stand it I don't think I could!"

The ensemble carried on with the song, throwing the usual venomous remarks at Idina as she stood there angrily. Unfortunately, the audience seemed to be getting too invested in the current part of the story, and Idina turned her head when someone in the audience threw out a horrid remark.

"Get out of Oz you witch!" one audience member yelled, thinking that they were agreeing with the purpose of the musical.

"Yea, get the witch!" another yelled, triggering a roar of agreement from the audience.

As Idina hit her "Boo!" line, she looked to the audience to see that many were starting to get out of the seats and move towards the stage, throwing her identical looks of hatred. Idina started backing up, started panicking. However, the audience suddenly stopped in their tracks, as if their feet were glued to the floor. Idina looked offstage to see that Elphaba had just finished chanting a spell, similar to the one performed in the classroom scene in Wicked where the students were unable to move. And on the other side of the stage, the real Glinda walked onstage slowly, silencing the audience as she appeared. Glinda looked over to Kristin, gave her shorter look-alike a quick smile, then turned to address the audience.

"Fellow Ozians," she began, "as I requested at the beginning of the performance, I would like for you all to watch the entire show with an unbiased and open mind. Therefore, if you will please keep your seats until the conclusion of the show, I would be most delightfulized." She smiled sweetly, seeming to calm the entire audience with a single look. Offstage, Elphaba lifted the spell, and the audience quietly and dutifully returned to their seats.

"Now," Glinda said, looking to Idina and Kristin, "please continue." She smiled once more, then quickly shuffled offstage.

Mikayla and Holli took their seats on either side of Kristin, breathing slow sighs of relief as they did so. But they got back in character immediately afterward, ready to get back to the show.

Some time later, the entire cast found themselves onstage while happily singing One Short Day. It seemed that the audience had calmed down a bit, even clapping at the end of Idina's I'm Not That Girl. This gave the cast some hope, showing that they were beginning to win the audience over, that they were beginning to accept Idina, and therefore accepting Elphaba.

"Dayyyyyyy!" everyone finished happily, seeing that applause was still being handed out by the audience. Kristin and Idina moved to the front corner of the stage as the rest of the cast moved offstage, making way for the large Wizard's head entering the scene.

"I am Oz!" it boomed. "I am Oz, the great and terrible! Who are you and why do you seek me?"

"I am Elphaba Thropp, your terribleness, and this is my best fri-" Idina said her line perfectly, waiting for the actor to come out on stage and show himself. However, both Idina and Kristin gasped as the real Wizard appeared from behind the mechanical head. The audience leapt up in applause for the Wizard, which he accepted with a smile and a bow. Idina and Kristin stood there with their jaws on the floor, not knowing what to do.

"I hope I didn't startle you," the Wizard said to the women with a smirk.

Idina and Kristin looked offstage, and saw dozens of the Wizard's guards, who had captured everyone backstage. Even Elphaba and Glinda were confined by the guards' grips.

Kristin looked Idina in the eyes, and tilted her head slightly as if to say, _lets get out of here!_

Idina shook her head, she knew that more guards would just be waiting for them once they left the stage. They had to stay in the scene as long as possible, until someone could come with a plan.

"Your Ozness, I'm so happy to meet you," Idina ran up to the Wizard to shake his hand. She plastered a smile on her face, realizing that she was acting more now than she had ever acted in her life, considering how much she despised the man standing next to her. But she knew she had to go on with the scene, buying as much time as possible for someone backstage to escape.

However, fifteen minutes quickly passed, and Idina could see no change in the area backstage, for the entire cast and crew seemed to be as stuck as ever. She was almost out of ideas, only thinking that if she went up in the lift and refused to come down, then the guards would not be able to capture her for quite some time. So she decided to finish the act as planned, and would cross the next bridge when she got to it.

"I hope you're happy, my friend," Idina and Kristin sang to each other, giving each other knowing looks that danger lied ahead. Idina ran to the back of the stage, jumped in her lift, and began singing. However, as she belted about defying gravity, she could hear one more voice coming from below. Inconspicuously, she looked to the side to see Elphaba chanting quietly, still being held captive by the guards. Before she knew it, Idina felt her feet rising off the lift, felt her legs sliding above the safety bar, and found herself many over forty feet above the audience.

_I'm really flying!_ Idina couldn't believe what was happening, but she absolutely understood, Elphaba _wants me to escape. _So that's exactly what Idina did. Although it broke her heart to leave everyone behind, especially Taye and Kristin, Idina knew she was their only hope now. As she finished her last note, she zoomed out of a nearby window on her broom, and escaped the Emerald City as fast as she could, knowing she only had a limited amount of time to devise a plan.

**ElphabaFae**

Everyone watched as Idina flew away. they hoped she would be able to figure something, anything out. but things were clearly not going to go well for them. the Wizard stepped forward towards the confused audience who was waiting for the show to go on and unaware that this wasn't part of it.

"Fellow Ozians," the Wizard said.

"Thats my line," Glinda mumbled backstage, earning a glare from Elphaba.

"This was an attempt to make me look like a terrible person. the people who are putting this little thing on have decieved you. have I not been a wonderful Wizard to all of you and ruled you fairly and put the Animals in their rightful place?" the crowd agreed. "I will tell you who is behind all this. its the Wicked Witch of the West." the crowd gasped as Elphaba was brought onto the stage. Kaylee and Holli both managed to get free and ran towards the guards holding Elphaba in an attempt to get her free. however, as they got to the middle of the stage, four more guards ran towards them and grabbed them, three on Kaylee, one o Holli.

"Hey,want to sing?" Holli said, and, in a very uncharacteristic courageous moment, and then elbowed the guard in his gut, stepped on his toe, hit his nose, and then elbowed him again, this time between the legs, making the guard bend over in pain. she sprinted towards Elphaba, but was wuickly caught by four other guards.

"You see, these people are bent on helping the witch. I was going to let all but the witch off easy, but since these two have acted rashly, they shall face the same fate as the witch." Holli and Kaylee looked at each other with wide eyes, not knowing whether the Wizard meant just them, or every one in the group.

the guards brought every one to the south stairs. Elphaba, Kaylee, and Holli were separated from the group and led to deeper, darker, and wetter parts of the south stairs. Holli couldn't help but notuce how uncomfortable ELphaba looked more and more worried as the dungeons got more and more damp. finally, when Kaylee and Holli thought they were going to collapse, they were all shoved into the same cell and the door slammed behind them.

"So what now?" Kaylee asked when the guards were out of earshot.

"That was idiotic of you two," Elphaba said, then turned towards Holli, "And especially you, trying to get to me twice. though I will admit, I liked that move you did. where's you get it from?"

"Miss Congeniality. it was one of my favourite movies and the letters in the word sing stand for the moves. I could never understand the first one, but I think its solo flex or something like that. the second one is instep, third one nose, last, groin. who knew watching movies would come in handy?"

"It was still stupid of you. you two could be killed because of what you just tried. and you may have set the same fate for the rest of the group, as well. but since we are the only three in the deepest most inescapable parts of the soutstairs, I doubt it."

"I really wish I had powers right about now," Holli mumbled to herself.

"Elphaba, do you think you could maybe cast a spell to dry up the ground here?" Kaylee asked.

"Better yet," Holli responded, "Why not just cast a spell to unlock the cell door?"

"Do you honestly think the Wizard is stupid enough to stick a witch in a normally locked cell? he most likely has this thing magically locked."

"It doesn't hurt to try," Holli said.

"Fine, I'll try it," Elphaba said, then mumbled a spell under her breath. nothing happened and she looked towards Holli, and said, 'See? Nothing happened."

"IF only we had that stupid key," Kaylee said.

"Wait," Holli shouted, startling Kaylee and Elphaba, "Elphaba, the key would work on the locks, right?"

"Yes, but we need the key to use the key you nitwit child."

"First off, I am not a child," Holli said, "I am nineteen years old. second, I know we need the key to use the key. I may be naturally blonde, but I am not THAT blonde," Holli said, making Kaylee snicker becuase of the Legally Blonde reference. "Third, you have the key, remember? you used it to free Idina and Kristin."

"No I don't, I gave it to Fiyero during the show for safe keeping.

"Crap."

"Holli, mouth," Kaylee said, earning a glare from Holli and an eyeroll from Elphaba.

"Elphaba, what are we going to do now?" Holli asked.

"Don't you tihnk if I had an idea I'd put it into action or would be planning it out right now?" Elphaba snapped.

"IS there a way you can do that green smoke thing again and poof us out of here?" Kaylee asked.

"The south stairs is magically prtected. no one can escpe it with magic or break into it with magic."

"Oh. I guess that scratches that plan," Kaylee said.

"WAit, you would only have to transport one of us into what ever cell Fiyero is in and get the key from him. or just transport Fiyero here."

"I don't want to risk setting off alarms," Elphaba said, "and if one of us disappears from the cell suddenly, alarms will no doubt go off."

"Then just transport the key itself here," Kaylee said. Elphaba was couldn't believe it was so simple yet she hadn't thought of it. she transported the key to them. They tried to unlock the door with it, but nothing heppened.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't have changed the locks here?" the Wizard asked, coming into view suddenly. "Oh yes, I knew I would have to trick you. and once you realized that the key could open a magically locked door, I had Madame Morrible change the locking spell so that there would only be one key to these cells. and that key is in my pocket and unteleportable by magical means. you are stuck here until I decide what to do with you three." The wizard walked away, leaving Elphaba, Kaylee, and Holli with way to escape what ever he would come up with.


	19. Chapter 19

**BeautifullyTragic1**

Everyone else was locked in small separate cells in the west end. The Wizard made it a point to keep everyone else separate so they couldn't conjure up any plans to escape.

The 'Elphabas' were humming the 'Elphaba' songs, the 'Glindas' were humming 'Glinda' songs, and the WoO members were all humming Wicked songs or Idina songs. All except one, Carley. Carley was sitting in the corner of her cell thinking about everything.

The cells weren't as damp and cold as the one the Elphaba and the others were in; they were actually quite dry.

Carley was tracing figures and drawing her name on the cement floor over and over, tring to come up with something creative. Hmmm. What are we here for? I hate the Wizard! I hate Morrible! I want to go help Idina! She might need help!

She slowly stood up and thought, 'That's it! The bars!' The bars on the cell door were not very close together. Carley walked over to the bars and turned sideways. Then she looked at her clothes, and remembered- her costume is over her street clothes. She took off the costume and put it in the middle of the floor. Maybe they would assume she was still there and not come and check on her. After looking at herself compared to the bars, she nodded and slipped right through.

No one saw her leave except for Allen.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To help Idina. Can you fit through the bars?"

He looked at his relationship with the bars and slipped through as well.

"Great! Let's go!" Carley said.

As they were sneaking out, they heard the Wizard talking.

"We need to find the one escaped. The others can die soon. Do we have all needed?" the Wizard said.

"Um, not completely." The voice said.

"Fine! Then we will let them see their families, friends, and world destroyed. hen... we will kill them one by one... each can watch their close friends be turned into dust. "

"Oh, your Ozness, if you are so cruel, then it will not be good for you, your Ozness." The voice responded.

"GO!" the Wizard said to the voice, and walked away.

Carley and Allen looked at each other and then looked around the corner. They saw no one, so they ran.  
They eventually made it to the back door and crawled out. "My name," she took a deep breath, "is Carley."

Allen smiled and said, "I'm Allen. Good thinking back there!"

She smiled but started looking around, "Any idea where Idina is?"

Without answering, Allen said, "How did you think about the bars back there?"

"I wasn't singing. Let's go back to Kiamo Ko."

"Ok... ok...ok...ok. What do I do?" Idina thought out loud. "What... what... what. I have to help them, I just wish I had help. It's pretty lonely here. pretty dark and quite." She continued.

She had already landed at Kiamo Ko and was panicking. "Wait... I was actually defying gravity!" She thought out loud again. "I was flying! That has never happened to me before. Except for in dreams... ooo! That was so amazing!"

She started to walk around in circles pretending to dance. "Oh how much I wish someone would have gotten away." She started to walk around instead of just in circles, and when she did she saw a pad of paper that had notes on it. She walked over to the pad of paper and started reading the notes.

--Idina said no and won't come- I am going to get her and all the others.  
--Everyone has arrived in Kiamo Ko including a girl under legal age.  
--Elise can go home if I want her to, but I haven't said any of this yet. All she needs is to hold onto an older when I send them back and she should go with them.  
--Nessa is going to go through some rough times. She's supporting the Wizard (insane)  
--I am think Wicked might help us here. I will wait until someone else brings it up.  
--Dorothy might be involved in it.

Then she read:

I don't like writing to a diary or a journal or what-not, but this is so hard. Everyone is turning worse. It's really bad and some of the girls are starting to get closer to me (which is okay). Doing Wicked is not going to be easy. I hope it goes okay and nothing unplanned happens. However, with all of the personalities that I have to deal with, something is bound to happen wrong.  
It amazes me on how these people come up with such creative stories that are somewhat true, and they don't realize it. I notice that some of the ones that are the quietest are the smartest. In other words, some of the ones that never talk, have the best ideas and end up saving all of us. Most of the loud ones don't think very good or they just act before they think.  
The little one growing inside of me... I wonder what they will be like. I wonder if they will be green, or have powers like me. Are they going to be a scarecrow like Yero? All this is new for me. I'm going to have a baby. Should I go to Earth to give birth? I miss my peace and quite.  
What if I didn't try to help earth? This all wouldn't have happened, and everyone would still think that Elphaba is dead. Now everyone knows I'm alive and I know that my sister is alive and helping plot to kill me and millions of lives. he Wizard doesn't understand that Earth doesn't know Oz exists and they aren't trying to be bad or anything. I don't know what else to do. We are working hard and this might never be found. I hope it is never found.  
I hate the Wizard. I wish he was never here and never known and a Wizard. I wonder what connection he has, why he came here. Or even why he is still here.

Elphaba

Idina sat down after reading this. "She's not evil! He is!" She thought out loud. "Why would I ever want to meet him? I think they need to change the script of Wicked."

Bang Bang

Idina jumped and the sound of someone knocking on the door. "It's the Wizard! It's the Wizard!" She thought out loud.

She stood up and walked towards a window to see if she could tell who it was. When she looked down she saw Carley and Allen anxiously trying to get in, hoping Idina was there.

"HEY!" Idina half whispered have yelled. "Carley and Allen! I'll be right down."

They nodded and waited until she ran down all the stairs and opened the door for them.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked.

"Oh, Idina! I'm happy you made it!" Carley said giving her a hug. "We slipped through the bars on the door." She stepped back. "We need to get them out fast! hey are going to kill all of them soon."

Idina gasped and Allen added, "After the Wizard makes them watch the Earth blow up."

The three walked back into the castle and tried to come up with a plan to free everyone and stop the earth for blowing up. They had a big task on hand, but they knew they could do it.

**Nicole**

"Just let me be… legally blonde…"

Ali glared at her cell mate. Two hours. Two hours of non stop singing on one song that had absolutely nothing to do with Wicked. "WOULD YOU SHUT UP!"

Nicole turned and blinked. "I'm sorry. I keep forgetting I'm LOCKED IN A CELL WITH ABSOLUTELY NO LUCK AT GETTING OUT. Can we at least brainstorm? I'd try and…"

"That's because you'd go completely off topic." With a sign, she crossed her arms. "So we know that they're magically locked – that echoed down the hall – and that that key can't get them out. We obviously can't break them, and it sounds like Allen and Carley escaped, but they're super skinny and we're, well, not."

Nicole snorted. "I resent that. I'm skinny plenty. The bars are just closer together, that's all."

"Keep telling yourself that…" Ali muttered, frowning. Although she didn't know that Elphaba had said it, she had been right when she had said that the quietest ones had the best ideas. Nicole was loud, but her best ideas she always kept to herself, and the rest of them were decidedly intelligent.

"I wonder if a bobby pin would work. Or a credit card."

Ali blinked. "What?"

"No, you're right."

Nicole's way of thinking hit her like a slap in the face a second later. "The Wizard is too smart for his own good, and he thinks that we are, too. So he blocked the use of anything that we might have… except what we might actually have. Did that even make sense?"

From the cell over, Kerry laughed. "I followed it." Elise sat by her feet, wings fluttering with nowhere to go. "So did I."

"I did, too." Next to Kerry, Eden and Sho grinned at each other. "Do you have a bobby, Eden?"

"Why, yes, I do, Sho!" Unclipping her hair – thank goodness they were still in their costumes- Eden slid it through the bars to Elise. "Can you do this, Elise?"

"Can try!"

Ali blinked. "Oh, yeah, the extra set of hands could help… and the wings…"

Elise scrambled over to the door, and immediately a guard noticed.

"I HAVE TO PEE!"

Nicole and Ali quickly covered their mouths to stifle their laughter, Kerry didn't even try.

"Good thinking, Elise," Sho muttered.

"Well, you're not going anywhere." He turned away.

Elise's tail wrapped around the bobby pin and she stuck it outside the door, sticking it into the lock.

"Come on, come on, let it work…" Eden's mutterings were super faint. The only guard in their hallway was in front of Elise, and if he turned around…

The click of the lock, and Elise's weight sent the door flying open and crashing into the guard, knocking him unconscious. Snatching up the dropped bobby pin, Elise flew to the other door as Kerry bounded out.

"He doesn't have a set of keys."

"That means there must only be one that the Wizard has… shoot." Ali frowned.

"And we need to find Toto if we're to still manipulate Dorothy." Nicole sighed.

"Anybody know where the hades Idina ended up? I would've loved to fly…" Sho sighed.

"No, but I think it's time we found out." A smile split Nicole's face as she bounded out the door. "And my bet lies in the KK Hut."

"The what?" Eden stared at her.

"Kiamo…"

"Oh. What's with the nickname?"

"Reminds me of the the KK, the KK Hut. Hehe. Let's go!" And with that, the door to Eden and Sho's cell opened, and the seven turned and bounded recklessly up the stairs, Ali being smart enough to grab the gaurd's gun as they went by. You never knew what you could need…

**BeautifullyTragic1**

As they were walking out, an alarm went off causing all the actresses and WoO members to start running as fast as lightning. They weren't very close to the exit, and there were so many of them that it was hard to find it and not loose anyone.

"Leaving so soon?" A voice said around the corner, stepping in their way. "But why? Don't you want to see Earth blow up?" They saw that it was Madame Morrible.

Everyone stopped in their tracks except for Taye Diggs. Taye ran to attempt to get passed Morrible.

"Do you really want to leave?" Another voice said from the other corner. "What is your name?" He said walking to Taye and grabbing his shirt by his neck. "Who are you?"

Taye looked at the man and responded, "You aren't a wonderful Wizard you bastard!" The Wizard through him back.

"GUARDS!" Ten men came running at the sound of their title. "Take these humans and lock them back up!" The men nodded and marched over to the group. "And to ensure another escape is prevented, shackle their wrists to the wall as well as their ankles. Make it so they are somewhat comfortable, but not much!" The Wizard got a sinister grin on his face and an evil cackle when the guards started taking the group back to the cells.

"I'll be bait, Idina..." Carley said.

Idina frowned and replied, "I don't think so... unless you have a safe plan that doesn't cause you harm."

"I don't want you getting hurt" Allen said.

"Listen! I can do whatever! I'll even go and try to befriend the Wizard, marriage, something... I don't know. They can't stay there long, something is going to happen, I feel it!"

Allen and Idina looked at Carley as if she were crazy.

Carley thought for a minute and then said, "Wait. I'm uh... adopted... does the Wizard know that Elphie is his daughter? If not, I could pretend to be. hen I will be in the place and I'll let everyone out. I was quiet and the guard that had me said that he only worked part-time."

Idina looked at her and responded, "You had a conversation with the guard that wanted to lock you up?!"

Carley looked down and replied, "Not really... kinda... I guess a little."

Allen said, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I don't want to, I need to. I can't let Elphie get hurt. I'll get Morrible to help or something, with unlocking the cells. I mainly want Elphie out, she can help us most of all."

"This...is... absolutely... fantastic!" Annaleigh complained.

Tiana agreed, "Great idea... to escape... and get lock back again... just more, uh, locked!"

"You need to not try again, escaping I mean. It's not good. I don't like to hurt people but I have to do what I'm told." A guard explained.  
"Knock it off Andy! Let's go!" Tiana looked over to who said that and noticed he was made of tin.

"BOQ!" Tiana yelled. "I love you! Will you please let me go so I can love you more?"

Boq looked at Tiana and responded, "Never! No helper of the Wicked Witch will ever be freed with my knowledge. She made me this way and I will not forgive her or her sister, NESSA!"

All but two guards left and the group began talking to try and pass time.

"I can't believe that we can't get to the KK Hut, now!" Shoshana complained.

"I'm already sick of standing here... chained to the wall!" Kerry said.

"If we keep complaining, then nothing good will happen!" Ali said, "Please stop complaining, I know it's not comfortable!"

"But it's fun to complain!" Carmen echoed.

"I think we should just sing!" Kristin said.

"CHENO NOTE!" Mikayla exclaimed and attempted the high note. While she did this, everyone covered their ears.

"Please stop..." Dee said.

"I'm leaving Idina. Can I have a hug?" Carley asked.

They hugged each other for quite some time and then Idina said, "You be careful, okay? Let me know every so often how you are doing." They stopped hugging. "Remember, Just really try to get Elphie."

Carley nodded and walked out the door towards Oz.

Not far from Kiamo Ko and she heard, "Wooooooof! Woooooooooooof!"

"Who's there?" Carley asked, scared stiff.

"I ask the same question of you."

"My name is Car... uh Kyra Davenport... I'm trying to find the Wizard. Could you point me the way?"

A Lion slowly came out from behind a tree and said, "That way." Pointing in the direction of Oz. "Are you um, do you know a girl named Dorothy? I met her awhile back... she was from Kansas, I think. Do you know her?"

Carley shook her head no and thanked the Lion. "I hope to see you again... thank you!"

As she continued down the road she noticed some apple trees and didn't dare to go get an apple.

She looked like a normal girl, not anything like Dorothy. She was in her normal street clothes which included a green American Eagle shirt and a pair of khaki Bermuda shorts. She was wearing a pair of small tennis shoes that were brown.

She finally saw the Emerald City... again. The great big green place where the terrible Wizard stayed. 'Why am I doing this again? Oh yea, to save Elphie and the others.' She thought. She walked from the edge of the woods down a yellow road towards the Emerald City, and could only think about the poppies that covered the ground at one point, in her imagination. She then decided to skip singing, "I'm off to meet the Wizard the terrible Wizard of Oz. I hear he is a terrible guy with no concern for us. He's stinky and he's baaad, he's evil and he hates Animals. I'm going to see the Wizard of Oz, because because because because because because, because I need to save someone!" Then she giggled and stopped giggling shen she got to the door.

PLEASE KNOCK! It said on the door by the bell and she smiled.

As she lifted her fist to knock on the door she realized that she didn't know what she was going to say. She just took a deep breath and went for it.

KNOCK KNOCK

A little door opened and a man asked, "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm... uh... Car... Kyra Davenport, I'm here to see the Wizard. He's my..."

She was interrupted with, "I can't let you talk to the Wizard!"

'I'm his... uh... long lost daughter. He'll understand more then you, can you let me in? It's very important."

The door slowly opened and she saw a man about the height of her come up and grab her hand, leading her to the Wizard.


	20. Chapter 20

**Nicole**

"CHENO NOTE!"

From outside the cell, the guards cringed. Bad enough that they had to sit here guarding a bunch of women (and a few guys) who seemed to be doing nothing wrong, but now one of the loud mouths was trying to hit a high note. Horribly.

"What is the point of standing guard here? It's not like they can escape." The other four turned to the fifth, the only female of the group (and of the guard). There she stood, leaning against the wall, rubbing her ears against the atrocious sound that had filled the air.

"You know what? You're right. They're very well chained up, so they'll only need one guard..." And the males grinned at one another. "Since they're mostly female, I'm certain you can handle it."

"Wh-" A few obscenities later, the female guard leaned back up against the wall and glared at everybody, especially the one weird girl who had tried to hit the high note.

With a sigh, she raised her voice. "Everybody quiet, and if anybody tries to do that again, I will cut their tongue out with a rusty saw and force them to eat it."

From down near the end of the cell, a voice cackled. "Sounds fun!" :Guess who... XD:

Rolling her eyes, Pfanee slid into a sitting position. Join the Guard. Get close enough to Glinda to convince her to take her on as an assistant or something. Yeah, not really working...

**Beautifullywicked**

The man led Carley to a set of doors which opened into a long hallway. The man gestured for her to go in, so she tentatively walked forward whereupon the doors shut behind her. She turned around at the sudden noise, and seeing there was no way out started down the long hallway.

"I am Oz! The Great and Terrible!" said a loud booming voice once she reached the end of hallway which opened up into a big room with a floating head in the middle of it.

"Uh," Carley struggled to find the right words, "My name is Car-I mean Kyra Davenport, and well, I would like to speak with you about something please," she said as sweetly as she could.

There were a few clanks and bangs and other noises, and then the head stopped moving the Wizard stepped our from behind it. He took a look at Carley before eyeing her suspiciously. "What do you want," he asked.

"Dad!!" she exclaimed doing the best to hide her repulsion, "It's you! It's really you!" she ran up to him and gave him a huge hug grimacing at the fact she was hugging the person who put all her friends in prison. While she was hugging him, she found the key in his coat pocket and slipped into into one of her pockets for later use.

"Uh, who are you?" he asked, with a confused look on his face, "I think my dear you have mistaken me for someone else?"

"Oh no!!" she exclaimed grinning, "How could I mistake my own father! I can't believe I'm finally here with you! I'm so happy to be here! I've been looking for you forever, and then when I found out you were the Wizard of Oz I totally freaked!" she said rambling on with whatever came to mind that a daughter would say to her "long lost dad".

The Wizard eyed her very suspiciously, "Weren't you one of those girls that was in Wicked?" he said turning to get the guards, "didn't I lock you up?"

"What?!" she said thinking of something to cover this, "Of course not! Dad! I'm your daughter! Why would I ever turn against you? Of course I wouldn't! And to join with the Wicked Witch of the West?! I would never!"

"Wait, how do you know that the Wicked Witch of the West is behind all this, you are with her! GUARDS!" he yelled, glaring at her.

"No! No! That's not true! Wait! Uh," The Wizard had turned his back and Carley took this moment to run down the nearest stairway and kept running until she found where she was locked up before and found they weren't there. _Where are they?_ she asked herself but then she noticed another door whereupon she raced to it and down another flight of stairs where she found everybody.

"Carley" Elphaba said when she turned to see her, "How did you get out?"

"Long story, but I got the key!" she said running over and unlocking Elphaba, "Come on! The guards will be coming any time now!" she said and you could here yelling upstairs. Carly got the chance to unlock Dee, Annaleigh, Willemijn, and Eden when the Wizard walked in, "Leaving so soon Kyra?" he said, "or should I call you Carley?"

"Don't you dare touch her," Elphaba said looking at the Wizard who then pulled out a thick leather book, "Who's going to stop me?" and he started chanting a spell.

Elise fluttered her wings trying to get free, but stopped when she heard the Wizard chanting, and then looked at him confused and smirked, "Good luck with that," she muttered to herself.

He finished and then waited with a smug look on his face which turned into a look of confusion when nothing happened and then a look of panic as he tried moving his arms and legs and found he couldn't. "Wha- how? What's happening? Wait... No! This shouldn't be..." he stuttered trying to understand what happened.

"What's going on?" Nicole said confused on what happened to the Wizard

Victoria and Stephanie grinned looking at each other, "It worked!" Victoria said quietly to Nicole, "We gave him the fake Grimmerie remember? And it's working! The spells go against him!"

Elphaba took a look, smirked, and started to go off, but turned around, "We'll get you out... I swear."

Shoshana nodded a look of understanding in her eyes, "Go. It's okay. Just go!" she said urging them on and then Elphaba, Dee, Carley, Annaleigh, Willemijn and Eden took off.

**WickedlyAsh**

Allen and Idina paced the floor of Kiamo Ko, growing more and more nervous by the minute.

"Where's Carley, she's been gone far too long!" Idina cried, becoming increasingly worried and frustrated.

"I'm sure she's alright Idina," Allen tried to comfort her, "I'm sure everyone's alright. They'll probably come busting through the door at any minute."

And ironically, the door slammed open at just that moment, and Idina and Allen breathed a sigh of relief as Carley ran into the foyer, a group right behind her.

"Elphaba!" Idina cried out, "thank goodness you're alright! Where's Taye?" she asked with a huge smile crossing her face.

Elphaba remained silent. She didn't have the heart to tell Idina that Taye was still being held prisoner at the Wizard's Palace, that so many of them were still being held captive. Watching the smile disappear from Idina's face made her realize how much she missed Fiyero, she could hardly forgive herself for leaving him there. Elphaba walked away from Idina, causing her to begin crying.

Eden ran over to Idina's side, "No, Idina, he's okay! He's alright! We just need to find a way to get everyone else out."

"Wait," Allen said apprehensively, "this is it? Where is everyone else?"

"We had very little time," Dee sighed.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't able to save everyone," Carley cried, feeling responsible that many of her friends were still locked up.

"Oh Carley, you did beautifully," Elphaba rushed over to hug Carley in a rare display of emotion. "Now that more of us are free, I'm sure we'll think of something."

Everyone nodded reassuringly, but no one was able to offer up an idea. The group moved out of the doorway and into the dining room, so that they could all sit down and brainstorm a new plan.

"Pfanee! Pfanee, you must listen to me!" Glinda called from her cell.

Pfanee sighed, wishing she had never accepted the job in the Wizard's Guard. She had just finished helping unglue the Wizard's feet from the floor, and watched as he stormed out of the dungeon in anger and embarrassment. She slowly moved over to Glinda's cell, asking, "What is it?"

"Pfanee, you have to let us out of here!" Glinda pleaded.

Pfanee seemed to consider the idea for a moment, looking around at the group's pleading eyes, but quickly regained her composure, "Why should I do that Glinda? You've obviously done something terrible to end up here in the first place, why should I let criminals go?"

"Really?" Glinda replied hotly, "I remember back at Shiz when I was soooooo good according to you. Do you really think I, Glinda the Good, would have done something to deserve this?"

Pfanee obviously didn't know how to respond. Glinda had been her best friend when they first started at Shiz, and she had always admired Glinda. But things were different now, it even seemed like she was even helping the Wicked Witch. Pfanee's inner turmoil continued until her thoughts were interrupted by the Wizard's booming voice.

"Guard, bring one of the prisoners up here! And be sure no one escapes!" the Wizard yelled from the top of the stairs.

Pfanee opened the cell door, brandished her weapon so that no one could try to escape out the front door, and pointed to one of the prisoners at random. "You, come with me."

"No, you can't!" Ali cried in a panic.

"If do you anything to hurt Stephanie…" Tiana began to threaten.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Pfanee yelled, which brought on complete silence. Pfanee grabbed Stephanie by the arm, relocked the cell, and began to move towards the stairs.

"Pfanee," Glinda said quietly, obviously on the verge of tears, "these are good people. Please believe that these are good people, keep them safe."

Pfanee was overwhelmed with emotions, torn between the Wizard and Glinda. Her turmoil continued as she dutifully brought Stephanie up the stairs and to the Wizard.

Elphaba, Annaleigh, Carley, Allen, and the rest of the group sat in silence for a long time, trying to think of a new plan. Every once in a while someone would speak up with an idea, but nothing seemed to have any real potential.

"AHHH!" Idina and the others screamed as they heard a loud BOOM coming from the next room. The group jumped out of their chairs and ran into the adjacent room to find out what caused the commotion.

"My crystal ball!" Elphaba yelled as she entered the room, running towards the large glass orb.

"Did it break or something?" Carley asked.

"No," Elphaba replied slowly, "but there's something-"

"Hello Elphaba," the Wizard smiled from inside the crystal ball.

"Can he hear or see us?" Allen asked quietly.

"No," Elphaba mumbled, but immediately turned her attention back to the Wizard.

"Congratulations on your escape, I'm truly impressed," the Wizard bowed slightly. "However, you seem to have forgotten some of your companions here. In fact, here's one now!"

The crystal ball's view panned over to show Pfanee holding Stephanie against her will, a weapon pointed dangerously close to her neck.

"Oh no, Stephanie!" Annaleigh cried out.

"Hush!" Elphaba yelled, trying to listen to the Wizard's message.

"Now then," the Wizard said once he came back into view, "Elphaba, I'm on a tight deadline here and really need to get back to blowing up the world, I'm tired of playing games. Therefore, you will deliver the real Grimmerie to me and you will surrender immediately. For every ten minutes that you do not arrive with the Grimmerie, I shall be forced to execute one of your friends here."

"NO!" everyone at Kiamo Ko yelled in unison, and Annaleigh broke down into a fit of sobs.

"Now Elphaba, your ten minutes have started, I suggest you get moving!" he said smiling, looking down at his watch.

"Quick, we need to think of something!" Eden yelled, trying to get everyone to calm down and think.

"Is there a way we can replay that message to the citizens of Oz, show them how horrible the Wizard really is?" Carley offered.

"I doubt her crystal ball has Tivo," Allen replied with a mix of sadness and sarcasm.

"Five minutes left Elphaba," the Wizard's voice could be heard from the crystal ball.

"I have to go surrender," Elphaba suddenly decided. She picked up the Grimmerie and her broom, and left for the front door.

"No, you can't surrender, he'll blow up the entire world!" Idina yelled.

"I can't just stay here and watch him kill Stephanie and the others!" Elphaba yelled, and ran out the door.

Those remaining at Kiamo Ko watched the crystal ball carefully as the Wizard counted down the minutes. Each second ticked by and Elphaba still did not arrive.

"Do you think Elphaba will make it in time?" Dee asked quietly.

"She's got to," Eden replied, although the lack of confidence was evident through the tone of her voice.

"Ten seconds left, Elphaba!" the Wizard smiled from the crystal ball, and still Elphaba did not appear. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five…"

"Where is she?!" Annaleigh screamed, now terrified for Stephanie's safety.

"Four, three, two, one," the Wizard finished, and the crystal ball went black.

The screen never panned over to see Pfanee and Stephanie, but it seemed clear to everyone at Kiamo Ko that Elphaba had not made it in time.

"No!" Annaleigh screamed, and Eden went to help the blonde as she collapsed to the floor in sobs.

"No…he couldn't have…she couldn't be," Dee murmured, in a state of shock.

Unfortunately, without the aid of the crystal ball, those at Kiamo Ko could only speculate as to Stephanie's fate.


	21. Chapter 21

**FixatedOnVerdigris**

Three… Two… One… Elphaba cursed. She had been counting down the seconds, just as the Wizard, back at the palace, had been. She was still a good two minutes away, and her time was up. Abruptly pulling to a halt, the witch pulled the Grimmerie from her bag and began flipping through it, balancing on the handle of her broom.

Flying… Transformation… Explosions (and here, Elphaba winced before resuming flipping through the pages)… Aha, there it was. Protection. She found the correct spell and, clearing her throat, began reciting. Within moment, the spell was complete. Stephanie was safe. Now she just had to get there and save everybody else. They were in anti-magic cells, and Elphaba didn't… oh wait, she did. Carley had slipped her the key while at Kiamo Ko. But would she have enough time? She tilted her broom forward, speeding once again towards the palace.

Three... Two... One... The Wizard motioned to Pfanee, a wicked grin on his face. "I think you've caught on as to what you're to do now."

But Pfanee didn't hear him. She was busy staring at the floor, a thoughtful expression on her face. Glinda's words were running through her head. Plus, had this woman whom she was being ordered to kill done anything wrong? She had been in the same cell as Glinda, who Pfanee was certain had done nothing. And, on top of everything, the Wizard was acting less than wonderful.

Pfanee slowly slid her eyes over to Stephanie, whose own were horror-filled. But it was dead silent, nobody dared utter a sound in fear of causing Pfanee not to kill the woman.

But she did so anyway. Her mind had changed. Dropping her blade to the ground and swiftly pulling out her gun, she pointed it at the Wizard.

Stephanie fell to the ground out of relief, then immediately was back on her feet. "Why did you…?"

Pfanee scanned the room. The few guards weren't moving, most likely for fear that the Wizard would be killed. The same reason the Wizard was remaining silent, but with an enraged look on his face. "Open the main doors, I have a feeling your friend will be joining us." She glanced over at Stephanie, then in a slightly more commanding voice, continued. "I don't CARE if you don't trust me; just open it!" And then she made her voice louder so all could hear. "Nobody move, or his Ozness will be slain."

Stephanie frowned, but did as she was told to do. Hurrying to the doors, she pushed them open. As soon as she did so, Elphaba shot through, pausing in midair. Looking down at Stephanie, she muttered a few words underneath her breath and the woman disappeared. There was no magical block in this room, so she could do that. "Pfanee, I have no idea what you're doing, but whatever it is, keep doing it. I'll be right back." She then dismounted her broom and laid it near Pfanee. "Watch that, too." It'd be easier to get them out of their cells if she wasn't flying.

Running out of the room and to the cells, Elphaba pulled the key out of her bag, holding it so she could jam it into the nearest lock.

Elphaba slid to a stop in front of the first cell. All noise and sobs at whatever happened to Stephanie halted immediately. "I want complete silence. Get out, run up to the throne room and help Pfanee."

Elise raised her tail, her head tilted to the side. "Why are-"

Elphaba cut her off. "That qualifies as a question." She quickly opened the first cell holding Shoshana, Glinda, Elise, and many others. "HURRY." She kept opening cells, freeing actresses and fans, until only Kaylee and Holli's cell was left. She jammed the key in, and Holli and Kaylee hurried over from where they had been at the other end of it.

Holli looked down at Elphaba's hands. The witch was becoming more and more irritated, for the lock wasn't opening. "Just go. As soon as you left, the Wizard switched the locks." She smirked. "He hates us for helping you."

Kaylee thwacked Elphaba's emerald hands away from where she was still trying to open the lock and door. "No magic, wrong lock. Just go, we'll be fine!"

Elphaba looked up, her eyes slightly frantic. "I'm not leaving you, especially not after you two tried to help me."

Holli rolled her eyes shaking her head. "No need to play hero. We're buddies, we'll stick together." And then she and Kaylee spoke at the same time. "GO!"

And Elphaba did. Taking a few steps backwards, she let her eyes lock with Kaylee and Holli's, wordlessly promising they'd be alright. She then turned and sprinted for the exit.

Soon, Elphaba was back in the throne room. Moving to Pfanee, she spoke softly to her. "You'll be coming with us, I presume?" Seeing the other woman's nod, she turned to the frantic crowd. Questions were flying now, mostly asking if Stephanie was alright. Elphaba didn't answer these; they'd find out as soon as they got back to Kiamo Ko that Stephanie was fine. A bit hysterical, crying everywhere, but fine nonetheless.

Muttering her spell, there was a large flash of green light, and all Elphabas, Glindas, fans, and Pfanee had disappeared. The gun Pfanee had been holding clattered to the ground, going off with a bang in the opposite direction of the Wizard.

The gunshot caused the guards to move towards the Wizard to verify he was alright. As far as they knew, everybody had escaped. Nobody would check the cells for a while.

Back in their cell, Kaylee and Holli were depressed. But Kaylee tried to make light of the situation by joking around. "Dude, I swear, if they use us as a gosh darned ransom or something like that, I will be so MAD it won't be funny. I'll probably punch whoever has me" she made a face at the obvious reference to the fact that they were in a cell "in the face and make a break for it. Holli, you totes gotta do that too! We'll escape on our own!"

Holli grinned. "Yea, let's do it!"

And it would hopefully work.

**TheLilyLaid**

There was smoke and then it was gone. They were all familiar with the feeling of being transported magically by now and though it unsettled them, it did not totally distract their thoughts. As soon as the familiar drab walls of Kiamo Ko stared back at them, the rather large group of fans and players turned to each other and sprang into action. Hands touched, eyes met, and the silence betwixt them was deafening as they all assured themselves and each other that they were okay. Suddenly, a myriad of voices began to call out to each other in a cacophony of unneccessary worry and uncontained joy at their reunion.

The noise calmed as quickly as it began as they all looked around for instructions from their leader, Elphaba. She sat calmly, at least as it seemed to most eyes, near the edge of the room. She spoke softly, without her usual harsh wit, and her eyes searched the room for a single face.

"Why don't you guys get sorted back into your normal clothes, and then we'll come up with some sort of plan of action from there?" She glanced around and found Pfannee standing near Glinda. "Pfannee, Glinda can explain everything that's going on to you." She looked to Glinda. "Glinda, do you want to take Pfannee down to get some food and explain this to her?" Glinda nodded and she led Pfannee to a staircase and the two disappeared. The others remained silent for only a moment longer, then proceeded to sort themselves out. Elphaba remained where she sat, her eyes watching the room, searching for something they would not find.

Across the room, two lovers were quietly reuniting.

"Are you alright? I thought I'd lost you for a moment there."

"I'm fine. It's her I'm worried about."

"Her? You mean Elphaba?"

"Yes. call me crazy, but I just get the feeling something is wrong with her." Two pairs of lips met in a soft kiss.

"She seems closest to you, love. Maybe you should talk to her."

"What would I say? I don't know her."

"In our world you _are_ her, and judging from the way these Ozians are reacting to the musical, I'd say there's more truth in that script than you think. You originated this character. In some ways, you've sort of created her, and the others have taken that idea and expanded it. You know who Elphaba is better than you think you do." Another soft kiss and a hug that was just slightly too tight. "Besides, someone has to try. You're that girl. I know it." They smiled.

"You do have a way with words."

"Well I have to don't I? Aren't I supposed to be your Winkie prince?" They laughed slightly and quickly sobered. "Go on. I'll go check on the others." They hug one last time and part, he turning towards the actresses and their fans, she turning towards the only green girl in the room who couldn't wash off the color of her skin. The gazes of the two women met. The emerald one stood and walked through a door. Her player followed. The door slid shut behind them. It was Idina who spoke first.

"Elphaba? Is something wrong?" The green woman grinned, but it was a sad grin.

"Only everything, Idina." Idina could see that something was bothering the woman and so she pressed on, not willing to let her suffer alone.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Have you ever broken a bone, Idina?" It was a strange question, and ironically it was strange that Elphaba would ask it, given that the very bone she had broken had linked to the red tracksuit that happened to have saved their lives not too long ago.

"Yea. I broke a rib once. It was during the melting sequence, ironically." Elphaba's sad grin returned and she turned a very heavy brown gaze upon Idina.

"Broken bones heal in time, but the scars frm the break, the memories of the pain, they never fade, do they? They never heal." She looked away. "Did you wonder, when you finally came down from the high the medicines no doubt put you on, if you would ever be the same again?" Idina reflected on her days recovering, her most prevalent memory being the day right after her fall, staring up at Glinda's bubble and knowing she'd never see it the same way again.

"At some point, I think, the thought may have crossed my mind. Why?" So many things about that fall could have been different, Idina knew. She could have been injured far worse than she had been. Sometimes, she wondered if that day had been one of those moments people identified as being lucky to be alive.

"I find myself wondering if any of this is really worth it. Oz is much like your Earth you know. You can change the way some people think, but not all of them. Someone out there will always hate me. All it takes is one spark to start a fire. All this saving the world, I'm wondering when there will be time to save myself. Or maybe, if all I've really been trying to do in this, is save myself. No good deed goes unpunished, right?" Idina almost smiled at the reference.

"That spell, you said it was real. What does it do?" Elphaba froze. "Is it something bad?"

"It does exactly what Stephen Swartz meant it to do, and yes, that is very bad." Idina remembered very well what the spell did in the musical and she shivered at the thought of it happening in reality.

"Elphaba, are you afraid?" Brown eyes met brown eyes and in that simple meeting of gazes, the two women knew each other on a deeper level. "So am I."

Suddenly before Elphaba could reply her entire thought process was shattered by an ear-splitting scream. Her eyes once again met Idina's and from the shocked expression on the woman's face, she knew the scream had been her own. Pain, excrutiating pain rocketed through her entire body, pulsing with each beat of her heart from one centralized point on her body. As she felt her legs give way beneath her, her memory closed in on an unattended moment in time. The sound of a gunshot echoed somewhere in her mind and her hands fell unconsciously to the source of her pain. When she felt her hands connect with her body, the only registered thoughts were her sudden fear and a sense of time slowing to a screeching halt. She should've known, should've felt this long before now, but she hadn't, and once again her road of good intentions had led where all such roads lead: to catastrophe.

She saw Idina fly towards her, felt the woman catch her as she fell, heard the woman desperately pleading to her, knew that it was her name that left the singer's lips, but she could not respond. She was frozen, body trapped both by fear and immense shockwaves of pain.

_no...no...by the Unnamed God NO!!_ Her thoughts darkened as the pain overrode her sense. The last thing she knew was the single tear that fell from Idina's brown eyes.

Idina held the green woman in her arms, her panicked screams having quickly subsided as she tried to keep Elphaba from passing out. The door burst open behind her and she knew she heard voices talking, and the faces of the others came to her. Taye reached out and helped her lay Elphaba gently to the floor, his dark eyes watching both her and the green woman she held.

"What happened?" Someone asked. Stephanie, Annaleigh,or Glinda, she couldn't be sure.

"I don't know. We were talking and then she just screamed and then..."She trailed off as her gaze found the place that Elphaba's arms had wrapped so securely as she had fallen. "Oh no..."

Taye's eyes followed Idina's gaze and he knew immediately what had caused Idina to suddenly stop speaking. A silence fell over the room as he reached forward to unbind Elphaba's tightly woven arms. He gently extracted the green limbs from their place upon her body and they all gasped as they watched the blood slowly discolor Elphaba's clothes.

Pfannee was the first to speak.

"My gun must have discharged when she transported us! Oh, Lurline, I am so sorry. I thought it was still pointing at the Wizard."

"It's not your fault. You couldn't have known." Idina whispered, her eyes still staring Elphaba's bleeding body. "We have to stop the bleeding." She ripped a piece off Elphaba's dress off at the bottom and tore open the dress where the darkened bloody circle widened. Forcing herself to move after a moment of dread inducing shock, she tightly tied the cloth around the bullet wound. When she had finished, she could only watch, heartbroken for more reasons than one, as the blood slowly seeped from the small open whole dead center in Elphaba's abdomen.

**Beautifullywicked**

Glinda looked down at her friend and she felt a tear roll down her cheek, "No," she said softly shaking her head, "No, this can't be happening." She knelt down beside her best friend and took her hand, "Elphie?" she said now letting the tears freely fall, "Oh Elphie."

"Glinda," Elphaba said obviously in pain, "the baby... please..." was all she could manage to get out. She tilted her head a bit towards a bookshelf. "Look... help the baby..." she managed, then fell back into unconsciousness.

Fiyero came rushing into the room at that moment, "What happened?" he said, panic filling his voice. Then he saw Elphaba lying on the floor motionless, "No!" he yelled, rushing to her side, "Oh no." he said, his voice now filling with distress. "Glinda... what?" he looked over to her, devastated at the sight in front of him.

"I... I don't know. At the palace... a gun... accident" was all Glinda said shaking her head. She looked at Fiyero letting out a sob before looking back. "Stay with me please!" she pleaded with her friend. She moved a piece of black hair off Elphaba's face. She looked over to the bookshelf that she had motioned to and one book stuck out to her. She got up and walked over, and grabbed the thick leather covered book, handling it carefully.

"Of course," Idina said looking up from Elphaba's pained face, "Glinda," she said looking hopefully up into her eyes, "do you think... could you?" She motioned to the book.

"I - I don't know," Glinda said, tentatively opening it up, shaking her head, "I still can't read any of this," her voice falling to a near whisper, "I - I don't think..." she shook her head looking into Idina's eyes. "I'm so sorry."

Idina got up and walked over to where Glinda was, "It's okay... it's okay," she said trying to calm her. She looked at the book, then with a confused expression looked over to Elphaba, then back to Glinda, "I - I think... I - I think I can read this," Idina said slowly in disbelief looking down at the Grimmerie's pages again.

All eyes in the room were turned to Idina. "You can read that?" Glinda said slowly, looking at Idina, and a look of hope crossed her face. "Can you... can you save them?" Fiyero asked almost pleading.

"I don't know," Idina said shaking her head, "But I will try. I will do everything in my power to save them." She said with a look of determination in her eyes. She started flipping through pages when something caught her eye. And then she started speaking slowly, but confidently, "Ah may, Ah may, eleka, nater, ah may. Ah may, ah may, eleka, nater, ah may." She bit her lip, looking at Elphaba, holding her breath.

Elphaba's breathing became more even, and the bleeding mostly stopped. Idina looked at Glinda as if saying _This is the best I can do_. Glinda nodded, weakly smiling at her, and mouthed 'Thank you'. She carefully took the bandage off and gasped at what she saw. The wound was closed, and healed. It looked like nothing had ever happened.

"You... you did it," Glinda said, smiling through her tears, embracing Idina who had a shocked look on her face. "Oh my Oz..." Glinda said taking Elphaba's hand. "Elphaba?" she said stroking her hair.

Elphaba moaned and blinked her eyes part way open, "Wha-"

"Oh Elphie!" Glinda said looking down at her friend, "you're... okay?" she asked.

"Elphaba? Love? Oh thank Oz," Fiyero said kissing her forehead, "we were all so worried... we thought you... we thought you..." but Fiyero couldn't even say it.

She looked up into her friends eyes, "I'm..." she paused looking around her, "I'm okay." she said, and then saw the Grimmerie lying open on the floor. "Did you?" she asked looking curiously up at her best friend.

"What? Oh... no." she said shaking her head, and she half smiled at her, "It was Idina. She's the one who saved you... and your baby."

"Idina?" Elphaba looked around her to the actress, "You?" with a look of disbelief and gratefulness she smiled at her. "Thank you. Thank you so much." she said taking her hand. "But how...?" she asked still curious on how she was able to understand any of it.

Idina shrugged, "I don't know." she said, "I was hoping that maybe you could tell me that," Idina said half smiling. "It just... it just kind of happened, but... I'm really glad it did." she said, her voice sincere, "I don't know what we would have done without you." She looked up at Fiyero who smiled at her, "Especially for some of us," she said nodding, "but you better rest now."

Fiyero carefully picked her up and carried her out of the room, whereupon there was a total silence. Idina exhaled slowly, and everything was calm and peaceful for that moment. But just for a moment.

"OPEN UP! IN THE NAME OF THE WIZARD OPEN THIS DOOR!" and there was banging on the door, and gunshots going off.


	22. Chapter 22

**WickedlyAsh**

Almost in unison, the group covered their ears and dropped to the ground as gunshots echoed off the walls. However, almost as suddenly as it started, the gunshots subsided, and everyone looked around at each other slowly.

"What the f-" Glinda started with a sour look on her face.

"Glinda, mouth!" Kerry yelled at the blonde.

"Did they…did they just leave?" Ellen asked quietly, looking around at the group.

However, before anyone had time to respond, the guards seemed to answer for them: loud bangs were suddenly coming from the door. Shoshana ran towards the door to check it, and immediately rejoined the group.

"They're trying to break down the door, and it doesn't look like it'll hold for long!" she cried, causing everyone to jump to their feet.

"Retreat!" Ali yelled, and everyone rushed as far from the front door as they could. Everyone pushed and shoved to the back of the house, until they all merged into the back room where Fiyero had just put Elphaba down on the bed.

"Hey, what's going on?" Fiyero asked as everyone rushed into the bedroom, "Elphaba needs her rest, you guys really need to get out of here."

"Yea Fiyero, we'd love to vacate the room…EXCEPT THEY'RE SHOOTING AT US!" Nicole screamed, looking around the room for some alternative exit.

"Who? What are you talking about?" Fiyero asked, who had obviously not heard the sounds.

"Fiyero, the Wizard's guards are outside, they're about to break down the-" Ana started to explain, but was interrupted by a distant, yet loud crash that sounded like the splintering of wood. "They just broke down the door," she corrected, "and they'll be in here any second!"

"Can Elphaba do a spell?" Victoria pleaded.

"She's too weak," Fiyero sighed, "she's not even conscious."

"Idina, can you do something?" Kristin yelled, remembering that Idina seemed to have some magical inclination.

"I can't, the Grimmerie is out there!" Idina wailed, pointing towards the front of the castle.

Everyone in the room began to panic, knowing they only had a minute or so before the Wizard's guards would find them.

"Glinda, can you do something?" Megan asked.

"I, I don't know!" Glinda stammered, frantically trying to think of something that could work. "I could try a transportation spell! Oh wait, my bubble is only big enough to hold three or four people," she thought out loud. "Or maybe I could…no, I would need special ingredients for that…Or maybe I-"

"Glinda!" almost everyone yelled in unison, knowing that their time was almost up.

"Okay, okay!" Glinda finally calmed herself. "Invisibility spell, got it! Just stay quiet and don't let them bump into you!" she cautioned as she mumbled an incantation under her breath. Just as Glinda lightly waved her wand to finish the spell, the door to the bedroom burst open, with nearly ten guards rushing into the room.

"Where is everybody?" Kaylee sighed, pacing the floor of their cell.

"Seriously! This whole 'punch the guard in the face' idea isn't going to work if the guard never shows up," Holli complained.

In fact, it had been extremely quiet the last few hours. No one had come downstairs, and they could no longer hear voices coming from the main floor.

"So where do you think they went?" Kaylee asked.

"Unfortunately, my guess is Kiamo Ko," Holli responded sadly.

"The Wizard and his guards probably don't even know we're down here," Kaylee sighed, then let a smirk cross her face. "But when they do find us, we'll be ready for them!"

The guards crowded into the room while brandishing their weapons. Fortunately, Glinda had finished the spell just in time, and the thirty-some invisible occupants of the room had to shift around silently to avoid bumping into the guards. Most of the Glindas, Elphabas, and fans pushed themselves up against the walls, Fiyero was kneeling next to the bed, and Taye was gripping Idina's hand so that they could stay together.

Once all the guards had entered the room, one more figure came into sight, and everyone immediately recognized the Wizard. All the guards stood at attention at his entrance, saluting him. The Wizard looked both confused and angry, gripping tightly to the object in his hand.

"The Grimmerie!" Idina whispered, and Taye had to cover her mouth with his hand to avoid further noise. But Idina was right, the Wizard had found the Grimmerie, and was clasping it tightly in his hands.

"You're sure they were here?" the Wizard asked the guards angrily.

"We heard them scream when we fired the warning shots," the head guard stated.

"Well they must have had enough time to escape, because they certainly aren't here now," the Wizard sighed as he paced the room, almost bumping into Allen as he did so. "Well," the Wizard brightened up a bit, "at least we have the book, I suppose that's a start. Let's get out of here."

The Wizard and the guards were just about to leave the room when Elphaba started to stir, unaware of what was happening.  
"You!" Elphaba cried out loudly, not realizing she was invisible. Fiyero tried to hush her, but it was too late. The Wizard and the guards immediately whipped around, trying to find the source of the voice.

**BeautifullyTragic1**

"I am tired of this! I want to be wicked!" Kaylee said to Holli. "I am tired of sitting here waiting for someone to come and get me out of here!"

"Calm, Kaylee... breathe... in... out... in... out... calm." Holli tried to calm her down but calming Kaylee down is not an easy task.

She was restless and just wanted out. She was thinking to herself, 'I want to be wicked... wicked wizard's little minion!'

--

Slowly, as the Wizard and the guards were looking for the source of the voice, a faint whisper was heard only by Idina. "Aka min doe fue ruum de foc gu namei aka min doe fue ruum de foc gu.." As Idina tried to listen to see if she could recognize the whisper, she heard, "WHAT THE...!!" Come from the other direction as the voice. "Aka min doe fue ruum de foc." And right after the Grimmerie had left the hands of the Wizard and landed in the hands of the invisible short person, that invisible short person somehow made the Grimmerie disappear.

"FIND THAT BOOK!" The Wizard yelled, and every one of the invisible people ran out of the room so they wouldn't get accidentally bumped by a guard or the Wizard.

When Idina got out of the room, she whispered, "This is Idina, who did that spell?!" Everyone was looking around the room but seeing no one and hearing only the guards trying to find the Grimmerie, and the Wizard yelling because they couldn't find it.

"I repeat, who did that spell?!"

Whispers filled the room of voices trying to find friends and questions as to who said the spell.

"Not me!" Stephanie said.

"I'm not THAT good!" Allen said.

"It would of had to be memorized. Whoever it was... didn't have the Grimmerie to perform the spell." They heard softly from Elphaba. "I don't even remember a spell for what happened."

"Who did it?" Carmen asked.

"Who has powers like Idina and Elphie?" Ali inquired.

"Just someone speak up! Your not in trouble!" Tiana commanded.  
"Please just speak up!" Saycon announced, still in a slightly hushed tone.

"If no one will fess up..." Marcie started before she was interrupted by, "Okay! okay!"

"I give in!" Someone started. "I can't sleep good so I needed something to do. I would come in late at night and I would memorize the spells. I'm a Wicked fanatic, aka, an obsessed fan. I just read it for entertainment, something to do on the long nights that no one else was awake. I never thought... I never would think that I, of all people, would be able to actually do something. I am in shock myself. I wasn't even trying to do anything, the words just rolled of my tongue without my control. Sorry."

"Who are you? We're invisible, aka can't see you!" Sabrina said stating the obvious.

"Um, I don't think you really need to know. It won't happen again." She stated apologetically. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"It does too! Who are you?" Annaleigh responded.

"Okay, it's..." she began.

"You're coming with me!" A male voice said behind her, "And you'll be the first!" When she fully turned around she saw it was the Wizard.

"NO!" She yelled and ran mumbling to herself, "I like it! That's my new philosophy!"

She darted to the northeast corner of the room and thought of another spell she could do. 'Alaka naman naman...?' She thought... 'hmmm'.

"Hey YOU!" Elise yelled to the Wizard from the west wall

"Are you stupid?" Allen yelled from the South wall.

"Why are you in Oz, you terrible Wizard?" Julia screamed from the middle of the room.

This was giving the girl more time to find the right spell. 'TRANSPORTATION' was a 'tab' at a given place in the book.

"You coward!" Ashleigh said harshly, "Nothing but...!"

"What is going on?" Coleen asked.

"telle ku naman naman elleka naman naman ech ue telle telle ku naman." Was a faint whisper and within minutes, the Wizard and all his guards were gone.

"Okay, if you don't tell us now..." Dee began.

"I'll make us all visible!" Glinda cheerfully added.

"Fine! Go ahead! She won't tell us anyway!" Idina remarked.

As they all became their normal visible selves, they saw the identity of the one who could use the Grimmerie.

"WHAT?!" Allen said shocked.

Mumbles of, 'I never would have guessed.', 'O my Oz!' and 'I don't understand!' filled the room quickly.

Idina was the first to say the inevitable, "Carley, you? You can really do it?"

A small nod was the only response from Carley, but not from Elphaba.

"Now there's 3?" Elphaba began, "I am going to figure this out! How is it possible for us three to be able to do this?"

Carley then looked up and said, "Elphaba, do you know who your father is?"

"No, I never was told."

"Either was I." Carley said soothingly.

"Same here, Elphie." Idina said.

"Maybe... no it couldn't be!" Elphaba started to say but decided not to finish.

--  
"I seriously want out of here!" Kaylee said pacing in circles in the cell.

"Kayleeeee!" Holli said. "Please stop saying that!"

"NO! I want to get out! I want to be wicked! I want to be," she paused and continued in a whisper, "the Wizard's evil minion."

**FixatedonVerdigris**

Back at Kiamo Ko, Stephanie was thinking the exact same thing as Kaylee, as were several other actresses. Kaylee was the only one who was verbalizing these thoughts, however, as the actresses were all afraid of how the traitorous thoughts had come into their heads. That, and what Elphaba would do if she found out that they wanted to join the Wizard and help him.

Of course, none of them should have wanted to help the Wizard in the first place. He wanted to explode the Earth, and everything that they cared about was on Earth. It was their home, their everything. That was why they had all chosen to help Elphaba. And yet, a good number of the actresses were thinking very seriously about joining the Wizard.

Back in Kaylee and Holli's cell, footsteps were heard, slowly growing louder and louder. "FINALLY!" Kaylee said, then headed for the iron barring that held them in, only to be pulled backwards by the back of her shirt by Holli.

"What are you DOING?? This was your plan, and you're not even sticking to it!"

Kaylee shrugged, a grin coming across her face. "I want to see who it is." And then, detaching Holli's hand from her shirt, she walked over to the bars.

A crisp, accented voice was soon heard, accompanied by the footsteps. "Well, are you two ready to be let out?" And within a few moments, Madame Morrible had appeared. She stood directly in front of Kaylee, hands on her hips, looking down at the girl with a somewhat amused expression.

Kaylee and Holli answered at the same time. "YES." But Kaylee took it a step further. "I'll do anything to get out of this goshdarned CELL!"

Madame Morrible pretended to think for a moment. "Even help our cause, girl?" She raised an eyebrow slightly.

Kaylee blinked in mild surprise. "Wow, can you read my mind or something? That was EXACTLY what I was thinking!"

Holli had answered a quick "NO!", but hearing Kaylee's answer, looked over at her like she was insane. "Kaylee, honestly, do you have a mental issue? Do you not realize why we're HERE in OZ??"

Morrible gave Holli a steely look. "I see it didn't affect you. No matter, other ways we can use you. Come, young lady, you may come out." The door magically unlocked itself, and Kaylee was quick to push it open and walk out.

Madame Morrible slammed it shut before Holli could run out, chuckling. "No, I wasn't talking to you. I do believe we shall see each other again, however. Come along, young lady." And she walked away, Kaylee following her without a second glance towards Holli. It was obvious that whatever had caused the girl and the actresses to act and think like they were was a spell, cast by Madame Morrible.

Once they were out of the dungeon area, Madame Morrible turned to Kaylee. "I think you'll find that many of your friends at the Wicked Witch of the West's castle are having the same thoughts as you. Shall we go and retrieve them?" Not waiting for an answer from Kaylee, Madame Morrible muttered a spell, and they disappeared. Not all spells in the fake Grimmerie had caused harm, and the Sorceress also knew quite a few that hadn't come from the Grimmerie. Just like the spell that would get them an advantage.

Kaylee and Madame Morrible appeared in the center of the room in which the actresses, fans, and Ozians were in. Immediately, a chorus of voices were heard.

"KAYLEE!" Mikayla.

"What in Oz name are you doing with that wretch of a woman?" Elphaba.

"Get away from her, you vile fish!" Kerry.

"HAHA! You said fish!" That one had come from Elise, of course. The two high-fived each other discreetly before continuing.

Madame Morrible rolled her eyes. "Oh shut UP!"

Elphaba, who had slipped unnoticed into a chair to rest, slowly got to her feet. "Morrible, what have you done." Obviously the woman had done something, for Kaylee was calmly watching the commotion, staying next to the woman as though she were a regular person and not a feind.

Morrible laughed. "I think you'll find spells are irreversible, dearie, so there's really no need for me to tell you. Nothing can be done! Although I'm sure some others here are simply DYING to join this young lady and I."

And with a wave of her hands, the Elphabas who had had spells cast on them, not the real one of course, began moving towards Morrible and Kaylee.

Willemijn, being the only person from the Stuttgart cast of Wicked, managed to get to Morrible and Kaylee without a commotion being caused. The only person who really cared about Willemijn was Kaylee, and she had been inflicted by the spell. The other actresses, on the other hand, weren't as lucky.

Shoshana and Eden moved forward together, which caused a giant "OH MY GOODNESS, NOT YOU TWO TOO!" from Megan, immediately echoed by Ellen, Megan's accent minion. Megan grabbed a wrist of each of the women, pulling them back. "I swear, I will kill you both if you take another… OOF!" Eden and Shoshana had ignored her, continuing walking, and had caused Megan to trip and narrowly avoid falling on her face.

Ellen hurried over. "Mee-gan, are you alright?" Megan nodded, "Yea, I'm fine. I swear they're both SO DEAD, though…."

Coleen had also managed to get to the group without a commotion, like Will, although most of the fans did notice. The fans were keeping out of this. As was Idina - the woman had a helpless look on her face.

Julia stepped forward, and Idina stepped forward, pulling her back. "Come on, Julia, fight the spell. I can't DO anything, so you have to snap out of it yourself!" She whirled Julia around, slapping her across the face. Maybe that'd help. Julia paused, then glared at Idina. "You did NOT just slap me." She slapped her back, pushing her backwards as she continued.

Immediately, Allen and Carley popped up. "YOU DID NOT JUST PUSH IDINA." They helped her up from where she had fallen, but didn't go after Julia. That was the problem with the spell; those under it could do what they wanted and those not under it couldn't, for fear of hurting them.

Carmen stepped around Idina and, with not even a glance at her leader of sorts, walked with Julia into the center.

Annaleigh's jaw dropped, and then she clung desparately to Stephanie as the woman tried to move forward. "No, Stephanie, don't you dare!" But Stephanie simply pushed her off. "Get off of me, Annaleigh. That's the winning side, and I won't stay here with the loosers."

Elise and Kerry, neither of whom had been affected, stared at each other with wide eyes, jaws dropped. As the actress saw her old standby move forward, however, she spoke up. "SHONA GET YOUR BEHIND BACK OVER HERE!"

But within moments, Stephanie, Shoshana, Willemijn, Eden, Coleen, Shona, Carmen, and Julia were all standing around Kaylee and Madame Morrible.

Morrible looked triumphantly over at Elphaba, who was busy leafing through the Grimmerie, trying her best to find a spell to somehow stop Morrible and nullify her spell. "Ake tatum re alo alo ekke. AKE TATUM RE ALO ALO EKKE!"

Morrible quickly chanted a spell of her own, and as the group disappeared in a flash of green light, her laugh was heard.

There was silence at Kiamo Ko, until Ellen spoke up. "Um… Did the spell work? At all?"

Idina and Carley stood in a corner, ashamed looks on their faces. They hadn't known spells that would've helped, and hadn't wanted to mess things up further. But they had, apparently, by not doing anything.

Elphaba's expression was grim as she looked at the now significantly smaller group. Not too small, but it was clear their numbers had been deminished. "No. Not even a bit. There's a bit I didn't get to, so none of it worked." She sighed. "Well this is a fine kettle of fish. What to do, what to do."


	23. Chapter 23

**TheLilyLaid**

They world around them cleared and they found themselves settled upon the familiar grounds of the Wizard's throne room. At least the grounds would have been familiar if anything in the room had looked the same. Gone was the great metal face with flamethrowers for nostrils. Gone was the great emerald throne. Gone was, strangely enough, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz himself. The only thing they knew in the room was the face of Madame Morrible, Press Secretary.

No one dared speak. No one dared move. Of course, due to Morrible's magic none of them felt any fear. Instead they felt in total control, as though they themselves had the power to rid the world of all its evil. They felt exactly as Morrible's spell had intended: _wicked._

"Welcome. How do you all feel?" came Morrible's haunting voice. Kaylee and Shoshana answered together.

"Wonderful." They said. The others nodded in agreement. Morrible smiled and clapped her hands.

"Good! Then, we shall begin. Form yourselves in a circle following the perimeter of the room. If you look closely upon the ground, you will see a thick golden line marking where you should stand." They all moved together, each following the golden marking upon the floor. Kaylee, however, remained still.

"What are we going to be doing, Morrible?" She asked, her tone unusually subdued. Her confusion showed on her young face, but Morrible's calming smile killed the feeling.

"Why, a little bit of magic, my girl. What else?" she said sweetly. Turning to survey the others, she spoke again. "I will step out of the room for just a moment." When all affirmed her statement, she left the room. As the door shut behind her, a redheaded guard stepped from the shadows.

"Yes, Madame?" The guard said. She pulled a sparkling key from her pocket. The guard watched it with great interest.

"Captain, Go to the Oz prison chamber, this key will open it. Bring me the girl inside. With expediency." She handed the guard the key and the guard headed away. Morrible turned back into the Throne Room. Little did she know everything was not as it seemed.

o0o0o0o0o

The guard walked up to the cell and stared down at the girl who sat in the large magically protected cell alone. She didn't move as the guard approached. She remained still and silent.

"Get up, girl." Said the guard.

"Why should I? My friends are all going to die and Kaylee just betrayed me and I don't even know why. Why should I get up? So you can kill me too?" She said, softly. Her voice was hollow like an empty bottle, echoing without emotion.

"No, girl. I don't want to hurt you. I'm here to save your life." She looked up at this. "What's your name?"

"Holli." She didn't know why she trusted this guard, but something in his green eyes made her feel safe. She stood up and stepped towards the cell door. "What's your name, guard?"

"Jae. Jae Tryst. JT for short. Captain of the Emerald City Guard and the Gale Force." He smiled. Reaching into his pocket, Jae pulled out the sparkling key.

"Is that the key to my freedom?"

"It's the key that will get you out of this cell, but no, your freedom requires a little more work." He unlocked the door and Holli stepped out.

"What kind of work?"

"Well, it involves saving the world, your friends, and breaking the spell on Kaylee. Wanna help?" She smiled.

"Absolutely."

"Okay well here's the plan…"

_Five minutes later…_

The guard entered the Throne Room, holding a struggling Holli on his shoulder. Morrible looked up when he entered and smiled.

"Thank you, Captain. If you will lay the girl on this dais, please, that will be all." He walked up to where Morrible stood and laid the girl on the tall dais beside the vile woman. Taking a moment to survey the scene, he was surprised by what he found.

The actresses and Kaylee stood in a perfect circle, their gazes all locked on the giant cauldron in the middle of the room. Just beyond the cauldron was Morrible and the tall dais, on which Holli now lay. The room had a deep scarlet glow about it, and it seemed that the walls were almost covered in blood. It was just an illusion. The women all seemed in a daze, except Holli and Morrible. The cauldron was full of a boiling liquid, and Morrible had a spellbook opened in her hand, her finger marking the line of the spell she had been about to read.

The guard left the room, his eyes sweeping past the gazes of each actress as he did so. As he closed the door behind him, a glimmer sparked in Stephanie's eye.

Morrible watched him leave, then turned to Holli.

"Holli, you are going to help us undo the damage that Elphaba has done. Reverse a wrong, if you will. All we need from you, my dear, is just a little bit of blood." With that said Morrible pulled a long dagger from her clothes and moved towards Holli. Just as she was poised to strike the poor girl, Stephanie leaped across the dais and tackled Morrible to the ground with a yell.

The women struggled and struggled as each tried to gain control of the dagger. Morrible kept attempting to drive the blade into Stephanie, and Stephanie kept moving and twisting her body away from the dangerous dagger. In the midst of the fighting, Holli called out.

"JAE! NOW!" She pulled herself up off the dais, pulling the ropes away as she came up, just as Jae entered the room, brandishing a rifle. The report of the rifle firing echoed in the room and everything stilled. All eyes, turned toward the center of the room.

Morrible lay unconscious and Stephanie lay beside her, her body still, her open gaze blank and unmoving and blood slowly seeping from an unseen wound. Holli stood nearby, staring at the cauldron, into which they watched the bloody dagger drop, a break in the hilt. Jae stood just near the door, his rifle aimed at where Morrible's hand had been.

Around the room the women began to stir, moving as though shaking off a long stupor or awaking from a deep sleep. As they awoke from the spell's magic, Jae moved across the room to kneel by Stephanie's side. He looked her over and the look on his face told them all what they did not want to know. Somewhere, a single tear fell.

"What was the magic for?" Someone asked. Jae answered softly.

"It was killing magic to hit Elphaba where it will hurt her the most. It is a potion spell. Potion spells are an old magic. They were designed to be able to break open protection spells and to cause irreversible damage. That's why they require blood to complete. So who ever that spell was targeted for won't be waking up once they get hit. Ever." As Jae fell silent, a soft moan escaped from Stephanie's lips, and they all watched as she slowly began to move.

Back at Kiamo Ko, a splitting scream rang out, and _FIYERO_ fell, unmoving to the cold stone floor.

**Galindified**

Two weeks had passed since that fatal night; the night that had destroyed everything. It was amazing, really, how so much could happen in such a short period of time. Though everyone had safely made it back to the castle with the help of JT, and though Stephanie had been saved with Idina's quick thinking and spell casting, Fiyero had not been so lucky. Idina and Carley had tried everything, staying up late into the night to find some sort of spell that could save him. All the while, Elphaba stayed locked in her tower, either sobbing her heart out or staring blankly at the cold, stone walls.

Of course the others felt bad for her, and those closer to Fiyero even shared in a fraction of her pain. But they also realized what this all meant; their planet would not be saved. Elphaba had gone into a state of mourning and depression so severe that she had neither eaten nor slept for the past two weeks, let alone thought up some new way to stop the Wizard.

It was another cold, dreary night at the castle of Kiamo Ko and a thick, gloomy fog hung in the air. An outsider would have assumed that the castle was abandoned, for there were no lights to be seen through the windows. However, the castle was, in fact, still occupied, although the inhabitants weren't exactly the liveliest bunch. The mood of the occupants very much reflected the weather; barely a word was said, and when they did speak, it was in quiet whispers. They lumbered through the halls of the castle as if bearing the weight of the world on their shoulders. And they did, for they all knew what was going to happen, and they all knew that there was nothing that could be done. Their leader had given up, and without her, they had nothing.

Elphaba still sat on the icy, hard floor of the tower, her knees pressed up against her chest and her eyes concentrated on a single speck on the wall across from her. Her mind remained blank as she focused all of her attention on that tiny speck, trying to block out all of the pain that tirelessly tried to force its way in. She sat like this for hours on end, losing track of time and of reality.

Suddenly, Elphaba felt something prod at her stomach, and instantly was awakened from her trance. She jumped up and looked around the room for any signs of a disturbance. Feeling it once more, she grabbed at the closest object, a dirty old sneaker, and swung it wildly in front of her.

"Who's there!" she yelled, still trying to defend herself with a shoe. It took one more jab at her stomach to realize what was going on. She stood there in disbelief, jaw hanging open, as she slowly placed a hand on her stomach. There it was again, a kick from the life that was inside of her.

"The baby's kicking," she whispered to no one in particular. "The baby's kicking!" She immediately came alive and bolted out the door and down the spiral stairs, yelling as she went.  
"Fiyero! The baby kicked! It kicked for the first time! Fiyero-" she stopped short as she came into the foyer where Fiyero had collapsed.

"Fiyero…" she weakly murmured one last time as she broke into another fit of sobs. She didn't bother to find a private room to let out her feelings, for she knew that everyone must have been asleep by now, and so she merely fell to her knees in a sorrowful heap.

"Elphaba?" someone called softly, then hurried over to her side. Elphaba quickly wiped away her remaining tears and tried to regain her composure as she looked up to see who was standing beside her.

"Oh! Taye…I-I didn't know anyone was up…" she trailed off, embarrassed by the obvious display of her emotions. "I'm sorry you had to see me like this…"

"Elphaba, it's ok to feel vulnerable sometimes. You shouldn't feel like you have to hide your emotions…especially around me. I'm your friend, and you can confide in me," Taye said soothingly, and wrapped a comforting arm around Elphaba's shoulders.

Elphaba couldn't help but lean into his warmth and closed her eyes. The pain slowly started to fade away and her mind wandered away from the subject. She took a deep breath and thought, _He reminds me so much of Fiyero…_

Taye still had a strong grip on Elphaba, who seemed to be drifting off for the first time in weeks. He rubbed her back gently and whispered a few more comforting words to help her along, but Elphaba lifted her head and looked him in the eye.

"Thank you…for being here for me," she said, then let a small smile appear for just a moment. And looking into his eyes, she once again was reminded of her late husband, but she did not feel any sadness. Instead, she was filled with a sudden warmth and a strange feeling that she couldn't quite place. However, when she returned to gazing into his eyes, she knew what it was and slowly leaned towards him. Taye found himself doing the same thing, and couldn't seem to look away from her deep brown eyes. As they inched closer and closer, footsteps could be heard from down the hall. However, this did not break the invisible bond that was pulling the two together, and as their lips finally met, a voice echoed from down the hall.

"Taye? Sweetie…did you get lost on your way to the bathroom again?" a slight giggle then, "Taye? Come on, this castle really isn't that-"

Idina stopped dead in her tracks upon entering the foyer as she watched the scene unfold before her eyes.

**Nicole**

_Idina stopped dead in her tracks upon entering the foyer as she watched the scene unfold before her eyes._

Elphaba had frozen mid kiss, as had Taye. Both stared at each other for a second, eyes wide with panic now, before slowly leaning back.

"Honey, I-" The ice glare that Idina was giving him stopped his tongue in his tracks.

"What in the name of… of… cows flying over the moon is this?!"

Idina could feel her face flushing, her pulse quickening, her head reeling as she looked back and forth from Elphaba to Taye. How could he?! Yes, she was hurting, yes, they were alike. But… but…

"It's not his fault."

Her gaze landed on Elphaba. Elphaba, who was clinging to Taye's hand as if it was all she had left in the world. Elphaba, who she had trusted. Elphaba, whom everybody had trusted.

Elphaba. A… homewrecker.

"I have nothing to say to either of you." Whirling, the dress she had borrowed from Elphaba swirling around her feet, she literally flew down the stairs. From behind her, she could hear the scrambling of both of them to stand up, Taye calling for her, Elphaba pleading with Taye to forgive her, that she'd make it alright.

How long had that been going on?

Had she just been some toy to keep Taye occupied this whole time?

Was she just Elphaba's puppet?

Well, she'd show them.

She'd show them all.

--

"No, no, Eden totally pwned Kerry when it came to riffs."

"What is wrong with you? Eden _rocked_."

Nicole, Tiana, Mikayla, and Allen all sat in the center of the room,

The Witches of Oz members looked up as Idina came storming in, looking like a tornado ready to wreck havoc on anything in it's path. Which meant, of course, that all of the smart ones remained silent.

"What crawled up your butt and died?" Nicole's voice rang loud and clear.

"What?" Idina swiveled to face her, eyes fiery, hands clenched into fists. "Why don't you ask Taye and his precious little Elphaba?!"

"Woah." Tiana's jaw dropped. "This is just like this fanfiction I wrote one time…"

Something shattered across the room as she turned. "This isn't a story, you silly little girl. This is real. And he doesn't love me, he loves her! The girl with the broomstick, the green girl!" Throwing back her head, she screamed.

And you could just tell she wasn't only angry. She was lost, hurt, and sad.

And the combination was almost pitiful.

--

"Look, Elphaba, you stay up here. I'll just go talk to her and explain that-"

"That what? That we weren't kissing? We were, though, Taye." Elphaba pressed her back up against the wall at the bottom of the stairs, sliding to the floor. Somewhere in the room nearest thing, you could hear the sound of glass flying and hitting the floor. Taye jumped, and started towards the room.

"What are you going to tell her?" Elphaba's question was met with a silence. "Exactly."

"You two are so much alike, and you were hurting so much…" Taye's voice was quiet as he turned and walked back to the stairs, sitting on the bottom step in a position…

_in a position just like 'Yero used to sit._

The realization hit Elphaba like a sledgehammer in the chest.

She had just done to Idina what the Wizard had done to her.

--

Idina's scream lasted a good two minutes. And by the time she was done, Nicole was standing in front of her, tapping her foot. "Are you done now?"

"Um, yes?" Idina stared at the shorter blonde, who seemed… just as angry as she was.

"Break up my super couple. Mikayla, quick." The girl jumped towards the Asian. "What would Lily do?"

"What would-"

"She'd make things worse for everybody because, whatever she did, it always ended up being fixed…" Tiana's voice came out in a shocked squeak.

"Right. So we do something horrible that only a certain green girl can fix." Nicole swiveled back to Idina. "You're boiling mad and hurt. I'm just madder than the pits of… you know. So do we do what I think we can do or-"

"What can we possibly do?" Idina threw her hands up in the air. "At this point, there's nothing we can do."

"Yes, there is. We all know where Elphaba keeps her funny little green bottle."

"Under her pillow." Mikayla's voice rang through the room. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I think it's time we introduced the Wizard to his daughter. His oldest, anyway…"

--

Taye looked up at Allen, who was standing in the door frame. "I'm not helping them." Walking over, he sat down next to Taye on the stairs. "You should really stick blue diamonds all over you. Add to the appearance and all that."

"Helping them…?"

"Neither am I." Tiana stomped into the room, frowning at the doorway. "You two are my favorite couple in any fanfic, so…"

"What in the name of Oz are you talking about!?" Elphaba looked up at Tiana, holding her hand to her stomach.

The baby was kicking again.

"We… we can't tell you. Idina made us promise."

"Made you promise what?" Taye leapt up from his spot on the stairs. "What did she say?"

The two stared back at him in stony silence.

--

"I can't believe we're doing this, I can't believe we're doing this…" Mikyala looked around, clutching onto the third broomstick Idina had whipped up in the past two minutes. Nicole was sitting on one, spinning in circles, and Idina looked like the Devil-gone-woman with her broomstick as a fiery steed.

"Oh, just shut up, Mikayla." Nicole pulled up to a stop next to her friend. "As a loyal Wicked member…"

"Tiana was a Wicked member and I don't see her about to fall off of a broom!" Mikayla squeaked her answer, looking down at the ground and lurching to the side. Again. Why couldn't she control this thing!?

"Well, la-dee-da." Nicole rolled her eyes. "Besides, you're smaller than I am and will fit in the window…"

"WHAT WINDOW!?" Mikayla turned to Nicole with frantic eyes, forgetting, for the moment, how high up she was. "You never said anything about a window! You can climb in the window yourself!" She poked Nicole – then leaned forward and clung to her broom. "I will not fall, I will not fall…"

"Haha. Black bedspread. Found it." Idina grinned triumphantly at the window that led into Elphaba's room. "I can't magic it out, I think she'd sense it or something… Mikayla?"

She shook her head frantically.

"Oh, geez. Hold my broom." And Nicole launched herself into the room.

--

"OW! I'm okay!" _Okay, I hit my head on the bed… but it was soft. I can do this! Break up my super couple…_ Nicole began fishing around the bed for the bottle.

"Nope. Nu-uh.. may, no-here it is!" And she yanked out the bottle with a grin. "Gottttt ittttt!"

--

As Nicole clambered back onto her broom, Idina sighed. This was right and wrong. They were doing it for the wrong reasons… but… this would help. Somehow, this would help everybody. She just sensed it in her gut.

"Ready to go, my minions?"

"Now, if you and Cheno said that at the same time, my life would be complete." Nicole grinned at one of her idols. "I'm ready."

"I will not fall, I will not fall…"

"Oh, geez. Come on, let's go!"

And the three of them flew off to the Wizard's castle (Mikayla muttering under her breath the whole time.)

--

Elphaba gasped as the baby kicked again - and a pain jolted through her body.

"Elphie?" Tiana looked at her worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"Stress-tense-" Elphaba gasped, clutching her stomach. "Muscles... and..." A contraction ripped through her body.

And blood started to seep onto her clothing.


	24. Chapter 24

**Beautifullywicked**

"Elphaba?!" Taye exclaimed rushing over to her side, "What's going on? Elphaba? Elphaba? Are you okay sweetie?" he didn't mean to let the "sweetie" slip, but he couldn't help it. "What's wrong!?" _This is worse than when Idina fell through the trap door_ he thought to himself.

"My... my baby," Elphaba said panicking, "I think I'm losing my baby," she said looking down at her stomach and the blood that was seeping onto her clothing, "AH" she said, doubling over in pain.

"Elphaba..." Taye said gently sitting her down, "No... no, this can't be...". The blood wasn't slowing down at all. If anything it looked like there was more of it, faster. "Allen, Tiana... go get some towels okay?"

The two WoO members just mutely nodded and ran off to do as they were told, and came back in a minute, their arms full of towels.

"Thank you," Taye said looking at Elphaba worriedly, "Um, can you go and get Shoshana and Eden please?" he added addressing the two of them, "But please don't get everybody up," he added quietly, "If they aren't up already," he added muttering under his breath.

A minute later Shoshana and Eden, accompanied by Chelsea, and Stephanie, "What's going on?" Shoshana said, panic filling her voice, "What hap- Oh. My. God. Elphaba" Shoshana exclaimed when she saw the witch's current state.

"I think she's losing her baby," Taye said looking at the four of them pleading with his eyes for them to do something. "I – I don't know what to do..." he said looking panicked. He looked over to Eden who was now kneeling down next to him and looked down and his hand intertwined with Elphaba's. "Taye...?" she asked quietly looking at him.

"I'll... I'll explain later," he said to Eden with an apologetic look in his eyes. She nodded and then looked down to Elphaba, "How are you doing?"

"There's a lot of blood Steph," Shoshana said quietly, "I don't know what we can do," she said shaking her head, "I think... I think it's too late," she said biting her lip.

"I hate to say it..." Steph said shaking her head looking at Elphaba with sad eyes, "After Fiyero..." she couldn't continue.

"No, no, please don't tell me..." Chelsea shook her head, closing her eyes. She looked over at Stephanie and Shoshana, "I think..."

Eden looked over her four friends and Shoshana looked at her, with a look of pain in her eyes and she shook her head. "No..." Eden said a little too loudly, "No... please, no"

"What? What happened?" Elphaba said looking up at the five of them with pleading eyes. "Tell me... please Stephanie." she said addressing the actress.

Stephanie shook her head looking away, "I am so sorry Elphaba, I truly am. I don't know... well..." she paused, "I'm just so sorry."

"No... NO!" Elphaba exclaimed looking from face to face hoping for some sort of something that told her that they weren't being serious. "Please no!" she said letting a tear fall from her eyes, which Taye instinctively wiped away.

"I am so sorry Elphaba," Chelsea said weakly holding Elphaba's other hand, "we really are. There... there was just too much blood..." she trailed off shaking her head, "I am so sorry."

--  
Nicole looked over at Idina while flying above the bright lights of the Emerald City. She could tell she looked hurt, angry, sad... everything.

"Don't fall, don't look down. Don't fall, don't look down. Don't fall don't look down." Mikayla muttered to herself while gripping the broom handle for dear life. She heard someone laugh and looked over to see Nicole grinning at her. "Hey! This is not funny." she said in all seriousness that made Nicole laugh even harder.

They landed, surprisingly without being noticed, on the palace's roof, right outside of Glinda's window. It had taken some time and looking in lots of windows but they finally a room that looked like it could belong to her. Mikayla was more than happy with having her two feet back on a solid object. "Thank Oz," she muttered to herself climbing in the window after Idina.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" Nicole said grinning at a very relieved Mikayla, poking her.

"Not funny Nicki!" Mikayla said, but she grinned at her friend.

"Okay you two. Enough playing around, let's go." Idina said starting to walk towards the door, but she turned "Mikayla, I'm glad you made it," she said letting out a short laugh and smiling at the 13-year-old, who grinned back at her.

They quietly walked out of Glinda's room, thankful that there were no guards right outside. Mikayla walked over the the railing looking down at a big hallway, "I think the Wizard's chamber thing is right..." but she got cut off by a gun pressing into her neck.

"Don't move if you and your friends want to move," said a voice that even Mikayla, who took quite a long time to figure anything out, recognized immediately.

"Fiyero?" she said quietly, while raising both of hands and slowly turning around to face him, "you're... you're alive?" she said smiling and was about to tackle him in a hug, but stopped short when he didn't lower his gun.

"Don't move," he said again turning his head and motioned for her to go stand by Nicole and Idina.

"Fiyero..." Idina started but got cut off again.

"Hush" he said to the three of them. "Go... you aren't needed here anymore," he said to the two other guards that were with him, and they immediately left, leaving the 3 of them and Fiyero alone. He slowly lowered his gun, but didn't put it away. "It's good to see me isn't it?" he said cruelly smirking at them.

"How are you alive?" Nicole asked wide-eyed, in whisper, barely audible.

Fiyero smirked looking at them, "Let's just say I faked my death, and you buried me alive and Madame Morrible came to and got me out. Easy as that." he finished letting out a short laugh at their bewildered expressions. "But His Ozness will surely want to meet the three of you..."

"He must be under a spell," Idina said to Nicole and Mikayla who were both equally freaked out by all of this, "You know he would never do this, and he isn't that smart either..." she added which made the two teenagers smile.

--  
Elphaba sat with Taye, Eden, Shoshana, Stephanie and Chelsea, miserable. She lost her husband, and now she lost her one connection with him. Their child. "How could this have happened?" she asked crying, leaning her head on Taye's shoulder. "How could..." but she stopped mid sentance.

"What?" Shoshana asked looking at Elphaba worried.

"I just... I just... I just felt something kick," she said bewildered looking around at the five of them, "But how?" she trailed off.

Everybody was puzzled but then a look realization crossed Chelsea's face, "I think that you were going to have twins Elphaba." she said looking around.

Stephanie slowly nodded, looking at her costar, "Yes... that makes sense. I think... you may have lost your child Elphaba, but I think there's still another one in there.

**WickedlyAsh**

Elphaba felt her emotions running all over the place, feeling so much joy and sorrow at the same time. First she lost Fiyero, then she gained Taye. Then she lost a baby, but gained another.

"So, so I'm pregnant with twins?" Elphaba stammered, still trying to take it all in.

"Well, you _were _pregnant with twins," Eden corrected. "You clearly lost one of them, but-"

"But I'm still carrying Fiyero's child," Elphaba finished, lightly touching her stomach.

"Here, let's go get you cleaned up," Stephanie suggested. "And all this stress can't be good for the baby, you need your rest." So Stephanie, Eden, Chelsea, and Shoshana slowly led Elphaba back up to her bedroom.

Although Elphaba desperately wanted to stay and talk with Taye about what had happened, she was too tired to argue. She glanced back at Taye, and saw him nod in agreement that she needed some rest. She could tell from the look in his eyes that he wanted to talk too, but both seemed to realize that it would have to wait.

"It's impossible to get any sleep around here!" Kaylee sighed, throwing her pillow over her head.

"I think something's definitely going on," Holli whispered.

"I agree, too much action for so late at night," Carley responded.

Most of the WoO members and actresses had camped out in the living room in makeshift sleeping bags, and the tight sleeping arrangements made nighttime rather uncomfortable. Most of the group had successfully managed to fall asleep when Allen and Tiana came bursting into the room ten minutes earlier, quickly grabbing Eden, Shoshana, Stephanie and Chelsea without explanation. But now, just as Kaylee, Holli, and Carley finished wondering what was going on, Tiana and Allen slowly re-entered the room, causing everyone awake to sit up with excitement.

"Hey, what's going on out there?" Carley asked.

"Ha, what's NOT going on out there," Allen sighed, sitting on the floor and putting his head in his hands. "You want the short version or the long version?"

"Duh! Details!" Kaylee prompted.

And with that Tiana and Allen retold the events of the evening. From Elphaba and Taye being together, to Idina leaving with Nicole and Mikayla to see the Wizard…from Elphaba losing one baby, to the fact that she had been carrying two in the first place. As the story wore on, others in the group began to awaken until everyone was up and alert by the end of the story.

"Wow," Holli and Ali sighed in unison, trying to take it all in, at a loss for words.

"So how's Elpha-" Carmen started to ask, but was interrupted as the door to the room opened.

"She alright, she's asleep now," Stephanie sighed as she, Shoshana, Eden, and Chelsea re-entered the room.

"And what about Taye? What's he doi-" Carmen tried again, but was once again interrupted as another figure entered the room.

"I'm here," Taye sighed as he walked through the doorway and sat in a nearby chair, "and I don't want to talk about it."

"Well I don't care if you don't want to talk about it!" Kristin had remained quiet through this whole conversation, but obviously had a lot to say when it came to Taye. She stood up, walked over to Taye, and smacked him upside the head.

"Ow!" Taye yelled, standing up as he looked angrily at Kristin.

Ellen couldn't help but stifle a laugh as she watched a 4'11, 100-pound woman intimidate someone like Taye. But from the look on Kristin's face, this was no laughing matter.

"How could you do that to Idina?!" Kristin yelled, standing up for her friend. "Of all the stupid…immature" she mumbled as she continued to push Taye around until Victoria and Annaleigh finally pulled her back.

"Everyone chill out!" Megan yelled, bringing the room to a standstill. "First, at least Elphaba's alright, so we don't need to worry about her for now." Everyone nodded in agreement at this, so Megan continued. "Second, what's happening with Elphaba and Idina and Taye is really none of our business." Megan gave Taye a cold stare as she said this, and many others grumbled quietly with discontent, but no one put up a real fight. "And last, shouldn't we send people to go check on Idina, Nicole, and Mikayla? If they're going to the Wizard's, it's possible they'll need help."

"Idina's doing what?" Taye asked loudly.

"Hush!" Megan yelled, pointing angrily at Taye. "I don't think anyone in this room wants to hear a word out of you right now."

"If three or four people want to go with me, I can carry them in my bubble," Glinda quickly changed the subject, and so it was settled. Within two minutes it was decided that Kerry, Stephanie, and Elise would accompany Glinda to go find the others.

"Elise, you have to stop flapping your wings, you're making too much noise!" Kerry advised the flying monkey, and Elise did everything she could to stay as still as possible.

"Does anyone see anything?" Glinda asked quietly as they hid in the bushes near the Wizard's palace. "Does anyone see Idina, Nicole or Mikayla?"

"There they are!" Elise pointed over to where the three women were standing, brooms in their hands.

"Where? Are they okay?" Glinda asked, trying to get a good view.

"Over there, and I think they're-" Elise stopped mid-sentence and gasped when she heard the fourth figure standing near Idina and the others.

"Fiyero…" Kerry whispered, obviously noticing the same thing.

"I thought he was dead!" Stephanie said in a surprised whisper.

"Well this is turning into one heck of a night," Kerry sighed and threw her arms up in the air.

"Let's just say I faked my death, and you buried me alive and Madame Morrible came to and got me out. Easy as that," they heard Fiyero say in an odd monotone.

"He's under one of Madame Morrible's spells!" Stephanie exclaimed, "Those glazed-over eyes are a total giveaway!"

"Well Stephanie, you managed to break the spell before, how did you do it?" Glinda asked.

"I don't know! I don't know if it was willpower, or if the magic just wore off after a while…I'm sorry, I don't know how I did it!"

"Well," Glinda sighed, "we'll just have to bring him back with us." Glinda stood up and mumbled something under her breath. She finished with a flick of her wand, and Fiyero suddenly found himself encased in a large bubble. As hard as he tried to break through the bubble, he only seemed to bounce off the sides.

"Haha, good one Glinda!" Mikayla called out as she noticed the second group hiding nearby.

"Idina, I'm sorry for what happened, but we need to go back to Kiamo Ko and sort all this out. There's no point in making rash decisions." As much as Idina wanted to fight and disagree, Glinda served as a good voice of reason. Idina didn't respond, but merely nodded in agreement.

Glinda continued, "I will need to transport Fiyero back to Kiamo Ko with me. Elise, please help Idina back." She smiled at Elise and then whispered to the monkey under her breath, "and make sure she doesn't change her mind!"

And with that, Elise and Idina were off. Glinda smiled and continued giving out orders. "Kerry and Stephanie, I assume one of you can ride back with Nicole, and the other can ride with Mikayla."

"Trust me, if you've seen her flying skills, no one wants to ride with Mikayla," Nicole laughed.

Elphaba stirred in her bed. She hadn't gotten much sleep, but the night's excitement was too much to handle. She knew she couldn't sleep with all these thoughts running through her head. She decided she needed to speak with Taye, that it couldn't wait until morning. She peeled off the covers and sheets, slowly lowered her feet to the floor, and moved towards the door. She shuffled her feet slowly, holding her stomach as she walked, trying to be as delicate as possible. She finally reached the bottom of the stairs and saw Taye pacing the hallway, who immediately looked up and smiled at her entrance.

"Taye, I think we need to talk about this, I don't think it can wait," Elphaba sighed looking at him with tired, yet inquisitive eyes.

"I completely agree," he said, rushing up to her and taking her hand. "I'm sorry for all the stress this has put you through, but I really think we need to-"

At just that moment the front door burst open, and the group from the Wizard's palace arrived back at Kiamo Ko with Fiyero in tow.

"Fiyero!" Elphaba gasped. She moved her eyes back and forth between Fiyero and Taye, she couldn't believe they were both standing right in front of her, it was too much to handle. Elphaba could feel Taye catch her as her legs gave out and she fainted, for the emotional stress had become too overwhelming.

**TheLilyLaid**

A few hours later, Elphaba awoke to Glinda sitting in a chair watching her intensely.

"Elphie, we need to talk." Elphaba sighed and sat up slowly.

"No, Glinda, we don't."

"Yes, I think we do. I know you too well. The Earthen people may not understand how deeply this is affecting you, but I do."

"Let it go, Glinda."

"Elphaba Throop, you've just lost a child. The love of your life came back from what we all presumed was the dead and he was under a spell that made him totally forget how he much he loves you. Not too long before that, Idina walks in on you making out with her husband! She may not know what happened or why it happened, but I know you Elphie. I know exactly why you went to Taye. You missed Fiyero and because Taye reminded you of him, your mind slipped and you made yourself think that he was Fiyero." Elphaba shook her head negative. "Admit it, Elphie. Admit how much you're hurting so we can take care of this. Admit it so we can fix this and move on." Her forceful words drove Elphaba over the edge. She jumped her feet and yelled.

"FINE! I ADMIT IT! I ADMIT IT! ARE YOU HAPPY?" She slid to floor, wrapping her arms tightly around her body and began to sob. "I admit. I missed him so much, and Taye was just so…and I couldn't help myself…and it just happened…and then Idina came in and…it was all just too much… and then I…and then he…and it just….OMIOZ WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?!" She succumbed to the power of her tears and Glinda moved swiftly to her side, wrapping the emerald woman in a powerful hug and whispering soothing words that only she could here.

"What am I going to do, Glinda?" Little did Elphaba know Idina and Kristin were having a similar conversation just down the hall.

…

"Kristin, there is nothing to talk about."

"Yes, Idina, there is."

"No, there isn't."

"Idina, you left here to go and betray this entire cause just because you thought you saw something you didn't see." At this, Idina jumped up angrily, much in the way that Elphaba had done.

"SOMETHING I DIDN'T SEE?! I SAW THEM WITH MY OWN EYES! Trust me, Kristin; they were all over each other like some Oz-forsaken version of Romeo and Juliet! I know what I saw." She yelled. Kristin only watched her calmly, allowing the irate woman to cool her jets before replying.

"The only problem with that explanation is that it is entirely wrong." Idina looked as though she was about to speak but Kristin silenced her with a look. "You thought you saw them madly in love with each other, but that isn't what you saw. What you saw was a man desperate to help his wife, who he knew to be under immense stress, and a woman desperately needing to feel loved by the one person she believed was dead. In response to how they were feeling, they reached out to one another unconsciously and ended up in the position you found them in. Yes, what they did was absolutely wrong, but what you need to understand is that those two are under the same stress you are. Taye and I talked about an hour ago." Idina stared at her, tears gleaming in her dark brown eyes.

"What am I supposed to do now, Kristin? The way I reacted, neither of them is willing to even look at me." Kristin resisted smiling, and just pulled her crying friend into a powerful hug.

"Go out there and talk to them." Down the hall, Glinda was echoing her words.

…

The doors of the two rooms were opened by the two blondes, and the dark-haired beauties came slowly out, their eyes downcast. They looked up as they heard each other move and they froze, staring at each other, tears once again threatening to fall from their eyes.

"I am so sorry."  
"I am so sorry."  
"I am so sorry."

A third voice entered the fray and they turned to see Taye standing with, of all people the newest member of there illustrious group- Jae Tryst. He allowed them a moment of strangled silence then gave Taye a not-so-gentle shove towards the two women.

"You've apologized to one another. Now is not the time for such petty differences. Let it be done with that. We all know what stress you have been under." He looked briefly at both Glinda and Kristin. "Ladies?" The two women nodded. "Good."

Idina, Taye, and Elphaba looked at each other in confusion.

"Did you plan this or something?" Idina asked.

"Yes. We did. Just after Elphaba passed out and we got her settled I pulled those two aside and we decided to talk some sense into the three of you." He held Idina's gaze with a deep stare as he walked over two her. When he stood just in front of her, he spoke softly so that only she would hear. "I know exactly what you intended to do when you left here. I knew it the moment you disappeared. The only thing you would have gotten was more trouble. He already knows." Shock poured across Idina's face and the woman took a step back. Jae walked away calmly.

"What's going on here?" Elphaba asked, her gaze glancing back and forth between Idina and Jae. Jae looked only at Glinda, his gaze holding authority.

"Bring Fiyero up here and take Taye and Kristin down with you. The three of us need to talk. Alone." Glinda moved quickly, her total obedience to his words drawing the other two to her without complaint. Jae motioned toward the open door behind him. "After you, ladies."

They walked into the room and stared at each other, their eyes speaking the words that had not been allowed to be spoken. Jae followed them and shut the door, his eyes holding a weight they had not held moments before.

"What's wrong, Jae?" Elphaba asked, immediately picking up on his disquiet. In answer, Jae reached into his pocket and handed Elphaba a small bottle made of emerald crystal, identical to the one she'd carried with her all of her life. On the bottom of the unique bottle was engraved to letters: OZ. Elphaba stared at the object in complete shock.

"Idina?" Jae said softly, his eyes regarding her pleadingly. Idina's eyes filled with tears as she reached into her pocket.

"Why are you making me do this?" The singer asked.

"Because Glinda could not prove it." Elphaba stared at them both confused as Idina handed her the bottle she'd gotten from her mother.

"I don't understand." Elphaba said softly. "Are you telling me my mother got this from the Wizard? But how?"

"Not only that, Elphaba." Jae looked again at Idina. Idina sighed, and turned her hopeless eyes to Elphaba.

"He's your father, Elphaba." Elphaba looked at them and laughed.

"You got that from your little musical didn't you?" She laughed. "Not everything in that musical is true." Jae pulled a piece of paper from the pocket on his Captain's jacket and held it out to Elphaba.

"This part is. I had Chistery run your blood to a contact I have back in the City. He tested your blood against the Wizard's. Seven out of thirteen of the alleles match. The test confirms Glinda's suspicions that the Wizard is your father. You need to know, before any of this goes any further. He is aware of Glinda's suspicions, but he doesn't want to believe it because he has no real way of knowing." He allowed some of his words to sink in. Elphaba, in her unique way of dealing with the world, responded sarcastically.

"And I thought Frexspar was bad. Suddenly, I appreciate that irate man a whole lot more." Jae allowed the barest hints of a grin to show on his face.

"Frex was a saint compared to His Excellency." He sobered. "There is more that I need to tell you." Elphaba and Idina looked at each other then looked at him as though encouraging him to continue.

"Remember the potion spell I told you about, Elphaba?" She nodded. "Well, there's a little more to it than what I was able to tell you before." Before he could continue, the door opened and he spun. The person entering the room collapsed to the ground without a sound.

"Fi-!"  
"Yero!"

The two women exclaimed together. The three of them dashed to Fiyero's side. Jae, who reached him first, rolled the unconscious man over on his side. He reached over and pulled a small glistening needle from Fiyero's neck and shook his wrist. His sleeve fell back revealing a bracelet full of needles similar to the needle he held in his hand. He slipped the needle back into its placed and pulled Fiyero to his feet.

"Come on, man. Use those legs while you still can." Fiyero moved groggily and Jae helped him into a chair. "Sleep, man. You've earned it." Fiyero fell unconscious again. Elphaba and Idina, who had until this moment only watched, began plastering him with questions. Keeping his eyes on Fiyero, he held his hands up to silence them.

"Explain, Tryst, and quickly." Elphaba said harshly.

"It's called a Rajah cocktail. The needles are laced with various potions, poisons, etc. They were designed by my brother, Rajah, hence the name. The one I hit Master Fiyero with is a sleep draught. It will help him rest so the magic in his body can fight off the potion spell Morrible put on him." He turned. "The spell, which I was telling you about before he came flying into the room, was designed to kill whatever it touches. It requires blood, human blood, and a spell to complete the magic. Stephanie's blood was put into the mix when I shot the dagger from her hand as she was fighting Morrible. The spell was intended for Fiyero, but the specific potion she used requires that it be added directly to the victim's blood flow. My guess is, when she performed the spell to bespell the girls, she also bespelled him. That spell, I removed, but during its duration, she flooded Fiyero's bloodstream with the potion spell."

"What does that mean?" Elphaba said.  
"You mentioned magic in his body that can fight it off, what does that mean?" Idina asked. In response, Jae moved his hands in a twisting pattern that was very familiar to Idina. Without thought, she began to whisper, "My road of good intentions led where such roads always lead. No good deed goes unpunished." Jae nodded.

"Because you were not in Oz while casting the spell, it did not have the transfiguration affect. However, it did trace protection magic into Fiyero's body. Now, after so many repetitions of the spell it has the power to fight off the potion magic. The Rajah cocktail I gave him will enhance that magic while he sleeps. When he wakes up, he'll have complete immunity to that specific potion spell." For a moment no one spoke. Jae, assuming nothing else was to be said, moved to leave the room, but a green hand on his arm stopped him.

"So he's going to be okay?" came the soft request. He felt the emotion and turmoil in her words.

"He's going to better. I've got to go and send off this message to my forces." He moved towards the door again, but before he could leave the room, Idina's voice called after him.

"How do you know so much about magic, Jae?" The young man turned around, his red hair falling into his emerald eyes.

"Many reasons. The first is that I've spent my entire life decoding the Grimmerie and studying the workings of deeper magics. It was with me until Elphaba took off with the Grimmerie. I can't do magic, but I can read and write spells, and I can create potion magic. Potion magic is the only sorcery I can control. The second reason and this is probably the most important is this." He reached into his jacket and withdrew a ruby colored bag, handing it to Idina. He quickly left the room.

Idina pulled the golden drawstring and a small bottle made of emerald glass was revealed. Within the bottle a piece of paper was rolled up. She reached in and removed the paper. It was identical to the paper Jae had given to Elphaba. Looking at the paper she now held she noticed only one thing: the names written across the page. She took the paper from Elphaba's hand and looked between them. Suddenly, she stared directly at Elphaba and shock and awe competed for championship of her face.

"Elphaba, he's…he's…he's your brother."


	25. Chapter 25

**Nicole**

"Elphaba, he's…he's…he's your brother."

Elphaba stared at Idina. "Haha, real funny. Seriously, what does the paper say?" She stuck out her hand for the paper, all the while darting looks at the sleeping Fiyero.

Idina looked at Jae. "Go ahead." The Broadway star handed her the paper.

"Bloodlines…" Elphaba murmured, skimming through the paper.

_Wizard  
Son of Mr. and Mrs. Poindexter (from Earth??)_

_Morrible  
Daughter of Sir Morrible and Miss Malady_

_Jae  
Son of the Wizard and Morrible_

_Elphaba  
Daughter of the Wizard and ??  
Must find out who._

All written in Madam Morrible's crisp, neat handwriting.

Elphaba raised her head and stared at Jae. Idina finally raised her voice. "Jae, your bloodlines stink. How did you come out so good?"

"Because my bloodlines stink." Jae grinned at Idina before a loud crashing noise was heard downstairs. With Elphaba motioning them to go down, the threw open the door and disappeared.

"You leave Cheno out of this!"

The Witches of Oz kids had formed a ring around Allen and Nicole, who had been fighting for a good five minutes now. All because Allen had said, "Elphaye."

"Well, she's interfering where she doesn't belong!" Allen ducked, missing Nicole's fist. "She should just let everybody follow their hearts!" And he tackled her.

Mikayla gasped. "I'M HER BODYGUARD, NITWIT!" And she jumped onto Allen's back, pulling his hair.

On the sidelines, Kaylee and Holli high fived. "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Allen tripped, falling onto the fallen Nicole, who promptly began thrashing.

Tiana groaned. "Oh, yeah. I'm her other bodyguard." With that, she leapt into the fray.

Carley sighed from the sidelines, and took a deep breath. "Stop!" She wiggled her fingers at them.

"Stop!" She waved her whole arms.

"STOP!" She got up and did the Elphie dance.

But they wouldn't fly apart like her magical powers dictated they should.

"WOULD YOU ALL JUST STOP IT!" At Elise's monkey screech, everybody flew apart, Allen and Tiana crashing into the ceiling and causing the chandelier to fall before falling to the floor – to land on Kaylee and Holli.

"Whoa."

The group untangled themselves, shocked into silence. Jae and Idina came darting into the room a second later, looking around in shock.

"Okay…" Cheno darted in behind them, followed by Kerry. "How did you all manage this?"

"She did it, she did it!" Nicole, Kaylee, and Holli all pointed towards where the human-monkey was fluttering nervously.

"I would have thought Carley…" Idina blinked. "Elise, you know who your father is, right?"

"Um, yeah. I found videos of my, um, making by, uh, accident and was never able to look him in the eye again… besides, I look like him. Well, not now, but you get the point."

Idina frowned, looking at Carley. And then at Nicole. And then Mikayla. "I think you have to have magical abilities to control a magic broom…"

"No wonder you had problems, Mikayla," Nicole muttered under her breath, rubbing her ribs and glaring at Allen. The battered Wicked fan stuck his tongue out at her, rubbing the bump on his head.

"No. I think… you all… have the ability." Idina sat down where she stood. "This is getting complicated. First we have Jae, a child of the Wizard and Morrible-"

"He's a Wizzible child!" Kaylee started laughing. "Omigod, I love this place."

"Wizzible..?" Jae raised a brow.

"Rumor and speculation, innuendo – outuendo – leads many to believe that there was more to the line, "He will do /much/ for you," than meets the eye." Nicole beamed at them all. "And now it's true!"

"Ewwwww." Holli wrinkled her nose. "That's… gross."

"You're telling me," muttered the Captain of the Guard, snorting.

"But why do you all have powers-"

"Oh! I know." Tiana grinned. "We're so obsessed with the musical that we've become spiritually close to Elphaba and poof! We get her magic in dire needs! Like when Carley cast that spell… or Elise right now. Allen was getting beat up bad."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was t-"

"Shut up!" Elphaba whirled in, her black dress swirling around her ankles. "What is this about you all being spiritually close to me? I don't want to be spiritually close to any of you hooligans."

"OH! That makes sense! Idina would then have the powers-"

"Because she originated the role of Elphaba-" Allen picked up from where Nicole had left off, Mikayla interrupting.

"And they're the closest emotionally-"

"And personality wise!" Kaylee and Holli, who had said the last things together, high fived each other.

"Okay…" Elphaba sighed. "I'll accept that. So Fiyero's back, everybody has magical powers, all the respective couples are reunited-"

Nicole grinned triumphantly, sticking /her/ tongue out at Allen.

"And we've put a temporary halt on the Wizard's plans. A fairly good day."

"Shoot." Everybody looked at Kaylee.

"What?" Mikayla blinked. "It's been a good day."

"I know. But that means it's the eye of the storm."

"WWLD?" Everybody looked at Nicole.

"What in the name of goodness is that supposed to mean?" Glinda, who had managed to hide behind everybody in her poofy dress, looked around at the group.

"What would Lily do? What commotion would she cause? Because-"

And that's when, upstairs, Chelsea screamed. "Morrible-outside-guards-Wizard-she doesn't look too happy-they have guns!"

"That's what's about to happen next." Nicole grinned. "So who's ready for a fight?"

**Beautifullywicked**

"They're WHAT?" Glinda exclaimed looking at Chelsea who frantically nodded at her. "Sweet Lurline..." she muttered to herself hearing the noise.

"So..." Tiana said looking around, "What do we do now?" she asked looking around at everybody, "I mean... we can't exactly just stand here." she said and they heard banging on the door, which they had barricaded, but that was slowly breaking.

All the WoO members, actresses and everybody else gathered in the middle of the room ready to face whatever came through that door. It was them and one gun, against a bunch of guards and a whole hades of a lot of guns. And then the doors burst open.

Before anything else JT and Fiyero came running out, guns blazing.

"Fiyero?" Elphaba said looking at him shocked, "Are you... okay?" she asked looking worried

I'm fine!" he yelled as he started shooting people down. Suddenly, everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. Glinda watched as JT fell, blood flowing from a wound to his abdomen. "No!" she yelled, running to his side. At the same time, Morrible came striding through the door, an evil smirk plastered across her face; however, the look was wiped off her face as she fell to the floor, shot in the head by Fiyero. The guards froze for a moment as their leader hit the ground, but quickly raised their guns to return fire. Suddenly, all the WoO members leaped forward, yelling as they moved towards the guards. The guards were pushed back by an invisible force, so far that they found themselves outside the door. Slowly regaining their footing, the guards gazed at the WoO members as if they had three heads, then ran for their lives.

Nobody moved for the next minute, and the only things you could hear were everybody's out of breath breathing, and JT moaning in pain. Elphaba slowly turned around to face them, "How in Oz did you do that?" she asked in disbelief.

"I guess it's kind of just what we were talking about earlier, we all just kind of... what would you call it, felt it I guess." Elise said quietly shrugging.

"Yeah, that has to be it," Mikayla agreed slowly nodding, "but... Sweet Oz!" she suddenly cried, "JT! Glinda, Oh Oz are you all right?" she said rushing over to them, followed by everyone else.

"Elphie... Elphie do something!" she pleaded with her best friend, "He's dying... I mean, it can't be good if he got shot there! There are so many internal organs shoved in the middle!"

"Shh Glinda... it's okay. Let's get him upstairs..." she said motioning for a few of the other actresses for help. While they were getting them situated she looked over to Taye who was walking over to her, "Could you... er, go bury... uh..." she nodded her head to where Morrible was laying.

He quickly nodded and he and Fiyero walked over to pick Morrible up and bring her outside.

It had been 4 hours now since JT had passed out from the pain of being shot. Elphaba had been able to get the bullet out, and stop some of the blood, but nobody was sure yet on what would happen. Glinda had been at his side every minute asking Elphaba every 5 seconds if there was anything she could do, or if he was going to be okay.

JT stirred a bit, muttering something under his breath. "JT?" Glinda said turning around from the window, to his lifeless figure laying on a bed.

"Glinda?" he asked turning to look at her, "That you?" he said weakly smiling.

**Beautifullywicked**

"JT!" Glinda said relieved, rushing over to his side, "You're awake! Oh thank Oz!" she said taking a seat next to his bed. "I've been so worried!" she said smiling at him.

JT looked up at her worried face, "Worried about me? Glinda..." he said shaking his head, "you shouldn't have... but how long have I been out?" he asked sitting up the best he could with a little help from Glinda. "Hopefully not too long."

"Oh, about 4 hours now... and you say I shouldn't be worried," she said shaking her head in disapproval but with a smile on her face. "But you displayed such braverism, fighting the guards like that!" she said pushing a strand of dark hair off his face, letting her hand linger there a little.

JT chuckled a bit, "Oh it was nothing Glin... I mean, I couldn't just stand there and let them hurt you..."

Glinda smiled down at him, "Still. But... are you all right? How are you feeling? Elphaba got the bullet out, but..." she trailed off not wanting to worry him, or herself for that matter.

"I'm fine... like I said, don't worry about me!" he said lightly taking her hand looking down at it. He smiled back up at her, "Well, I probably should get up now..." he said bringing his legs around to the side of his bed. Glinda helped him up and them almost tackled him in a hug.

"I'm just so glad you're okay." she said laying her head on his shoulder, her arms clasped tightly around him. She pulled back a little and looked into his face, with his dark hair falling around his eyes... his dark eyes, that were so easy to get lost in. And before she knew anything else their lips met.

--  
"Hey Elphaba," Idina said walking up to the green witch sitting in her room looking over the Grimmerie.

"Oh hey there," she said turning around, and she smiled at the actress, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Oh nothing!" Idina said smiling, "I just wanted to ask... well... what did you do to Morrible?" she said gazing curiously at Elphaba, "Because well, Taye told me that you never buried her..."

"Well... we sent her to Earth." she stated very matter of factly.

"You WHAT?" Idina said looking at Elphba, her jaw dropped.

"Yeah, well... we thought it would be better if we just got her out of Oz..." she said trailing off, when Idina just burst out laughing. "What?" Elphaba said confused by her reaction.

"Nothing! It was just... brilliant! It just sounds like something one of the fans would do," she said shking her head.

"Well..." Elphaba said shrugging innocently, "That's all I'll say," and she grinned.

"That is so not true!" Tiana said shaking her head at Nicole, "The Wizard of Oz Munchkin hair totally rules all!"

"Psht! You think? Come on! Picture Boq with hair like that... honestly." Mikayla said rolling her eyes, "They look MUCH better with perfectly normal Wicked hair!" she said arguing with Tiana and Nicole about Munchkin hair-do's.

Nicole burst out laughing. "Boq, with Wizard of Oz hair... that would be a sight!" she said catching her breath, "I guess... well I absolutely loathe how they look, but they are absolutely hysterical," Nicole said in all seriousness.

Megan was sitting with Ellen, and the two of them were watched the three of them having a very heated discussion about Munchkin hair and whether or not the Wizard of Oz Muchkin hair was better or the normal Wicked hair was. It was hard not to just burst out laughing any moment. at the sight of them.

"I think I'm going to go check on Glinda and JT," Ellen said quietly to Megan while getting up and walking over to the stairs.

"I bet they're together," Holli said grinning at Kaylee, "Wouldn't that be perfect?" she asked, "First Glinda has to marry the father, and now I bet she's with the son."

Ellen came running back down the stairs where upon all conversations stopped, "You do NOT want to go in there," Ellen said shaking her head, but laughing. "They're... umm... having a er... bonding moment." she said.

"I told you!" Holli said, and she and Kaylee high-fived.


	26. Chapter 26

**WickedlyAsh**

Kaylee and Holli had barely enough time to lower their hands from their high-five when Elphaba entered the room, looking rather stern.

"I'm calling a meeting," she said shortly, and turned to walk out the doorway.

"Do you want all of us to come, or is this one of those optional meetings?" Mikayla asked, who clearly wanted to stay behind and gossip about Glinda and JT.

"Where's the meeting?" Ellen asked with sincere interest in attending.

"And do we have time to get something to eat first? I'm starving…" Kaylee raised her hand as she asked the question.

Elphaba turned, and the redness of frustration in her face could be seen over the green hue of her skin. "Everyone. Dining room. Now." And with that, she turned and walked out of the room.

"What's the matter with her?" Allen asked quietly.

Holli smiled and cleared her throat, "Now did she say 'Everyone, dining room, now'? Or did she mean Professor Plum in the conservatory with the candlestick?"

The group laughed at this as Holli and Kaylee shared another high five. However, everyone knew that Elphaba was serious about something, so everyone stood up and walked towards the dining room. They could see Elphaba running around the castle, gathering everyone else, and Ellen saw Elphaba walk towards the room where she had last seen Glinda and JT.

"Um, Elphaba," Ellen started, "you might not want to go in their right now, Glinda and-"

It was too late, Elphaba had already opened the door. Everyone could see the look of shock and surprise on Elphaba's face as she saw Glinda and JT. "Uh," Elphaba stammered, staring at her feet, "we're going to have a meeting now…sorry…" She quickly closed the door behind her, and shook her head as if trying to get the image out of her mind.

"Aww, don't be like that Elphaba!" Carley smiled, "if this works out, you and Glinda will be sisters!"

Elphaba clearly didn't see the humor in the conversation, and only frowned as she passed by the group, heading to the dining room. When the group entered, they found that all the actresses were seated and waiting for the meeting to start. The WoO members quickly found their places and looked towards Elphaba.

"Now, I have called you all her-"

Elphaba was interrupted by a shuffling noise behind her. She turned around to see Glinda and JT rushing into the room, Glinda straightening her blouse as she entered. Smirks and giggles were shared in the room, but everyone went back to being silent when they saw the look on Elphaba's face.

"As I was saying, I've called you all here because we obviously have a problem, and it needs addressing." Elphaba started.

"Are you kidding?" Tiana spoke up. "Morrible is dead, we've managed to scare off the guards, and we have the Grimmerie!"

"And Idina and Taye are back together!" Nicole smiled at the couple as they held hands.

"And you and Fiyero and the baby are okay!" Allen smiled.

"And now we've got Glinda and JT getting together!" Mikayla yelled, which was met with some cheers and applause. Glinda looked embarrassed and surprised that the news had traveled so quickly, but leaned in closer to JT with a smile.

"They're right Elphaba," Stephanie smiled thoughtfully, "everything seems right with the world, doesn't it?"

"Well you're not going to have a world to go home to unless we think of something! The Wizard is still planning on blowing up your world!" Elphaba yelled.

"Oh yeah, that…" Carley said with disappointment.

"Yeah, that!" Elphaba said with a bit of sarcasm and disdain. "Listen, we've been playing around for far too long, this cat-and-mouse chase game. It's time we end this."

"Elphaba, think of the baby," Fiyero whispered, putting a hand on Elphaba's stomach. "We can't have you running around, getting yourself killed."

"So what, we're supposed to wait another six months for me to have a baby and recover? I don't think so."

"Why not?" Megan asked. "I mean, the Wizard doesn't have any real powers, right? Without Morrible helping him, what's the rush?"

"Well, unless somebody bothered to ship her head separate from her body, I'd say you can't say she's gone for sure," Glinda sighed, knowing first-hand what Morrible was capable of.

"And my mother wasn't the Wizard's only powerful ally. He's always training new protégés," JT chimed in.

"And the Wizard is a very smart man, he won't give up easily," Pfanee knew from working for the Wizard all these years.

"Exactly," Elphaba sighed, glad that the group now realized the gravity of the situation. "The Wizard has just lost his most powerful weapon, and we need to strike while the iron is hot, before he can recoup his losses."

When no one argued, Elphaba nodded and continued, "Now, we have some key advantages right now. First, there's a lot of us, we have more manpower than ever before. Also, Pfanee and JT used to work for the Wizard, and they may have some information that we can use to our advantage," she looked her brother in the eye as she said this, and paused for a moment before continuing. "And finally, we have magic on our side. Not only can Glinda and I do magic, but apparently some of you can too. We need to teach you to channel your powers, to use them on command."

Elphaba made eye contact with as many people as she could as she looked around the room. "We need to focus. We need to come together. We need to finish this."

**WickedlyDefyingGravity**

Allen sat quietly against the cold coble stone wall. This was all too confusing to him. He kept thinking whether or not this was a dream. It obviously wasn't, because his head still hurt from when Nicole hit him. He's always wanted this sort of adventure, except it was getting too much for him to handle. He pulled out his camcorder which he had the whole time with him, turned it on, and began to record again, this time, facing himself:

"Well..."allen said with a sigh, "This is one weird adventure. I wish that i could do something heroic. It stinks being the only teen guy here, although it's kinda nice, since there's no need for competition for all these beautiful WoO girls...and Eden of course dazes off um...uh, anyways, yeah, i wish i can do something heroic and cool...something with action...sigh, i'm willing to help and all, but i want something cool to happen to me. I mean, thank god i don't have monkey wings, but i wish something cool would happened to me...hey, hey Teal! TEAL! Come over here!"

Teal, who had barely done anything in this, came over and said hi to the camera.

**TheLilyLaid**

The sight around Kiamo Ko was now becoming familiar to the winged-monkeys, the clan of Monkeys known to Oz as the Flying Ace, a breed to be feared and dreaded, if only for their unencumbered allegiance to the Wicked Witch of the West. Of course, all of Oz believed a lie. These Monkeys were not worthy of fear or dread. In fact, if any Ozian were to stop and speak to one of these Monkeys that Ozian would find that these Monkeys were probably the sweetest most kind Animals one could ever meet. These Monkeys, under the charge of the great Chistery and now the newly appointed Elise, were quite the charmers and took their duties very seriously. It was due to this that they decided to drift away from the castle while Elphaba and the others worked diligently to solve their Wizard problem. They spread out into a classic flight formation and hid themselves high in the darkening clouds just beyond the castle. They flew to the Emerald City, and hid themselves among the various shadows, taking extra care to remain unseen. Their mission: to discover the latest gossip among the Ozians and see if any of it was worthy of report. What they found surprised them.

_"Is it possible that the Witch isn't really all that Wicked?"_

"I think maybe Glinda's show had something of a point."

"What did Animals ever really do to any of us anyway?"

"I hear Gale Force showed up at that freebie at the Theatre and stopped it before it could go on."

"His Ozness is in an uproar about something. I hear he launched a ton of Gale Force into the West. Ya think he might be tryin to start up another Witch Hunt? If he is, I'm not sure he'll have many volunteers." 

The Ozians were whispering in dark corners about what they had seen transpire, about what they had witnessed their Wonderful Wizard doing, and it seemed that their opinion of him was beginning to change. The Monkeys quickly regrouped and headed back to Kiamo Ko with speed beneath their wings, an eager attitude spreading between them. Finally, after years of waiting, it seemed that hope once again reigned in Oz.

o0o0o0o0o

_Meanwhile, at Kiamo Ko…_

"Glinda, can we talk for a moment?"  
"Sure."

Shuffling footsteps echoed in the dark corridor.

"Is it done?"  
"Everything is going according to plan."  
"Do you think they suspect anything yet?"  
"No, I don't think they realize it yet."  
"Good. We must keep it that way as long as we can."

Two bodies intertwined in the darkness and soft sobs could be heard.

"Don't ever scare me like that. I almost lost you. Again."  
"I am fine. My healing abilities are strong enough at the moment. One thing that darn elixir gave me, besides this color, is an exceptional healing ability."  
"Well, I would prefer it if you never had to use it."  
"So would a lot of people."

The two bodies separated. As they moved a loud thud crashed their silence and they heard shuffling feet spring into action. The moved as one, both going opposite directions.

"It was that kid with the camera."  
"Allen. He headed outside."  
"Glinda, I have to stop him."  
"I know, go."

And so the chase was on.

o0o0o0o0o

Allen ran as fast as he could, his camera held tightly in his hand, his mind racing.

_They couldn't. We trusted them, they just cant betray us like this._ he thought as he ran. Something within him said there was more to what he had seen, more to what met his inexperienced eye. Yet, he could not hold back the feeling that something was very wrong with the situation he had just witnessed.

He found himself outside in the grounds of Kiamo Ko, the dark cloud above him pouring torrents of rain. Unable to find his bearings in the unfamiliar place he headed for what he believed to be a thicket of tall trees.  
_Wonder if they're quoxwoods…_ he thought briefly as he flew towards their shelter. He heard steps racing behind him, and he spun, his camera completely forgotten. The person running toward him held up their hands in surrender and slowed.

"Allen. You shouldn't be out here."  
"And you shouldn't be planning conspiracies either. So here we are, now what?"  
"Allen, you don't understand."  
"I think I understand perfectly."  
"You really don't. Come on inside so we can talk." Before Allen could reply, he heard a noise behind him. He looked over his shoulder and the next thing he knew was complete darkness.

_Back inside the castle…_

"Hey! Where's Allen?" The voice belonged to Teal Wicks.  
"Yeah. He's not staring at me as per the usual." That came from Eden, who had on more than one occasion caught the boy eying her, a dreamy expression upon his face.  
"Anybody seen Allen?" Idina's voice hovered above them all. All around everyone looked slightly confused and no one spoke up. She looked past them all and locked eyes with Elphaba, who only nodded. Just as she stood to leave to search for the boy, Glinda came running through the door.

"Elphaba, we have a problem." Elphaba stood, waving Idina and Teal over, and the three walked over to Glinda.

"Does this happen to have anything to do with Allen suddenly disappearing?" At the sound of the boy's name, Glinda visibly paled. "Glinda, what's going on?"

"He walked in on Jae and I talking, and well, the conversation was about…well, I can't tell you that part. Anyway, he ran off before we could stop him to explain."

"Where did he go?" Elphaba demanded, her impatience beginning to show.

"He was headed outside, towards the woods. Jae followed him, and I came here to get you." Elphaba looked to Idina, the look on her face more than explaining what she needed. Idina turned.

"Taye, Yero? Can you two come here a minute?" The two men walked over. "Jae and Allen are outside alone. We've got to get them back in here, but we don't know how far into the woods they've gotten."

"I'll get Elise and Chistery out there immediately." Fiyero said, and he walked off, calling for the two Monkeys.

"What do you need me to do?" Taye asked.

"We need you and Teal to stay here with the kids and keep them occupied." Elphaba said. Taye nodded but Teal looked confused.

"Wait, you guys want me to stay here?"

"Yes Teal. We need someone here to keep track of all of their explosive ideas. Since neither one of us will be here, we're leaving that up to you."

"Wait, where are you two going?" Taye asked, but from his expression it was clear his question was meant more for Idina than Elphaba.

"We're going out with Chistery and Elise. Those two aren't going to be able to hold off anything that might be out there and carry those boys back. We've got to go get them." Idina answered.  
"You two can't carry them anymore than Chistery and Elise can. How're you gonna get them?" Idina smiled and pulled Taye into a fierce embrace.

"We're going to fly. I still have the broom we enchanted during the show, and Elphaba's got hers, so we can pick them up on the brooms. They should hold the weight pretty well." Elphaba only nodded and a small smirk found its way onto her face at their interaction.

"Oh." He looked down at his feet. It was obvious to them that he wanted to protest, but he didn't want to upset his very independent wife. Elphaba, Teal, and Glinda saw this and together they slipped a few feet away. As soon as they were far enough away, Idina gently lifted Taye's face so their eyes met. Worry glimmered in his dark eyes.

"What's bothering you?" She whispered. He tried to look away, but she refused to allow him that luxury. "What is it?"

"Well, for the first time, I feel…wicked." He whispered. The words were meant to get a smile out of his wife, but her silence told him it wasn't working. He sighed. "I don't know, Dee. I just have a bad feeling about this." She couldn't say anything against that because it was all too real a possibility that something could go very wrong. So, in response to his words, she pulled him closer and lightly touched her lips to his.

"I'm scared too, but I can't just leave Allen and Jae out there alone. Allen is so young and he doesn't really know his way around here, none of us do actually, and Jae is still recovering from a severe injury. He's not going to be able to protect himself and Allen. I have to do this."

"I know." As they fell silent, Fiyero came back through the doors, holding a small object in his hand. Elphaba, Teal, and Glinda walked back over to them as Fiyero came forward. When they were all together, he revealed the object in his hand.

It was Allen's camera.

They looked at it in awe for a moment, and then Idina reached forward and rewound the tape about ten minutes, and hit the playback button. The scene that greeted them was of Glinda and Jae standing in the darkened corridor hiding. The phrase, "Everything's going according to plan." Was heard, Glinda's voice speaking. They watched in horror as the two seemed to talk about some plan that none of them seemed to know about, and as the conversation progressed, Glinda began to grow more and more visibly pale. Then suddenly, the conversation was cut off as the sound of Allen's movement was heard and from the sudden shift of the camera angle, it was obvious the boy had begun to run. The scene raced before as the boy exited the safety of the castle and tore into the surrounding woods. The camera remained pointed at the grass but the voice of Jae could be heard attempting to calm the boy down. Then suddenly, the camera shifted in a wide dizzying arc, and a flash of color glanced across the screen. They saw the hem of Jae's highly recognizable uniform pants, saw Allen's sneakers, and then the camera fell to the ground. For a moment they saw or heard nothing, and then they saw Allen's sneakers drag across the screen. Then the tape cut out.

They looked at each other a moment, then turned to Glinda, who began to back away.

"We have to find them first, then I can explain." She said timidly, her eyes pleading with them.

"No I think you should get started explaining now." Fiyero said, a hint of anger entering his voice.

"Yero, you don't understand…" She began, but her voice trailed off at the look in his eyes. She looked to Elphaba, who at a loss for words, looked to Taye and Idina.

"Glinda, do you know where they took him?" Idina asked softly. She didn't want to believe that Glinda had betrayed them, but she could not deny that the evidence before them made the young blonde very suspicious.

"No. I don't. We only knew they were there because we sent them here in the first place. They aren't here to harm you. They're here to help." Confused silence met her words. "Remember the message Jae sent off just after…well you know what happened." She looked idly between Elphaba and Taye.

"Yeah we know." Idina said, her tone edgy.

"Well, he sent it to his most loyal fighters, all of whom are sympathetic to you, Elphaba. He had them come here to protect the castle so that you could focus on the Wizard. But now he's gone and they've got Allen with them. I don't know where they are in the woods, but I know its not safe for Allen to be out there with them."

"And why not?" Elphaba asked.

"Because the Wizard thinks those soldiers are here to help _him_ and so he's got one of his own in the ranks with them. Jae and I have been trying to get him out of there, but so far we've been unsuccessful. If that soldier finds out that Allen is within the Forces, even Jae won't be able to help him."


	27. Chapter 27

**Beautifullywicked**

Elphaba's face looked confused momentarily, but then i turned into a face of horror. "This is not good. This is not good at all. Glinda why didn't you tell us!? We could've helped..." she said looking at her blonde friend, who was looking down at the floor.

"I'm sorry Elphie, I just thought, that you guys would all thing we're betraying you... and I... we, thought it would be better if we just let everything happen and we could explain." she shrugged looking around apologetically. "I'm so sorry. We never meant for this to happen!" she said pleading with them to believe her. "And now Allen, and Jae... and oh I don't know what to do! I'm so sorry! This is all my fault!"

"No! Glinda... no," Megan said shaking her head at the blonde. By that time, they had a rather large group of people who came over at the commotion. "It was not your fault!" Megan continued, "If we have to blame anybody it's the Wizard! If that stupid son of a bi - "

Eden cleared her throat, "Megan..." she said looking around the group, and especially the younger fans then back to Megan.

"Oh, I mean er..." she paused looking for a different word.

Mikayla looked around with a look as if saying"What is with you guys?", shaking her head, and just said, "Oh just say it Megan!" she said and rolling her eyes, "I mean he is a son of a bitc.h and he sure in hel.l better know that!"

Shoshana couldn't help but burst into laughter, "You go girl..." she said giving Mikayla a high five, who grinned in response. "Glinda," Shoshana said turning back to her, "It honestly isn't your fault. But right now it's our responsibility to get him back," she said looking around.

Idina nodded, "Exactly, so lets just focus on getting everyone back safely. Now Glinda, we do need your help. What were you and Jae planning on doing to get that guard to get out." she asked, "Or if anyone has any ideas..." she said trailing off at the end.

There was a minute of silence, but then Kaylee looked up, "Elise." she said suddenly. "Elise thinks that Jae is a traitor... we need to stop her." she said, "And we don't want our flying monkey to get hurt!"

"Oh crap," Kerry said looking around at Idina, "She's right, she's really right. Especially about the not getting hurt part!!" she said.

"Oh great..." Idina said shaking her head, "Uh, I can go get her..." she said turning to Elphaba, who nodded in response.

"Can I come too?" Kerry asked looking at Idina and Elphaba for permission.

"Uh sure, why not?" Idina said, and Elphaba, nodding, handed Idina her broomstick and Idina's to Kerry. "Just... be careful flying," Idina said glancing over at Mikayla shaking her head, letting out a short laugh a bit at the memory.

"Hmm..." Nicole started to open her mouth to say something, but closed it again, all with a very puzzled look on her face. But this time she did say something, "Well we can't just send him back you know..."

"Hmm?" Annaleigh said, "Uh... we can't?" she asked seriously confused

"No." Nicole said nodding, "we can't. Don't you think it would look a little suspicious to the Wizard say if the one guy he sends along just comes back alone?"

"You know she's got a point," Amanda said in a thick Australian accent slowly nodding, realization creeping onto her face. "That would look... well rather... bad." she said looking around, "Don't you think?"

And the brainstorming started.

"LET GO OF ME JAE!!" Allen yelled as loud as he could, thrashing at his kidnappers, trying to land a solid punch in one of their faces.

"Ow!!" one of the men exclaimed, while Allen smirked at himself. _Looks like I did..._

"Allen!" Jae said in a sharp whisper to Allen's ear, "You have got to trust me just for this moment okay?" he said, "Your life could depend on it! Trust me! I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't have to." he said, he leaned down to say one more thing, "Don't listen to another thing I say okay? I don't mean ANY of it." he said with such fierceness in his voice that Allen had to believe him.

"Okay! He's under control," Allen heard Jae say and then he heard a gun click and gulped.

"Hmmm..." he heard another voice say, "Maybe this guy will help us..."

Jae laughed, but still was holding on to Allen's shoulders in a firm grip. "You never know... but you know these rebels..." he said smirking back at the man. "I'm going to take him over here, to interogate him." Jae said, and looked at his loyal men and telling them with his eyes to keep an eye on the Wizard's man.

Jae roughly pushed Allen along and into the woods, "Just act like you don't want to be here, and that you're actually being held prisoner," he whispered to him.

"Well aren't I?" Allen asked in response bitterly, at the guy he once trusted. "Let go of me!" he growled trying to break free of his grip.

Finally Jae stopped and turned Allen around and took his blindfold off, "Now you listen to me. If we want to survive, and if we want all the others to be safe, we're going to have to work together, okay? Together." he said again putting emphasis on the word. "You have got to trust me," he said looking into his eyes. "These are all MY men! Loyal to me, and sympathizers of Elphaba okay? But the Wizard had one of his guys join our group at the last minute,"

"The guy you were talking to?" Allen asked, looking behind him, making sure no one was there.

"Yes," Jae said nodding, "And don't worry. My men won't let him get near us. Like I said, you've got to trust us. We can't just treat you like we normally would, or else he could report back to the Wizard and put everyone of those people back in Kiamo Ko in danger, and I don't think neither of us want that to happen."

"Fine." Allen finally said, taking in all of what Jae had said, "I trust you... but if you do one thing..." he started but he got cut off when he heard something drop down behind him. He turned ready to kick the thing, but saw it was Elise.

"Elise!" Jae said, "Thank Oz you're here. Just go back and tell them that we're alright and everything is under control." he said, but a confused look appeared on his face, when Elise didn't go. Plus how she was glaring at him, seemingly ready to pounce.

But she turned to Allen saying, "We found your camera." Then she turned back to glare at Jae again, and Chistery landed next to her, pointing up to the sky. "What is it Chistery?" Elise said looking up, and then she saw Kerry and Idina, "Oh." she said looking confused back at her fellow flying monkey.

Kerry and Idina landed lightly next to the two monkeys and looked back and fourth between Jae and Elise. "Is everything okay?" Idina asked slowly.

"Well, besides that he's a ..." Elise started saying very loudly but got cut off.

"Shhh, Elise, it's okay..." Kerry said nodding at her, "Jae's telling the truth. Trust me Elise," she said, but she had to stop because they heard footsteps coming.

"You guys better go," Jae said looking at the four of them, but before they could go someone stepped out of the trees.

"Jae?" they heard a voice say, and they saw the Wizard's guard step out from around the tree, "What is this all about?" he asked eyeing the six of them. They heard a click, and he pulled a gun out, pointing it at him, "Why don't you tell me what's really going on."

**Galindafied**

"Why don't you tell me what's really going on." Even as he stepped out from the shadows, the others were unable to take a good look at the guard's face for he wore a cap that obscured most of it.

Jae tried to quickly search his mind for a reason, but none could be found and he stood there sputtering out incoherent sentences.

"Well I-…I mean they just- Uh…" Jae tried. The guard stared him down, waiting for a response.

Suddenly, Idina's brain started working overtime, and the next thing she knew, she had grabbed Jae's gun from his belt and was aiming it at the guard. Elise followed suit by knocking Jae to the ground and withdrawing a small, sharp kitchen knife from a satchel that was slung across her shoulder.

"Drop your gun or explain to the Wizard how you allowed the Captain of the Guards to be slain before your eyes," Idina stated boldly. Kerry glanced at Elise and Jae in shock, but didn't dare say a word.

The guard didn't even blink and kept his gun pointing at Idina and Allen. However, when his target didn't flinch and Elise's knife only drew closer to Jae's neck, the guard had no choice but to back down. He dropped the gun and threw his hands in the air in defeat.

"Good. Now I don't trust you, so I'm taking this one here," she nodded towards Jae who was still lying at her feet, "back to the castle. If you follow, he dies. Got it?"

The guard nodded miserably as Idina pocketed his gun and took off with the others, leaving him there in the middle of the clearing all alone.

Once they were out of sight, he glanced around quickly, making sure none of the other guards had seen any of what had just played out. If the Wizard found out that the Witch's followers had eluded him AND taken the Captain of the Guards captive…he shivered at the thought. But what the Wizard didn't know wouldn't hurt him, so once making certain that no one had seen a thing, he turned back towards the camp and plastered a smug look on his face.

However, before he could reach the borders of the clearing, Elise's satchel, filled with dirt and small pebbles from the forest floor, dropped from the sky and knocked him out. Elise and Chistery peeked out from the branches of a tree to make sure he was, in fact, unconscious. Once reassured, they emerged from the tree and took hold of the guard before flying after the others.

Back at the castle, everyone sat around the entrance hall speaking in soft whispers. It had been a while since Kerry and Idina had left, and the excited chatter and brainstorming had since died down and was instead replaced by a worried silence. They had been in dangerous situations before, but for once it all seemed real to those who had traveled from Earth. It was like they had all awoken from a dream, only to find that it was, in fact, reality. The fatal risks that they took finally sunk in, and some of them were now doubting the situation and wanted nothing but to go home.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and in walked Jae, Kerry, Idina and Allen. The room was immediately filled with cheers and relieved sighs as some members rushed up to greet the group. They had just settled down again to hear about what had happened when the doors banged open again. Elise and Chistery flew in and deposited the unconscious guard at Elphaba's feet. Jae smiled in triumph.

"You got him! Nice work you two. But…what will we do with him?" he asked, looking over at his sister. Before Elphaba could answer, everyone crowded around the guard, gasping and murmuring in confusion as they did.

Elphaba pushed through the crowd to see what was causing the disturbance.

"Oh my Oz! Jae…he looks exactly like you!" Elphaba exclaimed. She looked back and forth between the two checking for some sort of feature that the other did not possess, but there was no denying it. It took only another second for Elphaba to realize what was going on. "Grab hold of him! It's another trick from the Wizard!"

Fiyero immediately obliged and held onto Jae tightly. Jae was slightly taken aback but didn't struggle.

"So which one of you is the copy?" Elphaba said sternly.

Jae stood there silent for a while, but then it dawned on him. "Oh, are you referring to the copies the Wizard made of you and Idina?"

Elphaba nodded and glared at him when he started laughing.

"Elphaba! This is my twin brother I was telling you about, Rajah…Well, I guess he's your brother too…But anyway, he's the one who made the Rajah cocktail that helped to save Fiyero."

And suddenly Elphaba realized it as well. "Oh my Oz! I can't believe I missed that detail…Yes, I remember you talking about it now. I guess I was just so stressed what with Fiyero's state, finding out about my relation to the Wizard AND finding out you were my brother."

Everyone started talking amongst themselves again as Elphaba examined her two brothers. The resemblance was truly uncanny. She had not found a single mark that the other did not have. And then it was as if a light bulb had gone off in her head.

"This is perfect! Jae, whenever the Wizard needs Rajah to report back to him, you just do it. And we can just keep Rajah locked up for now. It's so simple." Elphaba smiled at Jae and waited for a response. He thought for a minute but then shook his head.

"You have to remember that we BOTH have worked in the palace all our lives. He can tell us apart easily," he thought for a moment more before speaking again, "Why don't we just do what the Wizard did with Nessa and Idina? I know the spell. We'll just need a volunteer to take the form of Rajah whenever the Wizard sends for him. Anyone up for it?"

"I am." A confident voice sounded from the back of the room. Pfanee strode forward and stood next to Elphaba.

"You'll need someone who knows the castle inside and out. Fiyero and I are the only other ones. And I'm sure you'll need Fiyero by your side often as you get further along in your pregnancy," she slightly smiled at this.

"Yeah, sure. But do you, uh know how to…" Jae trailed off, blushing slightly.

"What? Act like a guy?" Pfanee smirked, "I think I'll manage. Now let's get started!"

Over the course of one day, the murmurs had grown to angry yells in the Emerald City. Citizens were dusting off the same pitchforks and torches that they had used back in the day to ward off the Witch. Only now, these tools would be used to confront the Wizard.

The Ozians marched through the streets, urging their neighbors to join the mob. And they did. Nearly every single chore had been abandoned. That evening's dinner was still on the stove and the clothes a woman had been hanging up to dry sat in a crumpled pile on the lawn.

As the mob reached the palace, the Wizard calmly ordered his guards to stop them. But to his surprise, they only turned on him and roughly grabbed him from his chair and threw him outside to face the angry citizens.

**WickedlyAsh**

"Fellow Ozians," the Wizard displayed a nervous smile as he addressed the crowd of angry citizens. He took notice of the sharp points of pitchforks gleaming against the torch lights the Ozians carried. He gulped silently from nerves, but knew that keeping his cool was the only way to win this battle.

"We want answers, Wizard!" one citizen yelled, displaying a tone of disgust as they said the last word.

"What in Oz name are you talking about?" the Wizard inquired, remaining as calm as possible.

"We're talking about you and the Wicked Wi-, Elphaba," another citizen called out, finally addressing the green woman by her real name. "We saw the show Glinda put on, and it looked like YOU were the one behind all this mess!"

"Citizens of Oz, I have been nothing but honest and kind towards you, why would you believe some sad story full of lies?" the Wizard tried to sound reasonable.

"Glinda the Good has no reason to lie to us!" one citizen yelled, and the others cried out in agreement.

"But did you realize that the Wicked Witch of the West was also involved with the show?" the Wizard asked loudly, and smiled when he was met with silence and confused looks. "Yes, the Wicked Witch was involved with the show. Who do you trust? The witch, whose green skin is but an outward manifestoriam of her twisted nature? Or me, the Wizard, who has been nothing but kind to you in my time here?"

The Wizard expected to get a round of cheers from this, but it was clear that the citizens were not entirely convinced, as they all exchanged looks of skepticism and confusion. At that moment, the Wizard noticed a figure standing at his side. "Oh Rajah, my most loyal guard, thank Oz your back! We have some work to do, it's time to finish this!"

"Yes your Ozness!" Pfanee tried to exude some form of male confidence as she impersonated Rajah. The Wizard seemed to pause for a moment at her response, but then continued into the palace, with Pfanee following close behind.

"I should have gone instead, I feel terrible about putting Pfanee at risk like this," Jae said regretfully, hanging his head.

"Pfanee is more than capable of taking care of herself," Glinda comforted Jae as she thought of her friend from school. "Besides, you said so yourself, the Wizard would probably be able to tell you and Rajah apart."

"Speaking of Rajah," Elphaba interrupted as she entered the room, "he's awake."

Jae stood up immediately, Glinda following close behind. Back in the main hallway, a large group of actresses and WoO members had gathered around a man chained to the wall, a man who looked identical to Jae.

"Hello brother," Jae smiled at Rajah, trying to be as civil as possible.

"Don't talk to me, you traitorous scum!" Rajah yelled, trying to break free from the chains.

"Hey, you can't talk to him like that!" Glinda yelled while running towards Rajah angrily, until Elphaba stopped her.

"Glinda, that won't do any good, we need to try to talk to him," Elphaba reasoned, moving towards Rajah. "Hello Rajah, my name is Elphaba, and I'm your half-sister. I know this may be difficult, but I hope we can become frie-"

Elphaba was cut off mid-sentence as Rajah spat in her face. Elphaba stood up slowly, wiping off the spit, then turned to Glinda. "Nevermind," she rolled her eyes," go ahead."

Glinda went to move forward when the group heard a loud noise coming from the next room. In a mass movement, everyone ran into the adjacent room to see what the commotion was.

"Oh, it's Elphaba's crystal ball again," Carley said, pointing at the glowing orb.

Elphaba pushed through the crowd to get a better look at the crystal ball. As soon as the sphere was in clear sight, the Wizard's face came into view.

"Hello Elphaba," he smiled, a terrible smirk on his face.

"Can he hear us?" Stephanie whispered.

"No, he can't see us either," Allen replied, remembering what Elphaba had said last time the Wizard had communicated through the crystal ball.

"Now Elphaba, you've certainly been on the offensive lately…stealing the Grimmerie, turning the citizens of Oz against me, and killing my most trusted advisor. I tip my hat to you Elphaba, well done."

"Yes! We win!" Kaylee yelled, giving Holli a high-five.

"Shhh!" Elphaba silenced the two girls as the Wizard continued speaking.

"But my dear Elphaba, you have faltered," the Wizard smirked as he pulled a second figure into view. "I don't know who this is, but this is not my guard, this is not Rajah. Now you will bring Rajah to me, or your spy dies." And with that the crystal ball went black.

"Well," Elphaba said with little hesitation, "I guess I'll go then."

"Elphaba, are you crazy?" Fiyero approached Elphaba quickly. "Pfanee knew what she was getting herself into, you need to think about the baby, _our_ baby."

"He's right," Jae said to Elphaba, "this has to be a trap."

"We can't just leave her there," Elphaba said.

"Well then let us come with you," Glinda sighed.

"Yeah, we'll come too!" Mikayla offered.

"We're all coming to help!" Nicole smiled.

"Oh no, we're not putting everyone in danger!" Elphaba said sternly. "Jae, Fiyero, and Glinda can come to help, but that's it!"

"But-" Tiana started.

"No buts!" Elphaba stopped her. "Idina, I'm putting you and Taye in charge while I'm gone, got it?"

"Sure," Idina nodded, offering to take responsibility.

"Alright," Elphaba sighed, "let's grab our prisoner."

Before long, Glinda had managed to transport herself, Jae, Rajah, Elphaba, and Fiyero to the Wizard's palace via bubble, and prepared to meet with the enemy.

"Ah, Elphaba," the Wizard smiled as the group entered the main chamber of the palace. "I'm surprised you actually came."

"Look, you have a prisoner, we have a prisoner," she said, pointing to Rajah. "Let's just make the trade."

"As you wish," the Wizard smirked. The Wizard released Pfanee, still disguised as Rajah, and she started walking towards the group. Simultaneously, Fiyero released Rajah, who began to walk towards the Wizard. Pfanee and Rajah were about to cross paths in the middle of the room when Jae noticed a gleam near Rajah's hand. It only took him a moment to notice the needle in his hand, and the unmistakable color of the potion made Jae realize what it was: irreversible poison.

"No!" Jae yelled, running out to protect Pfanee. Elphaba, Fiyero, Glinda, and the Wizard watched as the three identical individuals began to scuffle in the middle of the room. Within moments, all the observers had lost track of each person's identity.

"Glinda, we need to get them out of here!" Elphaba yelled, then immediately murmured a spell under her breath, causing a deep red smoke to engulf most of the room. Elphaba could then hear Glinda conjuring a spell of her own, and suddenly felt herself floating away from the scene by bubble.

As they floated away by bubble, Elphaba could hear the Wizard screaming below, "What the-, NOOOO!"

"Everyone, you have to calm down!" Idina said as she tried to quiet the group of WoO members, who were all talking loudly and nervously. "Elphaba left me in charge, and I don't think she'd appreciate seeing you all like this!"

At just that moment, Elphaba and the others dropped into the foyer, and Idina looked at the group. Elphaba, Glinda, and Fiyero seemed relatively unhurt, but the other group of three startled her. All looking identical, once was seemingly conscious an unharmed, one was unconscious and bleeding from the head, and the third was absolutely motionless, a needle sticking out from their neck.


	28. Chapter 28

**Nicole**

Glinda was the first to move, skirts rustling around her ankles. "Jae? Jae?" The conscious man didn't move, the unconscious man didn't move, and the dead man certainly didn't move.

As Glinda moved, everybody suddenly went into overdrive. The WoO members had congregated in a corner. Kaylee and Holli were huddled together, for once shocked into silence, Mikayla, Tiana, Carley and Allen and were trying to figure out who was who, and Nicole was staring, bouncing and muttering, "Which is which is which is which?" under her breath.

Meanwhile, all of the Elphabas and Glindas - and Taye - had congregated around the three, talking and muttering and squawking while observing all of them. Glinda - the real one - was calling Jae's name, none of them answering.

An ear splitting whistle pierced the air. Elphaba had stepped up onto a few of the stairs to glare down at everybody. "Everybody, step back from the triplets. Nice and easy. There we go."

The crowd pressed themselves - with the exception of the crying Glinda - against the wall, Idina and Taye and Fiyero lurking ahead of the group. Elphaba swept down the staircase, leaning next to the dead one and casually lifting up the shirt. With a wince, she shut it, moving over to the injured man.

"Well, who is it?" Idina spoke up, leaning forward. "Jae, Pfannee, or Rajah?"

A sad silence emitted from Elphaba as she knelt by the one bleeding from the head, pressing her fingers on the wound. It was already scabbing. "She wasn't with us long, but she helped us a lot, now, didn't she?"

Idina pressed her lips together as Taye stated the obvious. "Pfannee."

A silence covered the room, eliminating the murmurs from everybody else.

"A shame," Kerry said softly, and Elise nodded her head in agreement.

The unconscious man opened his eyes. "Where am I?"

"Kiamo Ko," Elphaba said softly, eyeing him. "Do you know who you are?"

"I'm Rajah." The man stared at Elphaba, and hatred suddenly flared into his eyes. "And you're the enemy."

Elphaba stood up, leaving him on the ground as the conscious man - JT - looked up rather abruptly. "Where am I?"

"Kiamo Ko," Glinda said quickly, "Jae, is that you?"

"Whose Jae?"

**FixatedOnVerdigris**

Deep in a cave, rocks piled at the front, Morrible lurked. Before coming to Kiamo Ko, she had cast a self-protection spell on herself, so if she was fatally injured, she would be instantly transported to this very place, on Earth. Ever since the attack-turned-disaster, she had been regaining her strength. It still wasn't possible for her to travel back to Oz, but she could now perform magic. She had cast a protection spell at the mouth of the cave; absolutely no life could get in. And spells were irreversible. Merely a precaution.

Morrible's eyes shifted over to a flash of light at the end of the cave. A man closely resembling Rajah had just appeared. "It certainly took you long enough," Morrible muttered, quickly moving towards him.

But Rajah had a confused look on his face. "Who… Where… Morrible!" And the man began backing up. It was all he (she) could do without any sort of weapon.

Morrible paused, raising a thin eyebrow at him… her. "Aha. Well this adds a slight complication, doesn't it?" She turned away, seemingly lost in thought. As Morrible thought, Phfanee slowly transformed back into herself. If Morrible knew of this, she showed no acknowledgement.

Phfanee looked down at her hands, then at the cave entrance. With only a small pause, she then sprinted towards it.

"Why don't you SIT DOWN!" Morrible flicked her hand, and Phfanee was picked up and flung at the wall, where she connected with a brutal 'thud'.

Phfanee slowly slid down the wall and into a sitting position, wincing. Alright, she'd do that.

Morrible elegantly turned, walking quickly over to Phfanee who, after the last spell, could hardly move. The older woman leaned down, pressing two fingers to the younger one's temple, murmering a spell. "Alright, now that you aren't going anywhere, I suggest you tell me everything that has happened since my absence."

Phfanee had been dosed with a truth-spell. Whatever Morrible asked her, she had to answer truthfully, but she would not remember doing so. Morrible would get her information, and soon, she would strike.

Nobody in Oz or Earth knew that Morrible and Phfanee were in a cave, and they wouldn't know. Bodies of the two remained in Oz, and Elphaba and her meager group had all seen the bodies. Morrible and Phfanee were dead to them.

So when Morrible had regained every ounce of strength there was to get, she would strike. But until then, she was completely safe.

.  
X  
XX  
X

Every single person looked at Jae in astonishment, no-one moreso than Glinda. The blonde held a hand over her mouth, merely staring at Jae, who stared back at her.

Elphaba instantly took action, turning to the group of children. "Everyone. OUT." And she pointed to the door, with a twitch of her fingers causing it to open.

The fans for once didn't argue, merely walking towards the door and out of it. Even the infamously loud Holli and Kaylee were silent.

Elphaba turned to the actresses. Her voice was considerably softer. "You all too. Out, please."

All the actresses did the same, leaving quickly, Eden dragging Fiyero out of the room, and Shoshana and Megan escorting Rajah out, all correctly sensing that the men weren't welcome either. Soon, only Idina, who had stayed, Elphaba, Glinda, and Jae remained.

Glinda placed a hand on Jae's arm, "Jae is you, honey… Jae, don't you remember me? I'm…"

Jae looked down at Glinda's hand, pushing it off. "Well even if I'm Jae, I certainly don't remember you. So don't touch me."

Glinda's hand returned to cover her mouth in shock, then she quickly got to her feet, moving away from Jae. Idina wrapped her arms around the blonde in a warm hug just as Glinda started silently crying, not able to believe that Jae didn't remember her.

Elphaba instantly took Glinda's place. "Alright not-Jae, off with your shirt. Your injuries need to be tended to… now."

**Beautifullywicked**

Annaleigh paced back and fourth, a million thoughts racing through her head. _How could this be happening? What is going to happen?_ she thought to herself getting very worried, and it obviously showed on her face.

"Annaleigh, sweetheart!" Stephanie said placing a hand on the 23 year old's shoulder gently turning her around. "It's going to be okay!" she said pulling her into a hug, wrapping her arms around the blonde. "Everyone's going to be fine sweetie!"

Meanwhile, everyone else in the room were just as tense, waiting to see what would happen with the 4 of them who had stayed in the room.

Idina walked out the door slowly, shutting it quietly behind her, and looked up to a room full of curious faces. She shook her head, "they just needed their space," she said weakly smiling up at them, "I'm sure Elphaba will figure something out." she added encouragingly, but even Idina didn't know what Elphaba could do. She walked over to Taye grabbing his hand, who smiled up at her placing a kiss on her forehead. "You okay?" he asked, brushing a strand of her dark hair from her face.

"Yeah," she said looking up into his eyes, "Could I talk to you a minute though?" she asked pulling him over to a more private corner of the room.

"Of course," he said, "What's up?" he asked looking at his wife curiously.

"Well... we never really did talk about what happened with you and Elphaba..." she said trailing off looking at Taye, not accusingly, just wanting to talk it all through. "I mean, it was just a lapse of judgment right?" she asked with a smile, "I have nothing to worry about."

Taye looked down, "Well, I mean..." he paused looking for the right words, but Idina took his pause a different way, and her smile quickly turned into a look of anger.

"What?" she said, her voice rising steadily attracting the attention of a few. "So you're saying that all that was..." Idina took a step back from Taye and looked at him with a look of disbelief. "You're saying that you want to..." she was yelling by now, and everyone was staring at them.

"Idina, no!" Taye said taking a step forward, trying to calm her down. "I didn't mean it-"

"Just shut up!" she exclaimed cutting him off. "I... I can't believe you." she said shaking her head, shrugging off Shoshana and Eden who were trying to calm her down. She turned and quickly exited, drawing everybody's eyes, but they quickly turned back to Taye. He shook his head and exited out the other side of the room, hoping not to draw any more attention. But before he could escape, something grabbed his arm and he turned to see a 4'11" blonde glaring up at him.

"Kristin..." he started backing away, noticing the look in her eye, which was menacing, even though the top of her head only came up to his shoulder. But before he could say anything else, he felt a sharp pain in his shin and thought _darn! Heels hurt!_. "Kristin!" he tried again, but was cut off this time by her thwacking him with a nearby broom, and another glare. He opened his mouth to say something but then decided against it, just wanting to get out of there without anymore injuries, but to no avail.

Taye suddenly felt a very hard thing hit the top of his head. "What the heck?" he asked turning around to see another blonde, this one standing about 5 inches taller with a glare just as fierce and holding a dead fish.

"Fish wells come in handy... you know?" Nicole said to him and then starting thwacking the top of his head with the fish she held. "How!" _thwack_ "dare" _another thwack_ "You!" _and yet another thwack_ Nicole exclaimed.

--

Elphaba quietly muttered something under her breath, and Jae laid back, unconscious.

"What did you do? What happened?" Glinda asked taking in Jae unconscious.

"Oh don't worry, I just didn't want him to feel any pain. He's just unconscious... not dead," she said reassuring her best friend with a smile, who slumped back down to where she was sitting on the floor.

"Oh Elphie! How could this have happened?" she asked letting the tears fall from her eyes.

Elphaba looked up from flipping through the Grimmerie, and walking over to the blonde, "you're going to be okay, and he's going to be okay..." she said weakly smiling at the blonde. "I... I found a spell Glinda. It'll bring his memory back..." She looked over at her, and Glinda had a hopeful look in her eye. "It's tough, yes, but I think it's very doable." Elphaba said nodding.

"Really?" Glinda asked, "Are you sure? Oh Elphie! That's wonderful!" she said throwing her arms around her, "Thank you so much!"

Elphaba nodded, "I would do anything for you Glinda," she said smiling at her friend, "But I think I would ask you to leave for a bit. I need all the concentration I can get okay?" she asked hesitantly.

Glinda nodded with a look of understanding in her eyes. "Of course Elphie," she said giving her another quick hug and she exited the room.

Elphaba sighed and went back to flipping through the Grimmerie and found the spell she was looking for, and started chanting under her breath. She felt herself start to tire, both physically and emotionally, and after a few minutes her vision became blurred and the last thing she remembered was Jae regaining consciousness, sitting up and saying "Elphaba?"

Jae burst through the door and everybody quickly shut up wanting to know if he was okay. "Where's Glinda?" he said, and everyone let out a sigh of relief, but then started to get worried again when they saw his panicked expression.

"Jae?" he heard a soft voice call out, and he saw Glinda peek around a few people, and she ran towards him, "Oh Jae!" she said throwing her arms around him kissing him gently on the lips. "You're okay!" she said smiling.

He smiled back, "Yes. Yes Glinda I am. But Elphaba... she... she passed out. I think the spell was too much for her to handle."

"Oh no... not... oh no!" Glinda cried, her happiness quickly disappearing. "Stephanie!" she exclaimed and bringing her in the room, followed by a few others. "We need to help her..." but she was cut off by shock when Elphaba blinked her eyes open.

"Elphie!" she exclaimed hugging her. "Are you alright?" she asked examining her friend, who still looked really dazed and confused. But Elphaba quickly shook her head and said, "Yeah... I'm fine." she said slowly getting up, "I.. I think I'll go up to my room for a little," she said quietly and walked passed, leaving them all very confused at Elphaba. "And where's Taye?" she asked, but when she got no answer she walked out of the room.

"Elphaba... wait." Jae said walking after her down the abandoned hallway, but the witch shrugged him off. "Please Elphie! Let me talk to you! I'm your brother for Oz's sake!" he finally said.

This made Elphaba stop in her tracks. "What?" she said flatly turning around. "Since when were you my brother?" she asked looking at him strangely.

_Oh no..._Jae thought realizing what had happened. But before he could say anything else, Elphaba had disappeared into a different hallway.

_Meanwhile..._

Taye walked down the silent hallway rubbing the top of his head. _Who knew a fish could hurt so much!?_ he asked himself. He continued walking just wanting time to think, when he heard voices coming from a different hallway. He peered around the corner and caught sight of Shoshana and Eden talking together.

"It's like she doesn't even know him anymore!" Shoshana said shaking her head. "I don't know what happened."

Eden looked over at Sho, "I know! Do you think what happened before has anything to do with it. I mean she seemed perfectly normal before that."

"It must have..." Shoshana said quietly, "But I feel so bad for him..." she said walking off with Eden where Taye couldn't hear the rest of what they said.

_They must be talking about Idina..._ After overhearing Shoshana and Eden, Tay couldn't help but remember the problems he and Idina had been having for awhile. In fact, they'd been having many arguments even before Elphaba brought them here. _Elphaba._ Taye's mind began to wander. He made his way outside walking along a small path, and came to a bench where he sat down. He had not thought about Elphaba romantically ever since their last encounter, since they had been so busy staging battles with Morrible and the Wizard. But as he walked by himself, he let his thoughts return to the green girl. In fact, he suddenly struggled to get her out of his mind. The way they kissed, the way he held her in his arms, it all seemed so fresh, as if it were just yesterday.

"Taye?" he heard a voice call out to him. He turned, and was pleasantly surprised to see Elphaba walking towards him.

"Oh hey there Elphaba!" he said, "Did you fix Jae up?" he asked motioning for her to sit down. But he just shook her head when Elphaba looked at him confused, deciding it was better to just leave it, and decided to change the subject. "I was just thinking about you," he said smiling at her.

But Elphaba simply smiled up at him and lay her head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around her, liking the feeling of holding her so close.

--

A/N: Omigosh, I feel so terrible (I know this a/n is a little late, but this is the first chapter I've posted in awhile. I owe WickedlyAsh ALL the credit. :) Thank you so much!) Anyway, I'm sorry about not posting as often!! Ash got all the documents updated so now the updates will be coming MUCH faster. :) But thanks so much to all our loyal readers and reviewers! It means so much! Mad Props to greengirl16. You are like our most loyal reviewer! Thanks so much!! And I'm glad everyone else is liking it!! Sorry again!! - Mikayla


	29. Chapter 29

**WickedlyAsh**

"We have a problem," Jae said, turning to Glinda.

"What now?" Glinda said with exasperation. "I haven't even finished celebrating that you're alright!"

"It's Elphaba," Jae said with some urgency.

"What about her?" Glinda asked, now concerned.

"I think when she did the spell to restore my memory, she must have lost some of hers…"

"What makes you think that?" they spoke in hushed tones to avoid worrying the others.

"She doesn't even remember I'm her brother," Jae shook his head.

"What?!" Glinda gasped in shock. "So how far back does her memory loss go?! Like did she freak out when she saw you?"

"No, she seemed to recognize me, like she'd seen me before…but she didn't know I was her brother," Jae explained.

"So she must…does she…does she think Fiyero's dead?!"

Elphaba sat there, in Taye's arms, feeling very comfortable in his embrace. She knew she should still be in mourning over Fiyero's death, but Taye had been such a comfort to Elphaba.

Taye, on the other hand, knew exactly what the situation was. He knew that Fiyero and Idina were probably sitting inside, wondering where they were. But he didn't care. He was in the moment, entranced by Elphaba. Back when they had their first encounter, there had been no time to process situation, since Idina had found them so quickly. But now, now that he had more time to think about everything, he realized how much he actually wanted this, how much he wanted to be with Elphaba.

Taye felt Elphaba's hand caress the side of his face, and he looked down to where her head was leaning on his shoulders. Without saying a word, Elphaba leaned forward, never losing eye contact, until they were only inches from each other. Finally closing their eyes, their lips met as they kissed. Taye was worried that Elphaba was picturing Fiyero, and Elphaba was nervous that Taye was thinking about Idina. But they weren't. At that moment, they were only thinking about each other.

Finally separating, Taye and Elphaba smiled at each other, not regretting the lip-lock they had just shared. However, Taye was worried that someone would come outside looking for them, that someone would ruin the moment.

"Let's go somewhere," Taye said suddenly.

"What? Where?" Elphaba smiled as she asked.

"I don't know, but we need a chance to figure this out, before the others try to make decisions for us," Taye said, imagining Idina's and Fiyero's reactions.

"Alright," Elphaba smiled with no regrets, "let me go inside and get my broom and then we'll-"

"No!" Taye yelled suddenly, worried that someone would try to stop them, "let's just go! We don't need the broom! When I was walking through the woods a few days ago I saw a deserted cabin nearby, we could walk there in less than an hour. Let's just go!"

Elphaba was a little surprised by Taye's urgency, but realized he probably didn't want her to get distracted back at the castle. "Alright," she smiled, taking his hand in hers, "let's go." Smiling and holding hands, Taye and Elphaba walked off into the forest.

"Did you find her anywhere?" Glinda asked out of breath after searching the inside of the castle.

"No, I couldn't find Elphaba anywhere, I just checked the grounds," Jae sighed with frustration. "Maybe it's time we tell the others, so they can help us search…"

"No!" Glinda snapped. "These people get upset and flustered way too easily, there will be an absolute meltdown if people realize Elphaba is missing and has lost her memory!"

"But Glinda I-"

"Shhh!" Glinda hushed Jae as she heard someone coming. They watched as Idina turned a corner, looking confused.

"Hey guys, have you seen Taye? I can't find him anywhere…" Idina asked.

"Well maybe he's with-" Jae started, but stopped suddenly when Glinda elbowed him in the stomach.

"Sorry Idina, we haven't seen him," Glinda smiled.

"Okay, well if you find him, will you tell him I'm looking for him? We had a fight earlier and I'm sure he's pretty upset."

"Yeah, okay, sure!" Glinda smiled, watching as Idina walked away and kept searching.

"Ow, what'd you do that for?" Jae asked, still grabbing his stomach in pain.

"Don't you see?" Glinda asked. "Elphaba thinks Fiyero's dead, Taye just had a huge fight with Idina…"

"Oh sweet Oz," Jae sighed, realizing what had probably happened.

"Exactly," Glinda sighed, pacing the floor. "Idina and Fiyero will be crushed if they find out. You and I need to keep this quiet until we find Elphaba and Taye, no one else can know!"

"Alright," Jae sighed, pulling Glinda in for a hug, kissing her forehead. "Now let's go find them."

**Galindafied**

Jae and Glinda had searched all of the castle's grounds, but to no avail. Jae considered searching the forest, but Glinda had been whining for the past 30 minutes about her broken heel and ripped skirt. He decided it was best to keep looking at a later time if the accidental lovebirds didn't show up by dinner.

The group sat around the giant dinner table in near silence. Everyone noticed that, strangely enough, both Taye and Elphaba were absent. Idina would have noticed this suspicious fact as well, no doubt, but she was also missing. As soon as Kristin registered these facts and put two and two together, she was out the door and on a search, this time for her close friend.

Idina was found crying on the floor of the upstairs bathroom. Kristin immediately rushed to her side.

Before Kristin could even speak, Idina cut in and cried, "I'm pregnant!"

Kristin wordlessly opened her mouth in shock. That was not what she had been expecting. But she suddenly grew excited.

"Well that's wonderful news! Oh, Taye will be so happy! Aw, you two would have such cute kids! Oh my God! I'm going to be a godmother!!" she squealed in excitement, bouncing up and down. Idina only cried harder.

"Oh! But it is good news…Isn't it?" Kristin instantly stopped celebrating and donned a look of worry. Idina hesitated before she spoke. "You can tell me anything."

The distressed woman drew in a shaky breath before saying, "I don't know who the father is."

"WHAT!" Kristin yelled, much louder than necessary. Or maybe it was necessary. Afterall, Kristin knew everything about her friend. Everything up until now. Kristin stood up and took a step back from the sobbing woman.

"How could this happen? And how could you not tell ME? We tell each other everything!" Kristin paused for a moment, still trying to convince herself that she had heard incorrectly, "But…with who!"

Idina looked down in shame. "Jae."

And now the blonde woman could take no more news. She sure did love her soap operas, but she preferred to keep the drama on her TV screen, thank you very much! Had the woman in the middle of all of this scandalous controversy not been one of her closest friends, she would have already raced out the door and never looked back. But instead, she swallowed all of her thousands of questions, sat down and listened.

"It was before Jaelinda!" Idina helplessly protested. When Kristin looked at her weirdly, she quickly said, "I've been hanging around the WoO kids too much…But anyway, it was right after I caught Taye and…Elphaba."

Kristin nodded in understanding and placed her hand on Idina's shoulder, but Idina continued anyway.

"I was upset. It still doesn't excuse my actions but…" Idina trailed off. "And now I've ruined things with Taye for good! I got mad at him earlier just for kissing another woman! But look what I've done! He'll never look at me again!"

"Well you know what you have to do, don't you?" Kristin instantly took charge.

"No…What?" Idina sniffed.

"Paternity test!"

"It's only been about a month since it happened!" Idina laughed bitterly, "I'm going to be sitting with this guilt for a while before I can even-"

"You can do magic for crying out loud! You don't do well under stress, do you? Stay right here," Kristin said before dashing out of the room. She arrived a little while later with the Grimmerie in hand and placed it in front of Idina. After flipping through the pages, they found the perfect spell.

"Well, here goes nothing," Idina sighed then started chanting. "_Ah May Ah Tay Paternus Tahtay. Ah May Ah Tay Paternus Tahtay._"

She repeated this several times before something happened. A glowing scroll appeared in front of them. It hovered a few inches off the ground, but nothing else happened for a few minutes. Then suddenly it came to life and rose up a few inches more. Writing started to appear on it, letter by letter.

_Jae._

That was all it read. After floating for a few seconds more, it rolled up and dropped to the ground. At that moment, Glinda walked in and eyed the two shocked women, one still with tears streaked down her face.

"Oh…I just wanted to clean up a bit," she pointed to the mud-stained hem of her dress, "I'll just use the downstairs one."

She turned to leave quickly, but Kristin looked at Idina knowingly then called out to Glinda. She turned and poked her head back around the door.

"Yes?" she questioned. She tried to cover up her fear as thoughts raced through her mind. What if they had found out about Elphaba and Taye? Did they know that she knew? What if they were mad at her!

"The best time is now. Before things get even worse. Tell her," Kristin whispered and lightly nudged her friend.

"I- Well I-…" Idina stared at Glinda looking like a deer in the headlights. But she knew that word would get out eventually (especially if the child came out with red hair), and so finally launched into her tale.

"JAE!!"

Glinda's shouts echoed throughout the entire castle, rattling some of the nearby windows.

"Uh-oh! Trouble in paradise?" Tiana speculated while playing a card game with the WoO members.

"JAE YOU BETTER GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!" Glinda's screams were getting closer.

"I sure hope not! We're already having enough trouble with the Elphaba/Taye/Idina situation!" Holli said a little too loudly. Fiyero looked over at the group oddly and Kaylee elbowed her in the ribs.

"Ow! I thought you learned not to do that when we almost missed our very own production of Wicked!" Holli exclaimed and glared playfully at Kaylee.

"Fiyero doesn't know about that, you idiot! And it's probably best we keep it that way. If Jaelinda really is in trouble-"

"JAE!! THERE YOU ARE! HOW DARE YOU GET ANOTHER WOMAN PREGNANT!"

The entire room went quiet.

"Guess your question is answered, Kaylee," Mikayla almost snickered. Almost.

Back at the cabin, the room was silent. But not from troubling facts being screamed back and forth. No, it was out of content. Elphaba laid in Taye's arms across a white rug in front of the fireplace. The light danced across her features and Taye couldn't help but smile. He couldn't remember ever being this happy. Even when his relationship with Idina had been problem-free. And then it came back to him. Idina and Fiyero were back at the castle, probably searching for them. What would they say? What would the others say? He hated to ruin the moment with Elphaba and didn't want to see her eyes lose their sparkle, but he had to know if she really wanted this. If she felt the same way he did and was willing to leave Fiyero.

"Elphaba."

"Hm?" she replied, somewhat sleepily. Her eyes were closed, but a small smile was still in place.

He didn't know how to put it. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything. But when he thought about Fiyero again, he knew he had to say it, and so got straight to the point.

"Is this just a one time thing, or do you really mean it?"

Elphaba finally opened her eyes and rolled over to face him. The smile had left her face.

"I do mean it. Don't you? I mean I know you and Idina are still…" she started to look a little worried.

"No, no! Elphaba, I'll leave her for you. I just wanted to make sure you felt the same way that I did…Idina and I have been having problems lately, but it seemed like you and Fiyero were happy…" Elphaba stopped facing him, and instead rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. She tried to hold back her tears, especially in front of Taye.

Taye panicked. Perhaps he shouldn't have mentioned Fiyero. What if she was having second thoughts afterall? Before he could try and fix things, Elphaba spoke, still refusing to look at him.

"I can't live in the past," she stated simply. She didn't speak anymore on the subject, but rolled back over into Taye's arms and fell asleep.

**Nicole**

The Witches of Oz kids remained silent in the room for a minute. Obviously, Jae was talking, as Glinda wasn't screeching.

"Wait... if somebody's pregnant, who is it?" Carley looked around, chewing on her lip nervously. "Because it can't be Elphaba if she's not here, and it's not Glinda..."

"BUT IDINA!" Glinda's scream echoed throughout the house.

"... I think that answers your question." Mikayla said something similar to what she had told Kaylee a moment before. "That means she cheated on Taye..."

Nicole blinked. "I miss Earth. The soap operas stayed on the TV screen."

"You can say that again," Kristin muttered, storming into the room. All four feet eleven inches of her were glaring at the wall, the floor, Holli - whatever her eyes happened to land on. Shoshona trotted in behind her, just as worried as she was. Nobody could miss Glinda's screaming.

"So... what are we going to do?" Kaylee looked around, waiting for an answer to her question.

"I say we beat the crap out of them until everything is back to the way it's supposed to be." Nicole crossed her arms, Kristin nodding in agreement.

Kerry walked in, Elise perched on her back, wings fluttering. "I'm with Nicole. Maybe a good beating is what they all need. I'm sure Glinda wouldn't mind pummeling Jae right now, from what I saw of her as Elise flew us by..."

"Oh. That's not good. The last time Glinda got mad, Fiyero ended up as a scarecrow... though that was Elphaba's fault, really..." Allen stood up and, within seconds, the whole group of Witches had left the room, leaving Kristin, Shoshona, Elise and Kerry behind.

"It was before you and me, Glinda-"

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT ANY BETTER!!" Glinda took another step towards Jae, kicking off her broken heels as she advanced. Jae was already backed up into a corner - literally - and had nowhere else to go.

"Look, Glinda, it's not his fault. I had been drinking and I thought he was Taye-"

"THAT'S ONE HELLUVA MISTAKE TO MAKE!" Glinda didn't even turn away from Jae as she yelled at Idina. She was yelling at everybody. Why was she always the one to be left alone when it came to men? First she lost Fiyero to Elphaba. That was okay, becuase Elphaba was happy. But then Elphaba ran off with Taye, leaving Fiyero alone, but that was only after Idina had shacked up with Jae, getting herself pregnant, which she was pretty sure Taye knew nothing about.

darn, her head hurt.

"DID YOU EVER CONSIDER TAYE'S FEELINGS, MAYBE? 'CAUSE I KNOW YOU WEREN'T DRUNK THEN BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T HERE THEN!" Out of the corner of her eye, something sparkled. Glinda turned her head, and the weight of her tiara was still there. That left - her wand.

Faster than she thought possible, she leaned over and snatched it, then stood back up, taking another step towards Jae.

They were now a wand's length apart.

Perfect.

Mikayla had shoved Nicole on her way up the stairs in an effor to get their first, but that had only resulted in more chaos. Kaylee and Holli had tripped over Nicole's legs, causing Mikayla to fall into the wall, which resulted in Allen skidding to a stop and nearly falling back down the stairs, only to be saved by Carley and Tiana hastily grabbing his arms. Nobody, however, heard the noise they made, as it was timed almost perfectly to one of Glinda's screams.

Once they were finally all standing and sorted out again, they hurriedly entered the hallway where Glinda had Jae backed up into the corner, where Idina was standing, wringing her hands nervously, and where Glinda was standing, wand pointed at Jae like spear, without her heels on.

Without her heels on.

A snicker escaped Nicole, and was answered with one from MIkayla. Kaylee and Holli had already dissolved into giggles, and Carley and Tiana has grins on their faces. Allen just rolled his eyes.

Glinda was exactly one inch taller than the woman who had originally played her on Broadway.

And just as intimidating.

"GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T SPEAR YOU STRAIGHT INTO THE WALL!?" As the Witches of Oz kids poured into the room, Glinda aimed the wand at his stomach, eyes flaming. She had /never/ been this angry before, not ever.

"Um, because you love me?" Jae's voice rang hopefully throughout the room.

"Wrong answer." Glinda pulled back the wand-

And a flying 4'11" body hit her in the stomach, sending both Cheno and Glinda flying back to hit Idina, and the three crashed into the wall.

A moment of silence, and the three untangled themselves, all unharmed - including Idina's baby. "WHY DID YOU STOP ME!?"

"I wanted the pleasure of doing it myself." Cheno grinned at her real life counterpart. "Besides, if you're going to spear anybody, spear Taye first."

"Taye... where is he?" Idina looked around at the group slowly forming around them - Annaleigh and Megan had come the other way to watch, and Eden and Teal were perched on the staircase coming from the floor up.

"About that..." Jae chewed on his lip.

"He's with Elphaba, becauase Elphaba would have been here if she knew this was going on." Nicole's mind had managed to put two and two together, and Holli and Kaylee gasped.

"But that means..." Carley turned and whirled down the stairs, followed by Tiana and Allen. The three had formed a near clique, just like Mikayla and Nicole had.

The groups looked at each other. "I think it's time that we took charge," Kaylee said softly. "You leave things to adults and everything goes screwy."

"I agree," Holli said, and Nicole and Mikayla nodded their heads in agreement.

Arms folded, they turned to the group.

Their desicion was made.

It was time to make things right, and the Witches of Oz kids were the only ones who could do it.

And where Idina had cast the spell, the Grimmerie lay open, spine creasing, to the page with the paternity test spell...

PATERNITY TEST  
For two people only  
Determines who the father is NOT

A/N: :) I love all our reviewers, you guys all deserve a MAJOR Mad Props!! And also, school started for me too last week, so, I'll try and still get updates up frequently. :) Love you all! Muah!


	30. Chapter 30

**WickedlyAsh**

Elphaba sighed as she slowly woke up, letting her eyes adjust to the light. She hadn't been asleep that long, but the baby's kicking was insistent and would give her no sleep. Taye was still asleep, his arms still wrapped around her, a smile on his face. Elphaba's smile matched his as she thought about the last few hours, thinking of everything they had shared, both physically and emotionally. It was one of the most comfortable, honest days she had ever experienced, and was certainly the first good day she had since Fiyero's death. Elphaba's smile disappeared when her mind went to Fiyero, but she couldn't help but wonder, _if Fiyero hadn't died…would I still rather be with Taye?_ But she knew it didn't matter, that Fiyero was long-gone, and that she should simply enjoy the moment with Taye. However, she wanted a fresh change of clothes, so Elphaba took advantage of Taye sleeping. She slipped out from under his arm, stood up slowly, and moved towards the door. She smiled as she watched him sleep for a moment, then slowly crept outside, planning on being back before he even woke up.

Fiyero was walking through an upstairs hallway looking for Elphaba when he heard a crash coming from the foyer. Fearing the worst, he ran towards the noise, ready to fight off the Wizard himself if necessary. But as he turned the corner, he was surprised to see Kristin, Glinda, Jae, and Idina all involved in some kind of scuffle. Idina looked confused, Jae looked scared, and Kristin and Glinda just looked mad. Fiyero was just about to interrupt when the group began talking again.

"Kristin," Jae stammered, bracing himself as he spoke, "let us figure this out, okay? This isn't your battle."

"NOT MY BATTLE?!" Kristin screamed, looking like she was about to pounce and attack. "Why I outta…."

Kristin started charging towards Jae, but stopped when Idina stepped in between the two of them. "Kristin, he's right, it's not your battle," Idina said calmly, although her eyes were still wet from emotion.

"But Idina I-"

"I'm serious Kristin!" Idina was stern in her response. "I think it's time for Jae and I to talk, we clearly have a lot to discuss," Idina finally looked Jae in the eye, and he nodded solemnly in response.

"What? But I…" Kristin started, but could not think of a good response, and finally threw her arms up in the air. "Fine," she finally caved in, "but if he utters so much of a syllable of disrespect towards you or Glinda, then I get to kick the snot out of him!" And with that, Kristin stomped off angrily.

The room seemed to clear out quickly, with Idina and Jae walking off together, Kristin stomping off by herself, and the WoO kids moving to the dining room while having a hushed conversation. With so many people moving out of the foyer, only Glinda and Fiyero were left in the room. He had hardly even noticed her presence with all the commotion, but now he couldn't take his eyes off her. Glinda was one of his best friends and his former fiancé, so seeing her so upset was hard for Fiyero.

"Glinda, what's the matter?" Fiyero asked as he quickly approached, watching tears streak down her face.

Glinda, in hysterics, let everything out very quickly. "Oh Fiyero, everything's gone so wrong! I mean first Jae loses his memory, but then he gets his back…oh but then Elphaba loses part of her memory! And now she thinks you're dead and is probably off with Taye somewhere, so now Idina is all alone, except now she's pregnant with Jae's baby, so I'm really the one who's all alone!" Glinda dissolved into sobs, leaning her head into Fiyero's shoulder.

Fiyero pulled in Glinda for a hug, trying to comfort her while simultaneously trying to comprehend everything she had just said. "Wait," he said slowly, "you said Jae left you?"

"Yes!" Glinda sobbed, "he went and got Idina pregnant!"

"Idina!?" Fiyero said incredulously, having clearly not heard everything in her hysterical rant moments earlier. "But I thought Idina was with Taye?"

"Well apparently Taye and Elphaba have run off together!" Glinda finished, sobbing loudly again.

Fiyero stood stunned for a minute, struggling to comprehend what Glinda had said. "Elphaba, with Taye?" Fiyero couldn't understand what would make her leave with Taye.

"Yes," Glinda sighed, finally having calmed down a bit. "Elphaba and Taye are together, Idina and Jae are together, which just leaves…me and you."

Fiyero released Glinda from the hug, trying to understand what she was getting at. He looked at her pleading blue eyes, still wet from tears. Fiyero still had no idea what was going on, but didn't receive much chance to find out. Before he had the opportunity to react, Glinda pulled him in for a kiss. Fiyero had always found Glinda incredibly attractive, the familiarity of her lips was soothing to Fiyero, and the kiss brought back memories of when he was in love with Glinda. However, his mind was still on Elphaba, and the child she was carrying.

Ironically, just as Fiyero started to think about Elphaba, he could view a speck of green out of the corner of his eye. Fiyero broke the kiss with Glinda as he saw Elphaba standing at the other end of the foyer.

"Fiyero, you're alive?! And your with…?" Fiyero could see Elphaba's legs giving out from under her as she stopped mid-sentence, beginning to faint. Fiyero rushed forward, able to catch Elphaba just before she hit the ground.

**Galindafied**

Back in the entrance hall, the WoO members stood huddled together, planning out what they would do next.

"So I think that you and Mikayla should go search the woods for Taye and Elphaba while we try to figure out what to do to get these people in line!" Kaylee said to Nicole, who shook her head vigorously.

"No way! I'm not going in those woods! Are you crazy?" Nicole exclaimed, then crossed her arms stubbornly. Allen sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'll go with you two. Girls," he said in exasperation. He then grabbed the two by the arm and dragged them out of the double doors. As the group neared the dark entrance to the forest, they slowed to a stop.

"Ladies first…" Allen said. They heard a howl off in the distance as he said this.

"Hey! You volunteered to come, so I think that you should be our human shield! Now start walking!" Mikayla said, then pushed him up to the front.

They walked for about an hour before they spotted a small wooden cabin in the center of a clearing. Smoke was steadily making it's way out of the chimney, so the group agreed to ask the inhabitants if they had seen a certain green girl and her male companion. Nicole firmly knocked on the door, and footsteps could be heard coming from the other side. The door swung open and the group jumped back in surprise. There stood Taye, decked out in nothing more than a huge smile. Annie would say that he's fully dressed, but the stunned group had to disagree. Mikayla squealed, yes squealed, and turned around quickly, Allen was paralyzed from the shock and Nicole…Well, Nicole just stood there giggling. As Taye assessed the situation, his smile disappeared rapidly. He dashed behind the door to cover up, but Nicole still laughed.

"What!" he finally managed to get out. Nicole stopped giggling immediately. She looked at him with a stony expression.

"Ash would love to see this!" she exclaimed, then burst into hysterics. Taye blushed furiously and murmured something about putting on some clothes before slamming the door. Mikayla slowly turned back around, her face completely red. Nicole took one look at this before keeling over and laughing some more, holding her stomach. She didn't regain her composure until Taye finally opened the door again, this time fully dressed.

"So…what are you three doing here?" Taye said, awkwardly trying to avoid the subject.

"We were looking for you! Elphaba's here too right?" Nicole questioned, then pushed past Taye and surveyed the cabin. Elphaba wasn't there.

"I think she left a little while ago. I was just about to- Wait, what? How did you know about me and Elphaba?" he stared at the group, a bewildered look plastered on his face.

"What? Like you thought you were being discreet? Come on, we have to go NOW! While you two were cuddling and being all cutesy, ALL hades HAS BROKEN LOOSE!" Mikayla exclaimed, then whirled around and sprinted out of the woods, Taye tagging along behind the group in confusion.

Upon their arrival back at the castle, they noted that it was unusually quiet. The only other two people around in the entrance hall were Eden and Megan. They were talking in the corner in hushed voices.

"Did you see how Elphaba just fainted like that? Fiyero is such a jerk for putting her through this right now!" Megan huffed and Eden nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it can't be healthy for the baby. But he's really in for it when she wakes up."

The two whispering women had seen the entire scene play out before their very eyes without being noticed. As they continued to speculate further about what might happen to Fiyero, their conversation drifted over to the group.

"Elphaba? Fainted?" A worried look appeared on Taye's face and he raced up the stairs to find her.

Taye soon found her still unconscious in her bedroom. He kneeled at her side, holding her soft hands in his own. He then reached over and placed his other hand on her stomach. He knew that the baby wasn't his, but he couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to be a father. As if in response to his thoughts, the baby gave an almighty kick, and Elphaba's eyes fluttered open instantly. She took in her surroundings for a minute before laying her eyes on Taye. A smile lit up her features, and she moved over so that Taye could lay down next to her.

"Feeling better?" he asked, once he had settled down beside her. She frowned slightly.

"Other than a nightmare, I'm fine. It was just so vivid though…" She shook her head to clear her thoughts, "But you're here now, so it doesn't matter."

She smiled up at him again and leaned into his strong grip. They laid there peacefully for a while until voices could be heard from outside the room.

"You shouldn't go in there, right now. Just let her rest! You're the one who caused all this mess in the first place!" Megan tried her best not to yell, but was finding it difficult as her temper continued to rise.

"I just need to see if she's awake! And what's going on between us is none of your business!" a male voice yelled angrily. The door finally creaked open and Fiyero stepped inside the room. He noted Taye's shocked expression, whose arms were still wrapped around a lightly sleeping Elphaba, and felt himself shaking in anger.

"So it's true!" he yelled, glaring wildly at Taye. Elphaba's eyes snapped open and she nearly fell off the bed once she saw Fiyero standing there, shooting invisible daggers at the pair.

"Oh my Oz, Fiyero!" Elphaba forgot about Taye and forgot all about the "nightmare" that she had just previously had. She ran up to Fiyero and hugged him tightly, overwhelmed with joy. But he roughly pushed her away and turned on her.

"What in Oz is going on here!" he could barely contain his rage as he looked back and forth between the two. His shouts must have been heard throughout the entire castle, for moments later, Glinda burst into the room behind him. Seeing Glinda brought back the events that had happened earlier that morning, and Elphaba gasped but stayed where she was as Glinda helplessly tried to explain everything to Fiyero.

"Fiyero, it's not Elphie's fault! When she cast the spell to restore Jae's memory, it took away a part of her own! She only remembers up until the news of your death!" Fiyero absorbed very little of this however, and it took Glinda a few more attempts to explain before he finally understood.

"But then she….She hooked up with this scum?! Elphaba, now I see the extent of your love! What did you do? Mourn for an hour before forgetting me altogether and moving onto this pathetic excuse of a human being?" he spat out, then turned his attention back to Taye.

"And you! You have no excuse! You knew that I was still alive and you didn't even tell her!"

"No, I never knew that she lost-" Taye tried, but only got to mid-sentence before a fist connected with his nose. Taye stood there for a minute holding his nose, but quickly retaliated.

As the fistfight continued in the bedroom, a catfight began right outside the door.

"How dare you do this to me, Glinda!" Elphaba shouted at her former friend.

"Well, Elphaba, I suppose now you know how it feels!" Glinda knew that she should've been apologizing, but former scars were now being reopened and she remembered how she had felt when Fiyero had first left her.

"What? Is that what this is about? That was years ago! And you even knew he never loved you!"

"Oh really? That's not what it seemed like while he was kissing me," Glinda lied. That one really stung, and Elphaba only stood there, suddenly speechless. Glinda's anger subsided almost immediately and she regretted what she had said.

"Oh, Elphie. I'm so sorry, he really didn't-" she started, but Elphaba only pushed past her and hurried down the stairs.

**Nicole**

Glinda scampered after her friend, hiking up her skirts. Her bare feet hit the stairs with little slaps. "Elphaba, get back here right now. Do you hear me?"

"No, Glinda, I can't hear a word you're saying." The sarcasm dripped off of Elphaba's voice as she turned, facing the blonde who was still coming down the steps. "And why would I want to?"

"Elphie, listen to me! He's just a guy. _Let it go._." Glinda threw her hands up in the air, letting her skirts fall back to the ground with a rustle as she hovered three steps before hitting the bottom of the stairs. Her and Elphaba were now eye to eye.

"Oh, what a touching show of sensitivity." Elphaba glared at Glinda. "All I've ever wanted in this life is Fiyero, and now you go traipsing off with him!"

"Elphie, listen to me. First off, you have Taye, too! And secondly, don't go blaming this on me. Accidents will happen..."

"You call this an accident?"

"Well, I never really-"

"No, you never really. You're too busy telling Jae how much you love him and the kids how good you are and everybody else how wonderful everything will be!"

"Well, I'm the only cheerful person in this house, people expect me to-"

"To lie?"

"TO BE ENCOURAGING." The Hilty-like scream burst from Glinda's throat. "And what have you been doing, besides shacking up with every guy you see?"

Elphaba stared at her. "Well, we can't all just have one guy like Jae. And whose was he originally anyway, Idina's? Of course, even if he was somebody else's you'd still take him."

"Well, we're all taking things that don't belong to us, aren't we." Glinda sighed, going down the steps to grab her friend's hands. "Elphie, you need to hold on just a clock tick. I know it may be difficult for your big brain to comprehend that two people as good as Taye and Fiyero have chosen someone like you. But it's real. It's happened. And you can't stop hurting them by not being able to choose. I believe Taye's just infatuated with you, he loves Idina."

Glinda let out a small oomph as she fell back on the stairs, her hand flying to her stomach. Elphaba had ripped her hands out of Glinda's grip and shoved Glinda rather forcefully back onto the staircase. "Feel better now," the blonde said softly, looking up at the witch.

"Yes. I do." Inside, though, Elphaba's stomach was in a knot. /Glinda's spoken only the truth.../ Elphaba looked away from her friend.

"You're so lucky you're pregnant right now," snapped Glinda, standing up and brushing off her behind. "Or else this would've turned into one huge fight."

Pushing past Elphaba, she swept down to her room, shutting the door. She needed time to think.

_While the catfight was going on..._

Fiyero and Taye were rolling around on the floor, fists fighting. Any other time, Megan might have found this entertaining sport - two hot men rolling around fighting. Right now, however...

"You two stop it! Right now!" The two men continued fighting. Blood was gushing from a cut on Fiyero's leg - how had he gotten that? - and Taye's nose was bleeding from where Fiyero had broken. "Right now!"

Megan's eyes narrowed. Okay, if they wouldn't listen...

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" The high note caused them both to freeze, and it gave her enough time to kick Fiyero off of top of Taye and to sit on Taye's chest.

"Fiyero. Sit on the bed. Now."

"I'm not done beating the crap out of him," Fiyero said, eyes flashing as he looked at Taye. Taye was too busy trying to squirm out from under Megan to notice.

"You two need to talk this out like civilized people."

"Oooo, we can help with that, Megan! HI TAYE!" Nicole waved vigourously to the man pinned under Megan as she skipped into the room, followed by Kaylee and Holli, who promptly started giggling at the sight of the man pinned under Megan. Not only was the sight amusing, but Nicole had had to explain why Mikayla and Allen weren't able to speak upon bringing Taye back to the castle. Needless to say, they had been easily entertained.

"How can you possibly help?" Fiyero looked at the three Witches of Oz kids. To tell the truth, they terrified him.

"Well, we know Taye, and we know you. And neither of you are the type to fight. I think it's time we put you guys in your place. NO MORE FIGHTING." Nicole crossed her arms, satisfied.

Kaylee rolled her eyes and picked up where she had left off. "Meaning you guys need to stop fighting. Elphaba needs time to choose. Eventually Taye, though, you'll have to go back to Earth - even if it's just to divorce Idina."

Taye's eyes grew wide. Idina. In everything that had happened - his whirlwind romance with Elphaba, Elphaba's pregnancy, everything - he had forgotten about Idina. As memories of her came flooding back to him, Holli turned to Fiyero. "And responding to Glinda's kiss was wrong, but you have to give Elphaba a little time. She must be confused right now, with her pregnancy and Taye and everything that's going on."

"Which reminds me, does Taye know Idina's preggers?" Taye's head swung to stare at Elphaba, and time seemed to stop for him. And then he fainted.

_And while all of this had been going on..._

"Idina, I've been thinking." Jae finally had a chance to interupt Idina's frantic worries and concerns and random mumblings. "This couldn't be my baby."

"And then there's-what?"

"You're stomach's already hard, and we... did what we did... a month ago. Your stomach wouldn't be as hard as it is, I don't think."

"But that means... it's Taye's?" Idina blinked, her hands sliding over her stomach. "No, no, the test said it was yours..."

"Maybe the test was wrong. Nothing is perfect, Idina." The woman nodded her head, walking backwards to sit on a bench. She didn't have a chance to sit long.

Mikayla and Tiana swept into the hallway, Tiana grinning at the two of them, Mikayla pointedly focusing on Jae's face. If she looked at Elphaba, she had a feeling the scene from a little while ago would replay in her mind.

"Up, up, up, up," Tiana said, a big grin on her face. "We're assembling everybody in the main room. Us Witches have something to tell you all, and we need you both to be there." Idina numbly got up and followed Tiana, who had already turned to head back down the hallway. Allen, Carley, and Elise had gone to assemble the rest of the Elphabas.

"Um, Mikayla, are you alright? You look a little..."

"Nervous? Yeah." Mikayla let out a giggle. "I have to go find Elphaba, that's my other job. Tiana's is to find Glinda, which wasn't that hard because she was in her room; she's already down there. And..."

"And?"

"And-I-saw-Taye-naked-and-I-really-don't-want-to-face-anybody-he's-slept-with-right-now." Speaking quickly, she turned and darted down the hallway to Elphaba's room.

Jae stared after her. And burst out laughing before following Idina and Tiana.

_Poor Mikayla..._

Mikayla knocked on Elphaba's door, chewing on her lip. "Elphaba? You, uh, in there?" Another tentative knock. "Elphaba?"

Creaking open the door, she peeked in - and was immediately red faced. "Uh, sorry, you didn't say anything when I knocked and-"

Elphaba, who had whirled around, hastily pulled over a dress to cover her front. "I was getting changed. What?"

"Um, we're - the Witches of Oz kids - are summouning everybody to the main room to talk to you guys..."

"I cannot be summoned like some mongrel pup," snapped Elphaba. "Could you turn around, please, so I can get my dress on?"

Mikayla nodded absently, turning around. The sounds of fabric rustling could be heard behind her. "Okay, I'm dressed. I'll come to your little meeting, but this is a one time deal."

Together, they headed down to the room. A room full of people divided on the issue of Taye for Idina or Taye for Elphaba, Fiyero for Glinda or Fiyero for Elphaba, Jae for Idina or Jae for Glinda... not to mention the recently revived Taye and Fiyero, who looked ready to lunge for each other's throats. Glinda and Jae, who was keeping an eye on the wand propped up in the corner of the room. Idina and, soon, Elphaba, who were both in love with Taye. Not to mention the Witches of Oz kids, who had an agenda on their own.

As Elphaba took a seat on the floor, Nicole stood up, followed by Holli Kaylee, and Tiana - Mikayla had needed time to recover.

"Fellow Ozians. We are gathered here today..."


	31. Chapter 31

**Nicole**

One could feel the tension echoing around the room, and the crowd was silent as Nicole began. As the one most likely to get a ease the tension by saying something silly - besides Kaylee and Holli, but they weren't goofing right now - Nicole had been elected dthe unoffical announcer, and the other Kaylee, Holli and Tiana would answer questions... and Mikayla, Allen, and Carley would rest from running around the castle fetching people.

"Fellow Ozians," the blonde who had recently whacked Taye with a fish said seriously, "We are gathered here today to remind everybody that, while you're all running around with one love plot line after another stuck in your head, the Wizard has been working on getting the Earth blown up."

Taking a deep breath, she continued. "One of the reasons you haven't seen Kerry or Elise around lately is because they've visited the Emerald City." A murmur ran through the assembled Elphabas as Kerry stepped up with Elise, who seemed to have become more like an adopted daughter, and sat down next to the three non speakers. "She's already agreed with what we're going to tell you. Now, most of the people of Oz have revolted against the Wizard - his guards are protecting him and he's trying to go along with his plan to destroy Earth. Now, you guys are all too preoccupied. We think..."

Nicole grew silent for a second and Kaylee and Holli elbowed her in the ribs at the same time. "OW!"

"Say it," they hissed in unison before high fiving each other behind Nicole's back.

"We think we need to put ourselves in charge, and we have, because we're the only ones that seem to think clearly anymore."

Silence ensued for a moment, then all chaos broke loose. Half of the Elphabas were for it, half were against. The only three Glindas in the room agreed with the Witches of Oz 'kids'. Said kids remained were they were as the yelling grew louder until an ear splitting whistle pierced the room.

Elphaba picked up her skirts and walked up to the four stubborn kids in the center of the room. "You can't be serious. You're all just kids. You don't know what you're doing."

"Here, here," a voice called from the back of the room. Julia Murney.

"We couldn't have done what we have without them, though," Teal said, coming to sit next to Kerry. "I'm with them."

The yelling picked up again...

And a high C stopped it.

"Thanks, Kristin," Glinda said, grinning at the smaller woman. By an inch, but still. "I think they can do it, Elphaba. After all, how old were you when you challenged the Wizard? Not much older than they were. I support our little Witches... and Allen."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow at Glinda, and Ginda just smiled back. The tension between the two was all that was needed for everybody to stand up and start yelling, demanding a chance to speak.

The Witches of Oz kids looked at each other and then at the room. "STOP!" Tiana waved her arms at the crowd as she began to panic. "Just... **STOP!**"

Everybody in the room froze as a feeling of calmness over took everybody.

"How did you do that," Elphaba said, turning to face Tiana.

"How did she do that," murmured Annaleigh, trying to imitate her arm movements.

"Hey," grinned Kaylee, "You said this wouldn't happen again!"

Holli picked up. "You mean this has happened before?"

Nicole grinned. "I'm sorry, sometimes something just comes over me..."

Elphaba glared at the group. Apparently Elphaba was immune to it... or the stronger the feeling, the shorter it lasted. "I think..."

The girls turned to stare at her, and from their seats, the other members stood up to stare as well.

Elphaba swallowed. She shouldn't be intimidated by these... children.

"I think it's time to concentrate on saving Earth instead of, um, who'se shacking up with who..."

From the back of the room, Glinda smiled sadly. "I agree. Shall we plan?"

And they began to plan...

**ElphabaFae**

"Okay," Holli said, a little unsure of herself. As the oldest of the Witches of Oz group at twenty, she had been voted into the lead role. It was the first time she had led anything. "so, we need to get into the palace I think."

"Too dangerous," Elphaba said. "we are easily recognized. All of us."

"Elphaba, are you a witch or not? and many of us have shown the ability to use magic as well."

"your point?"

"I am pretty sure we can disguise ourselves using magic."

"The last time we did that, Pfannee ended up dead," Glinda spoke up. every one murmured in agreement.

"That's because she was trying to be a guy. Now I know we only have four men, but I think the less we put in there the less noticeable it will be."

"Wait, there's only Taye, Jae, and Fiyero. Who's the fourth?" Elphaba asked.

"Allen."

"He's too young."

"I am not," Allen argued.

"I don't think he is. He's already proven himself in my opinion when he was in that whole situation with Rajah and Jae. So you four will go see exactly whats going on inside the castle and out. Jae and Fiyero, you two will be outside sizing up the Ozian rebellion to see how we can use that to our advantage. Allen and Taye, you two will see whats going on inside the castle."

"and what will the rest of us do here?" some one asked.

"I haven't quite figured that out yet," Holli said. Elphaba murmured something under her breath that Holli really didn't want to know what it was, so she didn't ask. "Elphaba, is there a protection spell that you can do so that if some one is in danger, all four of them will be teleported back here immediately?"

"I'll go look," the green woman said as she got up, then realized she was being ordered around by some one younger than her. _This is getting ridiculous. I am letting my self be ordered around by kids._ But she didn't argue.

"Why are you having Jae and Fiyero go together? Don't you think you should put the ones who don't know Oz with some one who does?" Glinda asked.

"Well, Taye and Fiyero will probably kill each other if they are together. Like wise with Taye and Jae. I don't want conflicting personalities right now. Its too important. Besides, we will be using Elphaba's transporting spell to get them there and back as long as none of them get into trouble."

"Found a spell," Elphaba said as she walked back into the room.

"That was quick," Holli said.

"I have marked a few pages in the Grimmerie. There's also a disguising spell as well."

The next day, everything was set. Fiyero, Jae, Taye, and Allen had been disguised and protected by the spells Elphaba had found. Holli told them that in an hour they would be transported back unless something went wrong in the palace, which would bring them back earlier, then Elphaba chanted the spell and they disappeared.

"What now?" Kaylee asked Holli.

"We wait. When they come back and tell us what they found out, then we decide what to do next."

Half an hour later, the silence in Kiamo Ko was shattered when some one screamed. Holli ran to where she heard the scream come from, followed by Kaylee. It had been Mikayla who'd screamed. In the middle of the room stood Allen, Jae, and Taye. Fiyero was nowhere to be found.

"What happened? Where's Fiyero?" Holli asked as everyone else in the castle arrived in the room. Holli noticed Jae had blood on his hand.

"We saw a few Ozians sneaking over a wall, so we went to investigate, forgetting that we were disguised as guards. One of them shot Fiyero. Why wasn't he transported back here?"

"Oh sweet oz, this can't be happening," Holli said.

"What happened?" Elphaba asked as she ran into the room. "where's Fiyero?"

"He was shot, Elphaba," Jae said. Elphaba stared at him confused. Then his words sunk in and she ran up to her room. Glinda and a few of the Witches of Oz people and one of the Elphaba's went to go after her, but Holli stopped them.

"Only Glinda should go. Elphaba wouldn't want a lot of company right now. In fact, if she's anything like me, she won't want any, but someone should go make sure she's okay. And it should be Glinda." Glinda ran after Elphaba and every one else, except Holli, sat around the room, all digesting what had just happened. Holli went to another part of the castle that was secluded and sat down and put her head in her hands. "why is it always me? I am like friggen anti midas. Everything I touch turns to crap."

A week later, no plan had been processed on what to do next. Holli could hardly ever be found, so Allen tried to take over but no one was really in the mood to plan. Idina, Jae, Taye, and Glinda were back to their arguing over the whole couples situation. All in all, things were not going well.

Holli was wandering the castle one day to find another spot to hide since Kaylee and Allen had found her in the previous spot when she walked into a room she hadn't yet discovered. Elphaba was in it.

"Elphaba?" Holli said as she approached the green woman.

"Go away."

"Elphaba, you can't shut every one out. It'll only make the pain of losing him worse, believe me." _hypocrite_, Holli thought to herself.

"How would you know," Elphaba snapped to Holli, who, instead of backing away as most would, sat down beside the woman. "You are too young to understand."

"First off, I am twenty, although I know that is still young. I may not know what its like to lose a husband, since I never have even had a boyfriend, but I do know what its like to lose some one you love a lot."

"Oh really," Elphaba said in a voice that made Holli think the woman didn't believe her.

"almost a year ago, my grandmother was sent to the hospital because of an aneurysm in her brain that burst. The doctors did everything they could think of. It involved lots of surgeries and a few months waiting. But after about four months, my family was losing hope. Finally, they decided to take her off the machines. She died two days after that. I was the first to know."

"That was your grandmother, though, not some one who you have lived with for the last few years in hiding. I bet like most children you didn't even visit her."

"I lived with her for most of my life. There was only seven years when I didn't visit her much, and that was because we were like a thousand miles apart. But I still got to see her almost every summer. A part of me still doesn't believe she isn't coming back. sometimes before I fall asleep at night, I'll think of her and realize that she really isn't coming back and I'll cry. The pain will never go away. There's nothing you can do but think of the good times you had together. That will ease the pain a bit. And don't hold back your emotions. It will eventually make you lash out at people for no reason."

"And you know this how?"

"Thanksgiving, about a month or so after the burial, and her favourite holiday, I lost complete control of my temper. Stayed locked up in my room for three days not talking to any one. The only time I came down was at night so I could eat. I even ignored my dog. Up until that point I thought I was doing very good at controlling my temper, but when you hold in your emotions, well, it can be bad. Especially with you and that magical quirk of yours. Its I good thing I never had any powers or things could have gotten really bad."

"I guess I'm not the only one with emotional problems, then."

"Hardly, Elphaba. I was always made fun of in school because of my weight. That contributed to my temper issue. usually I held it all in for a while, and then finally some one would do one little thing that would be the tipping point, and I would lose it."

"You sound almost like me."

"Except you can lead. I can't. I'm sorry I got him killed."

"You led just fine. there was something wrong with the spell, I think. I pronounced something wrong. No one could have thought of that coming up. I didn't."

"Kaylee and Allen keep trying to find me so order can be restored. I don't think it's a good idea for me to lead anymore though."

"You should atleast try. You did a good job of it until everything went crazy."

"Yeah, and when everything goes crazy, that's when you need a good leader. I have never led before this."

"Then I say you are a great leader. Lets go fin everyone. I think its tome we come up with a plan to stop the Wizard and get you all back home."  
When they found everybody, there were a lot of arguments. Kaylee and Allen were arguing about who should take over the leadership, Jae and Taye were arguing about Idina, and Idina and Glinda were arguing about Jae. Some of the Witches of Oz people were arguing about which couples should exist, and the actresses were all trying to get the arguments to stop, but were failing miserably.

"Everybody stop arguing please," Holli said. no one listened.

"Would you all be quiet," Elphaba said a little louder. Still no one listened.

"QUIET OR I WILL SING HIGH NOTES!" Holli finally yelled. Every one shut up immediately.

"Holli's back!" Kaylee squeeled. Allen rolled his eyes.

"Okay, every one, we need to figure out a plan. So all of you keep queit, and we will let Jae, Taye, and Allen tell us what they saw." Every one turned to the three men. Jae started first.

"Well," he said, but Holli didn't hear the rest. Instead, her attention was brought to a dark corner of the room where she swore she saw something move. As she squinted her eye's she realized, with horror, who was in the corner of the room.

"ELPHABA MOVE," Holli said as she pushed Elphaba out of the way of a red ball.

"What the—," Elphaba said, then heard an evil laugh. She looked over to where holli had been looking, and there stood Madame Morrible, back from the dead.

"The girl thought she could save you, but she can't," the woman said. "Mark my words, You and your friends will either surrender or die. Just like that foolish girl who just tried to save your life."

Elphaba looked beside her and realized Holli was there, but she was bleeding badly from her side and she wasn't moving. Elphaba got up and rushed at Madame Morrible, who promptly disappeared in a cloud of green smoke. Everyone stood there in shock, not knowing what to do, while Holli bled. _I can't do this anymore_, Elphaba thought, _too many lives are in danger. I don't want to be responsible for another death._ But Elphaba realized, no matter which path she chose, lives were at risk. It was a lose lose situation.

**Nicole**

"Holli?" Five minutes and she had felt like she knew the girl her whole life. As Holli fell, Elphaba's head snapped up and she took a step towards where Morrible had been,

"Somebody get the Grimmerie." Kaylee's voice snapped out the command as she darted towards her fallen friend, peeling off her shirt as she went - something, after all, needed to stop the bleeding. Elphaba turned and took the two steps needed to get back to Holli as Kaylee dropped to her knees and pressed the shirt up against Holli's side. As she was closest to the door, Caissie whirled and darted up the stairs to where the book had been left.

"Where's Fiyero?" Nicole turned to Allen. "You didn't just leave him where he was, did you?"

"No, no, we brought him back-" Allen wasn't able to complete the sentence.

"You said he was shot. Is he alive or dead?"

"Alive, but barely and then all this happened..."

"darn IT YOU IDIOTS!" Nicole snarled out the words, turning and darting towards the hallway. "You left out the most important part in your summary of what happened!" She disappeared out the door.

The rest were left in the room, with nobody wanting to take charge.

So Glinda did what she did best.

"I think it would be best if we all assembled into groups of five." Everybody turned to stare at her. "Well, five is the perfect number for dancing in a group, so I assume it's the best for watching each other's backs, too."

"Like you know anything about watching out for somebody's back," muttered Elphaba as Caissie darted back into the room, almost tripping over Holli's head as she handed the book to Elphaba. Kaylee snatched the book out of her hands and flipped to a marked page - healing spell. Perfect.

"Elphaba. We need to talk. Now." Glinda turned to where the green girl lay, kneeling over Holli.

"Um, now is not the best time for that," Elphaba said dryly as Kaylee began to chant - as well as Elphaba had the first time.

"I think Kaylee has it under control." Glinda watched Elphaba stand up, straightening her skirts as stood to face the blonde.

"What." It wasn't a question, it was a demand. Speak your mind and get it over with. With a pause, she remembered what Holli had said. "What?"

"I apologized-TAYE, JAE, IF YOU DON'T STOP ARGUING OVER IDINA'S BABY I WILL HURT YOU." They grew silent, Idina looking at the two of them. They were arguing over... her kid? Her hand rubber her hard stomach.

"I apologized for what I did, Elphaba. It was wrong of me, and I know that. But you don't have to be so decidedidily stubborn!" Glinda crossed her arms. "We have to organize, or we'll all die."

Elphaba paused. "You're right. It was wrong of you." Turning, she swept out of the door, her own arms wrapped around her swollen stomach.

Glinda went to take a step after her, and a hand wrapped firmly around her wrist, pulling her back. "She needs a minute alone, Glinda." Idina smiled at the blond, who nodded her head.

Kaylee finished the spell, the blood dried on her clothing, but no noticeable wound on Holli. "I think she'll be okay... I hope. Although it'd be awesome if she turned into a scarecrow." Taye walked over to Kaylee and, together, they carried Holli into another room to rest.

Tiana looked around, and Allen and Mikayla joined her. "What do we do know," whispered Mikayla, wringing her hands.

"We'll be tonight's entertainment?" Tiana shrugged. "It's not like we can do a magic trick that'll make Morrible disappear."

And, as soon as Morrible's name left her mouth, a cackle was heard. They looked up. Mikayla threw up her hands as the Elphabas grouped together.

"darn, where does she keep COMING from!?" The large lady grinned down at them, ugly wardrobe and all.

"And why does she have Nicole!?" TIana took a step towards the stairs, and Morrible pulled Nicole closer to her chest, as if protecting her own self from a possible bullet. The captured blonde wrinkled her nose, managing to pull her mouth free. "SHE SMELLS WORSE THAN DEAD FISH!"

"SHUT UP!" Morrible whacked Nicole on the head with her other hand, thankfully missing with the gun. "Now, where is our precious Elphaba? I'm sure she wouldn't mind a trade - her life for this innocent's." Nicole wrinkled her nose, and her foot slowly began inching towards Morribles. (And no, not to play footsies.)

"I have to say, if anybody's going to kill Nicole, it's going to be me," Allen said, folding his arms and looking up at Morrible. "And I'm not the one with a gun right now."

"Oh, so I'm only allowed to kill her if you're out of the way? Okay." Morrible pointed the gun at Allen, and Nicole started squirming. It was clear that she the feelings with Allen were mutual - friendship with annoyance and a healthy respect and comradeship if needed. (Kind of like brother and sister.)

_On a side note: That is to clear up Tiana's notion of torturing Allen and I by having our characters hook up by having Allen save my life, having us fall in love, get married in Oz before we turn 18, and dying. Please, please, somebody stop her..._

And, just as Morrible fired, Nicole succeeded in hooking her foot around Morrible's ankle and pulling, They fell from the stop of the stair just as the gun was fired, landing neatly in the nearby Annaleigh's leg, who fell over onto the ground with a high-C scream. Stephanie was already sprinting over to the fallen blonde as the rest of the events seemed to unfold in slow motion.

Meanwhile, Morrible and Nicole were rolling down the staircase. Crunching sounds could be heard, and a scream erupted - most definitely not a Morrible scream. "FuFu#FuFu&FuFu#Fu"

"Nicole, mouth," muttered Mikayla as she started to walk towards the bottom of the stairs where Morrible and Nicole lay in a heap. It seemed ironic that, after all of this, something as simple as falling down the stairs would do Morrible in. Her head had hit the bottom step rather hard, and her skull had shattered.

Nicole wasn't in much better condition. Morrible wasn't exactly what you would call a light weight, and she had landed on Nicole's arms more than once. Both were bent at odd angles, and the pain was written all over her face as time seemed to snap back into normal speed. Mikayla and Tiana were joined by Allen and Cheno in darting over to where Nicole lay. "Nicole? Nicole?" Cheno's voice sounded frantic.

"Allen... gravy help me, if I could slap you right now for saying you wanted to kill me..." Nicole stuck her tongue out at him, and Cheno sighed in relief. Despite her injures, Nicole was still there. "I feel like Harry Potter right now..."

Meanwhile, Stephanie was pressing her hands against the bullet lodged in Annaleigh's leg. "Um, where's Elphaba? She has the powers, and Kaylee has the book..."

Kaylee and Taye, who had been careful in putting Holli in the room near Fiyero, had heard the chaos and had run back and were just now entering the room. "Whoa, what happened - MORRIBLE!? NICOLE!? ANNALEIGH!?" Kaylee swung her head back and forth among the chaos as Elphaba stood at the top of the stairs, looking down. "Did anybody else get hurt? Where's Glinda?"

"I'm over here, Elphie," said the blonde softly as she knelt by Annaleigh's head. Idina was walking slowly over Nicole, who was mumbling random things under her breath that was causing Tiana to laugh and Mikayla and Allen to look at each other with confused expressions on their faces.

"Tiana, I want my phone call. I want my phone call, I want my phone call... You're going to need something a lot bigger than Taye and Jae to get through or, uh, pick up or move Morrible.."

Elphaba threw Glinda a relieved glance. "I've already lost Fiyero... twice... and we're on the brink of a third time. I can't lose you now, too."

Glinda smiled at Elphaba. "Realizing who you can't lose?"

Elphaba nodded as she descended the stairs, Kaylee darting over to hand her the Grimmerie. She kneeled down awkwardly on the stairs besides them, ignoring Morrible's head - which was bleeding all over the bottom stair and onto the floor.

"Hi, Elphie. Why so serious?" The blonde girl laughed weakly, and Elphaba realized something. She had come to care for these kids, just as she had come to respect the Earth Elphabas as friends.

darn it, and here she thought she was a loner.

"Because you're injured. Now be quiet so I can heal you..."

As Elphaba began to chant, Idina broke away from the small group around the fallen Witches of Oz member and pressed her back against the wall. From her spot, she could see Glinda muttering a basic healing spell over Annaleigh's leg, and those who had been arguing just a little while before were talking and making amends.

And, from across the room, Taye was walking towards her. "Idina-"

"Shh." Idina gave him a small smile. "I don't mind that you love Elpha-"

"But I don't." Idina blinked, staring at him. "I'm intrigued and infatuated and it was nice and almost familiar - she's a lot like you, you know - but... she's not you."

"No, really?" The sarcasm slipped out before Idina could stop it, and she sighed. "I'm sorry, I just-"

"No, I'm sorry. I understand that you might have slept with Jae at some point or something, but that's nothing compared to what I've done to you. If you can forgive me..."

"But then, I guess there's blame to share..." Idina grinned at him weakly, and they both finished. "And none of it seems to matter anymore..."

--  
Elphaba finished the spell over Nicole as the girl closed her eyes, breathing deeply. "You'll be tired for a little while, and your arms will be weak, but that'll go away."

"Hey, Allen?"

Allen blinked down at the supposedly sleeping girl. "Um..."

"Remember how the Joker goes, 'Hit me, hit me, hit me," and Batman rides right by him?"

"Well, I've seen previews-"

"Well, you were the Joker when you were talking about killing me... and I'm the Batman. 'cept I'm not nice." And her weak hand came up and slapped him - 'cept since it was weak, it was more like her shoulder swung her whole arm up and whacked him in the face like a wet fish. "darn. That didn't work..."

Rolling his eyes, Allen leaned back and motioned towards MIkayla and Tiana. "I'm sure you can take care of bringing this one to Holli's room..."

Elphaba, who had stepped over Morrible's blood dripping body into the room, looked over to where Idina leaned against the wall. Her and Taye had their hands intertwined and were talking softly to the other, completely oblivious to everything around them. Annaleigh was propped up against the wall, talking to SJB. The rest of the group had divided up into smaller divisions, murmuring to themselves. Nobody noticed Elphaba as she slipped into the hallway and into Fiyero's room...

Glinda had managed to move across the room with nobody stopping her and was looking out a tiny window when Jae came up behind her, tapping her on the shoulder. His reflection showed in the window.

"I'm still pissed at you," she informed him simply, staring out the window. A monkey flew by.

"I know." Jae looked out the window as well. The monkey flew back.

"I also still care for you."

"And I you." And they stared out the window, Glinda not willing to stop being angry, and Jae not willing to stop worrying over everybody else.

And back at the castle, the Wizard glared into the stolen orb. The little bit of power Morrible had she had cast a spell to allow him to use the crystal ball if necessary, and he had watched the whole thing unfold. With a sigh, he stood up. "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself..."


	32. Chapter 32

**WickedlyAsh**

The dining room had turned into a makeshift nurse's station at Kiamo Ko, with so many people sustaining recent injuries. Nicole, Holli, and Annaleigh were resting in separate areas of the room, with Tiana, Kaylee, and Stephanie looking after each of them respectively. Although the three who has sustained injuries were essentially healed by the Grimmerie, the spell had been rather draining, and they needed to be looked after until they fully recovered.

However, one of the injured parties was missing from the dining room. Fiyero, who had still not been magically healed, had been placed up in the bedroom he shared with Elphaba, resting in the familiar king-sized bed. Elphaba crept into the room quietly, and nearly broke down into tears as she saw Fiyero bandaged and badly bruised. Elphaba moved closer, realizing he must have taken a bullet to the shoulder, for a bloody bandage was wrapped around the spot where his right arm met his body. Elphaba sat down on the edge of the bed, laid the Grimmerie she had been carrying on her lap, and opened to the marked page where the healing spell was located. Quietly, Elphaba began chanting the spell, watching Fiyero begin to stir as she did so. By the time she had finished reading the incantation, Fiyero had opened his eyes and was staring at Elphaba.

"I'm surprised you didn't come sooner," Fiyero said quietly, obviously hurt that Elphaba had not come to his side earlier.

"I would have," Elphaba started quickly, "it's just that they didn't say you were here, then Morrible tried killing Nicole, and then-" she stopped herself, letting the truth finally come out, "I thought you wouldn't want to see me."

"So are you…you and Taye…are you actually…" Fiyero couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

"No!" Elphaba nearly yelled, wanting to convince Fiyero. "No! I thought you were dead, and I think the spell must have messed with my head, and all the hormones from the baby," she sighed, putting her hand to her stomach.

Fiyero propped himself up onto a shoulder, reaching his left hand out to cover Elphaba's hand, also touching her stomach. "Elphaba, it's okay, I know…I just want to make sure you're here right now because you want to be here, with me."

"More than anything," Elphaba smiled, sighing with relief as she leaned in towards Fiyero.

"And one more thing," Fiyero kept speaking, despite Elphaba trying to lean in for a kiss. After Elphaba paused with a concerned look on her face, Fiyero finally started again, "What you saw, with me and Glinda, I hope you know I didn't want-"

"Shhhh," Elphaba smiled, leaning in again, "I know." Elphaba's and Fiyero's lips met, signifying that all was forgiven.

Finally parting, Elphaba pushed a lock of Fiyero's hair off his forehead, still smiling. "Now that spell must have taken a lot out of you, you need some rest." And with that, Elphaba slowly left the room, leaving Fiyero with happy thoughts and peaceful dreams.

"Hey, how's everyone feeling?" Eden asked as she, Shoshana, Megan, Allen, and Mikayla entered the makeshift injury ward.

"Much better, thanks," Annaleigh smiled from her bed.

"I'm good here!" Nicole smiled, giving a thumbs-up sign to show her repaired arms.

Holli however, did not respond.

"Holli?" Megan walked quietly towards the woman only a few years younger than herself. "Sweetie, are you doing okay?"

"I just, I just feel like I failed everyone. I tried leading and I couldn't do it…" Holli looked as if she were about to burst into tears.

"Awww Holli!" Mikayla ran over and hugged her friend. "That's not true!"

"Holli, you were a great leader!" Kaylee echoed.

"They're right Holli," Allen remarked, smiling at his friend. "You didn't do anything wrong, and I'm really proud how you took a leadership role like that."

"Well…." Shoshana said skeptically, causing everyone to turn and look at her.

"Shoshana!" Megan yelled, walking over to her friend. "Stop it, that's not funny!"

"I'm not making any jokes," Shoshana replied, which caused Eden and Stephanie to also move towards her angrily. However, Shoshana quickly started speaking again when she heard Holli start crying. "No! Holli! I didn't mean it like that! You were amazing!" Shoshana smiled.

"Then maybe you should explain what you meant," Kaylee said a little angrily, ready to defend her friend.

"Well maybe we're going about this thing all wrong," Shoshana offered. "I mean, first only Elphaba is in charge, then that got all messy…then Holli took charge, but it's hard to control such a large group by yourself!"

"So what are you suggesting?" Tiana asked. "Do you think one of the actresses should lead now?"

"Well, yes and no," Shoshana tried to explain. "I think we should have someone representing each group, because there are a lot of us here! And I think we should make decisions as a group, and carry out actions as a group!"

"That's so simple," Annaleigh started skeptically, but then thought about it for a moment before exclaiming, "it's perfect!"

"So should we go with Elphaba, Idina, and Holli?" Eden asked rationally. "They've already stepped up as leaders…"

"Oh no!" Holli shook her head, "I'm not doing that again, it's too tiring! Besides, I think we need some fresh blood!"

"She's got a point," Megan smiled, "I think we need a new set of leaders, get some fresh ideas."

"Well how about Glinda to represent the Oz gang?" Allen offered. "She and Elphaba are close, so they could share ideas. And she's been here since the beginning, I think she's got a good grasp on the situation."

"Agreed," Annaleigh smiled, "and I nominate Stephanie to represent all of us actors!"

"Me?" Stephanie, who had remained quiet throughout this conversation, was suddenly looking around at the group nervously.

"Yes you!" Annaleigh said with a bubbly voice. "You're so level-headed, and everyone here respects you!"

"I agree!" Eden smiled at her good friend. "Steph, you up for it?"

"Umm, I'll try!" Stephanie offered a crooked smile, looking nervous but ready to help.

"And for the WoO kids…Holli, are you sure you don't want to do it?" Shoshana asked, still feeling guilty that she had upset Holli.

"I'm sure!" Holli said hurriedly, "I'm totally sure…but can I make a recommendation?"

"Sure," Megan smiled.

"I think Tiana should do it!" Holli said proudly.

"Wait, what?" Tiana said, looking at Holli. "I mean, I think I just hallucinated…what?"

"I think you should represent our group," Holli repeated.

"Now wait a minute," Tiana said nervously, "I'm only fifteen, I don't think I'm capable of-"

"Yes you are!" Allen said supportively. "You are a really great listener, and you have good connections with all three groups! You should totally represent us."

"I agree," Nicole spoke up. "You think before you speak, which is more than I can say for some of us!" she joked, giving Kaylee a playful glare.

"I don't know guys…" Tiana said nervously.

"Please do it Tiana, please?" Mikayla pleaded quietly.

Tiana looked around the room, seeing a room full of smiling and supportive faces. "Okay," she finally sighed, "I'll do my best."

"Good, it's settled," Allen smiled. "Glinda, Stephanie, and Tiana will make sure all three groups are represented."

"Yes, but the three of us shouldn't make all the decisions!" Stephanie said, still a little nervous.

"No, you're right," Holli agreed, "we should get the group together for a meeting."

"We'll start rounding people up," Eden and Megan offered and quickly left the room. The others in the room started shuffling out of the dining room as well, getting ready for an organized group meeting. Stephanie saw Tiana look like she was about to faint from nerves, so she put a supportive hand on Tiana's shoulder.

"It's okay Tiana, we can do this," Stephanie smiled, squeezing Tiana's shoulder lightly. Tiana smiled back, took a deep breath, and then the two left the room together to go find Glinda.

**Nicole**

Leaders decided - the actresses got into a huge group and had decided to agree with the decision - the former Pirate Queen was the leader. Place to meet decided - the big hall that had so recently held shootings and injuries and make ups. Plan... undecided.

With the help of Sho and Eden, Annaleigh hobbled into the large meeting room - Glinda's magic was good, but it wasn't perfect. Sometime in the hour or so that had passed, somebody - presumably Jae and Taye with the help of Kaylee's magic, and at the insistence of Idina and Elphaba, who needed places to sit with their pregnancy and all - had managed to find enough chairs for everybody to sit. It was a mishmashed bunch - some people were sitting on stools, others were sitting in king-like thrones. Three chairs had been set up in the front - one, an especially pink queen like throne, had obviously been altered by Glinda for Glinda, even if it was just for the pinkness. A regular dining chair was at one corner - Stephanie was already sitting there - and Tiana was perched upon a rather tall, rickety barstool, clinging it as it wobbled with every breath she took.

As Nicole darted into the room, as if to prove that she still had full use of her legs, Kaylee and Allen supported Holli as they helped her into the room. Healed as she was, her side was still bothering her. Glinda swept down the staircase, and Nicole blinked, skidding to a stop. "Woah."

Glinda was dressed in a rather simple (but pink) frock - obviously something from Elphaba's collection that had been modified - and her normally exquisitely curled hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Her heels were gone, replaced by a slightly heeled sandal, something that would cushion her feet and comfort them rather than confine them like the heels did. Taking her seet and fiddling with her glittering wand, she smiled at everybody. "Okay, everybody ready for our plan meeting? Shall we conversify?"

Nicole giggled. "Conversify." Skipping to the front of the room, she sat Indian-style in the front of the room, completely ignoring the few chairs that were available. Holli, Kaylee, Allen, Annaleigh, Sho, and Eden took their chairs as well.

"We're here-wait, who are we missing?" Stephanie looked around the room, trying to figure it out. All of the Witches of Oz kids - and Kerry, who seemed inseparable from Elise nowadays - had congregated in the left hand side of the room (with the exception of Nicole, who was in front of her, staring up expectantly). The actresses were sitting in the center, Idina looking rather comfortable curled up with Taye on a love seat, and where the Ozians should be...

"Us." Elphaba walked calmly into the room, followed by a smiling Fiyero, obviously well healed. "It's hard to miss a green girl and a Winkie Prince, isn't it?"

"Especially one whose reputation is _so_ scandalacious," murmured Holli, earning a smile from Kaylee. Obviously she was feeling better.

"Anyway. We're here to talk about what we plan to do about the Wizard..." Stephanie was interrupted by Tiana clearing her throat.

"While Kaylee, Jae and Taye were setting up the room and you all were meeting and Fiyeraba was doing... whatever it is Fiyeraba does..." Elphaba's cheeks got a little bit greener. "Us Witches-and our one Wizard, haha - were talking, and we were wondering... what happened to Dorothy?"

Glinda opened her mouth - and shut it. "I... I didn't think of that," she whispered softly. "Where is that girl?"

"Last I remember, we tied her up before trying to put on a stage production of Wicked..." Nicole shrugged. "Perhaps she died in there."

"I can get my crystal ball, if you want." The three leaders nodded in agreement, and Elphaba stood, squeezing Fiyero's hand before sweeping up the stairs. She, too, was wearing one of her frocks - black this time instead of blue - and it hugged her stomach, showing off her pregnant figure.

"Okay. While we figure that out... we've been going on the assumption that nobody knows any talents besides acting." Stephanie grinned. "So we've figured, why don't we put our talents to use?"

"Talents to help us meet the Wizard," said Idina with a grin, "To help us make good?"

"Actually, that's not a bad idea. 'cept instead of meeting the Wizard, it'd be helping us find ways to fight the Wizard!" Holli clapped, and Tiana glared at her.

"I'm supposed to be the one representing us!"

"Ish sorry." Holli just grinned at her - it felt good to take a step back and work with everybody else instead of telling them what to do.

"So have you guys learned something weird to do?"

"OHOHOHOHOH!" Nicole squealed, somehow managing to jump up and down in Indian position. "I can ride horses, and last I knew Mikayla knew martial arts, and I can annoy people, and Tiana knows how to row..." Nicole paused in her bouncing. "Although I don't know how that would help. Ooo, and Cheno is short enough - no offense, Kristin! - that she can camouflage with children and Idina knows how to rally up a crowd from when she was in Rent."

"And wasn't Eden on that show with the dogs? Dog Whisperer or something? She's learned how to train dogs if we ever get our hands on Toto again," Allen offered with a weak smile.

"OH! And Megan was on the Suite Life of Zach and Cody, she knows how to look like a nerd. Disguises are good, right?" Carley earned a high five from Mikayla for that one.

"And Ash would kill us if she left out the fact that Steph can sword fight, she had to learn how in The Pirate Queen," threw in Kaylee, with a wink at Nicole, who grinned in encouragement.

Meanwhile, all of the actresses (and Taye) were looking at each other funny. They knew the Witches (and Wizard) were obsessed... they hadn't know just how much.

"Vicotria knows how to make purses and paint. Just throwing that out there," Elise said with a shrug.

"That could be helpful for concealing weapons..."

And as the kids continued the list, Tiana climbed down do join them in talking, and the actresses looked at each other with concern at the height of their obsession before sitting back and waiting.

Elphaba came flying down the staircase a second later, clinging to her book.

Taye sat up worriedly, ignoring the hurt look on Idina's face, and Fiyero stood up. "What's wrong, Fae?"

"It's Dorothy and that wretched dog of hers. They're headed-" Her eyes locked on something in the back of the room and her cheeks reddened angrily.

Slowly, everybody turned their head.

Dorothy stood in the doorway, Toto tucked safely under her arm. Shifting her legs shyly, she waved. "Hi. I think we need to talk...?"

**Nicole**

_Three months. It's been about three months since the group set out to save the Earth had heard or seen from Dorothy at Glinda's wedding..._

Or Boq and Nessa...

Nessa sat in the wheelchair, rubbing her feet. The Wizard had taken away her new shoes from her to make her even more confined to the small room she and Boq were forced to share. They were the Wizard's guests, now.

Being in the same room with the man she had once fancied herself in love with, with nobody else to see and nothing else to do, had changed her perspective a bit.

Granted, the whole thing was still Elphaba's fault. If Elphaba could just stop caring so much about everything else and focus on the people that mattered, none of this would ever have happened!

Her perspective on Boq, however, had changed. At first, she had been a bit thrilled to be put in the same room as Boq - maybe now he would fall for her!

But he wouldn't stop complaining. About how he really didn't have a heart after all this time, because it really did belong to Glinda. Glinda who could do no good. Glinda who didn't care a whit about him.

Nessa just wanted to get out of this room and back to her sister.

As much as her sister was wrong, she was so much easier to put up with than a tin man.

From his spot in the chair, Boq closed his silver eyelids, staring at nothing as the clock chimed. He'd been sitting for an hour. Time to get up and move again before his knees rusted in this position.

Standing up, he walked towards the small window, ignoring Nessa's sigh as she rolled her wheelchair out of the way. Glinda would be here soon. She would let them all out and she'd destory the Wizard and his reputation, not Elphaba and her stupid plans and silly spells.

Glinda was good down to her soul, and even if she wasn't coming to save him, she'd come to save Nessa, and all the other innocents in the castle.

And that's why he had no heart, because it belonged to her.

"Hey, Nessa?"

"Yes, Boq?" Her voice was flat, rather like a robot.

Or a tin man.

"Did you ever wonder how Glinda got her tiara to sparkle so much?"

--

"No, not really..."

Nessa sighed as Boq began to launch into his theories. If she didn't get out of here soon, she was going to kill either Boq or herself... and it's hard to kill a tin man...


	33. Chapter 33

**Galindafied**

_Dorothy stood in the doorway, Toto tucked safely under her arm. Shifting her legs shyly, she waved. "Hi. I think we need to talk...?"_

Elphaba glared at her, then spoke with sarcasm dripping from every word, "Oh? We need to talk? About what, exactly? About how you've been helping the Wizard? Oh, sure ok. Let's talk about it over tea, shall we?"

Elphaba never took her eyes off of Dorothy as she moved to the nearest chair and sat down, then waited impatiently for Dorothy to pull up a chair as well. Dorothy timidly made her way over to Elphaba and sat on the very edge of her seat, ready to bolt out the door if necessary.

"So what would you like to discuss first? How you nearly got Glinda, someone who had helped you return home, married off to the Wizard? How you have been posing as me and causing destruction around Oz? Or no, how about how you tried to kill me all those years ago!" Elphaba was yelling now, and had stood up from her chair, towering over the shaking Dorothy. "You are a murderer, and yet you have no shame. You prance around acting all innocent. But everyone here sees beyond that. You're nothing but a squealy little-"

Elphaba stopped mid-sentence and slowly looked down. There, on the ground directly below her, a puddle of water was slowly forming. Everyone around her silently watched in shock, and Dorothy just stayed on the edge of her seat, still recovering from being yelled at.

"Eww, did you just pee on yourself, Elphaba?" Taye finally broke the silence and Idina smacked his arm. Fiyero simply looked at him like he was an idiot, but a painful moan escaped from Elphaba's lips as she held her stomach, and Fiyero rushed to her side.

Dorothy had no idea what was going on, but didn't care to find out. She didn't care about what gifts the Wizard had promised her, Elphaba scared her. She could probably see right through her lie. So as Fiyero helped Elphaba to the couch, Dorothy raced out the door, hoping that no one would notice. She had almost made it too, for everyone was running around, calling out directions to help Elphaba. However, three people saw her out of the corner of their eye, and immediately followed her.

Jae caught up to her right before she reached the forest and grabbed her arm. Ellen and Carley came moments later, gasping for breath.

"What did you come here for?" Jae wasted no time and started interrogating her right away. Dorothy tried his patience and took a minute to catch her breath before answering as Jae steadily grew more red in anger.

"I-I only came to help," she said, still scared out of her wits from the whole situation.

"To help? You mean you weren't sent here by the Wizard? You weren't even thinking about releasing Rajah?" Jae questioned suspiciously.

"No! I don't even know who Rajah is! I never meant to work against you guys…But he threatened to hurt Toto!" and with that, Dorothy broke down into fake tears.

"Aww. No, don't cry Dorothy! Don't listen to him," Ellen said, scowling at Jae.

_"Wow, these fools are eating right out of the palm of my hand,"_ Dorothy thought, and almost smirked, but quickly stopped herself and continued crying.

"He's just cranky because Glinda still won't forgive him for impregnating another girl."

Dorothy did stop crying, but now she stared at Ellen awkwardly.

"Um…Ellen? I think that was too much information," Carley giggled, then helped Dorothy off the ground.

"Thanks," Dorothy smiled and wiped away her tears.

"So you came back to help? Do you, by any chance, know how to deliver a baby?" Carley asked, but doubted it.

"As a matter of fact, that's my job!" Dorothy said. "Well…back on Earth, anyway."

Carley and Ellen were delighted by this fortunate discovery, but Jae knew that there was no time to spare, and so grabbed her arm again and started sprinting back up to the castle.

Upon arriving, they found that all of the men, even Fiyero, were standing outside of the dining room looking as if they had seen a ghost, while streams of cuss words were being screamed at the top of Elphaba's lungs in the next room.

"Do I really have to be in the room when you give birth?" Taye asked, his face noticeably pale. Idina smacked him again at the insensitivity, then turned to go back into the room, but spotted Dorothy. She opened her mouth to say something, but Ellen cut her off.

"She's on our side. And she can help deliver the baby! How is Elphaba doing anyway?" Idina didn't say anything. She only shook her head and looked back at her with a worried expression. Carley saw this and hurried over to Elphaba, pulling Dorothy along too. Jae stayed behind to talk to Idina.

"We don't know what to do. She's 3 months early! And I know it was from all this stress. She shouldn't be trying to save an entire planet while pregnant! But she won't calm down, and now there are all these complications. I think she knows that there is a very high chance that she may lose her baby, and it's only stressing her out more!" Idina looked about ready to cry, but Jae only glowered at Fiyero, who was standing by the window rocking back and forth on his feet.  
"What the H.ELL do you think you're doing!" Jae roared at him. "She is in there giving birth to your child! And you're standing out here doing nothing? Right when she needs you the most!"

Fiyero tried to find something to say, but knew that Jae was right. However, he also knew that there was no way he could go back in there. Jae was fuming and looked about ready to punch him.

"I'll go," Taye said. He swallowed his fear of being in the delivery room and strode in bravely. He knew that Elphaba would need someone with her. Someone other than all of those squealing women. Fiyero glared at him and took a step away from the window.

"No, I'll go. She's _my_ wife, afterall," he said, then tried to push his way past Taye, but Jae held him back.

"I don't think so. You had your chance, but you were too busy cowering in the corner. I think that my sister deserves to have someone by her side who actually wants to be there. Not someone who is there out of jealousy," Jae said firmly, then followed Taye into the room, slammed the door behind him and locked it.

Fiyero pounded on the door furiously, but he was only answered with Elphaba's screams of pain. He turned around and leaned his back against the door with his arms crossed, glaring at everyone and everything.

"OH MY OZ, THIS REALLY FRIGGIN HURTS," Elphaba screamed, her face twisted in pain and her hands locked around Taye's in a death grip.

"Uh, Elphie? Maybe you should take it down a notch…The guys out there are getting kind of scared…" Glinda said, trying not to upset her.

"ARE YOU FRIGGIN KIDDING ME!! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!!" Elphaba's screams could be heard from the other room and the men all paled.

"Jesus," Allen said under his breath, and half sat, half fell into his chair.

"This is messed up. Something's wrong in there," Fiyero said, and turned to try and unlock the door again.

"No no no, I mean, granted, I've only read a few books since I found out I was pregnant, but it sounds to me like she's crowning. Right Ana?" Idina said matter-of-factly. Some of the women had stayed out of the dining-room-turned-delivery-room to give Elphaba some space.

"Right. I mean, everyone, _everyone_ goes through this," Ana agreed.

"No, _no_! I disagree with you. That sounds terrible…I'm just going to go get some fresh air…" Fiyero trailed off and stumbled out the door, forgetting all about his jealousy.

Another scream, and Mikayla came bursting out of the dining room.

"You ok, Mikayla?" Idina asked, slightly concerned.

"Yeah…yeah. I just need a second," she said faintly. "Don't go in there! Promise me, just don't go in there!"

"Me go in there? That's the last friggin place I want to go. Like I want to go in there…" Allen mumbled.

Fiyero came back into the room, a frantic look on his face. He had gone outside to clear his head, and it had hit him. Elphaba. Fae. The one he cared about most was giving birth to her child. _Their_ child. And he was missing it. He could've kicked himself, but instead blindly ran to the entrance to the delivery room. He pounded on the door, this time in desperation. He now _wanted_ to be there. No one bothered to open the door for him but Mikayla looked at him in mild amusement.

"Try the handle, maybe?" she said. He looked doubtful, but tried it and the door swung open.

"Elphaba!" Fiyero called as he pushed through the crowd of actresses and WoO members, nearly knocking poor Kristin over. Elphaba took one look at him, and a look of relief washed over her. She dropped Taye's hand and instead reached out for Fiyero, a pained smile appearing on her face.

Taye walked out of the room and everyone looked at him for answers.

"She's close," he simply said, then sat down next to Idina and put his arm around her. About 10 minutes later, they heard another scream. But it was no longer Elphaba screaming. It was the cry of a newborn baby. Fiyero walked out proudly.

"It's a boy," he said and smiled. Everyone in the room cheered, but it was soon drowned out by a chorus of "aww's" that filled the dining room. All the actresses, WoO members and Glinda had crowded around Elphaba who was holding her son, and were speaking to him simultaneously in baby voices.

"Oooo, blue goes good with green too!" Glinda squealed and clapped her hands excitedly, for the baby boy had come out a very pale green with small blue diamonds scattered across his chest and back.

**WickedlyAsh**

"Awww, he is just too adorable!" Carley squealed, looking down on the baby boy who had finally stopped crying.

"Here Elphaba, I'll go get him cleaned up," Glinda offered. Reluctantly, Elphaba parted with her baby boy, trusting him in Glinda's care for a moment.

"So Elphaba, Fiyero…have you decided on a name?" Idina asked with a smile.

"We decided to name him Liir," Fiyero grinned, squeezing Elphaba's hand.

"Liir…I like it!" Mikalya decided happily.

"Yes, it's a good name," Dorothy said quietly, still faking shyness and apprehension.

Elphaba turned her attention to Dorothy, who she hadn't spoken to since going into labor. "Thank you," she said quietly, still finding it hard to thank Dorothy Gale of all people. "You helped deliver Liir safely, and for that I am truly grateful."

"Of course," Dorothy squeaked, managing a fake smile.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you've earned my trust. You're welcome to stay as long as you'd like."

"Thank you," Dorothy said quietly. "Actually, if you don't mind, I could really just use a nap, I think I'll go lie down."

"Of course. Jae, will you show her to a room?" Elphaba asked her brother.

"Sure," Jae said simply, and escorted Dorothy out of the room.

No sooner had Jae and Dorothy left the room when a few people in the room started expressing their concern. "Elphaba, are you sure about this?" Ana asked.

"Seriously! I mean, this is Dorothy Gale for pete's sake! We're just letting her behind enemy lines?" Allen questioned.

"Yeah, this is the same woman that tried to ruin our production of Wicked!" Nicole pointed out.

"And she tried to force Glinda to marry the Wizard!" Stephanie reminded the group.

"And she went around Oz pretending to be you, causing trouble and-"

"I know all of this!" Elphaba interrupted Annaleigh, and put the room into silence. Clearing her throat, Elphaba continued, "She had every chance to hurt me or kill Liir, and she didn't! I'm sorry, but she has earned my trust!"

Ellen was about to open her mouth and argue further, but Glinda interrupted the group as she re-entered the room with baby Liir. "Here we are!" Glinda exclaimed, "Look at him, all cleaned up!"

"Glinda!" Elphaba exclaimed angrily.

"What?" Glinda asked innocently.

"What did you dress him in?!" Fiyero asked incredulously.

"What? Pink goes good with green!" Glinda responded defensively.

"He's a boy!" Elphaba said angrily, and the whole group erupted into a mix of laughs and witty remarks. Within a split second, everyone had forgotten about Dorothy and had returned their attention to Elphaba and Liir. Everyone, that is, except for Ellen and Allen. They couldn't quite put their finger on it, but something about Dorothy left them suspicious. Exchanging knowing glances, the pair snuck out of the room so they could think clearly.

"Something's not right about this Dorothy thing," Ellen said skeptically.

"I know, something's bothering me about it too," Allen admitted, "but I can't figure out what…"

"It's just so random, isn't it? We don't see or hear anything from Dorothy for months, then suddenly she prances in here with her obnoxious dog and gaudy ruby slippers."

"Wait," Allen said, his mind suddenly racing a mile a minute. "She's wearing the ruby slippers…"

"Yeah, so?" Ellen asked with confusion.

"Those are Nessa's ruby slippers. Why isn't Nessa wearing her own shoes?"

"Well when did we see Nessa last?" Ellen tried to think things through rationally. "She was there when they stopped Glinda's marriage to the Wizard-"

"And she was definitely wearing the shoes then," Allen pointed out quickly.

"So how could Dorothy have gotten the shoes since then? Nessa needs those shoes to walk, she wouldn't give them up unless by force…"

The epiphany hit Ellen and Allen simultaneously: Dorothy and the Wizard were still working together, it was the only way Dorothy could have stolen Nessa's shoes.

"Oh shi-" Allen started.

"Yeah, we're in trouble," Ellen agreed. "You go warn the others, I'll try to find Jae and Dorothy."

And with that, Allen ran back towards Elphaba and the others, while Ellen went racing around the castle, yelling out for Jae. Finally seeing him in the hallway, Ellen yelled "Jae, didn't you hear me calling?"

Jae looked a little scared and surprised, but turned anyway to address Ellen. "Hey, what's up?"

"It's Dorothy," Ellen exclaimed between tired breaths from running around. "I don't think she's good after all. What room did you put her in?"

"Ummm, I just checked the room and it was empty, so why don't we split up and keep searching? You check upstairs, and I'll check down here."

"Okay," Ellen said and quickly rushed for the second floor. She had just entered the main hallway when she saw Jae standing in the middle of the hall.

"Jae?!" Ellen said confused yet out of breath. "How'd you get up here so fast?"

"What are you talking about?" Jae asked, "I've been up here the whole time…"

"No you haven't! I just talked to you downstairs!"

"No, I've been up here for the last ten minutes," Jae said, now equally confused.

"Well if you're up here, who did I talk to?" Ellen asked.

"Rajah," Ellen and Jae answered simultaneously. The pair rushed back downstairs and could see no sign of Dorothy or Rajah. Jae sprinted down to the basement in the dungeon, and was not surprised to see that Rajah's cell was empty.

Ellen caught up to Jae and also noticed the empty cell. "Not…good…" she said in between breaths.

"We'd better go tell the others we've lost Rajah and Dorothy," Jae sighed as the pair moved back to the main floor where the rest of the group would be waiting.

**ElphabaFae**

"WHAT?!" Glinda yelled when Jae brought her the news of Rajah's disappearance. They had chosen to tell Glinda since Elphaba was now resting from giving birth to Liir.

"Told you so," Allen and Ellen said together.

"This isn't good." Glinda said.

"You think?" The other three said.

"Would you stop with the unified remarks? I am trying to think."

"Sorry," they said together. Glinda rolled her eye's in a very Elphaba like way.

"We need to get Chistery, Elise, Kerry, and Idina. They can all fly and search for them."

"But Idina's pregnant, Remember?" Ellen said. Glinda glared at Jae.

"Oh, right," the blonde woman said, "Then just the other three. Mean while, everyone should get together and have a meeting. I'll gather every one, when you tell Chistery, Elise, and Kerry to go on their search, come to the dining room."

_five minutes later_

"Glinda, why do we all have to meet in the dining room?"" Elphaba asked.

"Just please do it Elphie, its important."

"I'm following you aren't I?" Elphaba said.

"Okay, any one who isn't here, speak up," Glinda said when they got to the dining room. Every one just stared at her. "What? Oh, right. They can't speak up if they aren't here. okay, any one who notices any one who isn't here, speak up."

"Allen isn't here," Nicole said.

"I'm here," Allen said as he ran into the room, Jae and Ellen followed.

"Kerry and Elise aren't here," Idina said.

"They are doing something that has to do why we are gathered here," Glinda said.

"Carley isn't here," Mikayla said. every one looked around. Carley was indeed, missing from the group.

_some where in the forest_

"I think this was a bad Idea, I am never going to be able to catch them on my own." Carley said to herself. When she had seen Dorothy run out of the castle, she had pursued the girl and the dog. She also noticed Jae come out, but heard Dorothy call him Rajah and realized that Allen and Ellen had been right about her.

"Carley?" a voice above her said.

"What the? Oh, Elise, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for Dorothy and Rajah. The better question is, what are YOU doing here?"

"Following Dorothy and Rajah. I saw her run out of the castle and followed her."

"Get back to the castle, Chistery, Kerry, and I are searching for them. and every one is holding a meetingback at the castle. you should be there."

"No. I know which way they went. I'm helping to find them. I just wish I had a broom to fly on. If only I could just say Accio broom like harry does in Goblet of fire."

"Yeah, unfortunately this isn't—ooph!"

"What the? That's weird it worked," Carley said, holding the broom that had nearly knocked Elise out of the air.

"I figured that out when I was nearly knocked out by it."

"Sorry," Carley said, mounting the broom, "I didn't know it would work. Come on, we should get going. The farther ahead they get, the more likely they are to escape. And that's the last thing we want."

"Right, lets go," Elise responded, and they flew off after Dorothy and Rajah.

A/N: Omigosh, I'm SO sorry for not updating this. I feel awful! Thank you so much to MissUnderstoodDreamer and thegreengirl. :) Your comments mean so much! And sorry about the confusion thing. It even got a little confusing for us who were writing it. :) But if you need anything explained just ask and I'll do my best. And lol, a few things in here are inside jokes, so sorry about that too. :P But yes, well some of us. CoughTiana&NicoleCough were/are sorta obsessed with the Joker... so... hehe.


	34. Chapter 34

**Galindafied**

A murmur went through the crowd as everyone wondered where Carley was, but Glinda silenced them. There was no time to wonder where one missing person was when two of the Wizard's more prominent followers were returning to him at that very moment. Carley's absence could be dealt with later.

"I have called you all here, once again, to disclose some grave news," Glinda said solemnly, staring down at everyone's tired faces. In the 6 months that the actresses and WoO members had been in Oz, they had all heard enough bad news to last them a lifetime. And yet there was more.

"We have been tricked. Dorothy has released Rajah, and they are probably making their way back to the Emerald City as we speak. I have sent Chistery, Kerry and Elise on a search to find them, but for all we know, those two could've gotten back to the palace with a quicker method of transportation." Elphaba, who was still holding her newborn, looked down in guilt. The rest of the room separated into small groups two discuss what they had heard.

"Quiet!" Glinda yelled, clearly getting angry at the talkative bunch. "We can no longer trust anyone. Obviously, we can trust each other, but if anyone else shows up, do not let your guard down for a moment. I do not care if they deliver your baby or save a life. Unfortunately, this is a time of traitorism and backstabbing. So watch your back."

Glinda strode out of the room briskly. As soon as the door had closed behind her, everyone started talking again. Elphaba simply sat in the corner, cursing herself for what she had done. Fiyero noticed this from across the room and walked over to her.

"It's not your fault, Elphaba. You didn't know. And there was no reason for you to be suspicious of her, so don't blame yourself," Fiyero tried to comfort her, but she turned away from him.

"Why do I have to be so darn stubborn! Everyone, _everyone_ warned me! But like a darn fool, I didn't even listen. Now if their world is blown up, who can be blamed? Me! I will be responsible for billions of _lives_, Fiyero! For these people's loved ones!"

Elphaba hated herself at this moment. She remembered back to how she had gotten Idina captured during her plan with the fake Grimmerie. How she had nearly broken apart Taye and Idina. And how she had gotten Pfanee killed when she sent her in to spy. Then she remembered even farther back to when she had almost ruined Fiyero's life. To when she had abandoned her sister…Twice. To when she had harmed and mutilated all those innocent monkeys. Everytime she had tried making good, it had all gone to h.ell.

"No good deed goes unpunished…" she said softly to herself. She looked up at Fiyero, who was still sitting by her side, and another wave of guilt overtook her. Even after all she had done to them, these people were still supporting her. She didn't deserve their sympathy, and they didn't deserve the destruction that she always caused. Perhaps if she just left, they would be better off. Glinda was born to lead. She could get them through this much better than Elphaba ever could. And they also had Idina. Idina was determined, intelligent and brave. All the things Elphaba was, except Idina truly did make good, while Elphaba just caused catastrophes. Yes, everything would be better if she left. So with her mind made up, Elphaba hesitantly handed her baby to Fiyero. She knew she must part with her child too, if she wanted him to have a good life. Fiyero took Liir, but looked at Elphaba with a mixture of confusion and worry. Then he watched her leave. No one else noticed her, but if they had known that she was leaving for good, they would've stopped her.

An hour passed before Kerry, Elise and Chistery came back from their search, Carley right behind them.

"Carley! There you are!" Some of the WoO members exclaimed and hugged her.

"We didn't find them," Kerry interrupted, right as Glinda waltzed back into the room, looking much happier than before.

"Wait, what? I'm sorry, I just hallucinated. What did you say?" Glinda asked, with a smile still on her face.

"Dorothy and Rajah got away. We split up and searched the entire forest. Carley even followed the Yellow Brick Road all the way to the Emerald City, but we didn't see them anywhere," Elise said.

"What?? Then check again! We can't let the Wizard get back his most faithful supporters!" Glinda yelled, her tiara falling out of place and her face turning red. Jae placed his hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"There's no use. Knowing Rajah, he probably found some way to keep them hidden on the journey back, or they're already safe inside the palace. We'll have to think of another way to get to them," he reasoned.

"Fine! Then start planning!" Glinda yelled, crankily. Her screams made the baby wake up, and Liir soon started crying. "And where is Elphaba! She needs to shut that baby up!"

**ElphabaFae**

"Glinda are you okay?" Jae asked, "You've been acting not like yourself."

"I'm fine Jae," Glinda said. she was about to say something else, but just then Fiyero came running in.

"Has any one seen Elphaba? I looked all over the castle and I can't find her. Liir needs to be fed."

"Did you check outside?" Glinda asked.

"one of those kids from earth looked for me. they couldn't find her."

"as if we didn't have enough problems," Glinda said. "Okay, get every one together, again. sweet Oz these people are nice but I am getting so stick and tired of seeing their faces from all these meetings we are having."

"Maybe we should only tell the actresses," Fiyero suggested.

"Well, the thing is the actresses all have their followers from that group. They probably wouldn't want to keep anything from them. besides, those kids are smart, even if some of them don't act it half the time, and they would probably realize that there was a meeting going on and join. And they are all together anyway. might as well let them hear. Anyone who isn't there can be told by those who are there," Glinda said, then went back to where every one was talking and trying to figure out what to do.

"Guys, we have more bad news," Jae said, making every one groan.

"What now?" Kaylee asked.

"Elphaba's gone missing," Fiyero said.

"What?" a few people said.

"I looked everywhere and can't find her. she blames herself for everything. She must have left figuring we were all safer with out her."

"We have to find her," Annaleigh said.

"we should separate into groups and spread out and search for her," Ellen said.

"Right, how big should the groups be? And how many groups should we have??"

"How about five groups?" Tiana asked, "one group to stay here in case Elphaba decides to come back. one of the flying monkeys will stay with them, and the other groups will have a flying monkey with them too, so we can message each other if anything happens. The rest of the mankeys will spread out in search of her."

"That's a good idea, Tiana," Stephanie said. every one nodded in agreement.

"So, the group that should stay here will have all the recently injured people in it. Holli, Fiyero, Annaleigh, and Nicole," Tiana said.

"No. I am not staying here while the mother of my child is out there somewhere," Fiyero said.

"Then who is going to stay with the baby?"

"I will," Glinda said, "And maybe Idina should stay here as well since she's pregnant."

"Good idea. And the rest of us will separate ourselves," Jae said.

"Jae, could you stay here?" Glinda asked. Every one looked at her.

"I was actually going to go get the help of the guards in the forest."

"Allens group can ask for their help. Just send a note with them. please Jae?"

"Okay. Anything for you, Glinda."

"I want to stay, too," Kaylee said.

"But we already have enough people here," Glinda said.

"Please?"

"Fine, but you are the last one staying. The rest of you get ready to search for Elphaba. I'll get the Monkeys," Glinda said.

"Jae, I need to talke to you. alone," Glinda said once all the groups, except for hers, had left. She had wanted Jae to stay behind so she could tell him what she had wanted to tell him earlier. Kairi, the young female Monkey who had stayed behind, tried to get every one to step away from Jae and Glinda, but no one paid her any attention. they wanted to hear what Glinda was going to say.

"whats wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Then why do you look so serious?"

"Because, this is serious?"

"what is?"

"Jae, I'm pregnant."

**Nicole**

As the groups headed out, and Glinda and Jae conversified in their corner, the dynamic duo of Kaylee and Holli, the somehow ridiculously hyper Nicole, the pregnant and rather tired Idina, and the always peppy Annaleigh sat in the castle… waiting. Waiting for somebody to return, waiting for Elphaba to come back, waiting for the baby to cry again. Waiting to Glinda's tiara to explode. Just… waiting.

Nicole lay slumped in Glinda's abandoned pink throne, twirling her tiara back and forth in her hands – and occasionally accidentally whacking the nearby Kaylee with it. Kaylee and Holli had managed to find a piece of string and were trying to see how many knots they could fit into it, and Annaleigh was counting the bricks in the ceiling. Idina was trying to cram in some sleep. She was halfway asleep, and tuning everybody out.

Nicole finally spoke up. "Okay, so… what exactly has happened here?"

Holli frowned. "Well, Elphaba gave premature birth to a surprisingly healthy baby boy-"

"I think that might have something to do with Elphaba's magic – notice how she never seemed to get sick in Wicked or anything? I think." Kaylee frowned, but Holli nodded her head in agreement.

"And then Dorothy freed Rajah and ran off, and Kerry, Elise and Chistery went out looking for them… and then Elphaba ran away?" Annaleigh blinked. "Yeah, that's right."

"Because she feels like it's her fault. My sister's fifth grade class had this thing were you picked a scapegoat, and anything that went wrong that day – haha, scapegoat! It just clicked! – was that person's fault. I am today's scapegoat, so this is all my fault." Nicole grinned, then frowned. "But I hate sitting here, doing nothing…"

--

"You're… you're…" Jae blinked. "Say wha?"

"I'm preg-nant." Glinda enunciated the word carefully and slowly, hugging her stomach – if she was still enough, would she feel the baby? "Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"No, it's just… I didn't expect that so soon in our relationship." Jae looked rather like a deer (albeit a rather attractive one) caught in headlights.

"Backing out?" Glinda felt tears come to her eyes as she turned away from him, and suddenly his arms were around her.

"No, no…" Jae's arms were wrapped around her, and she felt secure in his embrace.

"Do you think," he murmured, lips brushing against her ear, "That something amazing as a baby would scare me away from you? You're in the wrong line… try getting my sister mad at me. Now that, my dear…"

--

Elphaba kept walking until she knew she had reached the meadow where her and Fiyero had, um, 'lain' together for the first time. It seemed forever ago… but she knew nobody would find her here.

An Owl hooted. "What are you doing here, Elphaba? I have not seen you in suns!"

Well, except for Mrs. Peabody.

"I've been busy, Mrs. Peabody." Try as she might, Elphaba couldn't hide the weariness in her voice from the motherly Owl.

"Busy? My, my, Elphiephaba, you sound exhausted! Why don't you sleep? I shall watch over you…"

Elphaba nodded, moving to lean against a tree, sliding down so she was curled up in the safe embrace of the roots of the tree, Mrs. Peabody watching her – and the surrounding area – carefully.

"Sleep… does… sound nice…"

And next to the sleeping Elphaba was a beautiful pink poppy.

--

The four other groups, out searching the woods, stopped, meeting back in front of Kiamo Ko. Nobody had seen anything that could have betrayed where Elphaba was – or, for that matter, where Rajah and Dorothy were.

"Fiyero, let's face it. We're not going to find her unless she wants to be found." Stephanie rested a hand on Fiyero's arm, her sympathy for him at her highest. Although he looked a bit like Sebastian, she felt no attraction to him whatsoever – he was Elphaba's, heart and soul. "She'll have to come to us."

"darn it!" Fiyero shrugged her arm off, glaring at her. "We can't just give up!"

"I'm not going to say I searched as hard as you did, nobody has, Fiyero." Taye stepped up to the front of the group. "But if she's anything like Idina – and she's a lot like Idina – she won't be found."

"But she's not Idina. You might want to get that through that thick skull of yours." Fiyero's eyes were shooting daggers into Taye's skull – never had he been this angry. This upset. This distressed. This… everything.

"Fiyero!" Willemijn pushed her way to the front of the room, a light German accent tinging her words. "Nobody has searched harder for her than you have! But… you have to wait for her. When she wants to come back, she will. We all need a break, we've searched the whole outer edge of the woods. There's no place else we can look!"

"Yes, there is!" Ellen grinned at everybody as her and Allen, the only to Witches of Oz members left in the search party, pushed there way forward.

"What?"

"Look in the crystal ball."

--

Meanwhile, Rajah knocked on the Wizard's chambers. "Is that you, my friend?"

"No, it's Elphaba in disguise," said Rajah sarcastically.

"Why, that's a horse of a different color, come on in!"

And Dorothy – who, in a moment of brilliancy, had concentrated on the Wizard's palace and clapped her heels together three times – pushed open the door and into the Wizard's house.

"Well, hello, my friends! Rajah, did you get the-"

"Yup." He handed the Wizard a slim blade of grass – a type that only grew under a certain kind of flower that only grew at Kiamo Ko. "For the bomb, sir."

"Ah, I love explosives," he murmured, and bent back to work…


	35. Chapter 35

**ElphabaFae**

Elphaba woke up to Mrs. Peabody screeching in pain. Before she could react, she felt a strong pair of arms grab her and force her to stand up. this isn't good, Elphaba thought. she tried to fight back but she was no match for who ever it was who had grabbed her.

"Stop fighting, witch, or I will have no choice but to hurt you."

"What, no killing?" Elphaba asked bitterly as she fought with all her might.

"Not yet. His Ozness needs you right now. But after that, who knows what he'll do with you. I myself have a few ideas, but the wizard said not to do anything unnecessary. So I'll just have to wait. I thought I told you to stop struggling."

"you may have, but that doesn't mean I'll listen to your sorry ass," Elphaba received a hard slap with that comment.

"Come on boys, we didn't have to go as far as we thought for the witch," the man holding Elphaba said. it was then that Elphaba realized that there were others in the forest. She looked towards where one of them was standing and saw him drop something. when she looked closer, she saw the body of Mrs. Peabody.

"YOU BASTARD!" Elphaba yelled, and lunged for the guard who had held the Owl. Unfortunately, she still couldn't get out the grip of the guard that was holding her.

"I told you not to struggle," the guard repeated, the Elphaba felt a pain in the side of her head, and everything went black.

When Elphaba regained consiousness, she was in a room she remembered from years ago. It was where the best and worst things in her life had happened. The Wizard's throne room in the Emerald Palace.

"Sorry about that," Elphaba heard the Wizard say, "I told them to be gentle with you. he said you struggled and so he had to incapacitate you. had not struggled, that wouldn't have happened."

"What the hades do you want?"

"I need your help, daughter."

"You may have helped conceive me, but I am NOT you darn daughter. And I refuse to help you."

"My dear, you have no choice. You see, I need your blood. Guards." Saw guards come in towards her. before she could move, she was restrained and a guard stuck her with a needle and drew blood from her.

"What do you need that for?" Elphaba asked.

"The bomb to blow up earth. It's a magical bomb. It needs the blood of two related people of the opposite gender. Since Rajah, Jae, and I are all males, we can't do it alone. But you can help us. You already have."

"how are you going to make the magic work with out Morrible. You can't use magic."

"But Rajah can."

At that moment, Rajah walk into the room. Elphaba shot hime a hateful glance. He smirked at her and then pulled something out of the bag he was carrying. Elphaba realized with horror, that it was the Grimmerie.

"How the hades did you get that?" Elphaba asked.

"Well, since I look like my brother, I was able to grab it with out arousing suspicion. Having a twin who is on the other side comes in handy."

"Rajah, just do the spell before anything else stands in the way," the Wizard said.

"yes father," Rajah replied, then pulled more things out of the bag, some of which Elphaba didn't know the originas of and had a feeling she didn't want to know. then, once everything was out of the bag he started chanting. Elphaba was helpless to stop him, since she was still being held.

Back in Kiamo, every one was gathered around Elphaba's crystal ball to try and see if they could see something, anything, that would give them a clue as to where Elphaba was. Finally, Fiyero had had it.

"Nothing is showing up! why doesn't this thing work?" He yelled.

"Maybe we aren't using it the right way," Megan said. every one turned towards her.

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe it only shows you what you want most. Like when Elphaba thought youwere dead, and you were really traveling with Dorothy, perhaps that's the reason she saw her in the ball. Because you were there and that's what she wanted most, was you. try it. think only about Elphaba."

Fiyero stared into the crystal ball and focused really hard on it. finally, Elphaba showed up in it. every one watched the scene in the Emerald palace play out. Finally, when Rajah started the chanting, the crystal ball went blank.

"That's not good," Idina said.

"You think?" many people said at the same time, causing Idina to jump back.

"We have to go help," Fiyero said, then ran out of the room.

"Its done father," Rajah said when he was finished chanting. The spell had taken a lot out of him and he was panting.

"That's my boy. How long must we wait?"

"an hour should be plenty of time. Then we will have to carefully transport it to earth. We can't set it off until it is there. If the timer is going down and we try to transport it between worlds, it will instantaneously go off, destroying Oz. If you don't mind, I need to go lie down. That was a very draining spell," Rajah said, then left before the wizard could answer.

"As for you, my dear," the Wizard said, "I think you shall be the vessel that we transport it with. That way I have you out of my hair as well. all I need to do is figure out how to get your little friends over here. guards, I tie her up and make sure she can't escape. Put her in a magic proof cell. I have some planning I have to do." the Wizard said, then left the room as Elphaba was being roughly tied up.

**Nicole**

In her room, Nessa began to wheel back and forth, bored. Close to the door… away from the door. Closer to the door… away from the door. Closer to the door…

Boq was tossing a rolled up ball of cotton cloth, dyed – what else? - silver up in the air. Up… down. Up… down. Up… missed.

The ball unraveled and caught on the wheel just as Nessa got her closest to the door. As Boq tried to pull it back, the wheelchair flipped on itself, sending Nessa crashing into the door. The door, surprisingly, was unlocked, and Nessa crashed onto the ground, her legs pinned awkwardly underneath her.

Boq darted out the door after her. "Nessa, are you alright? I didn' t mean to…" What he had done was a wicked thing to do, and he was nothing like Nessarose or her sister.

"I'm fine, Boq, just a little… hurt."

"Sir, I'm sorry, but you-" As Boq swung around to see who was talking, his tin elbow caught the nose of a very unfortunate, and now very bloody, guard.

"Boq! Boq, this is our chance to get out of here! Get me my chair, quickly." Nessa gestured towards her chair and Boq, falling back into old habits, ran to get it for her…

Elphaba squirmed where the chair held her, ropes in place. Try as she might, she couldn't remember any spells to free her – and, of course, the 'wild magic' that let her spontaneously do things when her emotions were high just wasn't kicking in.

A voice echoed from down the hall. "Boq! Boq, this is our chance to get out of here! Get me my chair, quickly…"

"NESSA!" Elphaba tried to hop towards the door, wiggling her body. "Nessa, it's Elphaba! Come here, quickly!"

A few moments later, the Tin Man and the Wicked Witch of the East were in the doorframe, Nessarose clinging to her chair.

"Elphaba? What are-"

"I'm trying to save the world. Well, a world. Could you untie me?" The ropes were beginning to raise angry black welts on her arms.

"Um, sure… do you know how to get out? We don't…"

"I'll figure something out," said Elphaba softly as Boq wheeled Nessa up to her, her crippled sister leaning over – for once, able to help her sister.

"FIYERO!" Megan darted out the door after him, the fastest to react. The others were a second after her, but she dive bombed for his feet, successfully tripping him. She moved to sit on his back.

Sitting on hot guys was beginning to become a bit boring…

"We can't go anywhere without a plan."

"Well, we have to do something!"

A nervous chuckle arose from the corner. Turning, a murmur ran through the crowd. The Lion stepped out of the doorframe that led from the flying monkey's house, a worried smile on his face as he twirled his tail between his hands.

"Well, I, I do have a sugg, suggestion…" The flying monkey on his back nudged him.

"We get the Animals, and those, those in the city who now support The Wick… Elphaba… we, we can't win, but, but we can get her out, at least…"

Silence echoed throughout the room as the Lion dropped his head, shuffling his feet and looking at the door. Nicole stepped up, placing a hand on his forepaw. "I think that that is a /great/ idea, Lion."

"So do I," Kristin said softly, and the statement was echoed by the following people.

"And if Fiyero doesn't agree, he can stay behind," Megan stated soundly, flicking the back of his head wit her fingers.

"I'm coming!" Fiyero frowned as Megan got off of him, muttering something about improper women. "I'll try to behave… and I won't go running off like a lunatic."

"That'll be a first," muttered Willemijn, and the group leaned forward, speaking in hushed voices about what Animals they knew were in the forest from their knowledge of the Wicked books, and where...

**Nicole**

As time ticked on in the castle, positions were being rapidly assigned. "Okay, Elise, you go with the Lion and go find as many Animals as you can," Stephanie said in a voice full of authority. "Chistery, you get the rest of the Monkeys and do the same. We..."

"We can't do much, can we," Fiyero grumbled, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. Megan shot him a nervous glance, but he made no move to bolt again.

The silence fell like a blanket. People shifted slightly, Ali slid to the floor next to Annaleigh to play a hand game.

"OMIGOD, IT'S THE JOKER!"

Tiana's random scream and dance caused everybody to jump about three feet in the air. An awkward silence followed as the group looked around, then back at Tiana.

"What?"

"Inside joke," NIcole muttered, pressing a fist to her mouth to stop from laughing. Mikayla also had a big grin on her face, and as people began to talk, it was obvious it had worked - the tension had broken.

While everybody relaxed and waited, Fiyero stalked back into the room to look into the crystal ball. Staring at it, he pictured Elphaba's face... what he most wanted to see...

Well, he saw her face, alright.

He just didn't like what came with it.

And as he turned away from the crystal ball to alert his newfound friends, things were getting worse...

Nessa finished untying the last rope around the back of Elphaba's hands just as Elphaba tugged, sending herself flying head over heels. Though she was now in a better position to untie her own legs, her skirts were over her head.

Boq looked politely away - just in time to see Dorothy walk back in, clutching Toto to her chest.

"Hel-how did you all get here!?" Dorothy's sneer turned into an alarmed glance at Boq and Nessa, who had turned to glare at her. At Dorothy's voice, Elphaba's eyes widened and, her head covered in her skirt, she began to work more furiously on untying her legs. It never occurred to her to fix her skirts.

"We escaped?" Nessa raised an eyebrow at Dorothy, though her insides were in a knot. At that time, Elphaba fell out of her awkward position on the chair, legs freed. Pushing her skirts back down, she glared at Dorothy. Effin' traitor.

"Um, um... GUARDS!" Dorothy grew more confident as the sounds of footsteps down the hall could be heard... especially as they walked inside.

"The guards are after my, my..."

"You want to say wife, don't you?" Kerry smiled kindly at him. "Don't worry. A common law marriage is ten years, so you don't have long to wait."

"That's not the point!" Fiyero yelled, shaking with the urge to run to the Emerald City. With the fury running through him, he was fairly sure he could get there in a few minutes.

"We have to go there." Ali's quiet and determined voice had Annaleigh, Megan, and almost all of the Elphaba's nodding thier heads in agreement.

"Then let's go!"

"How are we going to get there?" Glinda threw her hands up in the air, deciding to go along with the plan. A suicide plan, but a plan nonetheless.

"We fly." At Holli's sure voice, Tiana clapped excitedly. Mikayla turned a little green.

"My bubble can only carry so many..."

Ellen nodded. "Okay. You take the people who don't like or know how to fly, or need to get there the fastest. Fiyero, yourself... Mikayla..."

Mikayla glared at her, but remained silent.

"And the rest of us?" Stephanie looked at her. "Have an answer for that?"

"Who hear has the incantation for the flying broom memorized?" Kaylee grinned at the group. "Because I do!"

"Somebody has to stay here with the baby..."

"I will," offerred Ana with a shrug. "I have kids at home, anyway; I kind of miss them."

And the rest headed downstairs to wear bunches of chairs were set up, Nicole grabbing her broom from before along the way and tossing Mikayla's to Holli.

Flying chairs. Who knew?

Elphaba realized her glare wasn't helping the situation any as the guards poured in. Where had they come from?

"The Wizard had called a meeting," Dorothy said with a shaky smile, dragging a guard next to her as if he could protect her from Elphaba's eyes. "Convenient, right?"

And that was when the first chair crashed through the window. Kristin poked her head up above it, another one flying more smoothly in - this one perched on by Willemijn.

"I WILL NEVER GET THE HANG OF THIS!"

"Relax, Kristin, that might-" Kristin's chair had nearly decapitated a guard. "Or just keep flying like that, that could help."

The bubble crashed through another one, a smile by Ginda as Kaylee cackled, flying in on Idina's broom - Idina being safely inside the bubble.

"Thanks for the protection spell, Allen!"

As the chairs began to land, Nicole sped in and landed promptly on the ground almost directly in front of Dorothy - about ten feet away, but in a straight line-, grinning at Mikayla in the bubble. "Bubble or broom?"

"BUBBLE!" Mikayla was glaring at the broom like it was a death trap.

"SHUT UP!" The scream surprised Dorothy as well as everybody else - and she had been the one to yell it. "You can't just come in here, brandishing-" she ducked as Kristin was still attempting to land. "CHAIRS!"

The people in the bubble stepped out as Idina snorted. "What were we supposed to brandish, baskets with little dogs in them?" The sarcasm rolled off of her in waves.

Dorothy grabbed the gun and shakily aimed it at Idina, Taye freezing as he was half dismounted off of his chair.

"I said SHUT UP!"

"No need to be hasty, Dorothy," Glinda said softly, nobody moving. "Just put the gun down..."

"Say another word and I shoot," Dorothy said, biting her lip nervously. The Wizard had threatened her dog, and Idina was joking about Toto? (The dog was safely under her arm right now.) Toto was all she had in this world. Or any others.

"Dorothy..."

Dorothy fired before she realized what she was doing. With a squeak, she let go of the gun.

But things had already been set into motion - and everybody watched it in in what seemed like slow motion.

The bullet spiraled neatly towards Idina's chest, the pregnant woman paralyzed with fear. Taye gasped and tripped in his attempt to run over to her. Glinda covered her eyes, and Elphaba let out something that sounded quite like a snarl.

Only Nicole was close enough to Dorothy and the line of fire to act.

She stepped into the bullet's path and flinched as it hit her chest.

Everything snapped back into regular focus as Nicole collasped, a blossom of red spreading over her shirt.

"Nicole, no!" Mikayla ran for the girl, Dorothy covering her hands as she realized she had killed a human being. Many things she could do, that was not one of them.

Nicole was breathing shallowly as Mikayla and Idina, who had finally moved, reached her at the same time. Kristin had landed nearly on Dorothy's head in her attempt to get near the fallen girl.

"You had better not die, you hear me? I will beat your body until you get back here," Tiana threatened, running over.

"Miki?" Nicole grinned weakly at her friend.

"Yeah?" Mikayla said kneeling down next to her, letting a tear fall down her cheek.

"Beat Taye with a fish for me for not moving..." And she closed her eyes.

"Nicole? NICOLE!?" Kristin shook her shoulders, shoving past Nessa, who had wheeled closer. None of the guards had moved to fire, as they had not been commanded to.

Kerry looked up from where she had grabbed her wrist. "No pulse..."

Elphaba's head swung up to look at Dorothy, and her face was contorted in a snarl. "What have you done!?"

And the alarms for a break in to the Emerald City finally went off.

A/N: Well just getting on before school so I can give you guys a couple updates. :) Hope you enjoy!


	36. Chapter 36

**Beautifullywicked**

Mikayla froze in shock looking over Nicole. "No..." she whispered shaking her head, pushing a piece of blonde hair off the girl's face. "No... Nicole... this can't be happening. You can't go! Nicole!!" she said finally breaking down into silent tears.

"Nicole!!" Tiana exclaimed tripping over Kerry as she finally got over to her friend, kneeling down next to her body. "No!!" she cried out looking for a pulse. "No! Nicole! Don't you DARE be dead! Or else..." she trailed off, suddenly very quiet. "You can't leave us Nicki..." she said shaking her head.

"I didn't," Nicole's voice said, in a very confused, but kind of smug way.

Tiana's head shot up, as did everybody else's looking around for the source of the voice, seeing as how her body hadn't moved, and there was definitely not a pulse.

"Nicki?" Mikayla said, looking up slowly from Chelsea's hug, her eyes still very red from crying.

Nicki examined herself quickly, but then looked over to Mikayla. "Why so serious?"

Then her jaw dropped to the floor. "Oh. My. God." was all she could manage before fainting into a shocked Chelsea.

"Miki? Miki?" she said floating done from mid-air, bringing gasps and "Omigod's" from everyone. She hovered over Chelsea, frozen from shock, holding an unconcious Mikayla looking worried, but then her expression brightened. "Hey! Do you think if I float through her she'll wake up?"

"OMIGOD! NICOLE!" Tiana exclaimed running over to her friend, but ended up running right through her. She turned around, and looked at Nicole, with a perplexed face, but burst out laughing. "This is awesome!" she said grinning at her friend who burst out laughing.

"Whoaa..." Nicole said looking in the direction of her body. "My body is..." she paused. "My body. Awesome..." she finished with a short laugh, and then examined herself. "I'm a ghost." she stated, but then looked up at grinned. "This is freaking amazing!" She glanced over at Mikayla again. "Um, someone seriously needs to wake that girl up." she said trying to poke her.

"Um, Nicole?" Chelsea said slowly, obviously still not sure what to think, "I don't think that's going to work sweetheart," she said while adjusting Mikayla to keep her arm from falling asleep.

"How about we get a bucket of water?" Kaylee said walking up with one in hand. Where she got it from, no one knew, but none the less, she had it. And before anyone could say anything she threw it, soaking both Mikayla and Chelsea.

Mikayla coughed and opened her eyes, "KAYLEE!" she exclaimed but then looked up and saw Nicole. "Oh hey Nicki!" she said and started to get up, but stopped dead in her tracks. "NICKI?" she asked whipping her head around. "Omigod!" she exclaimed. "NICKI!"

Tiana laughed, "You should totally make up a song now Miki!"

"Oh. My. God. Omigod you guys!  
Looks like we just got a big surprise.  
Nicki turned into a ghost so she really didn't die.  
Omigod you guys!  
Oh. My. God is this happening?  
Now no one should be crying.  
If there ever a happiest moment, this sure qualifies.  
Omigod you guys!" Mikayla sang, not even missing a beat after Tiana.

Kaylee high-fived Mikayla but then things turned serious again.

"We kind of have to get out of here." Stephanie said looking around. "Before more guards come, you know? I don't think we want any more of us getting hurt." she looked at Nicole. "No matter what the outcome," but she smiled at the girl turned ghost.

Elphaba nodded, and quickly turned to Dorothy who was STILL frozen in shock and knocked her unconciouss, and took the shoes right off her feet, muttering something under her breath. She stood up again, and in a poof of green smoke they were gone just as they could see another round of guards rounding the corner.

--

When they all got back to Kiamo Ko, Tin Man, Nessa and Nicki included, they were greeted by Ana who rushed downstairs with Liir. "Is everyone okay? What happened and... Omigod," she finished looking at Nicole with a look of... well you guessed it... shock.

"Hey there!" Nicole said grinning, "Isn't this awesome?" she asked laughing.

"Dorothy... um killed her." Elphaba said, even her not quite making sense of the situation yet, "And well... I guess death couldn't take her." she said smiling.

"This is SO Nicole worthy." Mikayla said handing Chelsea a towel while grabbing one for herself, and giving Kaylee a quite glare, but then her expression changed and she ran out the room with Tiana, coming back a minute later with a dead fish each, and they both started whacking Taye on the head. "This." _whack_ "Is for." _another whack_ "Not protecting Idina!" _And yet another whack from both of them_ "Well, and because Nicole told me to," Mikayla added grinning.

Nicole laughed, for awhile along with everyone else but then got serious again. "So... Elphaba," she said addressing the green witch. "I'm wondering... what happens to me... like when we go back to Earth. I mean... I'm alive." she said gesturing to herself. "But I'm not," she then gestured to her physical body which they had laid on the table.

"I really don't know Nicole," Elphaba said in all honestly. "I've never been faced with this situation before. But I will try and find out what will happen. And if there is any way to get you well... back in yourself." she said with a sincerity that you would have never expected from her.

**WickedlyAsh**

"Elphaba," Fiyero said quietly, trying to get her attention without alerting the others.

"Hmmm?" Elphaba turned towards Fiyero, looking him in the eye.

"We need to talk," Fiyero remained quiet and serious as he motioned towards the nearby empty room. Elphaba followed Fiyero into the next room, and he quickly turned to face her.

"Are you insane?!" Fiyero asked half-angrily, causing Elphaba to shrink back slightly. "What possessed you to do that?! Running off and not telling anyone?! Going off by yourself right after giving birth?! What were you thinking?!"

Elphaba figured there would be some kind of backlash for her unannounced departure, but didn't expect this kind of emotion from Fiyero. "I'm sorry," Elphaba said quietly, afraid to look Fiyero in the eye, "I've just caused so much trouble already, I thought you would all be safer without me! Especially Liir, he's just a baby, he has no way of protecting himself! The further he is from me, the better…"

Hearing Elphaba talk that way made Fiyero calm down a bit, and lightly grabbed Elphaba's arms so they would have to make eye contact. "Elphaba, listen to me," he said sternly, "we're a family now. You, me, and Liir. You can't go running off, leaving me and Liir behind. We're a family, and we'll make decisions together. And as Liir's father, I know he belongs with his mother! I couldn't do this without you Elphaba…" Fiyero's voice got quiet and trailed off, and Elphaba could see him getting emotional. Feeling terrible for leaving, Elphaba pulled him in for a long hug, not wanting to let go.

"I couldn't do this without you Elphaba," he repeated while trying to hold back tears, "I need you…"

"Shhh," Elphaba said, soothing Fiyero. "I'm not going to go anywhere, EVER again. It'll always be you, me, and Liir." The couple kissed for a moment, enjoying a moment of peace and quiet without interruption from everyone else.

Although things were quiet in the nook where Elphaba and Fiyero were talking, the same could not be said for the dining room where everyone was gossiping loudly. However, trying to remain level-headed, Glinda, Stephanie, and Tiana decided to meet alone as the trio tried to sort things out. However, chaos was even starting to ensue within their own ranks.

"Okay, so what's the plan now?" Tiana asked anxiously as she stared at Glinda.

"Why are you looking at me?!" Glinda asked somewhat angrily, the hormones from her pregnancy clearly affecting her mood, "It's not my job to come up with all the ideas!"

"Hey, there's no need to talk to me like that!" Tiana countered with an equal amount of frustration.

"Oh stop it!" Stephanie sighed, throwing her arms up in the air as she glared at Tiana. "Glinda is pregnant, she can't get stressed like this! And she's hormonal, you just need to deal with it! Why don't you do something helpful and get your friends to keep it down, because goodness knows they never shut up!"

Tiana was surprised by Stephanie anger, but found herself getting defensive, "Hey, at least my group is TRYING to do something productive! What has your group been doing all this time?!"

"My group has done plenty!" Stephanie countered, but couldn't quickly think of a good example.

"Yeah, real helpful," Glinda sniggered in response to the silence, earning her a glare from Stephanie.

"Hey, we never asked to come here in the first place! This is your life Glinda, yours and Elphaba's. And these kids, for whatever reason, volunteered for this! We never wanted to be taken from our homes to come live out here!" Stephanie was truly upset now, remembering how much she missed Sebastian and her friends.

"Well there's the door!" Tiana was really upset now, sick of being talked down to by the others. "No one's making you stay! If you don't want to be here, then go!"

"Fine!" Stephanie yelled, then went over to the other actresses. "We're going," she said simply, moving towards the door. Although the actresses mumbled in confusion, they followed their leader out the door.

Tiana watched smugly as the actresses walked out the door, but quickly caught the angry stare from Glinda. "What?" she asked, still angry.

"You and your friends can feel free to leave to."

"Excuse me?!" Tiana asked incredulously.

"You heard me. You're all too loud, it's just making things worse."

Tiana was hurt by the insult, especially because she had been working so hard to help, but was too angry and proud to stay and put up with this. "Guys, let's go," Tiana said to her friends, moving towards the same door the actresses had just left from.

"Umm, can I go with Kerry?" Elise asked quietly.

"And do we get to bring my body?" Nicole asked jokingly.

"I said we're going!" Tiana repeated with frustration, walking out the door. Slowly, the others followed her out the door, Allen and Kaylee helping to carry Nicole's body with them. A few members considered staying behind, but the cold look they received from Glinda only convinced them that they had worn out their welcome.

Just as the large front door swung shut, Elphaba and Fiyero emerged from the small room in which they had been talking.

"Glinda, where'd everyone go?" Elphaba asked inquisitively.

"Who?" Glinda asked as if she had no idea what Elphaba was talking about.

"Oh I don't know, how about the thirty-something people that were here just a minute ago…" Elphaba replied sarcastically.

"Ummm…they went for a walk?" Glinda offered innocently, but Elphaba clearly wasn't buying it. "They're gone Elphaba, and I say good riddance! Those kids were SO annoying, and those actresses weren't helping anyway. So they're gone."

Elphaba and Fiyero exchanged nervous glances, wondering what had caused such a sudden rift.

**WickedlyDefyingGravity**

Allen and Holli were carrying Nicole's dead body. All Holli and Allen could think was "Ew ew ew ew ew ew ewwwwwww!" As it was still all in blood. They dropped the body in the hall, and Nicole got pissed off and slapped the back of Allen's head...except it went right through it.  
"ooooo...cold!" Said Allen, shivering from the ghost hand.  
"Oh there's nothing in there anyway" snickered Nicole, giving Allen a dirty look. "PICK UP MY BODY DAM.N IT!" yelled the ghostly Nicole. She scared the crap out of everyone in the hall, making all the actresses and everyone turn around.  
"hmmmm" thought Nicole. She had seen the movie GHOST with Whoopi Goldberg and Demi Moore, and she remembered that Patrick Swayze could go into other peoples bodies. So Nicole fly right into Allen's body, and no one saw what happened.  
"Um, Allen? Buddy? Are you alright?" asked Tianna who just got called by Holli to come over, as Allen was just standing there with a demented look.  
Suddenly Allen apreared to look normal.  
"Hu? Oh...um, yeah I'm fine. Tiana, did I ever mention that you look hott? I think Nicole is the hottest in our group, I mean look at her body right there, just GORGEOUS!" said Allen in a very flamboyant way.  
Holli and Tianna just stared with their mouths wide open, in shock.  
Allen skipped along the hall towards the Elphaba actresses. _This is too funny_ thought Nicole. Allen started to hop around on one leg and singing Popular. He started spinning and doing giant leeps into the air. Allen came over to Megan and gave her a huge hug.  
"You're soooo pretty Megan!"  
"Um, thanks sweety, can you let go now, i can't breathe..." said Megan with a nervouse look, the other Elphabas laughing, SJB rolling her eyes.  
"No. I won't. I love you! MARRY ME MEGAN! MARRY ME!" yelled Allen at the top of his lungs.

In the other room, Glinda looked at Elphaba, and said "SEE WHAT I MEAN? That's so annoying! Although that sounded like Allen, he's not normally like that! He's usually the nicest and calmest of the WoO kids"

"Allen, get off of me. NOW!" said Megan, pushing him away.  
"FINE!" yelled Allen, running towards Eden, hugging her and yelling "YOU'RE SEXY! SEXYYYYYYYY!"  
Teal came over pulling Allen away while giving off a nervous laugh. Allen turned to Teal and said "Teal...you make me feel WICKED!" and Allen started to sing As Long as Your Mine to Teal. Tianna and Holli were still staring at Allen in shock, not moving.

_GET OUT OF MEEEEEE!_ thought Allen, now taking over, and giving a huge yell of pain, and right out of him came a flying Nicole, zooming out of control towards a wall, while Allen and Teal were thrusted backwords.

"EWWWWW!" yelled Allen, getting up, dusting himself off, and shivering in disgust. He helped Teal up, looked around and spotted Nicole, trying to hide herself behind SJB, who just moved over to show Nicole.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN! Are you INSANE?! I don't want a girl to be inside of _ME!_ That's not how it woooorks!" yelled Allen, and with that all the actresses started to laugh. He came over to Megan and Eden and apoligized and they of course forgave him, and were still laughing, and Allen joined in.

Holli and Tianna came over and gave Allen a hug, and started cussing at Nicole, who was laughing but was embarresed.  
"Real mature" said Holli, rolling her eyes.  
"One more of these moves and we'll feed your body to the Wizard!"

"Oh Glinda, geez, go bring them back, AND APOLIGIZE!" said Elphaba  
"Are you kidding me? Elphaba I said- sigh you're right, i'm sorry, i'm just moody. Fiyero, can you go get them?" said Glinda, and Fiyero nodded, running off to the hall.

They were all still laughing, Allen still pissed at Nicole but now laughing about it and Nicole was forgiven. Fiyero asked for them to go back into the main room where Glinda and Elphaba were and they all happily went back.

"Being here in Oz has been one heck of an experience!" said Allen in a cheerful way.


	37. Chapter 37

**ElphabaFae**

"Every one meeting. now," Elphaba said when every one had come back into the castle. every one gathered, looking at the Emerald woman and wondering what she was going to say.

"What now?" the ghost of Nicole asked.

"Aparently things got a little heated earlier," ELphaba said, "I think we should talk through our issues. GLinda, you first."

"Why me?"

"Because you are the one who lost your temper first," TIana said.

"Did not, it was Stephanie."

"Wait just a minute, I have a reason to be a little ticked off. all of us actresses do."

"So you are saying that your temper there was justified?" GLinda shot back at stephanie.

"I've been taken away from my friends and my husband. all of us actresses have been. I didn't exactly choose to be poofed off stage in the middle of my performance, you know."

"Okay, thats enough!" Elphaba yelled.

"you were the one who insisted we talk out our issues," GLinda snapped at her friend.

"but you were arguing. not talking. stephanie and the actresses do have a reason to be pissed considering the way I took them. the kids, well, they don't have near as much reason, but they still have reason. they were recruited by Holli, who in turn was recruited by Annaleigh. I never gave any one a time frome that you woul be here. thats because I didn't know. I hoped it would only be a week or so, but I knew it wouldn't be that easy. I know all of you want to get back home. and I promise I will do that as soon as I can. and hopefully those of you who aren't yourselves will be yourselves again when you get home."

"I don't want to go back home. my life is pretty much going to hades," Holli said. "the only reason I want to go back is to see my friends and family and get my dog."

"I like being a flying Monkey," Elise added in.

"And being a ghost is cool i don't have to open doors or anything. I can just fly through the walls and scare people," Nicole said.

"It doesn't bother you that you are, well, dead?" Allen asked.

"No, not really. but then again, I haven't stopped to consider it. its been too fun."

"Okay, can we please stop with the chatter, I have a head ache," Glinda said.

"Glinda, you aren't nearly as pleasant pregnant as you are normally," ELphaba said.

"Sorry Elphie. its just every one is so loud half the time and trying to get their opinions in. its annoying, really."

"Glinda, if I can handle it, so can you," Elphaba said.

"SO if you all don't mind, maybe we could actually come up with a plan to defeat the wizard, because in case you all haven't noticed, WE ARE RUNNING OUT OF TIME," Nessa said, causing every one to turn towards her.

"She's right. he already has the bomb made. we have to do something, or else all of you will be stuck here for the rest of your lives," Fiyero said.

"I say we get all our friends and family here and wish the rest of earth good luck," Holli said, earning glares from just about everyone in the room. "What, its not like you all weren't thinking it."

"Actually, we weren't," Allen said.

"We have to come up with some plan," Teal said.

"like what? all the ones we've tried have failed miserably," Willemijn said.

"well now we have on thing we didn't have before," Mikayla said.

"What?" some one asked.

"some one who can't be killed," Nicole said, "Me."

**Beautifullywicked**

Elphaba slowly nodded looking at Nicole... or to be more specific, Nicole's ghost. "Are you sure about this?" she asked after going over the plan once more. "I know you can't get hurt or anything, but are you sure?"

Nicole nodded and grinned. "I have been waiting to do this since like ever." she said with a laugh. "This is going to be soooo fun," she said giving Tiana a high five. Or what you could say was an attempt of a high five, seeing as how Nicole's "hand" went right through Tiana's.

"You ready Nicki?" Glinda asked getting her bubble ready. Everyone had decided that a little fresh air would be good for the blonde, and if she was in any kind of danger, the spell Elphaba put on her would immediately bring her back.

Nicole nodded giving her friends one last grin before flying through a wall belting out "I'm flying so high... DEFYING GRAVITY! And you can't pull me down," with Glinda following in her bubble.

"Lucky," Kaylee muttered to Mikayla who laughed at her. "Why couldn't I be a ghost?" she asked shaking her head. "Now she gets to have all the fun without me! Dude! I should totally go and get shot, and become a ghost. That would be awesome!"

--

Meanwhile...

Glinda and Nicki flew mostly in silence, besides Nicki humming a few lines from Wicked and other musicals here and there. They landed quietly in the back of the palace out of site of anything and everything. "So you know what you're doing?" Glinda asked Nicki.

She nodded, "Yep. I sure do. It's you that has to be careful now." she said smiling at her. "You have to take care of the both of you now," she said motioning down to her stomach.

Glinda laughed and nodded, "Now off you go," she said smiling at her.

Nicole floated through the wall and immediately entered the first person she saw, careful not to give herself away, staying very quiet in the person's mind. And soon before barely any time had passed she spotted Rajah. She quickly exited the person she was in and made her way stealthily over to Jae's twin.

"What the..." Rajah started saying, catching a glimpse of Nicole, but not realizing what or who it was, he didn't raise any sort of alarm. And before he could say or do anything else, Nicole was in total control of his body.

_In your face loser_ she said to him, smirking. _This is going to be fun_. She made her way to a room connected to the back of the Wizard's chamber where she found him sitting at a desk.

"Oh hello Rajah," he said turning around to face who he thought was his captain of the guard. "What can I do for you?" he asked, seemingly quite bored.

"Well," Nicole started in Rajah's voice, "I was wondering if I could possibly take a look at a couple things on the bomb. Uh, just to double check all the wiring and what not. We don't want anything to go wrong right?" she asked, hoping that she sounded convincing. And thank Oz she did.

"Okay," he said nodding, opening one of his desk doors and tossing her a key, which she easily caught. _Ah, it feels nice not to have something immediately go through me_ she thought with a small laugh. And with the key, she found the bomb and was able to disable it without an problems, pulling a few key parts out and bringing them back to Glinda.

"That was too easy..." Nicole said reappearing to Glinda. Reassuring her it was indeed Nicole and not Rajah, they took the parts and the unconscious guard back to Kiamo Ko.

**WickedlyDefyingGravity**

Allen came up to Teal who was talking to Shoshana.  
"Teal?"  
"Oh hi Allen! You feeling better from when that mean ol' Nicole got into you?" asked Teal in a joking way.  
"Haha, yeah of course." laughed Allen. "But I have to tell you something. I just had a vision..."  
"Oh...um, really? What's it about?" asked Teal, thinking Allen was joking.  
"In the future...you're going to take over as lead Elphaba because Caissie gets sick."  
"Awwwww poor thing, i hope it isn't too serio- I'M GONNA BE LEAD?! I'M GONNA BE LEAD!? OMG YEEEEES!" screamed Teal  
"Shoshana! SHOSHANA! I'M GONNA BE LEAD!"  
"Yes sweety, I heard Allen..." said Shoshana in a not so exited way. She was tired of Oz because she wanted to be back on Earth finishing up her album.  
"Didn't you get excited when you took over after Idina?" asked Teal  
"Yeah i was, but i mean i'm really tired of Wicked. It's like a curse, you know? Once you get in it, you never get out. Look where we are right now.  
She stoof up and went to chat with Megan.  
"Poor Shoshana. But she's cool. ALLEN I'M GONNA BE LEAD ELPHABA! EDEN! JULIE! COME HERE! I'M GONNA BE LEAD EL-"

"-PHABAAAAA! WE'RE BACK!" yelled Glinda as she and Nicole and the the wacked out guard floated down to Kiamo Ko.


	38. Chapter 38

**Nicole**

"Um, Nicole?" Glinda turned away from where she had hailed Elphaba.

"Yeeees, Glinda?" The girl in Rajah's body was trying to get his foot to go behind his head as she stood there, the bubble having disappered. It wasn't working.

"Don't you think the Wizard'll notice when Rajah doesn't come back? And how did you know how to pluck out the bomb?"

"I have no idea for the first part, and for the second part… I just picked whatever was shiniest." Rajah(Nicole) shrugged, and waved to everybody as they landed at Kiamo Ko, Nicole stepping out of his body. Rajah immedietaly leaned over and vomited.

"Ouch. Maybe that's a long term effect of having a ghost in you… whoops, sorry, Stephanie." Steph, who had stepped over to push Rajah to the ground, was glaring at the ghost. Vomit was pooling over her shoes. "What, I said I was sorry?"

"Sorry, sorry…" Steph yanked him up and shoved him forward, Fiyero grabbing him and bringing him downstairs. Jae, who hadn't the heart to hurt his brother, watched.

_Meanwhile…_

_Back at the Emerald Palace…_

"Rajah? RAJAH? Sweet Jesus, where is that boy?" The Wizard swung around a corner, and eyed where the bomb would be sitting. The vial of blood, wrapped safely in a dull black cloth, was there, as were all of the necessary ingredients. A few of the silver linings were missing, but that was all.

"Mmm. Perhaps there was something wrong with them… No time for that." The Wizard screwed the bomb shut, yelling out Dorothy's name. The still shaken girl appeared in the room, clutching Toto in her arms. She had just recovered from being knocked about in the head by Elphaba.

"No need to yell, your Terribleness, er, Ozness," whispered Dorothy, one arm shifting Toto so she could rub her head.

"Have you seen Rajah?"

"No, your Ozness."

"Well, the boy will have to be left behind, then. My balloon's ready and the time is right and the bomb is right. Ready to put this bomb in place?"

"Can't I stay here, your Ozness? Elp-The Wicked Witch did hit me rather hard on the head…"

"You are coming with me." Stating it flatly, the Wizard scooped up the bomb out of the box where it was kept, clutching it to him. It was voice activated, and could only be activated by his voice and a certain code – and would erupt exactly one hour later.

"Fine, your Ozness… Toto, stay." Placing the dog down on the ground, she followed The Wizard into the basket.

As the balloon took off, Toto jumped up into the basket, and as a sharp wind blew up and a random rainbow appeared, they passed through the rainbow…

And arrived over a small town just an hour away from NYC. "Hmm. I suppose that stupid thearter in Broadwa-"

"The Gershwin?"

"Yes. That is where we shall place this. Let's go." The balloon began to drift towards the ground…

_Back at Kiamo Ko…_

Elphaba watched Fiyero handle Rajah, bringing him downstairs. Ignoring everybody else, she trotted upstairs to where her crystal globe lay being unused, and her son slept in a cradle (although where they had found it, I wasn't sure.)

Ana was sitting there rocking it. "Hi, Elphie. Do you mind if I call you Elphie?"

"No," murmured Elphaba absently, looking down at her colorful, beautiful son before sitting in the chair across from the globe… the bomb… the balloon…

As the group downstairs talked (Nicole temporarily possessing Mikayla's body and making her fly on a broom before departing, leaving her mid-air), Elphaba gasped. "Ana, if we all went to Earth and I sent Fiyero up here to keep him here in case I don't return, would you mind staying until Glinda can come safely ba-"

"I'll stay, Elphaba," said Nessarose, walking into the room. After having the ruby slippers for so long, she had forgotten how indebted she was to her sister. "And you will come back."

"Thanks, Nessa."

Sliding down the banister, she darted outside, crashing into the back of Fiyero. "Fae, what's wrong?"

"Can you go check on the baby? I want to talk to them-" Ana walked past her "- and I want to give Ana a break, but I don't want to leave him alone…"

"Sure, Fae." Fiyero paused, looking at her, then went upstairs. Something was wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it…

"We need to get to Earth. The Gerswhin. Now."

"Um… why? I'm still dead," Nicole said, "And the Wizard is here."

"Not anymore. He left without Rajah and he's about an hour away – forty five minutes away – from the Gershwin, he's planning on planting the bomb there."

Murmurs ran through the actresses, Glinda gasped and ran up to Elphaba, and Jae ran up to Glinda. Boq darted upstairs, and the Witches of Oz members congregated.

"Out of all the places… the Gershwin? Oh no he didn't!" Carley and Ale high fived, agreeing on one thing.

"We need to get this stopped. Now." Allen nodded his head, agreeing with Mikayla's statement – she has just landed and was glaring at Nicole's ghost.

"Then what are we waiting for? Can somebody get my body?"

Allen and Kaylee darted off, the unofficial 'Nicole's Body Guard'.

Holli grinned. "We all here? We all accounted for?" Tiana counted heads and said yes.

"ELPHABA!"

Elphie turned from a frantic Glinda and a calming Jae to them. "Yes?"

"We're ready to go back. We'll keep fighting, we're not dead yet." Tiana paused. "Well, some of us."

Nicole rolled her eyes.

"We gotta…" She paused. "Keep it positive! And we'll slap him to the floor!"

"Keep it positive, we'll pull his hair and call 'im who-re." Mikayla laughed, broomstick joke forgiven.

Elphaba rolled her eyes, and Stephanie spoke up for the actresses. "It's time to fight." Taye and Idina nodded, and the other actresses were gripping hands, ready to be transported.

Elphaba looked at them.

"Are you sure? I could go by myself and try to-"

"YOU ARE NOT GOING BY YOURSELF. I'll possess you." Nicole stuck her tongue out at the green girl as Kaylee and Allen ran out with her body.

"Fine, but-"

"We're coming, too." Glinda smiled at Elphaba as her and Jae stepped up. "You could use a bubble or a well trained sword."

Elphaba shook her head. "Fine. Nicole, grip your body, we don't want to lose you in the transport…"

Sliding into her body, Nicole waved the dead limbs. "It's cold in here."

"Sorry."

"It's alright."

And with a poof, they all disappeared, Fiyero watching from the window…

All of the Elphabas hit the ground hard. Some landed on the stage of the Gershin, some were hung awkwardly on chairs. In the case of Allen, Teal, and Megan, they were clinging to Fiyero's ladder.

"I don't think this was well planned out," Nicole said, sitting up and rubbing her head. "My head hurts AND we have no weapons to fight with."

All eyes turned to her.

"... what?"

"Um, you're alive."

"And you-HEY, I'M ALIVE!" Nicole sprung up and twirled around, then stopped. "Whoadizzymustsitdown."

Meanwhile, Elphaba was contemplating the fact that Nicole was right. They had planned this rather badly, in a panic... and in NYC, where could they find weapons to fight the Wizard - who, unbeknownst to Elphaba, had had his guards follow him in other balloons - when they only had a half hour left?

A/N: Ahhhh it's almost over!! Only like a couple updates left!! :) Enjoy. And thank you again to Liz, MissUnderstoodDreamer and Greengirl for reviewing all of this!! We really appreciate it!!


	39. Chapter 39: The End

A/N: OMIGOD. I feel so awful. Like you honestly don't even know how awful I feel! Ahhh I'm so sorry! I really am... seriously. I am SO sorry. But here it is. The end of the story. :( We had an AMAZING time writing it, and I'm so glad you all loved it! We're probably gonna start another one of these kinds of stories soon though... so we'll see! And then Nicole was planning a sequel I think... but she said that would be like... next summer. I'm so glad you liked it and we'll see what else I can post for your Wicked fix. :) But here it is. :) And sorry for like making it REALLY long... I just wanted to get it all in here. :) ENJOY!

**WickedlyAsh**

"I'm alive! Oh yeah, I'm alive!" Nicole celebrated as she bounced around the Gershwin stage, showing off with a cartwheel. "Look at me Kaylee, I'm alive!" Nicole smiled as she passed by, continuing down the line. "Mikayla, look at me! Check it out Tiana! Aren't I awesome Elise? Isn't it-" Nicole stopped, took a step back, studying the last person she had walked by. "Elise?"

"Yeah?" Elise looked confused as she nervously responded to Nicole.

"Since when are you not a monkey anymore?"

"Sweet Oz your wings are gone!" Holli noticed.

"They're right," Allen observed incredulously, "you're back to normal too!"

"I am?" Elise questioned, feeling around for her wings. When she felt nothing, she looked at her own arms, which were no longer covered with furry hair. "I am back to normal!" she finally agreed excitedly, and began dancing with Nicole around the Gershwin stage.

------------

Rajah sat in the Kiamo Ko dungeon for the second time in the last few days, feeling as angry and frustrated as ever. He knew the Wizard would need help with the bomb, and struggled against his chains in an effort to go help his leader. He assumed the efforts would be in vain, but was surprised to hear the sound of the chain breaking free from the wall….

-------------

"Nessa, where did Elphaba and…everyone else just go?" Fiyero asked from the upstairs window of Kiamo Ko, turning to see Nessa rocking baby Liir.

"Shhhh, he's just gone to sleep," Nessa indicated to the baby, trying to avoid the questions she knew were coming.

"Nessa, I know you're hiding something from me, now tell me what it is!" Fiyero said with determination. Nessa realized that Fiyero was very serious, and nodded silently. Slowly, Nessa placed Liir in his crib, then quietly pulled Fiyero out of the baby's room so that they could talk above a whisper.

"They've gone to Earth," Nessa emitted the secret without putting up much of a fight, knowing that Fiyero would demand the answer soon enough anyway.

"To Earth?!"

"Yes to Earth. The Wizard is on his way there himself with the bomb. The rest of the group is trying to beat him there so they can be ready to attack."

"But she didn't tell me…why would she leave me here.."

"Because she wants to make sure that, in case things go terribly wrong on Earth, that Liir will still have one parent…" Nessa trailed off quietly, knowing her words stung Fiyero in his core.

Fiyero stood there for a long moment, processing everything Nessa had said, then made a snap decision. "We're going to Earth."

"Wait, what?"

"I said we're going to Earth," he repeated loudly, making sure to enunciate sarcastically.

"I heard what you said, but…what about Liir? And how do you expect us to get there?"

"We're taking him with us," Fiyero said, striding back into the room and picking up his son, "and we're using those," he said, pointing down to Nessa's feet.

"My, my shoes?"

"It's how Dorothy got back to Earth, and it's how we're going to do it. Liir and I will hold on to you, you'll click your heels a couple of times, and then we'll be off."

"I'm not so sure about this Fiyero…"

"Nessa, that is your sister out there! And the mother of my child! We're going!"

Nessa felt the need to protest on Elphaba's behalf, but quickly realized that he was right. "Alright, let's do this," Nessa sighed, taking Fiyero's hand in her own as she began to click the heels of the ruby-red shoes together. However, just before she finished the third click, the door to the nursery flew open, and Rajah jumped through the doorway to tackle Nessa and Fiyero. But Nessa had done her job, the third click of the heels occurred just as Rajah made contact.

Feeling like they were being sucked through a small hole, Nessa, Rajah, Fiyero and the baby suddenly found themselves on the floor of the Gershwin, surrounded by a surprised crowd of WoO kids and actresses.

Rajah, the fastest of the group to react, grabbed Liir out of Fiyero's loose grip, holding him up in the air. "Nobody move, or the baby dies!"

**Beautifullywicked**

In that minute after Rajah, Fiyero and Nessa appeared you could have heard a pin drop. Everybody was just frozen in silence, not knowing what to do, Elise and Nicole in mid dance. Especially when the enemy had your leader's baby in their hands. But before Rajah could get another word in he froze. Like absolutely froze.

"There," Elphaba said with a rather smug look on her face. "Guys can be so stupid some times!" she said shaking her head and gently taking Liir away from him. She noticed everyone looking at her in shock, obviously wondering how she did that. "Well, before I explain, how about we get him locked up. Or... something," she said looking around the theatre.

A little later after they tied him up and put him in a closet nearby, close enough to keep an eye on, but far enough that he couldn't hear what they were saying Elphaba said, "You know that spell I used to keep everyone in their place when we put on Wicked? Well I used the same thing. It was quite easy."

Everybody stayed quiet, still calming down from what just happened. "Well then," Stephanie said to break the silence. "We should probably get to work. I don't think we have much time..." she said trailing off. She looked to Elphaba, "You said we had 45 minutes until he gets here?" she asked.

Elphaba nodded. "Yes, last time I looked, so now probably about 35." she said thinking, looking around to see the other's reactions. They all surprisingly stayed pretty calm, for being in this situation. Nobody was freaking out or screaming or even arguing for that matter.

Kaylee, Holli and Ali were all whispering in a corner just brainstorming together. "How many guards do you think he's bringing?" Nicole said stepping forward, still ecstatic about being alive again. "I mean... is it like 10? Or is it like 100?" she asked.

"I don't know exactly," Elphaba said honestly to them all. "I saw a bunch of balloons. Like quite a few. I would guess there's at least around 75 coming. But I'm not completely sure." She sighed, "but we will see soon enough,"

"Well then," Shoshana said stepping forward, "We better get prepared. Right now we don't really have much to fight with and we only have half an hour!" she said very energetically, like she was rallying up a sports team or something.

While everyone else started to discuss what they needed, Mikayla Tiana and Nicole sat a little farther away from the group discussing plans of their own. Annaleigh noticed the three of them and walked over to them taking a seat. "What'cha guys up to?" she asked looking around.

"Um," Nicole started, "We really do need weapons. That's what we were thinking of. Because... well bare hands don't kill anything unless you're one of those super huge wrestling dudes. Or the Great Khali."

"Yep, we're screwed." Tiana said with a nod.

Mikayla smirked, "Way to keep it short and sweet Tiana," she said, "but we were all thinking that if all the guards and the Wizard were here in New York, then we could probably get into the Wizard's weapon supply pretty easy. And we could actually prepare ourselves instead of just sitting here talking about random crap," she said rolling her eyes.

Annaleigh nodded, "You know..." she said thinking it through, "that's not a half bad idea,"

"Half bad?" Tiana asked, "Psht, we're geniuses!" she said laughing.

Nicole nodded in agreement, "Heck yes we are!" she said laughing giving Mikayla and Tiana a (real) high five.

Annaleigh smiled, "I think you are on to something... hey Elphaba!" she called out from their little group. "There three have a great idea..." she said tilting her head in their direction. "Like it's "Completely Brilliant Plan!" worthy!" she said going Legally Blonde for a moment.

Elphaba looked at her strangely for a second but just shrugged and looked to the three Witches. "So what's this plan?" she asked them, while everyone else looked at them curious.

"Well..." Tiana said, and they went on to explain the plan to Elphaba and the rest of the group and then waited for a reaction.

Elphaba nodded slowly, "Yes... yes that could work." she said. "We can't send too many of you, or that would draw too much attention, but a few of you. Yes... yes that's a very good idea." She smiled, "Good thinking you guys!" she said to the three girls who grinned. "Jae?" she said addressing the captain of the guard. "Do you want to bring these three, uhh..." she trailed off looking around the group.

"I'll go," Idina said stepping forward nodding.

"Yeah, I'll go too," Eden added.

"Okay," Elphaba said, "Then you six then? Is that okay Jae?" she asked looking over to him.

He nodded, "Yep," he said. "This should work just fine." And then they disappeared, heading back to Oz in a puff of green smoke.

-----  
Annaleigh paced back and fourth, "They shouldn't take this long..." she muttered to herself. She kept expecting a puff of green smoke to appear but none came. "What's taking so long...?" she asked herself.

"Annaleigh dear, you're going to wear a hole in the floor if you keep that up!" Stephanie said watching the blonde. "I'm sure they're just fine," she said reassuringly.

She sighed sitting down in the theatre she knew all too well, one that she really didn't want to see get blown up. Annaleigh calmed down a little at Stephanie's words but was still worried, but then there actually was a puff of green smoke and 6 figures appeared, their arms full of supplies.

Elphaba jumped up when they reappeared, "Just in time," she said hastily passing things out, "we have about 8 minutes," and those 8 minutes were a blur of everyone getting ready and arming themselves.

Nicki was pacing around carrying a gun in her hands while singing "Buenos Aires" from Evita under her breath, ready and waiting for the Wizard and his idiotic guards. She smirked, remembering the time when they scared them off with monkey crap. Around her, kids, actresses and the rest of them were doing the same things... just probably not singing "Buenos Aires"......

_Thud, thud, thud thud,_ they could hear all the Wizard's men approaching the theatre and it got pretty quiet, and then the doors burst open.

The Wizard came marching in with A LOT of guards behind him, but he stopped short at the sight of all of them. "Oh. Why hello there!" he said obviously surprised. "come to ruin my plans again?" he asked with a bit sarcasm evident in his voice. "Well trust me, you didn't stop me last time, and you won't again this time. Because I am going to blow up this world no matter what."

Tiana shook her head, letting out an exasperated sigh, "Honestly! Who do you think you are? The Joker?!," she rolled her eyes, making the Witches of Oz kids laugh a bit.

"Oh yeah!" Mikayla spoke up grinning at the Wizard, "you know how you said you would grant everyone's hearts desire?" she asked innocently enough.

The Wizard nodded, not quiet sure this girl was thinking.

Mikayla smirked, "My biggest desire?" Kiss. My. Ass," she said and the battle began.

**WickedlyAsh**

The Wizard merely smirked at Mikayla's comment, motioning for his guards to advance on the group. They moved forwards slowly, weapons pointed at the Ozians, the actresses, and even the WoO group.

Allen did a quick count, then murmured to the group, "Anyone else notice there's over one hundred of them? And only like fifty of us?"

"Yeah, caught that," Carley said nervously.

"Elphaba, can you freeze them like you did to Rajah earlier?" Idina whispered her suggestion as the guards continued to move forward, slowly surrounding the group in the middle of the Gershwin.

Elphaba nodded slowly and began chanting, using her hands to charge and direct the spell. "Ouch!" she cried and grabbed her hands just as she was finishing her spell.

"Elphaba, it's not working," Idina said nervously as the guards continued to tighten around them. "What happened?"

"That happened," Elphaba nodded towards a group of five standing near the Wizard.

"Who are they?" Eden murmured, who had been standing nearby.

"The Wizard's protégés, the apprentices he's trained in case anything happened to Morrible," Jae said quietly, recognizing them from his time as Captain of the Guard.

"And they're good…" Elphaba said slowly, realizing they had successfully cast a counter-spell for Elphaba's freezing spell.

Before long it felt like the group all had their backs to each other, literally surrounded on all sides. The group began to hold up their few weapons, nervously preparing for battle, when…

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" a loud Tarzan yell echoed throughout the Gershwin, causing members of both groups to turn towards the stage. Swinging onto the stage, gun in hand was none other than…David Burnham.

David released the rope so he could land on the stage, pointing the gun directly at the Wizard. "Let the green girl…and all her friends go!" David said confidently.

"David, what the heck…?" Annaleigh looked at him with confusion.

The Wizard, meanwhile, just began to laugh. "You think you and that toy gun of yours can stop me, five magical protégés, one hundred guards, and a bomb powerful enough to destroy the world?"

"Well…" David suddenly seemed a little less confident, "I suppose I can't…"

"Good answer," the Wizard smiled.

"…but maybe me and my friends can," David grinned motioning to something offstage that the other couldn't see. Suddenly the stage began to fill up with more and people, until about fifty men and women crowded at the stage, weapons pointing at the Wizard.

"Sebastian!" Stephanie cried out, recognizing her husband in the middle of the crowd.

"It's Erin!" Dee waved excitedly to the young woman on stage.

"I don't understand, who are these people?" Elphaba murmured to Idina.

"They're the other Glindas and Fiyeros, but how did they know to…" Idina's voice trailed off, turning to face Taye.

"Kristin and I made some calls," Taye smiled.

"Alright then," Carley nodded, much more confident than before, "let's do this!"

And with that, the combat began. The sounds of gunfire echoed throughout the large theater while the clinking of weapons against each other seemed ubiquitous. The Glindas and Fiyeros jumped off the stage to join the fight, evening up the odds in the battle.

"Ow!" Nicole cried out, taking a cut to the arm. "Why couldn't I still be a ghost?!" she complained, returning the favor to a nearby guard.

Holli was in the middle of battling a particularly strong guard, not even noticing a second guard coming up behind her. Fortunately, Kaylee did.

"Noooo!" Kaylee yelled as she jumped onto the back of the second guard, covering his eyes as she did so. Holli turned around and managed to take out both guards in a matter of seconds, offering each other a high-five before rejoining the battle.

"We're winning!" Mikayla yelled out, looking to see how many guards had indeed fallen. In fact, even two of the five protégés had already been taken down, so things were looking good.

"Man down! We've got a man down over here!" Jae yelled while fighting three guards simultaneously.

"Norbert!" Kristin called out, running to his side. "Oh Norbert, you're bleeding," she began to panic, noticing a wound in his abdomen.

"I'm alright, the cut's not deep," he convinced Kristin as he stood up slowly, placing a hand over the cut as he tried to keep fighting.

Elphaba looked around, surveying the status of the fight. Although many of the good guys had sustained injuries, no one seemed to be in critical condition. Further, they now seemed to far outnumber the Wizard's men, more and more guards dropping by the minute. Knowing that her friends were safe, she turned to face her enemy. "Alright Wizard, it's you and me…" she breathed, and prepared to do battle.

**TheLilyLaid**

_Elphaba looked around, surveying the status of the fight. Although many of the good guys had sustained injuries, no one seemed to be in critical condition. Further, they now seemed to far outnumber the Wizard's men, more and more guards dropping by the minute. Knowing that her friends were safe, she turned to face her enemy. "Alright Wizard, it's you and me…" she breathed, and prepared to do battle…_

…And with her words, the entire room stopped moving. All eyes turned toward the two staggeringly similar characters in the middle of the heaving battle. The two stood staring at each other, the same square in their shoulders, the same determination upon their faces. It was striking, really, as the others considered just how much the two of them looked alike when examined close enough. The set of the jaw was exactly the same, the same brimming fire mirrored in their eyes. And yet, all were highly aware of just how different they really were. For one was increasingly wicked, and the other, unaboundingly good.

"So, it's finally come to this? You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this," The Wizard said tauntingly. Elphaba responded only with a smug smile.

"You're beaten, Wiz. Just give it up." Came the voice of Kaylee. He glared her direction and waved a hand. The girl's feet lifted abruptly from the ground, but a glance from the dark brown eyes of the emerald princess set her gently back down.

"I wouldn't try cheap tricks, Mister. They won't help you." Elphaba said, the same smug smile upon her face.

"Why try parlor tricks upon the master sorceress? Why not try the real deal?" He reached into his coat and pulled out the little box that was the world-ending bomb. He stared at it lovingly and spoke again. "You're running out of time, my child. What are you going to do?"

For a long moment Elphaba did not speak, she simply looked around the room, taking in every single face she saw. She saw the encouragement from her Ozian friends, the hope in the eyes of her new Earthly comrades. She saw the sheer joy in the eyes of the children who called themselves Wicked's greatest and most loyal fans and she knew exactly what to do.

"Wizard, let's do this. You and me. No one else. No magic. We both know my magic easily overpowers yours and we both know that any attacking magic I use against you will instantly activate your little time bomb." The wizard's face showed his surprise at her knowledge. She smiled. "Yes, I know how it works. When I was told your world-destroying-weapon-of-choice I knew every intricate detail of its composition and how it ticks. No, you won't be able to bully me into activating it for you. So what do you say?" The Wizard did not respond. He just tucked the little bomb back into his coat. Before Elphaba could react, she found his fist flying into her face. The blow sent her back a few feet. She responded with a swinging kick at his abdomen, and immediately cherished her last minute decision to wear pants rather than a dress. The Wizard dodged the blow and counterattacked with a sweeping kick of his own. Rather than allow it to knock her off balance, she catapulted into a flying somersault above his head. The Wizard reached up and grabbed her leg, pulling her crashing hard to the ground. Springing up quickly, Elphaba sent a combination of punches toward the Wizard. He managed to block the first two or three, but her youth gave her speed that was more than he could handle. First one connected, then another, and another, and soon the Wizard was defenseless against her onslaught. With each punch she pushed him further and further back, weakened him more and more, and with each punch she remember more and more of the pain he'd caused her.

_This is for Lion._ She thought as she remembered how the poor creature had cowered in fear inside that horrible cage. _This is for burning my dreams to ash._ She thought as she remembered the day she had met him. _This is for Holli, and Nicole, and Idina, and Annaleigh, and Kristin, and Taye, and Allen, and Jae, and Glinda, and every single one of my friends you've harmed._ She thought as she remembered watching each one of them get hurt again and again all because this pompous, _**oh-so-wonderful**_ man in front of her had deemed it necessary. _This is for all of Earth and all of Oz._ She thought as she considered how far he had been willing to go just to hide the truth from a people who didn't even know it was real and it only served to make her angrier. Her attacks against him became wilder, stronger, and more powerful. She ceased to be herself, ceased to be Elphaba Thropp the Third Descending Eminent Thropp of Munchkinland, heir to the throne of Oz. She was anger and rage combined and her full fury was unleashed upon her enemy. She knew nothing and no one save the Wizard. Suddenly he fell to the ground, body bleeding and torn, and she came into herself again. Staring down at the blood that dripped from her fingers in shock at her own actions, she hesitated. It was a dreadful mistake.

The Wizard, who had somehow managed to withstand her horrific attack, began muttering a desperate spell. As the words escaped his lips, energy began to coalesce around Elphaba, forming like a thick wall, compressing the air around her. She was suddenly unable to breathe and it felt as though the entire world was falling on her shoulders. Her knees began to give out beneath her and she slowly sank to the floor. The Wizard struggled to his feet, watching with a triumphant smile upon his face. As she laid wheezing and struggling for life, he taunted her.

"You thought you could defeat me? Whatever gave you that idea, my dear? I am**WONDERFUL**! I can't be **DEFEATED**! **I AM THE WIZARD OF OZ!**" He paused, forcing away his sudden excitement. "And you, my dear Elphaba, my dear green girl, are absolutely nothing." Elphaba, still trapped within his spell, could say nothing, but it was clear that her inner fire was beginning to die.

"Kaylee!" called Holli out of the blue.  
"Yea?" was the answer. Their gazes met and laughter began to spill abruptly from their lips. Angered by the unexpected outburst, the Wizard turned to face them.

"What is so funny? You've lost. You should be crying." They only laughed harder.

"_We've got something you don't got._" Kaylee sang between giggles.

"That's preposterous. What could you have that I don't?"

"The Grimmerie." Holli said, still laughing. The actresses and the Ozians looked confused, as they all knew the Grimmerie was back at Kiamo Ko. However, the WoO kids all began to understand exactly what Holli and Kaylee meant.

"Hey, Dark-Siders!" Nicole called. "WWLD?" The girls all laughed.

"WWLD, indeed, Holli?" Kaylee asked. Holli smiled only wider.

"Something that couldn't be reversed. Ever." The Wizard, impatient with the children's odd conversation, turned to go back to taunting Elphaba, but she wasn't where he'd left her. She was back on her feet, staring hard at him, hatred burning in her brown eyes.

"How did you..." he stammered.

"Magic spell 101, sir. You have to **FINISH** the spell for it to work completely. Otherwise, a_powerful_ sorceress can _easily_ break through it." For the first time, the Wizard looked truly afraid. Elphaba began to walk toward him and for each step she took forward, he took two backwards. Soon he found himself backed against a wall, with Elphaba smiling at him grimly.

"No good deed goes unpunished, right Idina?" Elphaba asked over her shoulder. The woman came forward, a smile also dawning on her face as she understood Elphaba's intent.

"You're absolutely right."

"Well, what do you say we break that vow and do one last good deed?" Idina nodded and began chanting the most well known spell in the Wicked world, Elphaba's voice chiming in as well. Light began to flash about them, blinding all the inhabitants of the room, and when the light faded, a completely different scene stood before their eyes.

**WickedlyAsh**

_"Well, what do you say we break that vow and do one last good deed?" Idina nodded and began chanting the most well known spell in the Wicked world, Elphaba's voice chiming in as well. Light began to flash about them, blinding all the inhabitants of the room, and when the light faded, a completely different scene stood before their eyes._

…at least, a completely different scene than they had expected. Idina and Elphaba never stopped chanting as the light dimmed, and the Wizard still stood triumphantly. The group watched as the pair continued the incantation, waiting for something to happen.

"I don't get it, why would they be chanting the No Good Deed spell at the Wizard?" Megan asked. "I thought that was a protection spell?"

"They're not chanting the No Good Deed spell," Eden smiled incredulously, still not fully understanding their plan. "They're chanting the levitation spell…" her voice trailed off.

Victoria nodded, having said the spell herself countless times during the show. However, she too had a confused look on her face. "But the Wizard's not moving at all, why isn't the levitation spell working?"

Meanwhile, the Wizard kept his eyes transfixed on Elphaba and Idina, a smile crossing his face. "You fools, your spell isn't even working! Besides, you can't cast a spell against me, or you will activate my bomb!" he emitted a dark laugh, closing his eyes happily.

"They're not casting the spell against the Wizard," Mikayla murmured, the only one looking away from Elphaba, Idina, and the Wizard. The few people around her turned to follow her gaze, gasping at the same thing Mikayla could not turn away from. Those gasping triggered more of the group to turn around, until everyone in the room had forgotten about the trio battling it out behind them. Staring at the Gershwin stage, everyone gasped to see the house quivering and shaking violently. The large prop used in the cornfield scene looked like it was trying unsuccessfully to lift off the ground.

Wordlessly, people in the group seemed to understand exactly what was going on. Stephanie and Shoshana exchanged knowing looks before they too started chanting the levitation spell, and saw the house give an extra jolt, still unable to remove itself from the ground. Slowly, others began to recite the levitation spell, each voice urging the house forward. As all the actors and WoO group banded together, the house finally departed from the ground, hovering above the stage.

The Wizard, however, was so focused on watching Elphaba and Idina that he didn't notice the house moving behind him. He did not notice it lifting higher off the ground until it nearly reached the ceiling, and he certainly did not notice the house moving closer and closer until it was directly above his head.

Elphaba and Idina looked at each other, smiles spreading across their faces as they took a few steps back and stopped chanting. The others continued with the spell for a minute, just long enough for the Wizard to say, "You should take your own advice Elphaba! You have to finish the spell for it to work complet-"

The rest of the group had stopped talking, and the Wizard took notice of the sudden silence. He looked around at the group, following everyone's gaze as he looked straight up just before the crashing of the house shattered the silence of the Gershwin.

The group closed in slowly, staring at what was left of the Wizard of Oz. For minutes they just stood there, no one knowing what to say. Finally, Nicole murmured, "After all that, he had a house dropped on him…that's ironic…"

Tiana, who had been standing next to Nicole, couldn't help but stifle a laugh, and the mood quickly began to lighten…particularly when Kaylee and Holli began dancing while singing, "Ding dong, the Wizard's dead!"

Now that everyone slowly began to breathe sighs of relief and begin to relax, Elise piped up, "What about the bomb?"

"It never activated," Jae commented as he stood next to Glinda, his arm around her.

Fiyero nodded as he held Liir and walked towards Elphaba. "It would have only activated if a spell was cast against the Wizard…Elphaba and Idina were smart enough to come up with a work-around."

As Holli and Kaylee entered into the second chorus of Ding Dong the Wizard's Dead, Carley cleared her throat. "What about all of these guards?" she said, looking around at the unconscious group.

Elphaba looked around for a minute, then murmured a spell under her breath. Suddenly, the hundred bodies were gone, causing Carley and a few others to gasp.

"What did you do to them?" Taye asked curiously, moving next to Idina.

"Sent them to another world…somewhere they won't hurt anyone in Oz or on Earth again," Elphaba responded with satisfaction.

Glinda smiled, approaching Elphaba quietly. "I think it's time to go," she murmured, looking sadly between Elphaba and all the friends they had made. "These kids need to get home to their families, and I'm sure people are going to notice the others have been missing.

Elphaba nodded silently, but couldn't help but let a tear streak down her cheek. As much as these people used to seem like an annoyance, they were her friends now, every last one of them. Even though their voices used to cause instant headaches, she knew Oz wouldn't be the same without them now.

Slowly, the group began sharing hugs and well wishes, and after what felt like an eternity, only Elphaba and Idina still needed to say goodbye. The two stood there for a long time, not even knowing the right words anymore. They finally pulled each other in for a long hug, and Elphaba whispered, "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too," Idina tried to hold back the tears, "we all will." Slowly releasing Elphaba, Idina stepped back to stand next to Taye, yet not removing her eyes from Elphaba. Elphaba gave one last tearful smile to the group as she chanted under her breath, and the Ozians were gone in a flash.

The actors and WoO gang were left alone in the Gershwin Theater, staring at each other sadly. "Well…what now?" Mikayla said quietly.

"It seems strange to ask after everything that's happened," Allen said, turning to Teal, "but could I get an autograph?"

The entire group burst into laughter, and Teal smiled and gave Allen a playful hug. However, Mikayla's expression did not change. "I'm serious guys! After everything that's happened, what are we going to do now?"

"Well," Idina said slowly, looking around at the room with a serious expression, she finally cracked a smile as she said, "we never got the chance to perform act two…"

The group smiled at each other, knowing that Elphaba, Glinda and the others in Oz were looking in on them as they went to put on the performance of their lives. They celebrated the Earth, they celebrated Oz, they celebrated friendship, and they celebrated Wicked.


	40. Thank you! :

Hey everybody,

I just wanted to do one last shout out to all the reviewers of this FF, Liz, MisUnderstoodDreamer, Kristy, Greengirl16... and everyone else who reviewed it! Muah! We love you guys! We appreciate it SO much... :) I'm SO glad you all loved it and I will be posting another story soon I think! And hopefully sometime we will get a sequel of this going... you never know what will happen!

Again, thanks so much for reading!!

Your friends,

Mikayla (beautifullywicked), Ashley (WickedlyAsh), Nicki (Nicole), Tiana (GaLiNdAfIeD), Lily (The Lily Laid), Kaylee (FixatedOnVerdigris), Holli (Elphaba_Fae), Elise (Dreamer), and Carly (Beautifullytragic1) and everyone else who had a part in writing this. :)


	41. Sequel Alert!

Hey everyone!!

-

So guess what?! We started our sequel!!

-

Fanfiction .net/s/4970271/1/Idina_Meets_Elphaba_The_Sequel

-

There it is! Hope you guys check it out :)

Thank you all so much again for all the support for the original IME!

-

Love you all!

Mikayla


End file.
